School Rumble: Harima's Chance
by ZebraGuy412
Summary: Harima returns from a year absence to realize he must repeat his final year, upon learning about that opens a bunch of new opportunities for Harima but will Harima accept school life with no Tenma?
1. Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

It has been a year since Tenma left to America with Kurasama, Harima was seen by no one all he did for the rest of the year was ride around on his bike, returning to his roots of being who he is and that's a delinquent but upon riding around he wants decides to return to the place where he was always accepted by everyone.

"What do you mean I have to go to School, Itoko!" Harima says with Frustration "Because when Tenma left you never went to school meaning you never finished your final year" Itoko Replies, Harima Clenches his fists "Like I'm going to do what you tell me to do" Itoko returns with a Sharp Glare turning Harima to Stone "Ok...Ok I'll go to school for only 1 day, I only came back to visit and now I'm going to school, what a joke" as Harima is about to reach for the door to put his School Uniform on Itoko stops him "There's a new regulation at the school no bikes are aloud on Campus" "But.." Itoko returns another Sharp Glare "Ok..Ok just quit looking at me like that"

Harima gives his Keys to Itoko and goes into his room to change into his school uniform after, Harima heads for the door to go to school _"Why is Itoko being such a Jerk today, she hasn't seen me in a year and the first thing she does is tells me I have to go to school, what a joke, the only reason I went to school in the first place is to be with Tenma and since she left I have no reason to be here"_

Harima returns to the school nothing has changed not even his reputation, everyone at the school still seem to be afraid of him, Harima walking through the crowd being shot at by quick glances as the students whisper among themselves "Is that Harima?" "I knew he was an Idiot repeating another year" "Shh Quiet I think he might have heard you" "I heard he once beat a guy up for looking at him funny" Harima walking through the crowd with a Smirk on his face knowing he is the bad man on Campus.

As Harima Approaches the class sheet to see which class he is in, everyone looking at it scatters away from it like baby spiders, _"Lets hope I'm actually on the list this time, last time didn't go to well...lets see Harima Kenji...There I am 3C" _Harima Gasps out loud as he looks down at the list and sees the name Tsukamoto Shouting at the top of his lungs "She...She's Back?...Lets See...No Kurasama This is my chance"

Harima Quickly runs to the main Building pushing down all the students in his Path no one will stop him from getting to his love, love can drive a man to do some shady and reckless things _"If She's back it means I have a chance to finally tell her how I feel" _Harima running all over the school trying to find 3C's room _"I think I know its here"_ Harima finally finds 3C's room _"It only took 3 runs around the school to find this room" _Harima Grabs the door ready to open it.

Harima Catching some of his breath back before he opens the door _"Ok...Ok be cool I'm happy she's back but don't be too excited" _Harima opens the door to be greeted by a reception of Gasps "He finally decided to show up" one of the student says Harima says "Tsukamoto I'm back again" to Harima's surprise he sees that its Tenma's Sister Yakumo looking at him, Harima turns his back tearing up to himself _"Why am I so stupid I didn't even read the second name" _Yakumo approaches Harima to greet him and welcome him back to the school Harima quickly replies with "Thanks, Tenma's Sister" The other students begin to gossip and talk amongst themselves at what just Happened"

"_Damn it, I probably made it worse by saying Tsukamoto I'm back, now there going to be starting that stupid rumour from a few years ago" _Harima returns to the seat which he sat in a year ago, pushing the student who was previously sat there, Yakumo sitting where her sister sat _"it feels like old times sitting here but this time other than Tenma sitting next to me its now her sister" _The teacher walks in and its the same teacher Harima had a year ago he walks up to Harima "good to see you again" Harima Replies with "Wish I felt the same way"

"Ok students, seeing this is our first day back, I want to get to know you all a little better, so as I go through the register randomly I want you to stand up and say a little thing about yourselves" all the students sigh at that request not wanting to do it.

"Ok...let's start with Sara Adiemus" Sara surprised she was the first one to be picked "I'm Sara and I... am from England" The teacher supply's a quick nod... "Next will be Satsuki Tawaraya" Tawaraya is quick with her Response "I'm Tawaraya and I play Basketball" the teacher supplying another quick nod and a smile, as the teacher goes through the list...slowly.

"Yakumo Tsukamoto are you the sister of Tenma?" Yakumo Replies with a quiet "yes" "Ok Tell us a little about yourself" Yakumo seeming to be a little reluctant to say a thing, she looks around and sees the thoughts of the male students around the room _"She's so Pretty" "I hope I have a better chance of being with her" "Lucky Harima I want to sit next to her" _Yakumo finding it hard to concentrate says "I have a cat called Iori" Yakumo then sitting back as if a huge weight has been lifted off her Shoulders, until she is asked by the teacher "Hows your sister been since moving to America?" Harima also wonders looks across at Yakumo, "She's been fine, she's...taking a course to become a nurse" Harima puts a smile on his face _"good to know she's got plans"_

"And Finally Kenji Harima" Harima just sitting there almost as if he didn't hear him, the teacher repeats, Harima still sitting there one of the students says "I know what he'd say, I'm Harima Kenji and I like Yakumo Tsukamoto" (Trying to say it in Harima's tone of voice) Harima perks up and shouts "Who is the Bastard that said that" then stands up walking up and down the lanes trying to find who said that, Harima finds the student and picks him up by his Shirt saying "What do you want funny guy broken arms or broken legs?" the teacher reassures him and gets Harima to Sit down.

During the rest of that lesson Harima's gaze was always locked on at that student almost as if he was throwing daggers in his direction _"I knew those rumours would start, When I get my hands on that Bastard I will" _Harima is interrupted in his thought by the school bell, the students flooded out of the classroom, Harima had no time to catch the student that Humiliated his name.

As Harima is about to get up he is stopped by a familiar face, "Harima, do you mind if I can speak to you on the rooftop?" Harima Replies with "Sure, no problem Tenma's sister" as there about to leave the classroom Sara stops Yakumo "Do you want to eat lunch together?" Yakumo replies with "I'll be there in a minute, I just need to talk to Harima" Sara Whispers "I'm rooting for you" with a cheeky smile on her face Yakumo responds with "It's not like that"

As Yakumo and Harima are walking down the halls, Yakumo is greeted with the thoughts of the guys in the hall _"Damn that Harima so lucky, I want to walk with Yakumo" "I knew they were going out, I want to be with Yakumo" _Yakumo just carries on walking with Harima.

They get to the rooftop, its a nice day considering its almost winter soon Harima says "What do you want to talk about?" Yakumo is quick with her first question "What did you do in the Year which you disappeared?" Harima with a smile on his face responds "I was riding around a lot, getting into a lot of fights, trying to find my place for an average delinquent by returning to my roots" Yakumo quickly fired the next question "Do you still draw manga?" Harima quickly shakes his head saying "I just lost it, I couldn't draw any more" _"It has to be because sis left" _"And if Itoko thinks I'm going to school tomorrow she's wrong"

Yakumo quickly asks "Why don't you want to come to school" in a calming voice "I just have no reason to come to school" Yakumo quickly fires the next question "What was your reason a year ago?" _"I know its sis but I want to see if he'll say it or not" _Harima turns to the city which the school is overlooking thinking to himself _"Why does she have to be so smart? I can't say Tenma...I have to change the subject" _"So...how is everyone doing Henai, Rich Girl and the others?" Yakumo Answers "There doing fine Henai and Mikoto are going out with each other and they're going to college I talked to Mikoto not to long ago" Harima's eyes widened _"Them two...seriously I never thought four eyes could ever bag a girl...seems like i'm wrong, I owe Napoleon 100 Yen now" _Yakumo Continuing "Eri has moved to England to help with her fathers company" _"That's great! Rich girl is miles away from me"_

"What about you Tenma's sister?" Yakumo seemed surprised that he asked how she was doing "Well...I haven't done much since Tenma left to America its been kinda quiet" Harima replies with "I see" then nods his head, Harima stays on the rooftop for the rest of lunch, while Yakumo retreated back to the classroom to eat with Sara.

Sara asks "How did it go?" Yakumo answers with another question "How did what go?" Sara with another cheeky smile "You know, you and Harima together" "Its not like that Sara we're just friends its just I haven't spoken to him in a year and I thought we'd catch up" "oh I understand"

"Alright everyone I want everyone to work together for the next next part of the lesson, work in either duo's or a group of 3" Sara quickly runs to Yakumo's desk because she knows everyone else would ask her to be her partner, Yakumo graces Sara with a warm smile, the teacher walks up to Harima's desk "Why aren't you working with anyone" Harima doesn't answer "Harima if you don't work in a group you'll have to stay behind after lesson with Osakabe (Itoko)" Sara notices this and waves at Harima "You can join our group" _"I guess I can join there group out of everyone here those two are the only people I know" _Harima moves his desk next to Yakumo's.

They worked until the final bell sounded and the first student out of that door was non other than Harima, rushing to get home _"I can't take another day of school, I left that place for a reason, as soon as I get to Itoko I'm out of here riding around, getting into fights and working a few days at minimum wage" _as Harima approaches Itoko's place he discovers a note on the door

_Dear Idiot _

_I know you wouldn't enjoy your day at school but I have been told you must come to school or my job is on the line, that is why I'm kicking you out and taking your motorbike so you won't ride away from your problems I recommend for you to find a place to sleep because the forecast says it'll be heavy rain tonight, I expect to see you tomorrow at school for your first lesson taught by me and if you don't show up I will hunt you down, so good luck finding a new place, thanks for the motorbike and if I ever see you in my house or try to sneak in I will get make your life a living hell_

_ From Itoko_

"Damn it, Itoko what do you expect me to do sleep in the zoo with Pioter or a Park bench" Harima grabs his things left outside by Itoko and rips the note written on the door _"What am I suppose to do now? How does she expect me to even think about going to school If I have nowhere to live" _Harima wanders far and wide until he realises there is nowhere for him to rest.

Harima Finds a Bench in a park and throws his bag under the seat of the bench and lies down _"I comeback to say hi to everyone and now look at me I'm sleeping on a damn bench, that's what you get for being nice"_ As Harima is about to rest he is waken by a Guest that hasn't seen him in a year.


	2. A Helping Hand

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand

Harima feels something scratching the bottom of his foot "For the last time I don't have spare change, that's why I'm sleeping on a bench too" "MEOW" Harima suddenly realised its not another homeless person asking for change it was a cat, Harima recognises the X symbol on its head "I remember you, your Tenma's cat, what are you doing out at this time? You know there are dogs running around, you've probably got Tenma's sister running all over trying to find you" "Meow" Iori lays on Harima's lap digging its claws into Harima trying to get comfortable "Ok that really hurts, first you wake me and now your sleeping on me, What am I going-" Harima is suddenly interrupted by a Yell of worry "Iori!"

Yakumo sees Harima with Iori laying on his Lap, Yakumo quickly runs up to them "Iori I told you to never run off like that, you'll probably get yourself hurt, thanks Harima" Harima responds with "No problem" Yakumo discovers that Harima is laying down on a bench with his bag under the bench "Harima are you sleeping here?" Harima suddenly stands up with Iori in his hands "Well its a long story" Harima explains the situation to Yakumo, Yakumo seems shocked at what's happened to him "Why would Itoko do that?" "Your guess is as good as mine, I think she does it to make fun of me to be honest" Yakumo looks down hesitant at first before asking "you can stay at my place if you want?"

Harima smiles at first but then realises previously Tenma kicked him out of her house "I can't, thanks Tenma's sister but I can't" Yakumo asks "Why?" Harima is quick with his explanation "Tenma kicked me out the last time I stayed and I'm not aloud back" Yakumo interrupts "But this is me asking, I don't want you to sleep outside for the night, its not right please" _"This is the first time I've actually seen Tenma's sister ask for anything" _"Ok but its not a Permanent place to stay, its just for a short time ok?" Yakumo does a quick nod.

On there way home they get into a conversation about school "Are you going to go to school tomorrow" Harima replies "I have no choice it seems like, Itoko said she'd hunt me down if I don't go" Yakumo with a Puzzled look "Hunt you down?" Harima responds in a serious tone of voice "you have no idea how ruthless she can be at times"

"_It feels strange walking to Tenma's house I haven't been there since I helped her get to the airport, I don't want to be a burden to Tenma's sister" _Yakumo unlocks the door, Yakumo enters first followed by Harima carrying a sleeping Iori "You can put Iori on that cushion over there" Harima being as gentle as he can to not wake Iori from his slumber.

Yakumo puts Harima's bag into the spare room, "Are you hungry" _"I can't expect Tenma's sister to cook for me" _"No I'm not hungry" suddenly a huge loud noise comes from Harima's stomach "Busted aren't I?" Yakumo quickly runs into the kitchen to prepare something _"I feel terrible having Tenma's sister cook for me as soon as she gets home" _"Do you need any help Tenma's sister? Prepare the table?" "No its fine, you can sit down and relax, I think 3 for the kill is on" Harima suddenly shoots at the speed of light in front of TV _"His love for 3 for the kill, reminds me so much of Tenma"_

"Harima, its time to eat" they both sit in silence as they eat there meal, maybe an occasional talk about manga but that was all, the year apart has seem to gone into full effect on both of them until "Tenma's sister can I ask you something?" "Yeah go ahead" "You don't have to answer it but, how come you didn't get angry at that guy who insulted both of us?" Yakumo is thinking really hard about an answer "Well...I just don't let it get to me, the more you react the worse they'll be" Harima replies with "sorry if I lost my temper I just don't like it when guys like that show no respect" "Its fine"

As night slowly creped up expectingly, Harima returned to the spare room which he was previously kicked out of a year ago, Yakumo finishes preparing food for Iori just in case, he wakes up for a snack, Yakumo returns to her room to see a familiar face that she hasn't seen in a long time.

A gasp is released by Yakumo to see, the ghost has made a return "I see that, Harima is living with you now, do you still love him?" Yakumo looks down in silence not responding "That's a guilty conscience, you still love him but you don't tell him" "He's still in love with sis" The ghost shakes her head "You know he will soon have a broken heart, Tenma is with Kurasama now, with Eri across the country she can't mend his heart, your the only one who can" Yakumo still doesn't answer "I know your scared, you think if you let your feelings known, he will reject you because your not Tenma"

"P...Please...stop" The ghost is showing no sympathy "It wont just be Harima with a broken heart, you will also have no one destined to walk the earth with no hope of love only a broken heart" Yakumo still not answering "I will be back next time I wont be so sympathetic" The ghost disappears into thin air, _"How...does she know? But I can't confess because I know his mind is set for one person and that's sis"_ Yakumo goes to bed to suffer a restless night.

While in the spare room Harima is also struggling to sleep _"I don't think this is right for me to do nothing around Tenma's house I need to help out in one way or another, I wonder who Tenma's sister is speaking to? Might be a prayer or reading out loud from a manga" _Harima sleeps the night away only suffering small nightmares mostly involving Itoko.

The next morning Yakumo's alarm is going off waking Her up, Yakumo quickly gets to the kitchen to prepare lunch boxes for both her and Harima, as soon as she's finished preparing the boxes, she walks into the spare room waking Harima up, while Harima is trying to wake up, Yakumo is preparing Breakfast but as soon as she's done making Breakfast for Harima she quickly heads for school.

Harima walking around sluggish almost as if he didn't sleep at all last night he finds a note on the table _"Dear Harima, I have made you breakfast and I made a lunch box for school, see you at school" _Harima stands there looking at the note for a while _"Why? Is she going to so much trouble?" _Harima quickly finishes his Breakfast and heads out the door for school.

"_I have to do something to help out, I can't let Tenma's sister do everything for me" _He walks by a shop with a ton of cheap manga outside, he picks one up and starts to nod _"I could start to draw manga again and see if that company might hire me again, I can't do it by myself I'll have to ask Tenma's sister to help out again" _

Harima gets to school just in time for his first lesson with Itoko, Itoko looks surprised that Harima actually made it to school and he even has a boxed lunch, While everyone is getting on with there work Itoko asks Harima "Can I speak to you after class?" Harima having no other choice but he accepts to her demands, Yakumo couldn't help but peak over at there conversation.

Class went by so quick that it was time for lunch, Itoko walking Harima outside the classroom "Ok, Who did you steal that box lunch from?" Harima seemed confused at that "I didn't steal it, someone made it for me" Itoko then questions "Who are you mooching off now?" Harima quickly replies "That's non of your business you kicked me out in the first place" Itoko does a sharp glare in Harima's Soul "I wont ask you again" "He's living with me for the moment" Yakumo walks out of the classroom who has been eavesdropping the whole time.

Itoko looks at Harima again "You didn't force a sweet innocent girl to put you up did you?" Harima is slowly building a ton of anger Yakumo answers instead "I offered him to live with me" Itoko gives up "Ok I believe you, If Harima gives you any trouble just give me a call" "Hey I'm still standing here don't say that like I'm not here" Itoko has a quick chuckle and bids farewell to the two of them and makes her way down the hall to the teachers lounge.

"Sorry about Itoko, she can be a little rude sometimes" Yakumo replies with "That's fine" Suddenly Harima grabs Yakumo's hands "Oh by the way I have a great idea, but I need to tell you on the roof" Yakumo is surprised at Harima's sudden outburst "s...sure"

While on there way to the roof the hall is in a sudden gossip amongst each other "Did you see that? Harima suddenly grabbed Tsukamoto's hand" "I told you they were going out with each other" Harima stops in his tracks about to approach them _"Remember don't let it bother you, if I react the worse it'll look on me"_ Harima just sighs and continues to walk with Yakumo.

They return to the rooftop it feels like a little like Deja Vu coming here again Harima suddenly turns to Yakumo "I have an idea in how I can help around the house" Yakumo nods still in wonder what he has in mind "What if I start drawing manga again" Yakumo's face brightens up "But I won't be able to do it by myself, is it Ok for you to help me?" Yakumo is taking time to think to herself "On one condition" "Sure" "Can you go to school for the rest of the year?" Harima looking down like a kid being told off "That's a tough one...ok then...Partners?" Harima Extending his Hand, Yakumo doing the same "Partners" Shaking hands to cement there Partnership.

They both make it back to the classroom, to have there lunch with Sara "So what was you two talking about?" Yakumo responds "we we're talking about school" Sara with an unimpressed face "I can see your lying but don't worry you two can tell me when your ready" winking at Yakumo, "It...It's not like that" Yakumo says whispering to herself.

When a student named Minoru the same student that made fun of Harima yesterday, Harima suddenly stands up saying "Hey Asshole, if you know what's good for you, you'd get lost" "I'm not here for you Harima, I'm here for someone else" Minoru looks directly at Yakumo, "Hey Yakumo, how about you ditch these losers and go out with me" Yakumo replies with a quick "No" Minoru then grabs Yakumo's arm "Come O-" Harima suddenly grabs Minoru by his uniform again "She said No, who the hell do you think you are calling her by her first name and if you don't let go right now I will tear your arm off"

Minoru not standing down "Go Ahead" with a smile on his face but Yakumo can read him like a book _"If Harima gets expelled It'll be a whole lot more easier getting closer to Yakumo" _Yakumo puts her hand on Harima's shoulder "Harima, please stand down he's doing this so you'll get expelled" Harima Sighs in frustration and says "This isn't over between us" then Pushes Minoru into a side of a desk.

Harima sits back down Apologising to both Yakumo and Sara, Sara replies "Don't worry this happens all the time with Yakumo but she's able to sort them out" _"This happens to her all the time, damn must be pretty rough maybe I should lend her my lion, then they won't mess with her"_

During the next class, the teacher hands out a test "Don't worry everyone I just want to know where your strengths and weaknesses are" _"Wait a minute that sounds very familiar, I'm sure Tenma's sister will write her name on the test, right?" _Yakumo writes her name on the paper, she can't help but exchange, quick glances at Harima while doing the test who looks like he's struggling with his test _"I hate test's, there always way too hard and impossible to do, but Tenma's sister is going through it like a breeze" _As soon as class is over Harima and Yakumo bring there sheets to the teacher and rush home but not by themselves, Sara Is following them home to discover that Harima and Yakumo live in the same House with each other.


	3. Time and Chance

Chapter 3: Time and Chance

Yakumo is the first one through the door to a delightfully loud "Meow" Harima then enters the house as well, Yakumo soon discovers that she forgot to leave food out of Iori in the morning "I'm so sorry, Iori I was so busy this morning I forgot, I'll make you some fish later on ok?" Iori's ears perk up and graces Yakumo with a soothing "Meow"

"OH CRAP!" Hearing that Yakumo rushes towards Harima "What's wrong?" Harima looking at Yakumo with an embarrassed expression "Itoko forgot to pack my fish bone pen, I can't draw without it, I'm sorry Captain!" Yakumo still being puzzled by the whole Captain complex "Why not go to Itoko's home to get it back?" Harima Replies with "I can't she said if she ever sees me at her house she'll make my life a living hell" Yakumo suggests her calling Itoko if it's fine for Him to get the pen.

After a small discussion on the phone, Itoko agrees to allow Harima to get his pen, Harima thanks Yakumo and is out the door to retrieve his pen _"I hope I didn't sound like a brat asking for my special pen, but I need it the captain gave it to me and I will do him proud" _Harima approaches the house to be reminded of what happened the last time he was there.

Harima knocks on the door loudly "Hey, Itoko I'm here, let me in" Itoko answers to door to be greeted by the frustrated face of Harima "Back so soon, I thought you might have missed this place" "Shut up" Harima is then greeted inside Itoko's home, Harima heads for his room to gather the remainder of his things mostly being paper and equipment to draw.

As Harima begins to gather his things, Itoko begins to question Harima "How long are you planning on staying at Yakumo's place?" "I'm not sure" Itoko gets a sneaky grin on her face "You two seem like really good friends" Harima is quick to reply "To be honest Itoko she's the only person I can trust in the whole school and she's always been there to help me with my work" Itoko's grin still being there "Aww that's so sweet Kenji maybe you don't need Tenma after all" Harima returning to his frustrated expression "Shut Up Itoko, We're just friends and partners" Harima finishes gather his things and heads for the door "See ya Itoko" "Bye Kenji" Harima exits the door slamming it furiously.

"_Why does everyone always think that? We're only friends it's almost as if a guy and a girl can't be friends without people questioning it, I wonder how Yakumo feels about people saying that?" _Harima returns to Yakumo's home with all his essentials to be greeted by a stuffed Iori who seemed to have eaten a lot of fish, "I'm back" Yakumo comes out of the Kitchen greeting Harima "You can put your equipment in the living room, we'll start after we eat is that ok?" Harima nods and waits for his meal.

Yakumo finishes preparing the meal for them both, this time its much more different than yesterday, there Is more of a flow in conversations between the two of them, until Harima asks another personal question "This has been on my mind for a while now but, what do you think about those rumours they say about us two?" Yakumo looks down in hope to hide her flushed expression "I..I do get annoyed by them but then I just remember there only rumours" _"Yeah me and Tenma's sister have been through enough rumours so I think she'll be able to handle them now" _

The conversation between them switches to the manga which they're both going to draw soon Yakumo asks "Are you going to go with a whole different story or are you going to stick with the romantic comedy?" Harima thinking for a short time "I'm not sure, I think it'd be better if we carry on the story with the romantic comedy because I know how to draw them and know there characteristics" Yakumo nods in agreement "If you have any idea's to the story Tenma's sister don't be shy, tell me and we'll discuss it we're partners after all" Yakumo graces Harima with a smile and a quick nod.

The flow of the conversations seem to be switching all the time "Tenma's sister do you miss Tenma still after a year" Yakumo quick with her answer "Yeah I still miss her, but she tries to write to me every week if she's not too busy with studying, do you still miss her? After all you went through to get her to the airport" Harima with a blushed face "yeah I still miss her from time to time" _"I can't say I miss her all the time or else the cat will be out of the bag and she'll know I like her sister" _Yakumo smiles at Harima's response _"I can tell he misses her, but why doesn't he want to tell me how much he really misses her" _After there both done with there meals, Yakumo quickly cleans the plates and leads Harima to the living room to start to draw there manga.

As Harima gets all the paper out to begin drawing, Yakumo is getting all of the equipment out those being Pens, Ruler and other tools, Harima and Yakumo first begin by drawing boxes and thinking of storyline ideas along with what there dialogue would be.

"Tenma's sister do you think a hug would be good here until the antagonist tears them apart?" Yakumo thinks for a small moment "Yeah I think that'll be a good idea" Harima gets a smile on his face "This reminds me of the good old times a few years ago, working all night to get the right story to impress the editor" Yakumo smiles at the reminiscence.

As there drawing Yakumo questions "How come you don't draw the puppy any more?" Harima is fast with his reply "The captain told me to draw with my heart and not other people's hearts, allow me to tell the story with my heart rather than other peoples hearts" Yakumo stunned at those powerful words.

Harima and Yakumo haven't lost there touch with drawing and telling stories, they only get half of it done, with the final page having the main protagonist trying to search where the antagonist has stolen the heroin after the antagonist used a spell to surround the heroin in a bubble and flies away.

Harima and Yakumo both yawn at the same time, while Iori sleeps on its special cushion, "Getting kinda late isn't it Tenma's sister?" Harima asks Yakumo, Yakumo agrees they both clean up and put the half finished manga inside of a file to continue it tomorrow Harima returns to the guest room, while Yakumo returns to her room, unlike last night tonight they both rest easily.

Yakumo is the first to wake up in the next morning thanks to her loud alarm clock, Yakumo follows the usual routine giving Iori some breakfast, then goes into the kitchen to prepare some boxed lunches for her and Harima, as soon as she's finished she makes breakfast for Harima when he wakes up.

Yakumo wakes Harima up with a small nudge, Harima wakes up and wanders into the kitchen to discover that Yakumo is about to set off for school Harima asks "Why do you go to school so early?" Yakumo is hesitant with a response "It's just...I know you don't like It when people think we're you know" Harima interrupts "I...see, you don't have to do that I can handle it now" Yakumo is hesitant on a decision "O..ok I wont go so early"

Harima and Yakumo both make there way to school together, Harima stops at that cheap manga shop again to show Yakumo the manga which the captain drew "What do you think of the captains manga?" Yakumo doesn't look like she wants to give an honest answer "Yeah...I know it isn't that good, its kinda slow and boring" Yakumo nods in agreement to Harima's opinion.

As soon as they get to the schools grounds, Sara peaks from a corner of a building _"Are they...going out? She invites him to her house for the night and now she's walking with him to school" _They are both welcomed by a ton of sharp stares, _"Now there profiling there love now, damn that Harima I wanted to ask Yakumo out" "Yakumo looks so sweet today but why is she with that idiot Harima" _Yakumo begins to keep looking around to try and clear her head from all of these thoughts from the other students but the voices are becoming too over whelming for Yakumo to handle, she grabs the back of her head "Hey are you ok?" Harima asks "I..I'm fine j...just a headache" Yakumo is escorted to the school nurse by Harima in which she lies down to rest her head, Harima not wanting to leave Yakumo's side but he gets told he must go to class.

Harima gets to class to be welcomed by Sara "Morning Harima...Where's Yakumo?" Harima looks down "She's not feeling to well almost as if its a sudden headache" Sara with a frown on her face "I hope she gets better" Sara being struck with a sudden realisation to ask Harima something "Harima, are you and Yakumo going out?" Harima seems surprised that Sara of all people to ask that question "Really? No we're not going out, we've said it thousands of times" Sara questions Harima "Then why have you two been spending so much time together" Harima is trying to think of a fake reason so Sara won't question them again _"I can't say I draw manga or else I'll be the laughing stock of the school"_ Harima not answering causing a mischievous smile to come across Sara's face "Ok, I'll just wait until your both ready to let your relationship be known" Harima looks down in disappointment _"Dammit if only Tenma's sister was here, she'd have been able to think of an excuse but all I do is just stand there" _Harima sits down at his table, bashing it over frustration causing the classroom to stare at him but Harima doesn't seem to care, Harima hears the students next to him whispering to each other "He's just upset because his girlfriend is under the weather" Harima lets out a huge sigh in hope he can keep his anger under control _"Just don't let It bother you, remember what Tenma's sister said"_

Whilst Harima is having a terrible time in Class, Yakumo is laying down on the Nurses bed, "I think you should lye down for another Hour because you had a very serious headache I'm not sure what the cause is" Yakumo follows the nurse's words and lies down, the nurse heads out because during a P.E lesson one of the students got hurt, While lying down Yakumo is disturbed by a visitor.

"Those voices are becoming louder and worse as days go on, it will get worse than what it is now, a minor headache is just the start" Yakumo stunned to see the ghost appear to her when she's at school "I know how to stop those voices" Yakumo couldn't help but ask How to stop the voices "You need to confess to your love to let your heart be at peace" Yakumo looks down in disappointment "I...I can't" The ghost gets a smirk on her face "I knew you wouldn't fall for that trick, I don't know how to stop the voices" Yakumo begins to shake her head "You...tried to trick me?" The ghost still having a smile on her face "I had to, I just don't see why you can't tell him how you feel" Yakumo remains silent "Doing the silent treatment again, why do you put everyone else's happiness over yours? You'd rather Harima be with Tenma wouldn't you" Yakumo still remains silent "I think I'm being to kind, next time I will get answers" the ghost disappears.

Yakumo puts her head face down on the pillow _"W...Why? Its either the voices or the ghost, I don't know what to do" _An hour passes and Yakumo heads back to class, to Harima's surprised as soon as he sees her, he smiles saying "I'm glad your Ok" Yakumo smiles back, she takes her seat.

As Classes go by each of them dragging on and on getting Harima very restless so he can return home to finish the manga, as lunch time rolls around Harima and Sara move to Yakumo's desk to have lunch with her both asking the same question when they arrived "Are you Ok?" Yakumo replies with a quick "I'm fine I just had a small headache" Both Harima and Sara sigh in relief that She's fine, they all eat there lunch boxes together, Sara can't help but keep switching her gaze from Harima to Yakumo in a repeating process, which Harima and Yakumo never noticed, Lunch ends as fast as the rest of the day went as soon as the final bell went before Yakumo could get up Sara asks "Do you want to get something to eat after school" Yakumo answers with a slow "Sorry Sara me and Harima have some work to do" Sara looks down in disappointment but raises her head up with a cheeky smile and a wink, Yakumo shakes her head at Sara's misunderstanding.

While on there walk home Harima grows concern for Yakumo by asking "Are you sure your Ok? You don't have to cook tonight I can go out and get some food" Yakumo agrees with Harima "Do you have any idea what that headache is about?" Yakumo biting her tongue, wrestling with words whether to tell him or not, "I..I'm not sure either" Yakumo keeping her secret to herself.

As soon as they get home, they are yet again greeted with a loud "Meow" Iori showing happiness that they've come home "We don't have to start drawing the manga right away, we can wait a little bit until you feel like it" Yakumo agrees and they sit around to watch TV for a little while.

As Yakumo is going through the mail from this morning she sees a Letter from Tenma, she tells Harima about the letter so they can both read it, Yakumo opens it as carefully as she can not to rip the letter because Tenma was never the best at putting letters in envelopes.

_Dear Yakumo _

_Sorry if its been a while since I last wrote to my favourite little sister, but I've been so busy with work, I got your last letter congrats on getting to your final year, have you thought about anything you want to do? You can choose the same course I'm on and we can help each other out (Think about it), Kurasama is getting better, he's starting to get some of his memory back, some of them seem fuzzy one in which Harima beats him up at school? I don't think Harima would do that, speaking of Harima have you seen him he's been gone for around a year Eri, Akira and Mikoto said they haven't seen him either, but I'm sure he's fine how has Sara been? Is she still waking you up before school starts? And don't worry little sister if you have any questions on guys, on how they feel or how you feel towards them just ask your big sister, I have all the answers I'm getting slightly better at cooking thanks for the instructions in the last letter, I have made a lot of new friends I'm still finding it hard to speak English, I should have asked Eri for lessons DID YOU HEAR! MIKOTO AND HENAI ARE GOING OUT! I never would have thought them two would get together, such a small world the person you've been competing against becomes your Lover, how has Iori been? Is he playing 3 for the kill by himself now? I hope I didn't write this too long to waste your time... oh well hope to hear from you soon _

_Love Tenma (Big Sis) :)_

Yakumo seemed to have cheered up from that letter with a smile along with Harima who has a huge smile on his face _"She...asked about me? I knew she was missing me she's probably going to get tired of Kurasama soon and come home to be greeted by me" _Yakumo turns to Harima "We'll write to her back tomorrow, do you want to draw the manga?" "Do you want to go get something to eat first?" Yakumo nods her head in agreement to Harima.

They both make there way to the diner which Yakumo works at, Harima and Yakumo take a seat at a table, in which a waiter who Yakumo works with takes there orders and goes into the kitchen to give it to the chef, Harima begins to talk with Yakumo about the letter that Tenma sent "Your sister she, is really something isn't she? She cares a lot about you I can tell" Yakumo nods her head "Actually something on that letter, I was wondering as well about you" Yakumo asks with her head tilted up "What Is it?" "Well this might be a little personal you don't have to answer but do you have feelings for someone?" Yakumo is frozen solid, she can feel her heart skip a beat, Yakumo Is thinking long and hard about that question _"Should I tell him? I don't know what I should say" _Yakumo spots a familiar mysterious face looking at her from a distance behind Harima tilting her head wondering if now is the time.

Yakumo replies after thinking for a long time "Well...I.." Yakumo is interrupted when the food arrives, causing them both to be distracted Yakumo pays the waiter and gives him a small tip _"Tenma's sister is making me look like a cheapskate, when ever I came here I never gave them a tip"_ "What was you saying Tenma's sister?" Yakumo looks down "It doesn't matter lets just eat" _"I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't do it I'm a huge coward" _The mysterious figure vanishes, but due to Tenma's letter both Harima and Yakumo have cheered up along with there passion to draw manga.

After they finish there meal, they make there way home whilst on there way home Yakumo asks Harima the same question He asked her "What about you Harima have you ever had feelings for someone?" Harima seems surprised by that sudden question _"Should I tell her that I'm in love with her sister? She is my most trusted friend and probably my only friend, maybe she'll be angry if I like her sister a dumb delinquent like me liking someone so amazing" _"Well I haven't yet, but I'm just a delinquent, people who are delinquents don't usually fall in love we're usually a lone wolf" Yakumo looks down _"He don't trust me yet to tell me that he likes Tenma, I think it'd be for the best if he confesses his attraction to Tenma to someone"_

Both Harima and Yakumo make there way home, Yakumo is first to enter while Harima trails in behind her they make there way into the sitting room to continue drawing the manga, Yakumo gets the half finished manga out of the file, while Harima gets all of the equipment out.

They both sit in hope they can finish drawing the manga tonight, so that they can send it off tomorrow while on there way to school, they sit in silence so that they can concentrate on the work, an occasional small chat but then its back to work, while Harima is drawing Yakumo is reading it and Inking it.

"Tenma's sister? Can I have some help to think of an ending?" Yakumo walks over to Harima reading what he has previously written "Let's see...I'm not sure if the main character should get the girl yet, try to build on suspense so people will look forward to reading the next part of the story" Harima suddenly stands up at a lightening pace "Sorry, I'm still new to manga so..." Harima Interrupts "Why are you saying sorry? That is a great idea!" while grabbing Yakumo's hand "The editor loves suspense and wants the stories to link with each other, Your brilliant" Yakumo looks down in shyness "T..Thanks" Harima finishes drawing the last page, hands it to Yakumo who finishes Inking it together, while they we're about to celebrate a huge victory, the Phone rings.

Yakumo answers "Hello?" "Hi Yakumo ***Cough***" Yakumo easily recognises the voice "Sara are you feeling ok?" "***Cough*** sorry for calling so late, I wont be able to go to school tomorrow ***Cough* **so is it ok if you can bring me the homework set for tomorrow" "Of course, I'm sorry your not feeling to well, I'll bring your homework to you after school, you need to get some rest now ok? You'll feel better in no time" Sara has a quick chuckle "The ever loving mother Yakumo, you'll probably make Harima Happy one day ***Cough***" Yakumo is quick with her response "It's not like that, just get some rest ok? Don't worry about tomorrow, just worry about getting better" "Thanks Yakumo, bye" "Bye" as soon as Yakumo enters the room Harima is quick with a question "Who was that" "It's just Sara she's not feeling to well, so she asked me to pick up her homework for her tomorrow" Harima looks down "That's too bad, I hope she gets better" Yakumo agrees, As night creeps up on them at a fast rate, Yakumo and Harima bid each other farewell and return to their rooms, with high anticipation about handing in the new manga.

Yakumo wakes up to begin her natural routine, feeding Iori then preparing some boxed lunches for Both her and Harima, She then goes into Harima room to wake him up like always, Harima not being too much of a morning person wanders into the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

Harima is suddenly brought back to life remembering "Oh yeah I almost forgot today is the day we send the manga off and write to Tenma" Yakumo nods her head, after Harima is finished with his breakfast they both head out to school, but stopping by the manga company, Mangacorp to hand in his new manga to the editor too see what he thinks, as he walks through the door he is greeted by surprise from all of the workers "Hario welcome back we thought you was dead" Harima responds with a quick laugh "Nothing can Kill Hario" he hands in his new manga "We will get back to you in probably a few days up to a week is that ok?" "Yeah that's fine" Harima responds walking out the door with Yakumo at his side.

"They all seem to be happy that your back" Yakumo says "I'm not sure they seem happy that I'm back but I think its out of worry as well that they have some tough competition coming there way and that's us" Harima giving the thumbs up to Yakumo, Yakumo gives a small smile back to Harima.

They both get to school in time to be stopped by Itoko "Kenji can I talk to you for a few seconds" Harima responds with "Sure" Yakumo says her farewell and heads to class "So Kenji, hows it going over at Yakumo's place?" "Its going fine Itoko" Itoko returns his response with a sly grin "Kenji...I know you called her Brilliant last night" Harima stood there in shock "How did you know?" Itoko pats her finger on her nose "Come on Itoko, please" Itoko seems surprised at what Harima said "Seems like Yakumo is teaching you manners, In one of the pens I hid a small microphone so I can hear what's going on, so you won't be troubling her" Harima is shocked at the discovery "don't worry Harima you've been doing fine, so much I'll give you a reward" Itoko hands Harima some keys "Your giving me the keys to my motorbike back, I thought there was a regulation about Bikes" "Yeah there isn't a regulation about motorbikes, I just wanted to see if your gullible" Harima shakes his head at first but breaks into a smile "Thanks Itoko" Itoko seems surprised at how different Harima is acting towards her.

Harima enters the classroom with the biggest smile on his face thanks to Itoko, Yakumo is sceptical of his smile when he walks in, Harima flashes his keys at Yakumo saying "Itoko let me have my bike back" Yakumo sharing in Harima's happiness gives Harima a smile.

Class goes by very quickly that it's almost time for class to be finished Harima looks over his left shoulder to see Yakumo sleeping _"She's sleeping in class? She doesn't seem to be that type of person to be a delinquent...oh crap Sara isn't here to wake her up, I can't do a thing if I do something she'll think I'm some kinda of Pervert" _As class ends everyone heads out through the door, other than Harima who is waiting for Yakumo to wake up.

"_I can't just sit here and wait for her to wake up" _Harima approaches the sleeping Yakumo at her desk "Hey, Tenma's s..." Harima is cut off to just staring at Yakumo _"She looks kinda cute" _Harima soon shakes his head _"What am I thinking, no one can replace Tenma from my heart"_ Yakumo soon wakes up to see Harima staring who soon looks away "Sorry about that Harima, Sara usually wakes me up" "It's fine, just don't sleep after class because there's weird people around school and you're not the ugliest person in the school...I mean your pretty, no not like that I mean.." Yakumo can't help but have a small chuckle at Harima's poor way of putting it.

Yakumo suddenly rises from her chair "Oh no..." Harima still with a blushed face "What's the matter it wasn't something I said was it?" Yakumo shakes her head "No it's I promised Sara I'd give her, her homework" Yakumo who still has it in her bag "I won't be able to give it to her in time" because she was asleep for a while until Harima attempted to wake her up, Harima looks down then back up "We can still get it to her in time, On my motorbike" "Good idea Harima" Yakumo has a sudden burst of speed getting outside to the parking lot to see Harima's bike.

Harima following behind Yakumo, is first to get on, Harima hands Yakumo a helmet "Put this on" Yakumo puts it on at the speed of lightening, Yakumo pointing Harima the way to Sara's house they get there just before 5:00, Sara looks out her window to see them both arrive with Yakumo having a tight grip around Harima, Sara has a quick smile and answers the door, "Hi Yakumo, Harima" Yakumo's first question is just as fast as her getting the helmet on "How are you feeling" Sara smiles again "I'm feeling a lot more better, thanks Yakumo for telling me to rest"

As they we're about to bid farewell to each other, Sara asks Yakumo if she can speak to her in private quick, Yakumo agrees "We're best friends right" Yakumo nods in agreement "You don't have to be shy, you can tell me you two are going out" Yakumo with a heavily blushed face "We...we're just friends that's all" Sara looking at Harima on his bike ready to go and looking back at Yakumo "Ok, I believe you, Bye Yakumo, Bye Harima" Harima waves from a far from the loud Sara.

Yakumo gets on the back of Harima's bike waving to Sara, as Sara waves back, while on there way home Harima asks "Is it ok if we can have a small stop on the way home I want to see a view I haven't seen in years" Yakumo answers with an inaudible "Ok" _"I wonder where he's going" _Harima arrives at his destination for Yakumo to be completely surprised at where he is.

The view is amazing and breathtaking it's the sun setting into the ocean, Harima walks closer to the ocean to have this site to sink into him _"No matter how many times I come here, this view never gets old" _Yakumo trails behind Harima "This view is amazing" Harima looks back at Yakumo also surprised that she agrees "Yeah, this view never gets old its been a while since I've seen this view but the longer I wait the more satisfying it is to see" Yakumo stares at Harima "I didn't say something stupid again did I?" Yakumo flashes a small smile and shakes her head.

The two enjoy the view until the sun completely sets, Harima and Yakumo approach the bike to make there way home, _"I never thought Harima would be so taken in by a view" "I would have preferred seeing that view with Tenma but it's fine because I know she'll soon comeback"_ Harima makes another stop at the Café where Yakumo works "It's been a long day, I don't think it'd be right to have you cook again" "It's fi-" Harima interrupts her "It's not fine, its my treat I'll pay and then we'll get home and write that letter to Tenma", Yakumo nods at how Noble he's being.

While in the restaurant, they are greeted by a familiar face, "aww now there going on a dinner date with each other" Minoru is also at the Café, Harima clenches his fists wanting to punch him but Yakumo grabs his arm "Don't Harima it's what he wants you to do" Harima lets out a huge sigh and walks to a table as far as away from Minoru as possible, after finishing a quick meal Harima and Yakumo exit the Cafe to be greeted by another 2 familiar faces.

"Hey Yakumo" It's Mikoto with Henai "Long time no see" Henai says, both of there glances first head towards Harima, as Henai and Harima catch up on old times of how they used to fight each other Mikoto whispers to Yakumo "Where did you find him? We haven't seen him in over a year" Yakumo answers "He has to repeat his last year and he's in my class" Mikoto nudges Yakumo with her Elbow "It's not like that" Mikoto shares a quick smile.

Harima doesn't seem all that happy to be paired up with Henai "So Harima, me and Mikoto have been doing great, We're in university now..." As Henai goes on Harima thinks _"Does this guy ever shut up, all I said is how are you doing and now he's telling me his life story, time for the good old tactic of nodding your head and pretend your listening" _Henai finishes talking while Harima continues to nod "Are you alright Harima?" Harima continues to nod, "I'll see you around then" Henai pats Harima on the shoulder, says his farewell to Yakumo and continues to walk down the street with Mikoto.

"Are you ready to go?" Yakumo asks Harima who seems to be in a certain trance in which he's only shaking his head, Harima suddenly wakes up from the trance "Oh sorry, where's Henai gone?" "He left a minute ago" Harima seems surprised he was in that trance for so long, "I see, guess we should head home" Yakumo nods.

When they get home they are greeted with an upset Iori "Oh no we we're gone for so long, sorry Iori" Iori being as stubborn as ever not responding "How about I cook you some salmon?" Iori's ears quickly perk up and then lets out a huge meow "Is it ok if we can write to Tenma after I feed Iori" Harima replies with a quick "sure" then Harima soon sits down to watch his favourite show 3 for the Kill, while Yakumo is in the kitchen tending to Iori she hears Harima in the other room "GO GET THEM MANGOKU!" Yakumo can't help but smile at how passionate he is about a show, just like Tenma _"Today has been a really good day, Harima handed in his manga, we saw an amazing view and we bumped into Mikoto and Henai" _as she's reminiscing Iori pats her leg, which gets Yakumo's attention that she almost over cooked Iori's salmon "Sorry Iori, my mind was elsewhere" letting out a small laugh "DAMMIT MANGOKU HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Harima still shouting at the TV as if it can hear him, Yakumo enters the room "Are you ready to write to Tenma?" Harima's attention drives away from the TV "Yeah" It takes a while for them to know what to write but they begin writing.

As soon as they began writing it didn't take all that long to finish, they wrote how Yakumo and her friends, that Harima is back, the manga and what's been happening in school lately, Harima and Yakumo are relieved that they finished it in time seeing how much of a busy day they had, until the phone rings Yakumo answers the phone "Hello?" "Hi Yakumo can I speak to your dimwitted house guest" Yakumo shakes her head in disagreement but then hands the phone to Harima "Hello?" "Kenji it's Itoko is it ok if I can speak to you in which Yakumo cant' hear us?" "Sure..." Harima wanders off into his guest room to speak to her.

Yakumo seems confused at why they're speaking in there "Ok, Kenji I know you called her pretty earlier today" Harima seems puzzled at how she knows "ehhh no I didn't" Harima hoping his lie can pull through "lets see here, you said to her 'your not the ugliest person...i mean your pretty' I hope your not trying to take her kindness for granted" Harima is stunned "She knew I didn't mean It like that, quit spying on me" Harima hangs up the phone, _"Today was such a great day as well, now Itoko is trying to but her nose into other people's business, oh well at least she can't read minds right?" _

A few days pass and now its a Saturday, Harima is the first to wake up because there no school meaning no alarm for Yakumo, Harima walks past the front door to see the first letter on top of the pile is from Mangacorp, the first thing he does as soon as he sees it shouts "TENMA'S SISTER! WE GOT A LETTER FROM MANGACORP!" Harima couldn't hide his excitement, Harima waits for Yakumo to wake up so he can open the letter with her.

Yakumo runs as fast as she can downstairs to see Harima looking like a kid at Christmas to open his presents, they both sit down to open the letter both are shaking with excitement hoping this is Harima's lucky break

_Dear Hario _

_We are happy that you have sent your manga to our company, we invite you to meet with the main editor and chief who wishes to speak to you about your manga, if there was anyone else involved in helping you make that manga we invite them as well, you are able to visit us on any day but Sunday which is everyone's day off_

_From Mangacorp_

Harima suddenly shoots up "What day is it today" Yakumo answers " Saturday" Harima looks down in disappointment as Iori enters the room "We can go today if you want" Yakumo asks "Are you sure? I thought you might have wanted to relax on a Saturday" Yakumo shakes her head "No its fine, we need to find out what the chief editor thinks about your work" Harima seems surprised by Yakumo's enthusiasm towards his manga "Ok then"

Yakumo prepares breakfast for Both her and Harima then gives Iori some food, they both head out the door "I hope he liked my manga" Harima says "I think he did he does want to speak to you in person" Harima nods his head, they get on Harima's motorbike and they go to Mangacorp, They both head through the door to be greeted by a ton of cold stares, Harima is sweating chunks with nervousness "I, I mean We arrived I mean" Harima stuttering over his words "We're here to talk to the chief editor about Hario's manga" Harima seems relieved that Yakumo took over, The receptionist says "He's expecting you, walk into his office I'll tell him you've arrived" Both Harima and Yakumo say there thanks and head into the office.

"Erm...Thanks Tenma's sister" Just as Yakumo is about to say something the chief editor walks in, his sheer stature makes Harima tremble in fear by his size alone, while Yakumo doesn't seem affected at all by his size "Good to see you two again I thought you gave up on manga" "I would never do that sir" Harima bowing his head "When I saw it was from you I thought It was a hoax but it seems like its legit, please take a seat" Harima and Yakumo take there seats, Harima hands are continuously shaking, _"I've never seen Harima so scared before, I guess it is a big day for him" _The chief editor who has the manga in his gigantic hands "I liked it, but I'm still not too sure about If I'll publish it or not, its good but I think it needs a little bit more" Harima seems shocked at those words, putting his head down while Yakumo continues to watch on "I do see some potential but I'm not going to publish it sorry, try again later on" _"I knew it was a bad idea, I knew I wasn't any good at drawing manga, oh well but at least I gave it ago but I don't know how I'm going to help Tenma's sister out" _While Harima was continuing to think, he feels a sudden grip on his hand, he looks up to see Yakumo also with her head down in sadness "I...I'm sorry" The editor chief sees what's happening, he moves his head all over the room thinking what to say.

"I can't let a future manga star not providing for his girlfriend and his future family" Harima and Yakumo's head pop up at the same time with a blushed expression "g...girlfriend?" Harima says "f...family?" Yakumo says, "Ok you two have convinced me I will publish this, let me give you a word of advice and some help ok?" Harima and Yakumo nod still embarrassed at what he said "In 2 weeks we're having a 4 day manga convention in which you can meet a range of different professionals who can give you advice and I'm willing to take some upcoming manga writers like you two, if you'll accept?" Harima stands up "Sure we'd love to be part of it" Harima then bowing his head along with Yakumo "That's great we meet here on Saturday in 2 weeks, also a little advice on how you improve your manga" Harima says "Sure" "3 Characters I don't believe is enough I think if the main character has an assistant to help him try to save the heroine I think it will grab everyone's attention but keep up with the ending of the manga I love suspense in manga, you two can leave now" as Harima and Yakumo are about to leave, the chief editor makes a small comment about them "By the way, I only accepted because I didn't know you two was together, I have a heart I can't throw out a upcoming manga artist with a family in mind" Harima and Yakumo look down almost in unison "T...Thanks" "You're welcome, you two look so cute together"

As Harima and Yakumo leave the office, they are both stunned and shocked at what just happened "So...that went well didn't it?" Harima asks "Y..Yeah its nice of them to invite us to the convention" Yakumo replies "It is...do you mind if I can have my hand back?" Yakumo looks down to realise she's been holding onto his hand "S..sorry I didn't realise" they both share a quick laugh and make there way home on Harima's motorbike.

"_That was a big misunderstanding, why would they think that me and Harima are together? But at least Harima looks happy to have his work published" _Yakumo thinks, _"At least my manga has been published but I probably just made a huge misunderstanding with doing so"_ As soon as Harima and Yakumo get home, "Do you want me to call the company and tell them it's a misunderstanding?" as Yakumo approaches the phone "WAIT!" Yakumo stops "The chief might not publish it if we tell him that, he only let us when he thought we we're together, please can we keep this lie between us, it might be my only chance" Yakumo lets out a sigh "Ok Harima" "Thanks Tenma's sister, are you ok about it?" Yakumo looks down with an embarrassed face "Yeah its fine, as long as your work gets published"


	4. Broken

Chapter 4: Broken

"I'm off to work now Harima" Yakumo says "Ok, can we discuss when you get back about the new character the chief said we should add?" Yakumo replies with a nod and heads out the door but heads back in "Don't forget to take care of Iori" "It's fine, I gave him a friend he can play with" Yakumo ponders about the friend Iori can play with and heads out the door.

"_I'm sure Napoleon will play nice with Tenma's cat" _Harima wanders into the kitchen where he left the two, Iori is sleeping on Napoleons back while Napoleon wanders around the kitchen "I knew you two would become quick friends" _"Now what can I do? It's a Sunday, Tenma's sister is at work, I can't continue with my manga because I need a bit of help about the new character" _While he's still thinking the phone rings.

"Err...Hello?" "Kenji what are you doing picking up the phone? It's Yakumo's house she should pick it up!" Just from that sour attitude Harima knows who it is "Itoko, she's gone to work I'm the only one here" "I wanted to speak to you anyway, I'm moving out of here today and I need some help moving some of the stuff" Itoko asks "Sure, Itoko I'll help" "I didn't even need to ask" Harima hangs up the phone and makes his way to Itoko's place.

"_This is first I've heard her about moving, why didn't she tell me earlier I would have been more prepared"_ While on his way down he sees a moving truck and sees a familiar face "Harima? I'm glad you've arrived" It's non other than Henai "What are you doing here? Don't you have to go to University or something?" Henai has a quick chuckle "I help out, this is my weekend job" Harima has a huge sigh "Let's get to work Harima" _"He seems so different, he's not shouting or trying to fight me? I guess that blue haired girl got into his heart"_

There is one thing that hasn't changed about Henai and that's he enjoys a challenge "Harima, don't worry about that box I think that'll be to heavy for you" "Oh really four eyes" Now the competition between them has begun, Harima grabs the box and lifts with all his might "Told you I can lift it" Henai has a small laugh "You seem to underestimate me" Henai then picks up a dry cleaner with his bear hands "*pant* Beat that ***Pant*** Hari-ma" Harima accepts the challenge and lifts the fridge by himself.

Itoko walks In to see Harima and Henai have some sort of strong man contest "If I find anything broken, I will break your arms you two got that?" Harima and Henai quickly put down the fridge and the dry cleaner both bowing there heads "We're sorry" "You two better be" she replies.

Whilst helping with the boxes Harima and Henai lift the fridge together, one of them at one end while the other is at the other, "Harima?" "Yeah?" Henai seems to have a puzzled look on his face "What's happening between you and Yakumo?" Harima sends Henai a cold stare "Nothing, we're just friends" "I see, Mikoto asked me to invite you both to our place for dinner, she thought it'll be a good time to catch up" Harima stands in place "I'll ask Tenma's sister and then we'll let you know ok?" as they keep moving down the stairs through the car park "Another thing Harima" "Shoot" "Why do you call Yakumo, Tenma's sister" Harima drops the fridge on his toes because of that question "OWWW! dammit four eyes, you made me lose concentration" "Sorry Harima you take a seat I'll carry on until you feel like it" Harima nods and limps to sit down.

"_Why would four eyes ask a dumb question, its out of respect I call her that, Ouch my toe is killing me!" _Harima continues to fidget while sitting at the moving van, Itoko walks over "No breaks yet Kenji, keep working I'm not paying you to sit around" Harima looks at Itoko "Your not paying me at all" "You either do this or this clip" Itoko pulls out a voice recorder in her bag "Yakumo, Your brilliant" "Hey! you edited that, I never said her name" A grin appears on the face of Itoko "Akira gave me a hand" _"Damn it! which one was she again" _Harima gets up with bad toe and everything.

Harima makes his way up the stairs still limping, _"This toe is going to be the end of me" _Harima continues to work with his bad toe "You haven't gone soft now have you Harima?" Henai jokes "Just wait four eyes, you'll see if I've gone soft or not" Harima says under his breath, _"Harima, Kenji gone soft? The guy who can take out a group of muggers with a single punch, I will never get soft" _Harima and Henai makes short work of the carrying the boxes, Itoko walks up to Harima and hands him the recorder, "Why are you giving me this?" "Its your reward" Harima suddenly throws the recorder on the floor smashing it to pieces, but Itoko doesn't seem surprised at all "I knew you was going to do that" "See ya Kenji" Itoko rides off in the van, _"I wonder where she's moving to?" _

While on his ride back to Yakumo's home, he hears a quick rumble while on his bike, he stops to find out the problem "Nothing wrong with the bike, where's the rumble coming from?" He suddenly looks down "Oh its me...I forgot to eat breakfast this morning" Whilst at home Iori and Napoleon are digging into Harima's breakfast made for him by Yakumo this morning.

While on his ride home _"I can't cook, if I tried Napoleon would become bacon when the house burns down, I guess I can go to the Cafe where Tenma's sister works" _Harima stops in front of the Cafe and reads the sign outside _"Special Uniform today" "What?" _Harima thinks to himself, he opens the Cafe door to see everyone in some type of Animal costume _"What kinda boss makes there waiters/waitresses dress up in weird costumes?"_

Harima takes his seat to be waited on, which doesn't take long "Can I please take your order" Harima looking down at the menu "Can I have some Raman noodles with some ice tea" he looks up to see Yakumo dressed in a Lion costume "Before you go, what are you wearing?" Yakumo looks down "I'm a lion" Harima has a small laugh "I know that, I mean why do you have to wear it?" "Erm...the boss likes cosplay" Harima looks to his left to see Yakumo's boss dressed in drag, Harima doing his best to hide his laughter "I...I see" Yakumo walks into the kitchen giving the chef, Harima's order.

Business was slow in the Cafe today, so it didn't take long for Harima food to be prepared, Yakumo brings over Harima's meal "I hope you enjoy" Yakumo still standing there "Oh sorry I don't usually give tips sorry" Yakumo shakes her head "How's Iori?" "I think he's fine, I got him a friend for him today" Yakumo can't help but ask "Who?" "Napoleon my pig" Yakumo doesn't know that to make of it _"A cat and a pig as friends?" _before Yakumo walks away Harima suddenly remembers something.

"Oh wait, Henai invited us to there place for dinner, he told us to call to let him know what do you think?" "I don't mind-" Harima interrupts "Well it saves you from cooking every meal, so I'll probably go" Yakumo nods "I'll call them to let them know" Yakumo bids farewell and heads to the other customers, Harima is making short work of the Raman noodles, before he leaves he asks Yakumo "What time do you finish?" Yakumo answers "7:00" "I'll pick you up, because I don't trust these streets at this time" Yakumo carries on to work, while Harima heads for the door still limping from a hurt toe.

"_As soon as I get home I need to take Napoleon back to the zoo" _Harima walks In too see the house a total mess "NAPOLEON! GET HERE NOW!" Harima raising his voice Napoleons runs to the disappointed face of Harima "Listen Napoleon, I wouldn't have minded if this was my room but its not, this isn't my house its Tenma's sister's and when she walks in she's going to kill me" Napoleon looks down in sadness "Don't worry Napoleon, just don't do it next time ok?" Napoleon suddenly perks up "Puhi-Puhi"

Harima grabs a broom and begins to sweep, _"I need to get this place clean or else Tenma's sister will never trust me to be home alone ever again" _While Harima is halfway done with sweeping he looks at the time "6:45! dammit Napoleon you continue to sweep I'll get Tenma's sister" "Puhi" Harima sets the Broom down next to Napoleon and as fast as he can with his hurt toe he heads for the door limping in pain.

"_Could this day get any worse? I broke my toe and now Tenma's sisters house is a wreck because of Napoleon" _Harima is riding his bike as fast as he can almost breaking the speed limit, he gets to the Cafe at 7:05 to see Yakumo waiting for him "I'm sorry I'm late Tenma's sister" "It's ok" Yakumo gets on Harima's bike, Harima couldn't help but think _"I GAVE A BROOM TO A PIG TO SWEEP UP, I'M DOOMED, wait if I stall for time maybe Napoleon could finish" _"Hey Tenma's sister do you want to call by at Henai's place to tell him we accept his offer?" Yakumo says an almost inaudible "Sure" "Great! Where does he live?" Yakumo points Harima in the Henai's home direction _"Wow four eyes lives in this place, nice place" _Harima couldn't help but be surprised in how big his house was.

Harima knocks on the door with Yakumo at his side, Mikoto answers the door "Hey you two" Harima and Yakumo saying hello back to Mikoto almost at the same time "We accept your offer to have a meal at you home" "So Henai asked you? I'm Surprised he remembered he sometimes forgets how to tie his shoelace, how about some time next week just let us know" Yakumo and Harima Nod "We'll call you to let you know" Yakumo grabs one of Harima's sleeves "Harima can we get home soon?, I need to feed Iori" Harima nods "Sure" _"I'm sure Napoleon is finished sweeping by now" _Yakumo makes It to Harima's motorbike, while Harima is a little slower due to his bad toe, Yakumo asks "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine"

Harima trying to ride as slow as he can without making it suspicious to Yakumo, They finally arrive at Yakumo's home, Harima is trying to be slow as he can because he don't want Yakumo to see the house is a mess and his toe his paining him, _"Please Napoleon be done sweeping" _Harima hopes in his head, Yakumo is first to enter the room to see, her home is a mess _"Dammit Napoleon didn't finish in time" _Yakumo looks down in disappointment then looks at Harima "Please don't kill me" Harima says to Yakumo, Yakumo has a quick sigh and grabs the broom to start sweeping "It's fine, Harima I'll clean up" Harima seems stunned at her reaction _"If this was Itoko she'd have killed me and turned Napoleon into Bacon" _"No Tenma's sister, I'll clean up you can feed your cat" Yakumo nods and gives the broom to Harima, then heads into the kitchen to see a guest.

Napoleon is digging his nose at the bin, until he turns around to see Yakumo "uhh hi there" Napoleon quickly runs towards Yakumo "so I'm going to guess your sorry" Yakumo puts a smile on her face, "Iori!, I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I have your favourite salmon" Iori suddenly shoots into the kitchen ready to eat his favourite salmon, Yakumo soon looks at Napoleon "Now what can we feed you" while picking up Napoleon, Harima who has been eavesdropping "He usually eats rice balls" Yakumo questions him "Rice balls?" "Puhi-Puhi" Napoleon is fidgeting with excitement, Yakumo puts Napoleon down "Ok I'll make some rice balls, Harima would you like some?" "Err..Sure" Whilst Harima continues to sweep, Yakumo makes some rice balls.

"The rice balls are done" "Puhi" at the same time Harima finishes sweeping, Harima heads into the Kitchen at a slow pace "We don't have to draw idea's for the new character tonight, It's been a long day for you I bet" Yakumo shakes her head "No its fine, I don't mind helping you" Harima has the same expression from when he saw Yakumo not get mad at him "Are you sure?" Yakumo nods, As Napoleon pigs out on the rice balls, Harima and Yakumo walk into the sitting room.

Harima is still slow at getting his equipment out "Harima are you sure your ok?" "I'm ok, I just hurt my toe earlier today" Yakumo quickly rushes into the kitchen to get the first aid kit _"I haven't had to use this since Tenma left" _Harima sees her with the first aid kit "No I'm fine" "Let me at least bandage it" Harima agrees and takes his boot and sock off.

Yakumo sees Harima's toe which looks very sprained but not broken, slightly purple bruise, Yakumo almost in a flash bandages Harima's Toe up "I think your toe will be fine in a few days" "Thanks Tenma's sister" Harima gets his boot back on _"Wow my toe is feeling much more better, is she magic or something?" _"Do you have any Idea's on how the new character might look like?" Yakumo asks "I have a slight idea but its still a little fuzzy"

They work for a good hour about how the new character will look, the assistant character for the main character has Black hair, almost shoulder length, who is a the younger sister of the Heroine, who has an ability in which she's able to get Animals to help her, "I think this Character will do don't you think Tenma's sister?" Yakumo nods "What do you think she should be called?" They think for a slight moment until Yakumo remembers something "What about Yamo?" As much as it annoyed her when she was younger, she has a slight connection with that name "GREAT IDEA!" Harima yells which catches Yakumo by surprise "It's a catchy name, Yamo...hmm...it just rolls off your tongue, how did you think of that?" Yakumo looks down thinking to tell him the truth of that name "I heard it from a show" Harima with a smile on his face "We have the design, her characteristics and her name we got a lot done tonight" "What about Napoleon?" Yakumo asks "We can take him back to the zoo on our way to school tomorrow, we won't be able to take the bike, Napoleon is kinda scared of it? "How come" Yakumo asks "Well that's how I first met him he was a hog on the road and I almost hit him" Harima looking over his shoulder hoping Napoleon didn't hear that, who is restfully asleep on Iori's Cushion while Iori is asleep on top on him.

"Them two became good friends huh?" Harima asks Yakumo nods, Yakumo looks at the time to see how late it is 00:13, "Wow it did get very late didn't it?" Yakumo again nods and heads to bed, while Harima does the same but at a much slower pace, while lying down _"Wow Tenma's sister is amazing, she didn't get angry at all to see her place look like a mess, she didn't mind cooking for Napoleon and she even thought of a great name for the character, she must have had a very busy day considering how much I've put her through" _Harima struggles falling asleep because of the pain of his toe, _"Damn this toe, it was nice of her to patch it up but it still hurts"_

The next morning on there way to school, Harima is at a much slower pace than normal "Do you want me to hold Napoleon?" Yakumo asks "Sure" Harima hands over Napoleon to Yakumo, they get to the zoo "Sorry about keeping him over night it was just a very busy day yesterday" The zoo manager has a chuckle "Haha, don't worry I think this has really cheered your pig up" Harima and Yakumo make there way to school.

As soon as they walk into class, Sara soon walks up to the two of them "Harima are you ok?" Sara looking worried about Harima "Yeah I'm fine its just I had a small accident involving a fridge and four eyes" Sara who looks very confused then has a small smile and walks back to her desk, Harima and Yakumo soon take there seat until, the teacher bursts through the door.

"OK EVERYONE WE'RE HAVING GYM CLASS TODAY, SO GET IN YOUR UNIFORMS NOW!" Harima putting his head down _"Of course I hurt my self when its a Gym lesson" _Harima pops his head up to see Yakumo approach the loud gym teacher "Harima hurt his toe yesterday so is it ok if he..." The gym teacher interrupts her "I'm sorry but without a doctors note he can still play" Yakumo walks up to Harima's desk "Sorry Harima" Harima replies with a quick "no problem"

"OK TODAY'S GAME WILL BE BASEBALL BUT BEFORE WE NEED TO STRETCH EVERYONE GET IN PAIRS" Yakumo pairs up with Sara, While Harima has to work with Minoru, but Harima for some reason has a smile on his face _"Hehe I'll make sure I stretch this guy" _after everyone is finished stretching Minoru holding his arm in pain, they kick off the game of Baseball the captains are Minoru and Harima, Yakumo and Sara are on Harima's team luckily.

The first team batting will be Minoru's team while Harima's team are fielding, when deciding on a pitcher Yakumo says "Harima should be the pitcher, he has a strong fast ball" _"No I don't Tenma's sister" _Harima thinks Yakumo looks at Harima trying to send a message to him _"Wait if I'm the pitcher I won't have to run around as much good thinking Tenma's sister" _Harima gives the thumbs up to Yakumo, as everyone gets into position, the first Hitter is Minoru, its Captain against Captain.

"_The only tough thing about this throw is whether or not to clobber the ball in his face" _Harima throws as Hard as he can "STRIKE" Minoru didn't try and swing, Harima throws it the seconds time "STRIKE" Minoru again didn't swing Harima is packing a lot of strength into the final throw, Minoru hits it _"Dammit he was setting me up!" _As the ball was flying to the far end of the court, the ball bounces, Yakumo grabs the ball ready to throw it to 2nd Base where Sara is, But Minoru makes it in time, Minoru stays at 2nd base.

As the game goes on after the first set it ended 2-0, Minoru's team only made 2 runs, Yakumo picks up the bat to be the first hitter before she takes her place she walks up to Harima "Don't hit the ball, we don't want to risk another injury ok?" Harima looking down at Yakumo "O...ok" Yakumo stands at the batters place, Minoru is the pitcher, she looks at Minoru ready for the pitch, _"Yakumo looks so nice in her gym uniform, I'll throw a slow ball to the left, I don't want to make it too hard for her" _Yakumo reads that, As the pitch throws a very slow ball, Yakumo hits it with all her might the ball goes far over the fence "HOMERUN" Yakumo runs around all bases then does a small look at Harima _"Wow Tenma's sister just got a home run maybe I don't need to hit the ball maybe the team can handle it" _Harima takes his place and pretends to swing but misses all 3 shots "STRIKE YOUR OUT" Harima walks sluggishly back to the team.

As the game carried on the score became much more closer and closer, after each set the other team was in the lead, Yakumo always getting hits on the ball thanks to Minoru's absent mind, its the seventh and final set the score is 9-8 Minoru's team is winning, Sara is struck out with 2 outs Yakumo is the next batter "Sorry Yakumo" Sara says looking disappointed "Don't worry Sara it's just a game" Yakumo stands at the batters place lets out a sigh and is ready for the ball, Minoru fires the ball as hard as he can, Yakumo hits the ball but this time not too far she makes first base.

Minoru yells "Don't worry Team the next guy is Harima and he hasn't even hit the ball yet, we have won this game" Minoru gloating makes Harima so frustrated _"I so want to hit that ball in that bastards face but I promised Tenma's sister"_Behind him he hears cheers from his team members "Go Harima" "Knock his head off" Harima puts a Mischievous smile on his face ready to hit the ball.

Minoru with a grin of victory on his face "We have won, why don't you pack it in Harima? Save yourself the embarrassment" Harima shakes his head, then looks across to Yakumo at first base and mimes the words "I'm sorry" Yakumo starts to shake her head hoping he doesn't hit it, _"Please don't hit it, it's just a game"_ Minoru throws the ball as hard as he can, Harima chuckles "You call that a fast ball" Harima clobbers the ball so hard, it hits against the fence.

Harima's team yelling "RUN YAKUMO, HARIMA" as Yakumo was about to run the cheers of her team mates turns to silence to witness Harima rolling on the floor in pain, Yakumo couldn't help but turn back to help Harima "AHHH THIS DAMN TOE!" Harima screaming in pain and agony, Yakumo and Sara put Harima's arms on there shoulders to try and support him back to the nurses office, Minoru looks on "I guess my team won?" The teacher walks over to him "Drop down and Give me 50, show some damn respect the guy is hurt" Minoru drops down "Yes Sir"

Yakumo and Sara get Harima to the nurses office, but Harima seemed to have passed out because of the pain while on his way to the office, Yakumo and Sara having worried expression on there faces, Yakumo and Sara quickly lay Harima down on the Bed in the nurses office Sara tells Yakumo "You stay, I'll go back and tell everyone he's fine" Yakumo nods while Sara leaves the room, the nurse walks in looking even more worried "What happened" Yakumo answers "He was about to run in Gym class and then he fell, he hurt his toe yesterday I tried to bandage it" The nurse nods her head "Do you mind if I ask you to stay? I'll let your teacher know" Yakumo asks "Why do I need to stay?" "When Harima wakes up he'll be in a state of shock and will need a face he's familiar with to keep him stable" Yakumo nods her head "I see"

The nurse has a quick look at Harima's Toe "Ouch that must have really hurt, he seems to have broken his toe" Yakumo stands up in worry "How long until he gets better?" The nurse looks at Yakumo "I'm not too sure it might be from a week to a month" Yakumo sits back down disappointed _"But he can't miss that manga convention its his only chance" _The nurse leaves the room, Itoko walks up to her "So did you tell her to stay? And tell her he might be out for a month?" The nurse nods "His injury will only be for a few days he needs to stay off his feet and rest" Itoko gets a grin on her face "At least its not that serious, thanks for your help" Itoko and the nurse make there way to the teachers lounge.

Yakumo stays at Harima's side waiting for him to wake up, when lunch time comes Sara walks into the nurses office "Here's your lunch Yakumo, How's he doing?" Yakumo welcomes Sara with a smile "Thanks Sara, He's doing fine he just hasn't woken up yet" Sara looks down then back at Yakumo "You was so worried about him wasn't you?" Yakumo tries to hide her blushed look "Well he is a friend of mine" Yakumo and Sara sit inside the nurses office for the whole of lunch, Sara makes her way back to class while Yakumo continues to wait.

"_Why did you have to make that run Harima? I told you not to but you still ran, reminds me of Tenma not listening to me" _Yakumo has a quick smile to herself, the final bell goes at school and Harima still hasn't woken up, the nurse walks in "You can go home now you know" Yakumo shakes her head "Its fine I can wait a little longer" As Yakumo slowly loses her fight with tiredness she falls asleep.

Itoko walks in with some medicine in a needle, "This'll fix Kenji up, he'll be fine as soon as he wakes up" Itoko puts the injection into his toe and waits along side the sleeping Yakumo, Harima soon wakes up after the injection "What happened? My toe doesn't hurt at all?" He looks in front to see Itoko "This isn't a nightmare is it?" Itoko pulling her hand back ready to hit Harima she stops herself "You just passed out because you hurt your toe when you played baseball" Harima responds with "Oh...now I remember, OH CRAP, Where's Tenma's sister I have to tell her I'm sorry for running" Itoko points to the left side of his bed in which Yakumo has been sleeping for a while, "Oh there she is, I'll tell her I'm sorry when she wakes up" Harima and Itoko with there eyes locked on Yakumo, Itoko breaks the silence "Cute isn't she?" Harima replies with "Yeah she is...Dammit Itoko you wanted me to say that" As Harima is yelling at Itoko with a Blushed expression, he looks to the right to see the sun setting letting his mind be at peace almost as if he didn't hear Itoko say that, While Harima is looking out the window, Itoko looks at Harima "Well you two can't sleep here forever" Harima looks at Itoko "I'll give you two a ride home" Harima nods, while he's about to get up "You do know your going to have to carry her" Harima stops "What?" "We can't sit here and wait until she wakes up" Harima nods and then puts Yakumo on his back _"She's so light, doesn't she eat anything?" _Harima carries Yakumo to Itoko's car "Be careful Kenji, you don't want to hit her head" Harima being as careful as he can, he successfully gets Yakumo into Itoko's car.


	5. Convention

Chapter 5: Convention

They arrive at Yakumo's House, Harima bids farewell to Itoko "Thanks Itoko...can you give me a hand with the door?" Itoko has a laugh and opens the door for him, Itoko returns to her car to drive home, Harima carries Yakumo upstairs _"Whatever they did to my toe worked" _Harima feels no pain in his toe, he comes across another obstacle, Yakumo's room door _"Dammit how am I going to open this door? Using my feet?" _Harima sparks an Idea and uses his feet to open the door pushing down the handle.

Harima as gentle as possible lies Yakumo down on her bed, _"She better not wake up or else this will look extremely awkward" _But luckily she doesn't wake up, Harima stands there for a few seconds just staring at Yakumo _"Itoko is right she is cute" _Harima has a quick smile then makes his way downstairs to be greeted by Iori scratching at his bowl "Oh hey, I'll get you something ok?" Harima opens a can of salmon and mushes it all up for Iori to eat, Iori eats the salmon with no problem _"Ok I fed Tenma's Cat, now lets see what I can have"_ Harima opens the fridge to see an assortment of different ingredients _"I can't cook this..." _Harima suddenly catches a glimpse of some rice, I guess I can make rice and have some rice balls.

"Now which button turns this thing on?" Harima is stood in front of the cooker, trying to find out how to start it, after a few minutes he gets the hang of it and makes some rice balls, not properly shaped like a ball but he almost got it right _"Might not be the greatest thing I've made but it'll do me for tonight" _As Harima finishes the rice balls and cleans up the kitchen, he goes into the living room to get his equipment out so he can start drawing again.

As Harima is about to draw with his fish bone pen _"S..so Cute...why can't I get her face out of my head, dammit Itoko I knew it was some kinda of mind trick she played on me" _As Harima was thinking about that Yakumo is standing in the door with a blushed expression, _"D..did I just read his mind?"_ Harima suddenly turns to her "Hey Tenma's sister" Yakumo trying to pull herself together "What happened when I fell asleep?" Harima is quick to answer "I woke up and Itoko offered to drive us home, she made me carry you on my back and carry you home can you believe her?" Yakumo returns the blushed expression "S..sorry-" Harima interrupts before she can continue "It's fine it wasn't a problem"

As Yakumo sits down she asks "Hows your toe?" "Its fine now, for some reason when I woke up it was perfectly fine, I guess the nurse is magic or something?" _"But the nurse said he could be hurt for up to a month?" _Yakumo questions in her mind but puts it to rest because Harima is ok now, Yakumo asks Harima "When do you feel like having dinner at Mikoto and Henai's?" Harima answers "Any day I don't mind" "What about tomorrow?" Yakumo asks Harima looks up "Sure"

Yakumo grabs herself a quick snack because she slept through dinner, Yakumo asks "Have you got anything done with the manga yet?" "It's still a little fuzzy but I'm still struggling on how to introduce the new character" Yakumo thinks for a moment "What if the main character is about to be defeated but then Yamo comes along to save him?" "YES" Harima yells at the top of his lungs surprising Yakumo "Great idea Tenma's sister" Yakumo has a quick smile.

They get a lot of work done through the night before it ends with them both sharing a quick yawn, they both clean up the area ready to go into there rooms, Harima heads into his room first while Yakumo makes sure that Iori is sleeping on his cushion then heads to bed with a lot on her mind.

Harima is struggling going to sleep, _"Today was such a weird day, I loose at baseball, hurt my toe and now I can't get Tenma's sister out of my head, what's happening?" _As he's about to fall asleep with a lot on his mind he hears a small girl's giggle "What was that?" he doesn't investigate any longer due to exhaustion and heads to sleep.

As Yakumo is struggling to fall asleep sitting up hugging her pillow "He likes you doesn't he?" the ghost appears again, Yakumo answers "I..I don't know" as she puts her head down on the pillow "You read his thoughts and you know what it said" "I do but... I've read his mind before when he was thinking about someone else" The ghost with an unimpressed face "Tenma is nowhere near him for miles and you still think he meant her?" "M...Maybe, but I..I'm not sure" The ghost asks another question "Are you going to tell him then?" Yakumo again hides her face in the pillow "N..no he still loves Tenma and I want him and Tenma to be happy" The ghost shaking her head while staring deep at Yakumo "Will it make Harima happy, When Tenma and Kurasama get married?" "That hasn't happened"

The ghost gets a sick smile on her face "You know it will happen and your waiting for it to happen so Harima will have his heartbroken, so you can get him when he's vulnerable your more sneaky than I thought" Yakumo suddenly raises her head "I..might be a coward but I will never do that" "Then what are you waiting for then?" Yakumo doesn't answer "I got a lot of answers out of you tonight, maybe I'll pay a visit one night to Harima when his heart is Broken" the ghost Vanishes, Yakumo sinks her head into the pillow again _"P..please don't go to Harima"_ from then Yakumo had a hard night sleeping.

Strangely enough up the next morning first was Harima, who was surprised as well to see that Yakumo wasn't up before him, he gives Iori his morning salmon, _"I don't think we're getting enough work done I might as well bring this to school" _Harima grabs the manga in the file and puts it in Jacket, Yakumo is next to wake up to be also surprised at Harima's early motives, Yakumo heads into the kitchen to prepare the boxed lunch for Her and Harima, they head to school on Harima motorbike this morning seeing that they don't have to bring Napoleon back to the zoo.

Harima is first to enter the classroom and is treated with a huge gasp from the other students "I thought after yesterday he'd be gone" one the student says to another, Yakumo is next to enter but she sees a strange mark on Harima's table as does Harima, It says "Kenji & Yakumo" in a love heart, Harima soon bashes the table "WHO THE HELL DID THIS" all of the students in the classroom put there heads down to a Frustrated blushing Harima, Sara enters the classroom and walks up to Harima "How are you feeling?" Harima sits down in a moody fashion "Fine" a short answer from Harima, Sara goes up to Yakumo "What's wrong with him?" "I'll tell you later in class" Yakumo answers as Sara takes her seat.

"_Who is the bastard that wrote that lie on my table, I will break there neck" _Yakumo staring across at Harima, who is doing his best to try and get rid of the graffiti on his desk, it was successful lucky for him it was only in pencil so it was easy for him to rub it off, he turns to Yakumo giving her the thumbs up giving the sign its been rubbed off, Yakumo seems as relieved as Harima is, as soon as lunch rolls around Harima approaches Yakumo's desk "Can I speak to you on the rooftop in private" Yakumo nods her head not knowing what he wants to speak to her about.

Sara who was sitting in front of Yakumo is thinking to herself very intensely _"First Harima gives her the thumbs up in class, now he asked her to talk to her in private on the rooftop?" _As soon as Harima and Yakumo head out of the classroom at lunch, Sara follows a few minutes after.

Harima and Yakumo make it to the rooftop, Harima turns to Yakumo putting his hand into his Jacket pocket to show her the unfinished manga "I know its a bad time to ask about this but do you mind if we have a look at the dialogue again?" Yakumo answers "Sure, What's wrong with the dialogue?" Harima says "On this part when the main character expresses his feelings towards the Heroine while she's in a deep sleep" Yakumo nods her head and remembering inking that image Harima goes over the line "I have loved you from a far for a long time now, seeing that you've been in your slumber a lot I believe now is the time to express my undying love towards you" Unaware that Sara is near the door to the rooftop _"Is he really doing what I think he's doing?" _Yakumo looking at Harima says "I think you worded it right, with getting the emotion out of there" Sara shocked by what both had to say, makes her way down the stairs _"Now I get it, Them two have been going on the rooftop to have alone time with each other"_ Harima says "Do you really think so?" "Yeah I think the dialogue is great I don't think there's any need to change it"

While they begin to eat there lunch on the rooftop Harima is embarrassed to ask what he is about to say "Tenma's sister, when we go to that convention, we...well we'll have to call each other by our first names or they'll get suspicious" Yakumo looks down in embarrassment also "Ok, I understand" "You don't have to go through with it you know" Yakumo answers with a quick "Don't worry, as long as it gets your manga published It's fine" "Thanks Tenma's sister"

"Are we still going to Mikoto and Henai's place for dinner tonight?"Yakumo asks Harima, Harima soon nods his head "Yeah it'll save you from cooking all the time, by the way are they any good at cooking?" Yakumo shrugs her shoulders "I know Mikoto is ok at cooking, I'm not sure about Henai though" Harima answers Yakumo's unsure expression "Henai's pretty good at cooking" "How do you know?" Yakumo asks "Well we all went on a trip and he made meals for everyone, he thought you was invited but he was surprised to see me there to take It instead, good cook all around"

Harima and Yakumo finish there lunch boxes on the roof, then make there way downstairs to the classroom to see Sara with a big smile on her face _"I'm not going to say anything to them, knowing how shy Yakumo gets" _Instead Sara just gives them both a smile and a thumbs up, _"What's this Sara chick giving the thumbs up about? Maybe its that my toe is better" _Harima returns a thumbs up back, while Yakumo puts her Hand on her forehead.

The school bell goes at the end of the day, all the students rush out the door at a fast pace, Harima and Yakumo say there farewells to Sara, then make there way home, as soon as they get home they follow the normal routine when they get home, but near the end of the day when there meant to be continuing with drawing the manga Harima suggests something else "Well seeing that the convention is coming up soon and they think we're...you know, do you want to try and practise being a pretend couple" Yakumo hides her head away to hide her blushed face "Er...sure" "Great, so first we can't call each other by the names we're calling each other now, usually couples always speak to each other by there first name" Yakumo nods in agreement still with a half blushed face "I'll start ok?" Yakumo again nods "S..sure" "Y..Yak-" Harima suddenly stops to see Yakumo looking directly at him _"She's...so..pretty" _Yakumo reading what he just thought attempts to hide her face "Damn its harder than I thought saying it haha" they both share a laugh "You can try now" Yakumo nods "K..K...Kenji" Yakumo feels a huge weight lifted off her shoulders for saying that "Hey you did it" Yakumo gasping at the fact she did it as well _"I did it" _Yakumo thinks, Harima's turn for round 2 now "Y...Yakumo" Yakumo feels a sudden impulse in her heart _"That's the first time he called me by my name" _Yakumo still looking on "I didn't say it wrong did I?" Yakumo shakes her head _"Why is it easier to say Tenma's name than her name?"_ Both Harima and Yakumo let out a loud Phew almost at the same time "We need to practise that a little more, not at school or else everyone will think the wrong Idea" Yakumo nods in agreement.

Harima wonders to him self _"Now what else do couples our age would do?" _Harima struggling to think of something asks Yakumo but still she don't know "Sorry Y...Yakumo, its just I've never been on a date before so I'm not too sure" Yakumo seems surprised at what Harima said "Me..too" Harima seems just as shocked "You've never been on a date before?" Yakumo shakes her head "but I thought you get asked by guys all the time" Yakumo looks down "I never go out with them" Harima who still has a confused look _"She gets asked out all the time but don't go out with them? I guess she hasn't found the right guy yet"_

Harima suddenly shoots up "What about your friend Sara ask her? Do you think she'll know anything?" Harima asks Yakumo "I'll try" Yakumo rings up Sara's place "Hello Sara?" "Hello Yakumo" Yakumo with a blushed before asking the question "This may sound a little odd but what do people do when there going out?" A Sneaky smile comes across the face of Sara _"Well she doesn't know much about dating so she's probably asking me to know what people do on dates so she's prepared with Harima" _"Well the first one they must hold hands, showing how united they are" Yakumo writing things down on a note pad near the phone "They need to call each other by there first name, They need to do things together at all times no matter what it is" Yakumo continuing to write these tips down "And finally they must be ok to express there love in public such as saying I love you and stuff" Yakumo almost drops the phone after hearing that "O..ok is that all?" "Well that's the basic stuff, the advanced stuff is a little too much for an up-comer like you" "Thanks Sara" "You're welcome Yakumo" Yakumo hangs up the phone, looking at the notepad then hands it to Harima, who looks over it _"Holding hands? I think that'll be fine, saying first names we're getting the hang of that, do things together? We usually do anyway so that'll be a piece of cake and the last is express love in public...say I love you! That's going to be a tough one" _

Harima turns to Yakumo "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Yakumo nods her head whilst blushing "So do you want to start one right now or later?" "We...can try the hand holding that sounds easy" Harima nods, then extends his hand along does Yakumo, Yakumo can feel the warmth of his hands showing how nervous he is, while they try to walk around the room, Yakumo notices he's being kinda stiff "Don't have your arms so straight just try to loosen up a little" "Ok" Harima loosens up a lot more after hearing that _"It feels strange, its like I'm in pre school again why am I so nervous with holding a girls hand?" _Harima thinks to himself.

They slightly got that down Harima says "We can't be blushing like kids in pre school ok?" They share a quick laugh "Lets see the next one, Say each others first names done that, spend time together we kinda do everyday right?" Yakumo nods "Last one...express love such as saying I love you" They both let out a sigh "This one is going to be the toughest one out of the lot haha" Yakumo also laughs as well, Harima lets out another huge sigh _"Come on I can do this, I've been in fights tougher than this" _"I...I...Lo...L...Look at the time I'm beat better go to sleep" Harima soon rushes to his room, while Yakumo stands smiling at how embarrassed he is, then makes her way to her room.

"_That was way too close, I need to remember its only pretend its not the real thing, next time I should just think we're reading out of a script" _Harima struggling to fall asleep after an embarrassing night for him, _"Crap we forgot to call four eyes and his girlfriend about dinner at there place, I'll let Tenma's sister know tomorrow"_

Morning comes around, they follow the same routine as always "Last night we forgot to call Henai about dinner" Yakumo puts her head up "Oh yeah...sorry about that I should have remembered" Harima shakes his head "Its fine, we'll call tonight to let him know" Yakumo who Is preparing the boxed lunches nods at Harima.

They both get on Harima's motorbike and make there way to school, to be greeted by an overjoyed Sara _"Congrats Yakumo, but I'm not going to say a thing she is very shy" _Sara gives the same thumbs up and smile, Harima returns one back to her, Yakumo take her seat behind Sara just as Harima is about to sit down "Harima can I speak to you for a second" Harima looks towards the door to see Itoko "Sure" Harima makes his way towards the door "So what's all this about?" Itoko has a mischievous grin on her face "Its about what happened last night, With You and Yakumo" Harima Is quick to blush "Nothing happened last night" Harima hoping his lie will get him through "I know what happened, is she ok with this? Is the manga convention really that important?" "Well she says she's fine with it" Itoko lets out a huge sigh "Ok" As Harima makes his way back into the classroom "Remember not to stutter when saying her name" Harima quickly turns around, Itoko is making a fast retreat down the hall _"I don't know if Itoko was giving me advice or making fun of me"_ Harima returns to the classroom and takes his seat.

The teacher comes in with the test they took not to long ago "I have the results for the test you guys took last week" Harima doesn't seem to care, "I'll call your name up and I'll give you your paper...Sara" Sara is not too keen about getting her test paper back "Thank you" She takes the paper from the teacher, has a quick glance at the paper, walks back to her desk to show Yakumo "I got a C" Yakumo with a smile about her grade "Congrats" As the teacher goes on "Minoru" Minoru is just as slow as Sara getting up for her test, Minoru quickly snatches his Paper, "I GOT A F! YOU MARKED THIS PAPER WRONG!" Minoru showing a lot of anger towards the teacher "I didn't, better luck next time on the test"

Minoru takes his seat with an angry look on his face "Yakumo" Yakumo gets up to receive her paper "Good job on the test" The teacher compliments, Yakumo takes the paper has a small look at it, walks back to her desk to see an impatient Sara "What did you get?" Yakumo shows her the paper "YOU GOT AN A!" Sara not noticing she was speaking loud "Sorry" Harima couldn't help but also peek over to see what she got _"Tenma's sister got an A? How does she get an A when she sleeps in class sometimes and I don't see her studying at home?" _Harima questions in his head.

"Harima" the teacher calls out, Harima stands up to receive his paper to his surprise he looks at the grade _"An E? How did I get an E I usually gets F's?" _Harima returns to his desk to see Minoru snickering at him, Sara is keen to ask the question "What did you get Harima?" Harima seems shocked at Sara's Nosy behaviour "I got an E" Yakumo and Sara greet him with a smile for well done, Sara soon looks across to Yakumo "Not only do you have looks, your also smart as well" Yakumo looks down in embarrassment that Sara said that.

Lunch time is soon to roll around, but instead of going to the rooftop like Harima and Yakumo usually do they instead stay in the classroom to eat with Sara "So about last night, why did you need to ask me about the whole couple thing?" Sara asks, which catches Harima and Yakumo by surprise who look at each other trying to think of an excuse, Yakumo soon answers "I have a friend who asked me but I didn't know, so I asked you" Sara nods her head _"I knew it wouldn't be that easy for them to tell me but it was worth a try"_ Harima catches his breath back, Harima this time asks the question "Tenma's sister, how did you get an A when sometimes you sleep in class?" Yakumo is puzzled by the question "I'm not sure either" Sara answers for Yakumo instead "I guess she was born smart" they share a small laugh.

"So what are you going to do about your E?" Sara asks "What do you mean?" Harima questions "How are you going to improve, I mean if you don't do well in class it'll be tough to land a job when your older" Harima just shrugs his shoulders, "So Sara what are your plans for the future?" Sara wastes no time answering the question "To be honest with you I'm not sure" Sara flashes an Innocent laugh "What about you Yakumo" "Well I'm not sure too" Sara looks down then back up "I'm sure you can be anything you want as long as you put your mind to it" Yakumo and Sara turn there head to be surprised that it was Harima who said that.

Harima looks to see both Yakumo and Sara looking at him "I didn't say something stupid again did I" Yakumo and Sara shake there head almost in Unison "No you said the right thing thanks Harima" Sara says to Harima, who gives a sharp thumbs up back to Sara.

Soon enough Lunch ends, Harima and Sara move there seats from Yakumo's desk back to there own, but like always after lunch school seems to have finished fast, The final bell goes and everyone makes there way out Harima and Yakumo say there farewell to Sara and leave on Harima's bike.

As soon as they get home, Yakumo rushes into the kitchen to give Iori his favourite salmon while Harima heads towards the phone to give Henai and Mikoto a call to let them know, they're coming tonight, Harima presses the numbers to call there house phone "Hey Yakumo" Henai is quick to answer the call "It's...Harima" "Oh sorry about that haha" "Its about us coming to your house for dinner" "So are you coming tonight?" "Yeah" Harima can hear Henai shout to Mikoto that there coming tonight "Mikoto says it fine, can you come in about an hour?" "Sure" Harima says his goodbyes and heads into the kitchen "They said its fine, but he said we need to be there in an hour" Yakumo agrees until suddenly Harima shoots up to her "WAIT! Henai and Mikoto are dating right" Yakumo takes a step back "Yeah" "What if we ask them about what couples do?" Yakumo looks down trying to hide her embarrassed face "Yeah we could"

Harima and Yakumo are soon to set off, they approach Henai and Mikoto's door Harima knocks on the door as loud as he can to get there attention, Henai opens the door "We can hear you Harima no need to knock so loud!, I mean welcome" Henai greets them both into the house, the house looks moderately great in both Harima and Yakumo's eyes, Mikoto soon greets them when they're in the house "Hey, nice of you to make it dinner will probably be ready later on" Everyone makes there way to the sitting room, "So hows College been for the two of you?" Yakumo asks "Well its not that tough" Henai says confidently, while Mikoto pats Henai on the back laughing "haha not that tough you was crying about getting a B in the test" Henai puts his head down in shame knowing he's been defeated "College is tough depending on what you choose" As Mikoto goes on Yakumo is listening intensely, while Harima's mind is drifting off somewhere else.

Harima is soon to fire the next question when Mikoto is done with her ramble "How long have you two been a couple for?" after asking Harima looks down at the table, Henai and Mikoto with the same blushed expression "It's been a around 7 months now" Harima gets a Sneaky grin on his face "I see, what the real question is who confessed first?" Harima pointing his finger at them but also Yakumo is looking on as well wondering that too Henai seems to be forced to answer the question "Well, It kinda just happened really, we we're friends for a long time and we were seeking other people for love when it turned out the ones we actually loved was closer to us than we thought" Yakumo is surprised at how serious Henai is being, While Mikoto has another laugh "No need to make it so dramatic"

Yakumo remembers what Harima said about asking them what you do as a couple "What do you two do as a couple?" Henai and Mikoto glances at Yakumo then to Harima, Harima seeing them putting the pieces together "It's just she's got a date coming up soon in town with a guy and she's not sure what couples do" Henai and Mikoto look at each other thinking the same thing _"Harima is terrible at excuses" _Mikoto is first to answer Yakumo's question "Well first you need to feel at ease when with that person, Hand holding is fine also hugging as well, you need to feel contact with the person your with emotionally and physically as well" Harima and Yakumo looking on making mental notes at what Mikoto just said, Henai has a quick chuckle "No need to be so dramatic Mikoto haha" Mikoto has a big smile on her face laughing with Henai _"They seem so happy together"_ Yakumo thinks to herself _"H..Hugging...Physical contact...I'm so doomed" _Harima thinks to himself.

Mikoto soon heads into the kitchen while Harima, Yakumo and Henai stay in the sitting room to catch up a little more, Yakumo heads into the kitchen to help Mikoto out with setting the plates and cutlery, "So who's the lucky guy your going on a date with?" "Y..you won't know him he's new in school" Yakumo finding it hard to think of a lie "does Tenma know about this date?" Yakumo shakes her head "Why don't you tell her?" "I don't know how she'll react" Mikoto has a laugh "Yeah that sister of yours, she's so unpredictable" Yakumo nods in agreement, While in the sitting room "So, Harima do you know the guy Yakumo is going on a date with" "No I don't, all I know is he goes to the same school that's all" "Aren't you worried?" "About what?" Henai gets a grin on his face "That he might take Yakumo away from yo-" Harima stamps on Henai's foot.

"I came here for a nice meal and now you want to start a fight" Henai says "Guys dinner Is ready" Mikoto shouts, Harima and Henai drop there differences and make there way too the kitchen to eat, Harima and Henai seemed to have got themselves into an eating competition, While Mikoto has a good laugh "Where's your table manners guys?" Yakumo just looks on _"How are they eating that much? Are they even tasting the food" _"Your far too slow Harima" Henai yells at Harima while stuffing his face "Bring it on four eyes" Yakumo and Mikoto are now looking on in disbelief, Mikoto whispers to Yakumo "Did we really fall in love with them" Yakumo quickly looks at Mikoto at her misunderstanding "I..its not like that" Mikoto sits back laughing "I just had to get you to say that" Yakumo looks down in embarrassment.

When everyone is done finishing, they walk into the sitting room to relax a little "Dammit four eyes I new it was a bad idea" Harima holding his stomach in pain "Don't blame me It was your idea" Henai also holding his stomach Mikoto looks on "I warned you two" Harima and Henai at the same time says "We're sorry" Mikoto has a small smile "What are we going to do with you guys?" Mikoto shaking her head but smiling as well, puts her arm on Yakumo's shoulder who seems more concern than Mikoto is.

The night comes to an end, Harima is soon to say his goodbyes and makes his way to his bike, before Yakumo leaves "Sorry about Harima" Mikoto shakes her head "Don't worry guys will be guys" a sudden shout comes from Harima "Tenma's sister we better get home soon 3 for the kill is on" As Yakumo turns around Mikoto asks her something "Why does he call you that? I mean you two are friends right?" Yakumo nods "It's fine, whatever makes Harima comfortable its fine" Mikoto has a small smile on her face, she waves to them both as they leave on Harima's bike, Henai is too sick to walk to the door to say bye, _"Them two seem like really good friends...good luck with your date Yakumo"_

Harima soon shoots to the TV to watch 3 for the kill, Yakumo slowly follows behind him "That was a nice meal wasn't it?" "Yeah it was, who knew Mikoto was good at cooking?" Harima agrees with Yakumo, "So we didn't get much info out of them did we about...you know couple stuff" Yakumo nods her head "After 3 for the kill we can practise some more if its ok with you?" Yakumo agrees "Its fine" Iori comes in at a swift pace to lie down on Yakumo's lap.

As soon as 3 for the kill is over, Harima turns into the table facing Yakumo "Yakumo?" Yakumo turns her head facing Harima "Yes?" Harima questions "Did I say it right?" Yakumo nods her head, Harima raises his arms in victory "Yeah! that's how I roll, your turn now Yakumo" _"He's saying it fluently now, he doesn't even look embarrassed" _Yakumo thinks to herself "Kenji" Harima stands up surprised "Hey, you did it, there was no stutter or anything we have this down" Yakumo and Harima have completed the first task but that was the easiest task saying each others names.

"Next one was Hand holding" Harima says, Yakumo gets up to the dismay of Iori who was having a nice nap on Yakumo's lap Harima puts his arm out, opens his hand Yakumo puts her hand in Harima's hand _"He's still nervous about hand holding"_ Harima and Yakumo walk around the room, Harima trying to loosen up but is still stiff with his arms almost as if he's a soldier, Yakumo stops them "Just loosen up a little but more, no need to be so stiff just think its a walk down to the shop" _"Ok it's just a walk down to the shop" _Harima continuously saying that in his head, Harima stops In place letting go of Yakumo's hand "Well we need to work on that a little more" Yakumo nods agreeing with Harima.

Harima looking at the notes Sara told Yakumo on the phone "Next one Is express love like saying I love you..." Harima and Yakumo put there heads down until Harima sparks an idea "We could just try and imagine we're reading off a manga" Yakumo looks up "I guess it could work" Harima put a piece of paper in his hand _"Just imagine reading from a manga"_ Harima takes a deep breath "I...I lo-" before he continues he sees Yakumo looking at him _"C..Cute.."_ Yakumo soon darts he face down at the table _"Its so strange I can read his thoughts" _Harima snaps out of it and tries again "I love you..." there is a long silence in the air "I did it Yakumo" Harima with a flushed face, Yakumo turns and says "g..good job" Harima hands the sheet of paper to Yakumo "Just think your reading it from a script or a manga" Yakumo looks at Harima then back at the paper, but feels someone else's presence, its the ghost peeping around the corner of the door "I..I..Love you" Yakumo holding her head down, Harima puts his hand on her shoulder "Told you its easier thinking its a script or something" Yakumo who still is blushing heavily nods her head, the ghostly presence has vanished, Yakumo letting out a huge sigh _"I did it..." _Harima then suddenly turns to Yakumo "We still have one more to do.."

Yakumo looks in Harima's direction "Mikoto said we need to become more physically together, hand holding is fine she said but she said something about a...er...hug" Harima looking down _"How can I expect to hug Yakumo, she won't go through with this" _"Er..you don't have to do this, if its a little too much" Yakumo shakes her head "But if we don't it might look suspicious" Harima seems surprised that she's agreeing to go through with it.

Yakumo moves closer to Harima so that her head is almost against his chest, Harima taking a huge gulp "R..ready?" Harima seems as nervous as Yakumo is, Yakumo thinks for a moment "O..ok ready" Yakumo moves her arms at a slow pace around to Harima's back with her hands shaking, Yakumo finds her hands and locks in holding her hands.

Harima looking down shocked that Yakumo actually did that, Harima hands are now shaking locks his arms around Yakumo's back _"I did it...Her hair smells like cucumber shampoo"_ The two stand there for a little while _"I can here his heart beat, its beating so fast" _Yakumo thinks to herself, the hug ends when Harima puts his hands back and Yakumo breaks her hug as well, the two stand there almost in complete silence until Harima breaks the silence "Well...erm...we did it" Yakumo looks up at Harima with a smile "Yeah" "Well I think we need to practise a little more so it seems less awkward for us ok? Yakumo nods her head.

Suddenly Yakumo hears her mobile phone go off in her bag "I didn't know you had a mobile" Harima says, Yakumo heads towards her phone to see it's a text from Tenma saying "Finally got credit on phone lol, what is it that I heard about you going on a date?! who is it? Is it Harima?! who ever it is I'm rooting for you! from Big sis :)" Harima who couldn't help but peek over at the text _"Dammit I made it worse with that stupid lie, it made it worse now Tenma Is getting at her sister its all my fault" _Yakumo looks over her shoulder to see Harima peeking "Sorry Yakumo" "Its fine, I don't know what to say to sis though" Harima is stud there puzzled "can't you say Mikoto heard it wrong and say your going to town with Sara or something?" Yakumo has a small smile "I think that'll work" Yakumo soon sends the text but asks Harima something "Do you have a mobile?" Harima has a small laugh "On my salary and Itoko's rent I don't" Yakumo thinks to herself after hearing that _"Well Harima's birthday is coming up in November That'll be a good birthday present"_

Harima lets out a yawn "Well its been a long night with Mikoto and Henai, then when we got home with the whole practise thing, I'm beat I'm going to sleep now, Night Yakumo" "Goodnight Kenji" Yakumo replies, Harima makes his way into his room, as soon as Harima closes the door of his room, Yakumo suddenly drops to her knee's on the floor _"I was so scared but I did it some how" _Iori runs to Yakumo resting his head on Yakumo's lap "Thanks Iori" Yakumo lets out a yawn and makes her way to bed but first putting Iori on his special cushion and makes her way to bed.

As soon as Yakumo lays down on her bed, "You told him that you loved him" The ghost appears in Yakumo's room again, Yakumo looking down embarrassed "I did but It was only for Harima's convention in a few weeks" The ghost has a smile on her face "You read his thoughts again, but this time he was looking right at you" Yakumo shakes her head "He might be thinking about Tenma again" The ghost then shakes her head "your saying excuses, you know Harima is slowly falling in love for you, but still you don't want to tell him how you feel?" Yakumo seems put off by that question "I don't know that" The ghost gets another smile on her face "I asked you if you love Harima but you didn't say a thing, I'm going to ask again do you love Harima? I want a real answer" The ghost staring as intense as possible at Yakumo's eyes "P..probably" Yakumo with a blushed expression on her face "I see, you heard his heart when you hugged him his heart was beating heavily but still you don't think he loves you?" Yakumo doesn't want to answer that question and remains in silence "I'll be back but its good to see that your accepting your feeling for him" The ghost leaves with a smile on her face _"That ghost...she seems more forgiving this time maybe she's going easy on me"_ Yakumo finally has a perfect night sleep.

2 Weeks past and its a day away from the 4 day convention, through the 2 weeks Harima has been splitting up there schedule, one night there drawing the manga or there practising being a couple with each other there making progress at a slow rate, they've learned how to say each others names and got the hand holding down to a tee but there has been 2 things they still struggle at, Saying "I love you" and Hugging each other after each one they continuously blush after, they begin packing for there 4 day convention, there meant to meet the chief editor out side of Mangacorp early in the morning, they we're allowed a few days off school with a small lie from the trustworthy Yakumo and behind the scenes help from Itoko.

As Yakumo Is making the last of her preparations, of putting things in her bag Yakumo soon makes her way to the phone to give Sara a call "Hello Yakumo" "Sara can you do me a favour?" "Sure what is it?" "For 5 days I'm not going to be at home do you mind if you feed Iori?" "Sure no problem" "Thanks Sara" Yakumo is soon to hang up the phone so Sara doesn't become suspicious.

Harima walks up to Yakumo "So tomorrow is the day" "Yeah" Yakumo gives a short answer "I'll bring some manga with us tomorrow so that we don't get bored on the ride there and we can bring ours to show some professionals to see what they think" "I hope it works out for us" Harima nods his head "At least we can call each other by out first names now" Yakumo nods "We need to be up tomorrow bright and early" Yakumo nods again "Goodnight Yakumo" "Goodnight Kenji" they both make there way to there rooms.

Both Harima's and Yakumo's alarm goes off, Yakumo quickly rushes into the kitchen to prepare some boxed lunches for them both in case they get hungry while on there way to the convention, Yakumo grabs her bag along does Harima with his bag who is finishing putting his manga and equipment into his bag, before they leave out the door Yakumo gives Iori a huge hug "Be good for Sara ok?" "Meow" "I'll take that as a yes" Yakumo jokes.

Yakumo leaves along with Harima but first leaving the key under the mat, so Sara can come in when she feeds Iori, As Harima and Yakumo are walking a lot are going through there mind _"Today's the day, I'm usually never nervous but I am now for some reason, is it that my future is on the line or is it that I have to pretend to be a couple with Tenma's sister?" _Harima thinks to himself, they arrive to the coach to take them to the convention to be greeted by the chief editor "Nice to have you two on board, I hope you both enjoy yourselves" Harima bows his head "Thanks" Yakumo asks "How long does it take to get to the convention "12 Hours but we'll be having some pit stops on the way" Yakumo nods her head and makes her way onto the coach with Harima.

As they walk down the Aisle, Yakumo sees everyone looking at her but she can't read there thoughts _"W..why can't I read there thoughts? I know there thinking about me, there staring right at me" _As Yakumo is thinking "Yakumo, do you want to sit by the window or me?" Yakumo slowly scoots to the window seat, there sit in the middle of the huge coach.

"JUST A FEW MORE MINS, JUST WAITING FOR A FEW MORE PEOPLE" the chief editor shouts to the impatient people on the coach as a few more people get on the coach, the coach leaves on there journey to the convention, Harima being a little restless while on his way to the Convention by continuously tapping his coach seat with his fingers, Harima looks over to his left to see Yakumo doing homework? "Your doing homework? Why didn't I think of that it'd keep me busy" Yakumo has a small laugh and continues to get on with her work.

3 hours pass on there way to the convention, While Harima is sitting there he hears a loud sound come from his stomach _"I forgot to have breakfast this morning" _Yakumo noticing this goes inside her bag to give him one of the boxed lunches she made before leaving "Thanks Yakumo" While Harima eats his lunch Yakumo gets a manga out of the bag, "Which one is that one?" Yakumo shrugs her shoulders "I was in a rush yesterday I just grabbed any that caught my eye" Yakumo having a childish laugh, Harima has a small smile on his while he eats the remainder of his boxed lunch.

Suddenly Yakumo's phone gets a text, Yakumo gets her phone out of her pocket and even Harima can't help but look over "Fed Iori, I hope you enjoy the rest of you trip from Sara" Yakumo has a small grin and puts her phone back in her pocket _"I thought It might have been from Tenma" _Harima thinks to himself, Harima and Yakumo are sharing reading a manga together _"Not my kinda manga its a little girly but its better than sitting around doing nothing"_

3 hours pass "PIT STOP COMING UP GUYS" the chief yell, scaring some of the unsuspecting passengers, the coach comes to a halt near a local dinner for travellers on the road which are crowded with a lot of Truck Wagons, Harima and Yakumo get off the coach to stretch there legs "WE'RE ONLY GOING TO BE HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR THEN WE'RE BACK ON THE ROAD" the Chief yells at the top of his lungs.

As everyone else heads into the dinner, Harima and Yakumo who have already eaten there boxed lunches wait by the side of the bus "We only have to wait another 6 more hours then we're at the convention" Yakumo says to Harima "Yeah not too long away" Harima replies back, Yakumo sees that his legs are shaking "Are you scared?" Harima gets a short glimpse at Yakumo "Harima Kenji the guy who can knock out a gang of 7 guys scared?...Yes I am" Harima whimpers on that final line.

"You don't have to be so scared of the convention, I'm sure everyone will love your manga" Just then Harima hugs Yakumo, Yakumo who seems so surprised to see him do that, Harima silently whispers "the chief is there" Yakumo who can't look behind her hugs back Harima, after the chief walks away Harima breaks from the hug, total silence between them "erm...good thinking" Yakumo says with a blushed expression "Thanks sorry if it caught you by surprise" Yakumo says "Its fine" "EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES BACK ON THE COACH OR ELSE I'M LEAVING YOU" Harima and Yakumo are first back on the coach, while the dinner is flooding with many people leaving, to run back onto the coach.

The coach sets off _"That was so unexpected what Harima did but at least it makes the chief think we're together" _Yakumo who is thinking to herself on the coach until a text appears on Yakumo's phone "Bad news Yakumo, everyone at school thinks you and Harima have gone on a romantic vacation together" Yakumo puts her head down, as Harima peaks over to see what the text is "Those bas-" before Harima could continue Yakumo soon puts her hand on Harima's mouth "shh look at the coach rules" Harima rolls his eyes up to see one of the rules "No Swearing or else it will be immediate kick off" _"What kinda dumb rule is that?luckily Tenma's sister saved me" _Yakumo moves her hand down from Harima's mouth "Thanks I would have been kicked off for sure, sorry I hate them dumb rumours" Yakumo nods her head in agreement.

1 hour passes, while Harima is reading over his manga He and Yakumo drew a week ago, he feels something on his shoulder he looks to his left to see Yakumo has fallen asleep on his shoulder _"Is she acting or is she actually asleep?" _Harima puts down his manga and continues to wait until his arrival at the convention another hour passes and now Harima is asleep, resting his head on the top of Yakumo's head.

"WE'VE ARRIVED" The chief editor again yelling at the top of his lungs, but it didn't wake Harima and Yakumo, the chief editor casually walks up to Harima's seat tapping him "Hey, we've arrived at the hotel" Which wakes Harima up "Just wake up your girlfriend ok?" Harima nods, Tapping Yakumo's far shoulder "Yakumo we're at the hotel now" Yakumo who wakes up, rubbing her eyes, getting ready to get up with Harima who is carrying both of there bags to there hotel.

Yakumo is first to enter the Hotel, while Harima is slightly slowed down by carrying the bags Yakumo who notices this quickly grabs her bag off of Harima, they both approach the counter, The receptionist approaches them with a clipboard in his hand "You two must be...Harima and Yakumo?" Harima and Yakumo nod, not surprised they know there names considering they we're the last ones in, which means everyone must have been given there rooms.

"Tomoya will show you two to your room" Tomoya approaches them "Do you want me to carry your bags?" Harima and Yakumo hand there bags over to Tomoya, Tomoya walks with the heavy load in his hands to the Elevator and clicks to go up the third floor _"Damn this place is great chandeliers, butlers on my salary I would never be able to afford to stay an hour in this place" _Harima thinks to himself, while Yakumo is looking behind her to see the back of the Elevator is made of glass so she can see the ground floor as it goes up.

The elevator makes a quick stop on the third floor, Tomoya is first to leave the Elevator, while Harima and Yakumo follow behind him who both can't believe at how fancy this place is, luscious red carpets, walls painted a dark shade of yellow almost like your treated as royalty, Tomoya approaches the door 304, and opens the door with the card key even though slightly struggling because he's also carrying there bags, "Your rooms sir and Mrs" Tomoya opens the door, Harima and Yakumo are soon to look inside because of how nice the hotel looks now they want to see how good there room looks, the first they notice almost makes there jaws hit the floor.

Harima breaks the silence "A...a double bed..." "Yes sir, your boss informed us that you two are a couple right?" Yakumo nods on Harima behalf "Is there anyway we can have a separate bed" Tomoya calls the reception to inform them what happened, he hangs up the phone "I'm sorry due to the convention in town, all the rooms are booked up so I can't do anything" Harima lets out a huge sigh almost getting enough anger to go downstairs and make them until Yakumo blurts out a shy "It..it's fine" Harima turns to Yakumo, while Tomoya puts down there bags and makes a hasty retreat back down to reception, Harima shakes his head and makes a suggestion "There's a chair there so I can sleep on that and you can sleep in the bed ok?" Yakumo soon shakes her head "But you deserve a better rest we're here because of you, I'll sleep on the chair" Harima and Yakumo having a small debate with each other.

"I can't have you sleep on the chair its not right I'll feel awful" "I'll feel awful if you sleep on the chair" Yakumo replies back, Harima has a quick joke "We could saw the bed In half?" Yakumo laughs at his joke, Harima sighs and says "We'll both sleep in the double bed ok? We'll keep as far as away from each other as possible is that ok with you?" Yakumo with a flushed expression "O..ok" _"I have a bad feeling about this, we should have known they we're going to do something like this" _Harima thinks to himself, they begin to unpack there bags in the draws of the hotel.

They we're too busy discussing the bed fiasco they didn't realise how beautiful there room looks, _"Sorry Harima, I can't have you not getting a goodnight sleep on your big days at the convention" _Yakumo apologies in her head, as soon as there finished unpacking they here a knock on the door, Yakumo answers the door, "I hope your enjoying your stay, just tell your boyfriend that we're all having a get together in the dinner area of the hotel" "Ok thank you" Yakumo shuts the door "Who was it? It wasn't Tomoya asking for a tip was it?" Harima asks "No it was the chief editor he said we're having a meal together everyone on the coach is going" Harima nods his head "That's fine" with half an hour until there meant to meet the chief in the dinning room, Harima and Yakumo have a quick look around the hotel.

Harima puts his hand out for Yakumo to hold It just in case someone sees them, as they look around they are shocked at how splendid it is, "THEY HAVE A POOL!" Harima shouts "THEY HAVE A SPA!" Harima shouts again, Harima almost faints at how much they have In the hotel "This must have costed a fortune for the chief" "Yeah it must have" Yakumo agrees with Harima with only 10 minutes left until there meant to be at the dinner.

Harima and Yakumo make there way through the maze like Hotel, until they finally found the dinner the chief is waving them over to a table surrounded by everyone who was on the coach "GUYS OVER HERE" The chief shouts at the top of his lungs again _"Well how can we miss you your like 100 feet tall"_ Harima jokes in his head, Harima and Yakumo are seated near the chief because everyone else looks like there scared to sit near the chief, Harima pulls the chair out for Yakumo to sit down, the chief watches on with a sharp eye, Harima soon takes his seat.

As everyone is biting into there meal, the chief lightly taps his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention Harima and Yakumo look at the chief while everyone else still continues to eat "ARE YOU DEAF! STOP EATING I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT" The chief raises his voice to get everyone's attention "Good, tomorrow is a big day its the start of the convention I don't want you all to think this is a cheap way to get off work or school its not, I want you all to take in what's around you and learn from this experience with a lot of the professionals" As the chief is saying a passionate speech he gazes at Harima "So this isn't a date ok Harima?" The chief laughs at his joke as does the rest of the table while Harima and Yakumo looks down in embarrassment _"I knew this would happen but why am I still embarrassed even though I know it was going to happen?"_ Harima and Yakumo soon pick there heads up as the chief continues "I want you all to learn from this experience but I also want you all to have a good time, just remember why were here"

The chief takes his seat to a round of applause from everyone around his table "Thank you" The chief being very humble, as everyone is chatting amongst themselves the chief looks across to Harima and Yakumo "So how long have you two been together?" Harima is trying to think of something in his head while Yakumo soon comes up with an answer "7.. or 8 months?" Yakumo says, The chief gives an unexpected glare to them both "When your in love you never know how long you've been together" Harima and Yakumo give a nod with there blushed faces "Its nice to know you two are taking this very serious, when ever I say a thing you two are first to listen" "Well its a big day, I want to really learn more about manga because I gave it up for a year" the chief looking on in interest "How come you gave it up for a year?" Even Yakumo Is looking on because she never got a real answer "Well, I gave up, I lost that passion in my heart to draw manga because someone who was really special to me left, with them leaving I lost all my hope to continue to draw or write stories I guess I kinda gave up" Yakumo looking on in amazement at what Harima just said, while the chief Is wiping something on his eyes "What got you back into manga?" Harima is thinking to himself to see how he's going to word it "It was Yakumo who got me back into it, I bumped into her 9 months ago I rediscovered that passion to draw manga, It didn't matter if that special person was with me or not all I needed was a friend to help" Yakumo also wiping something out of her eyes along with the chief even though it was a lie with the months.

The chief finishes drying his eye "Well...I guess the real question is who confessed first?" The chief taking another interest in there relationship Harima and Yakumo look at each other, Yakumo lets out a sigh "I did, I liked Kenji from a far for a few years, I was scared to tell him how I feel but when he rediscovered his passion manga and the amount of time we spent together, I had no other choice but luckily he had the same feelings as well" Harima is looking on at Yakumo _"Great lie, you've got the chief in tears" _The chief chuckled to himself "If we keep up with these stories, you'll have me flooding the hotel room" Harima and Yakumo share a laugh with the chief, _"That was so powerful from the two of them, it sounds like it should be in a manga" _the chief thinks to himself.

As the table gradually dies down when people start to finish there meals, Harima and Yakumo leave the table, leaving the chief to finish by himself, Harima and Yakumo make it to there room 304, they slot the card key in and walk into the room Harima quickly shutting the door and locking it turns to Yakumo "Well...we told some good lies it had the chief in tears" _"The only thing that I lied about was the months, everything else was the truth" _"It was" Yakumo with a short answer _"Well it was kinda like a lie" _Harima soon looks at the time 22:00, "Wow it got late quick" Harima sets the alarm for the clock to wake him up at 6:30.

While Yakumo is in the wash room getting prepared to go to sleep, Harima is standing next to the bed _"Well this'll be a mountain to climb"_ Harima jokes to himself while also getting prepared for bed, Yakumo soon comes out the wash room to see Harima standing by the bed "So...which side do you want?" Harima says to Yakumo "It's up to you" Yakumo answers with a short question, Harima shrugs his shoulders and approaches the right side, while Yakumo approaches the left side "I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours ok?" Yakumo has a small laugh "Ok" _"He sounds like a child saying that" _Yakumo jokes In her head, Harima is first to get in on his side, while Yakumo waits for Harima to get in before she gets in, Harima and Yakumo having there backs to each other, Harima facing the closet while Yakumo is facing the window with the curtains closed "g..goodnight Harima" "Goodnight Yakumo" the two suffer the most awkward night in there whole entire life _"If anyone knew anything about this at school I will be known as a pervert!" _Harima thinks to himself "Hey Yakumo-" Harima trying to get Yakumo's attention but realises she is asleep _"How did she go to sleep so fast?" _Harima thinks to himself.

The alarm goes off at 6:30, Harima is quick to wake up and looks next to him to see Yakumo hasn't yet woken up _"S..so..Cute...I mean, that alarm should have woken her up" _Harima walks into the wash room to wake himself up by splashing water in his face and gets prepared for today, he walks back into the room to see Yakumo still sleeping, Harima lets out a sigh and approaches the left side, taps her on the shoulder "Yakumo...Yakumo..." Yakumo is soon to wake up "Sorry, what time Is it?" Harima look a the alarm clock "6:45" Yakumo nods her head and makes her way into the wash room to wake herself up and get prepared.

While Harima is deciding which manga to bring to him to the convention to show over professionals, Yakumo exits the wash room and enters the room to be greeted by a knock on the door. "ROOM SERVICE" a yell at the door Harima walks to the door "We didn't order room service" and opens the door, Its Tomoya again who wheels the food into there room and stands near the door with his hand out for a tip, Harima looks at him flashes a smile as does Tomoya and closes the door on him "He thinks he's going to get a tip for something we didn't order" Yakumo notices there's a small card on the cart.

_Dear Harima and Yakumo _

_Last night your story really touched my heart, that room service is on me for today, I hope you enjoy the convention and I'll see you there._

_From the Chief_

Yakumo puts down the card "That was nice of him" Harima who doesn't want to pass up free food, lifts up the metal container that contains waffles the shape of hearts, Harima can feel his stomach turn "Did he really have to shape it like that?" Harima questions he looks to the side of the plate to see a rose "SERIOUSLY! a rose?" Yakumo looks down in embarrassment, Harima isn't shy but he starts to dig into the waffles, _"I don't care how its shaped I might as well eat it, its free after all" _"Do you want some?" Harima looks at Yakumo, who nods her head and begins to eat the waffles as well.

They quickly finish there breakfast and make there way to the reception where they were ordered to meet, to there surprise they are the only ones waiting there _"We might be a little early but where is everyone?"_ Harima questions in his head.

The chief soon approaches them at the reception "Nice to know you two are up bright and early" "Where's everyone else?" Yakumo asks the chief "There being very stupid, they are welcomed to this once in a lifetime trip all paid for by me and there misusing it, at least you two know how big of an opportunity it is" Harima and Yakumo agree with the chief, "By the way how did you like your room service this morning" Harima being hesitant to say something "It was very kind of you thank you" Yakumo thanks while bowing her head, Harima soon bows his head as well "Yeah it was nice of you, next time can you keep out the rose?" The chief has a huge laugh to himself.

While there waiting around to set off soon, a lot of people come racing out of there room as soon as the chief started to yell "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING" everyone was there as soon as he shouted that, "ok you all ready now?" "YES SIR" everyone says, being led by the chief everyone follows behind.

It isn't much of a long walk to the convention only a few streets, Harima and Yakumo who are passing by a lot of the shops on there way to the convention are making mental notes on where they'd like to go, they make it to the convention to there surprise its much bigger than they thought, Harima is looking at all the people dressing up like characters from 3 for the kill, The chief hands out special cards to get into the convention.

Harima and Yakumo take there cards and enter the convention, _"HOLY CRAP THIS PLACE IS HUGE, LOOK AT HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE HERE!" _Harima going nuts in his head, Yakumo quickly grabs a map which are being given away for free _"THERE'S EVEN A MAP! I'M IN HEAVEN!" _Yakumo opens the map in front of Harima "So where do you want to go first?" Yakumo asks Harima "Well we still have a lot of time we could go to the manga station to have a look at which professional manga artists are here" Yakumo nods her head and make there way to the manga station, while the rest of the group goes to the shop to get some merchandise, the chief looks on in disappointment _"Them two are taking this very serious unlike the rest of these clowns" _Harima and Yakumo are walking up and down the manga station recognising many of the faces "IT'S MIYAMOTO" Harima keeps yelling names out of people who he recognise, while Yakumo carries on walking with him in hand with a smile, _"I've never seen him act so...fanboy before"_

While Harima is walking around recognising all of these people he comes across another famous face "OH MY GOD its Mangoku" Harima points in his direction letting Yakumo know he's there, "Why don't we go up to him?" Yakumo asks "He might be busy" Yakumo walks over to Mangoku while holding Harima's hand "Hi are you Mangoku?" Mangoku looks at the two "I am, do you want an autograph?" Mangoku doesn't recognise Harima from when he asked for his autograph a while ago "Yes please" "What's your names" Mangoku asks "I'm Yakumo and this is Kenji" Yakumo taking full charge, while Harima is still starstruck "You two a couple?" Harima nods on behalf of Yakumo, Mangoku gets finishing writing the autograph and hands it to them.

"_To Yakumo and Kenji, may your love bloom forever from your buddy Mangoku"_

"T..Thank you" Yakumo says, while Harima bows his head "Why are you here Mangoku? This is a manga convention" Mangoku scratches his head laughing "Well 3 for the kill is going to be turned into a manga soon" Both Harima and Yakumo's jaws almost hit the floor "R..Really" They both say It in almost unison "Yeah and they want me to be here to help bring people to there booth" "I see" Harima replies "And I'm also here to meet one of the upcoming talented manga artists, I read his stuff years ago and he is said to be here at the convention" Harima is quick to ask "who?" "I think his name was Hario Harima I think, I'm not sure if he changed his name" Both Harima and Yakumo seem gob smacked.

"This is Hario Harima" Yakumo says, Mangoku looks at Harima "I've never seen a picture of you are you sure?" Harima standing there thinking _"How am I going to get him to believe me?" _Yakumo soon heads into Harima's bag where he put his manga in the works and hands it to Mangoku "Oh my god, it is Hario, the way you draw is very unique, sorry for going all fanboy" Harima bows his head again with a smile on his face "No problem" Mangoku looks towards at Yakumo "Your his assistant aren't you?" Yakumo nods her head "How did you know?" Mangoku laughs "I do my research,I rung years ago to Mangacorp and asked them about Hario and the guy on the phone said you help out a lot a well" Yakumo bows her head "Thank you" Mangoku does the same "The pleasure is mine"

Mangoku looking at them for a small bit of time being hesitant to ask "I never do this but do you mind if I can have a photo with you two?" Harima looks up and jokes "We we're going to ask the same thing haha" they all share a laugh, Mangoku gets his camera out and walks up to someone to take the picture they agree to do it, "Smile" Mangoku says with his arms around Harima and Yakumo, CLICK, FLASH, Mangoku asks the guy to take one more picture "You guys want a picture to right" Harima and Yakumo nod "Ready? Smile!" CLICK, FLASH the civilian hands the pictures and Camera back other to Mangoku "Thanks" Mangoku hands one of the pictures back to Yakumo "Well I've gotta go now, We'll have lunch at that noodle bar near the merchandise stand I'd love to talk to you some more" Harima and Yakumo agree with Mangoku, while Mangoku heads off in another direction, Harima and Yakumo are still surprised at what just happened.

While walking down some of the booths Harima looks at the picture Mangoku gave them _"Can't believe we got a picture with Mangoku" _While looking at the picture he notices something _"Its so strange to see Yakumo smile, she rarely does it maybe its because she's worrying too much about me and Tenma, she should smile more often because it just makes her look prettier...what am I thinking? We're here for the convention and I'm here thinking about Tenma's sister smiling" _Yakumo sees Harima thinking "Are you ok?" Harima lost in thought notices Yakumo is still there "Oh..erm..I'm fine"

While Yakumo is still puzzled while walking down the booths _"People are staring this way but I can't read there thoughts" _Harima and Yakumo almost in a trance about what's happening at the convention, as time goes by Harima and Yakumo are meeting a lot of famous manga artists curtsey of the chief, Harima sits down in a chair "Who knew it takes a lot of work to just walk around the convention, we've been here for a few hours and we haven't even seen half of it yet" Harima who looks slightly warn out from walking around "We can have a look at what merchandise they have" Harima agrees and walks to the merchandise stand "Wow they have everything, look at those cool swords" Harima seems to have cheered up, while Harima is looking at the swords he picks one up "This one looks really cool" He goes into his pocket to get his wallet, _"CRAP I LEFT MY WALLET AT THE HOTEL!"_ Yakumo notices his worry.

"Do you want me to buy it?" Yakumo asks "No its fine Yakumo" but Harima isn't moving an inch like a kid wanting a toy in the toy store, Yakumo picks up the sword and heads to the counter, While Harima is looking at hats "How much is this?" "15000 Yen" Yakumo who looks surprised at the price, Yakumo gets her purse out and gives the cashier the money, Yakumo walks over to Harima and hands him the sword "Here" Harima seems upset that she bought it for him "You didn't have to buy it, I'll pay you back sorry about that" Yakumo shakes her head "Its fine, you don't have to pay me back" "But-" Before Harima could continue he's interrupted "You've already brought me here with you so this Is my way of paying you back" Yakumo flashes a smile _"I can't say no to her smile" _Harima sighs "Fine, but you do know your killing me here" Harima and Yakumo have a small laugh.

Harima looks at the time on the clock "It's almost 12:00 we might as well go to the noodle bar" Yakumo nods, Harima wielding his sword _"This is so cool, I feel awful that Yakumo paid" _As they approach the noodle bar they see Mangoku outside waving at them, Harima and Yakumo wave back "Sorry we took so long" Harima says "No problem I just got here myself" Mangoku answers, Harima and Yakumo take there seat opposite Mangoku who has a question "Do you two hold hands all the time?" Harima looks across at Mangoku then looks down "Sorry haha, its nothing bad I think its good you two are holding hands" As the noodles arrive Mangoku suddenly remembers something "Oh yeah, I forgot to give this back to you" Mangoku pulls the manga Yakumo gave him out of the bag "I read it, its really good I love the new character Yamo, how long are you going to continue this series?" Harima and Yakumo look at each other "We're not sure" Harima answers, As Mangoku is about to give back the manga "No it's fine you can keep it, we have a duplicate of that just in case we wanted to pass some around to people" Mangoku thanks Harima for his generosity "Do you mind if you two can sign it?" Harima and Yakumo each have a small laugh, Mangoku gives Harima a pen "To our good buddy Mangoku, keep up the good work from Hario Harima" Harima hands the pen to Yakumo _"I've never done an autograph before" _Yakumo signs her name next to Harima and hands the manga back to Mangoku "Thank you" Mangoku says to the both of them, as there eating there noodles "What's with that sword?" Mangoku asks "Yeah, its a cool sword from the merchandise stand" Harima answers "Oh nice, looks like an expensive sword" Yakumo nods her head on behalf of Harima.

They all finish there noodles, Mangoku bids them farewell "I'm going to have a busy few days, I have so many interviews to do" Mangoku makes his way out of the convention, Harima and Yakumo are on there way back into the manga station until they are stopped "Can I speak to you two?" The chief asks them, Harima and Yakumo thinking they have no other option make there way over to the chief.

"Its about a huge demand of people wanting to see Hario Harima" Harima and Yakumo seem surprised "Really?" Harima says "So is it ok that tomorrow I set up a booth in which it'll be a set up in a style of Q&A?" Harima seems slightly shaken but the question _"A Q&A, A lot of people want to see me?" _Harima thinks in his head, "Sure" Yakumo answers for Harima "haha excellent, I'm glad I decided to let you both go, I didn't think you had a huge fan base" "Neither did I" Harima jokes, The chief has a huge laugh.

"Do you need me there?" Yakumo asks the chief "Of course, Hario Harima doesn't just do it by himself now, so we do need you" Yakumo nods her head, Harima and Yakumo spend most of there day looking around the manga convention, almost getting lost sometimes because the maps layout isn't the best, as time goes to 5:00 the convention closes, Harima and Yakumo make there way out of the convention "Well that was an Interesting first day" Harima says to Yakumo "It was, are you looking forward to the Q&A?" Harima thinks about the question for a short moment "to be honest, I'm not sure it feels like too much is happening way too fast, I was a nobody walking into the convention and I might walk out as a some body when its over" "I see" Yakumo answers.

Harima and Yakumo make it back to there hotel room, Harima puts down his bag and sword, while Yakumo quickly heads to her phone to see if she has any texts from Sara if Iori has been a problem or not, luckily there was no texts about Iori's behaviour, Harima gets a sudden idea "They have a pool right?" "Yeah" Yakumo answers "I'm probably going to go for a swim for a bit, do you want to come?" Yakumo soon shakes her head "No thanks, I need to catch up with Tenma" Harima has a short smile and heads out the door with his towel and gear _"Its not that I don't want to spend time with Harima, its...I can't swim"_ Yakumo takes out the picture of Her, Harima and Mangoku, then takes a picture of it on her phone and sends it to Tenma.

In America, Tenma sees the picture but rather than being overjoyed, she looks at it for a long time _"I've never seen Yakumo with that smile in a long time, its good to know she's happy"_ Tenma looks closer at the Picture to see Harima and Yakumo holding hands _"WHAT! There holding hands, I knew something like this was going to happen, that sneaky Harima swooping in on my sister without me there" _Tenma soon breaks into a smile though _"I know there happy together"_ Tenma soon texts back to Yakumo.

"_That's great sis I'm glad your enjoying yourself at that convention thing, lucky you meeting Mangoku and do I see you holding Harima's hand? Hmm...;)" _Yakumo looks at the picture and notices it as well _"It's not like that sis" _Yakumo with a blushed face at Tenma's misunderstanding continues to text her, While Harima is having a relaxing swim in the pool, laying on his back floating on the water _"Now this is the life"_ Harima thinks to himself.

"CANNON BALL!" Suddenly its like the water becomes a huge wave over Harima, but Harima isn't surprise to see the person who did that non other than the chief, "Sorry about that Harima haha" Harima who soon pops his head up out of the water "No problem" "So are you nervous about the Q&A Tomorrow?" the chief asks "I am, I'm not sure what there going to ask I usually like things that are expected to happen rather than the unexpected" The chief nods his head and thinking for a short moment "You must always be prepared for the unexpected if everything was expected life would be boring, that's what makes people value life, like I bet you never thought your girlfriend would confess to you did you? But even though you didn't think that would happen you still embraced it and enjoyed it" Harima looks on in astonishment that he said such a motivating line "T..thanks chief" The chief has a laugh to himself "haha no problem, where's your girlfriend then?" Harima still thinking about what the chief said "She's in the hotel room texting to her sister I think"

"You two have a very strong connection with each other don't you?" Harima looks down at his feet in the pool "I'm not sure, I think so" The chief laughs again patting him on the back "your a good kidder haha, I can see the way you look at each other, hold hands and I saw that hug near the coach you sneaky devil haha,I'm not surprised you two have a good connection I sensed it years ago when you two first came in" Harima looks up at the chief, the chief leaves the pool "Oh yeah we're having a meal again tonight, don't forget to tell your girlfriend ok?" Harima gives him the thumbs up "Sure we'll be there"

Yakumo who is still in there room texting to Tenma, Harima walks in "That pool is great, we've been invited to another meal with the chief" "Ok" Yakumo responds to Harima, "How come you didn't want to go into the pool?" Yakumo looks down whether or not to tell him the truth "I..I can't swim" Harima who doesn't seem surprised at that "I can teach you if you want?" Yakumo contemplating on whether to accept Harima's offer or not "S..sure" Yakumo answers "Great, I can teach you around when we get back from the convention tomorrow" Yakumo nods her head, Harima makes his way into the wash room to get changed for tonight's meal with the chief, _"She can't swim? Who knew there was something that Yakumo can't do"_

Harima and Yakumo sit and chat until its time for them to leave for dinner with the chief, they enter the room the chief again waving them down, just like last time everyone Is sitting as far as possible from the chief so Harima and Yakumo sit near the chief again, before they start ordering meals the chief stands up to do an announcement "EVERYONE SHUT UP" everyone around the table quiet downs "Harima do you mind standing please" "Er...sure no problem" Harima soon stands up to no reaction from around the table, "Mrs Tsukamoto do you mind standing too" Yakumo is soon to stand "O..ok" to a good reception one of them even whistles "WHO THE HELL DID THAT! SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT YOU BUNCH OF JEALOUS WANABEE'S" the chief showing anger towards that reaction "I want to congratulate Harima and Mrs Tsukamoto about there upcoming Q&A tomorrow" the chief starts off by clapping followed by some unenthusiastic clapping "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" suddenly it breaks out to a huge clapping ovation for Harima and Yakumo who say there thanks and sit down.

"_Why can't I read there thoughts? They gave a reception like they would at school but I can' read what there saying" _Yakumo continues to question that in her head, the food comes _"Today was a great day, I met Mangoku, I ate with Mangoku and we're getting a Q&A booth tomorrow"_ Harima thinks in his head while stuffing his face, Yakumo who isn't stuffing her face as fast as Harima takes her time eating, when everyone Is finished with there meal, everyone around the table other than Harima and Yakumo shoot off to there rooms, while Harima and Yakumo take there time "Its a big day for you two tomorrow, just remember to enjoy yourselves and I will warn you be a little careful with answering the questions sometimes it can be a little tough" Harima and Yakumo give the chief a smile and make there way to there room.

"The chief looks like he's confident in us" Yakumo says to Harima "Well I hope it pays off, if we do something wrong it won't just be bad for us but him as well" Harima responds back "A little bit more pressure now" Harima is soon to nod his head, "Anyway tomorrow with me teaching you how to swim, Do you have any thing you can change into?...I mean any swimming gear you can change into...I mean.." Yakumo smiles at Harima's terrible way of wording it "No but I saw a few shops in the way to the convention, I can go there on the way back" Harima letting out a huge sigh _"That was a close I'm terrible at wording things"_

As night falls Harima and Yakumo become tired and head to bed, Yakumo entering first on the left side, while Harima enters on the right side its just as awkward the first night going to sleep, Yakumo who falls asleep fast while Harima is still awake thinking _"Tomorrow is the Q&A, I hope nothing bad happens or they ask some stupid questions" _Morning creeps up on Harima first along with the alarm clock as soon as he opens his eyes he sees Yakumo's sleeping face, facing him Harima suddenly shoots back out of the bed _"She's so cute...grr think straight man, Today is the Q&A get your head together"_

As Harima walks into the wash room to get ready for today, Yakumo wakes up rubbing her eyes Harima is soon to exit the wash room and sees Yakumo waking up "Morning" Harima says to Yakumo, Yakumo greets Harima with a smile and enters to wash room to get ready as well, Harima passing up and down the room worried about the Q&A, Yakumo exits the wash room to see Harima passing up and down "Yakumo, Are you nervous about today?" Harima asks Yakumo "I am worried but I just don't let fear take over, just be yourself at the Q&A I'm sure everyone will enjoy it" Harima looking down at Yakumo whispers under his breath "Yakumo...thank you" Yakumo grabs the phone to call room service for breakfast.

As Harima and Yakumo are finished with there breakfast they head to the lobby of the Hotel where the chief told them to meet "AHAHA no surprise that you two are here first again" the chief looks on at the restless duo "You guys can go ahead to the convention, just stay around where the entrance is so we can get you prepared for the Q&A" Harima and Yakumo nod and make there way to the convention, Harima spots Yakumo looking at one of the shops "I'm going to guess you're getting the swimming stuff there?" Yakumo nods, "Do you want me to go in with you? So that no perverts are bothering you" Harima asks "S..sure" Yakumo answers


	6. Q&A

Chapter 6: Q&A

Harima and Yakumo make it to the convention with a lot of time to spare but they're following orders from the chief to stay around where the entrance is, Harima's eyes are always locked on the guys dressed up like 3 for the kill _"Those are some cool costumes"_ His mind is off the Q&A for a short while, while Yakumo is just looking at the clock tick down _"Only a few more hours until the Q&A" _

The chief finally makes it to the convention "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, it took a while to get these slackers out of bed haha" The chief jokes, while Harima and Yakumo are very serious about the Q&A coming up, The chief gives orders to the rest of the group then soon turns to Harima and Yakumo "So are you ready to go in?" Harima gives a hesitant nod, the three make there way into the convention.

The chief is leading them to the Q&A room "We're only going to be able to do the Q&A for an hour, that's how long I booked it for but there allowing us to set things up now" Harima and Yakumo enter the room to see a long row of chairs, "Do you really think they'll be that many people?" Yakumo asks the chief "Maybe, I'm not too sure haha" The chief continuously joking to himself, The chief leads Harima and Yakumo to the front of the Q&A booth where they'll be sitting, "Take a good long look both of you, this is where you two will be sitting to answer questions" Harima looks out to the row of chairs speechless _"Now its really setting in" _Yakumo is looking at Harima easily sensing his nervousness.

Harima takes his seat to run and audio check with the microphone, Yakumo is soon to join in with the audio check "Testing..." Harima talks into the microphone "Well it look like it works" Yakumo Is next to try her microphone "Testing" Yakumo's Microphone works as well, Harima is taking some deep breaths _"Come on Kenji this is a push over!"_ Harima trying to psych himself up, as Yakumo just looks on at where the audience will be sitting the chief walks over to them "There's no need to worry, I'll be sitting with you guys as well, they want to ask me questions where I found the amazing duo of you two" Harima and Yakumo bow there heads being Humble "Thank you" they both say it at the same time.

A few people start to walk into the Q&A, this gets Harima even more nervous as he waits on stage Harima and Yakumo who seem to be sat in silence, Yakumo breaks the silence "Someone came do you want to speak to them?" Harima shakes his head "Lets just wait to see how the Q&A go until we start being friendly with them" Yakumo agrees with Harima.

A few more people start to go through the door to the Q&A, Harima starts to shake his legs under the table out of fear and nerves, Yakumo noticing this grasps Harima's hand and gives him a smile for reassurance_"Thanks Yakumo I needed that" _Harima thanks her in his head, the Q&A session is only half full when the doors begin to close _"Well at least it's not as much people as I thought they'd be" _Harima is soon calming down until the chief grabs the microphone.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR THE Q&A OF THE TALENTED UPCOMING TALENTED ARTISTS" The chief who is shouting into the microphone gets a stage direction to not shout so loud into the microphone, The audience seem a little shaken by the chiefs attitude "Haha sorry about that" The chief apologies for his shouting "Let me introduce, the duo your all here for Hario Harima and Yakumo!" They both stand taking a bow to a great reception of cheers.

"Lets get the questions rolling" The chief enthusiastically says to the audience, Harima who is on the edge of his seat with nerves, but luckily the first question isn't for him but its for the chief "Where did you find Hario Harima?" one of the audience members ask "He came to Mangacorp with great ambition, his manga and his assistant at his side, I knew from the second they came in I saw something special in them and that's the desire and passion to draw manga, usually some artists draw with there hands but these two draw with there heart and souls" Harima and Yakumo looking up at the chief in shock at how he put them over to the audience, the chief giving a thumbs up to the two of them which Harima and Yakumo return back to him.

"I hope that answered your question" the chief says to the member of the audience who nods and sits back down in there seat _"Wow I never would have thought the chief would say that about us" _Harima who is still flabbergasted at what the chief said about them, while Yakumo Is looking out in the audience too see pick the next person for the question.

Yakumo picks a guy near the front row who has been waiting the longest time out of everyone "What made you decide to draw manga?" "Because I can't sing or dance" Harima jokes, the audience laughs at his joke as well "Well there was someone special in my life, who I based these drawings about and I was hoping I can get through to there heart by drawing" The guy In the front row takes his seat.

Harima picks the next person, who this time is asking Yakumo "How did you become the assistant of Hario?" "Well...he was a friend of my sister first and then he came and consulted me about his manga I wasn't a big fan of manga at the time, but I enjoyed reading his piece and soon asked me to help him draw the manga, I'm happy he helped me get into manga" the member of the audience takes there seat.

The chief picks the next guy "You gave up drawing for over a year why?" Harima remembers answering this question to the chief "I gave up because that special person who I did the manga for, left my life and through leaving they took that passion to draw manga" before sitting down he fires another one "How did you get back into manga?" Harima is quick to answer this one "It was Yakumo who got me back into it, I bumped into her 9 months ago and I rediscovered that passion to draw" The guy asking the question takes there seat.

Harima picks the next person who is quick to shoot the next question "Who is the special person?" Harima is very put off by that question "Well...its a little personal, so I'm going to skip that question haha" The guy sits down a little disappointed, while Yakumo looks up at him wondering why he didn't say it was her sister, the next question is for the chief "When Is Harios next manga coming out?" The chief chuckles to himself "haha a persistent lot aren't you, well Hario has something in the works along with a new character" The crowd cheers.

"What's it like to work with Hario?" the question is fired at Yakumo "Well its very relaxed, we don't yell at each other we bounce idea's off each other and try to work out hardest to try and make the manga amazing for you readers" "What's your relationship with Hario?" _"This hasn't anything to do with the manga" _Harima thinks to himself, while Yakumo who seems very hesitant to answer .

Yakumo with a blushed face "Well...we... we're friends at first but around 8 months ago I confessed and now we're..." The audience lets out a sympathetic aww, "Thank you" Yakumo responds, Harima chooses the next guy for the question "This one is for the editor" The chief opens his ears "How long are you going to wait until you sign Hario on for a permanent deal?" The chief responds with "I have an announcement about that at the end of the Q&A"

"How long does it take to draw your manga?" Harima doesn't waste time to answer "Well it could take a few days, I'm still in school and as soon as we return home we start drawing the manga, it takes a while because we need to come up with ideas, dialogue and Inking, so there's a lot of stuff we do" The next question causes a lot of laughter "Will the main character ever get Ten Ten?" the audience and the chief burst into laughter "Well I don't like to give out spoilers, you'll have to wait and see" the audience look disappointed, as the questions gradually start to die down with around 15 minutes left.

The chief suddenly stands up "Its time for the announcement" the audience are in suspense wondering what it is, "Can you both stand up?" Harima and Yakumo soon stand up and make there way into the centre of the stage, Harima holding Yakumo's hand as tight as he can _"Please be something good"_Harima hoping in his head, "I would like to thank Hario and Yakumo, for there great kindness to choose our company over any of the others because of that we have a future star in out hands so it will be foolish of me to let so much talent go" Harima and Yakumo stood there in awe "So I would like to Hire both Harima and Yakumo to a long contract for our company if they accept they'll both be earning around 60,000 yen a week each" Harima's jaw hitting the floor, while Yakumo turns to Harima and breaks into a hug with him out of happiness "Well done you did it" Yakumo whispers to Harima, Harima surprised that Yakumo did that "No I didn't, its thanks to you as well" Harima whispers back to Yakumo who soon break there hug to an Aww reception from the audience, "Do you two accept?" Yakumo nods, while Harima grabs the microphone "What do you lot think?" Harima asks the audience who give him a loud cheer, "I accept chief" Harima puts out his hand and shakes the chiefs hand, to be greeted by a standing ovation from the audience, Harima, Yakumo and the chief do a bow to the audience and go off stage.

Harima who seems so shocked and he can't believe what's happened to him, _"I can't believe it"_ Harima keeps going over in his head.

The chief give them there contract, Harima is first to sign his name on the dotted line followed by Yakumo who does the same "Its good to have you two on board" the chief says to them, Harima and Yakumo who bow there heads "Thanks so much chief you won't regret it" Harima says "I know I won't regret it" The chief has a small chuckle and walks off letting Harima and Yakumo be together.

Harima who seems to be in a loss for words which is very rare for him to be, it doesn't seem to have sunk in yet to both of them "T..thank you Yakumo" Harima says to Yakumo "No don't thank me its your work" Harima shakes his head "No your just as big as part as I am with the manga and I don't know what to say but thank you" Harima bows his head to Yakumo "I..its fine" Yakumo says with a flushed expression, Harima and Yakumo walk around the convention still surprised at how successful it went "The Q&A went great, everyone seemed rather nice" Yakumo says to Harima, "Yeah they are" _"A few months ago I was a nobody getting my ass kicked but now I am a somebody"_ Harima thinks in his head.

Harima and Yakumo soon take a seat at a bench outside the convention "That's going to be a lot of money for the both of us" Yakumo nods "Well we have a few hours until the convention is closed for the day" Harima who goes inside his pocket finds his wallet "You bought me something yesterday, how about I buy you something" Yakumo shakes her head "No its fine you don't have to" Harima holds Yakumo's hand "Please" Yakumo who looks down then back at Harima "O..ok then" They make there way into the merchandise stand "What about a hat or something?" "I'm not really a hat person" as they continue to look around Yakumo spots a manga pen "This might do" Its no ordinary pen, it is a designer pen, with a 3 for the kill theme design, "Are you sure?" Harima asks, Yakumo nods, they head to the counter to get the pen "That'll be 3000 yen" Harima gives the money and walks out of the merchandise shop, "You could have got more than just that pen you know" "It's fine I like the pen"

As soon as they exit the merchandise shop the convention is closing, Harima and Yakumo soon rush out of the convention, Harima passes by the shop Yakumo was looking at earlier "Do you still want to learn how to swim" "Y..yeah" "seeing that I didn't pay a lot for your gift I'll pay for you swimsuit" Yakumo looking embarrassed "o..ok"

They enter the shop, surprisingly they don't just make swimwear they also have a lot of other assortments as well, Harima allows Yakumo to have her privacy when she's looking for the swim wear, _"This place looks way too girly for me to be in haha"_Harima jokes in his head while having a look at other types of wear they have _"Outlaws T-Shirt for basketball why does that look so familiar?"_ Yakumo soon approaches Harima and puts the swimwear on the counter, Harima pays for it and they make there way back to the hotel.

They get to there room and Harima is still stoked about being signed on by Mangacorp "I still can't believe it can you?" Harima jokes "Well...your a good manga artist so I thought it was going to be a matter of time" Yakumo answers, Harima looks at Yakumo "I know I already said this but thanks again" Yakumo gives Harima a smile, _"C..cute..Come on Kenji get your head in the game, this is no time to think that" _Yakumo for some reason can't read his mind, Harima makes his way to the pool "erm..come when every you feel like it" Yakumo nods as Harima makes his exit, Yakumo grabs her phone out telling Tenma about what happened today, it doesn't take long for Tenma to respond.

"_That's great sis! Who knew my little sister was going to famous Congrats, send Harima my congrats too! Kurasama is doing fine he's starting to get a lot of his memory back, I got held back at college again :( I didn't know your not suppose to use a screwdriver on someone's leg, oh well good luck with you swimming lesson ;) hehe from big sis"_

Yakumo smiles at the text _"She's so proud of me, but It wasn't just me Harima had a big part as well, Good to know Kurasama is getting better"_ Yakumo turns off her phone and heads towards the changing room near the pool, Harima who is already in the pool laying on his back "Did that really happen? It better not be a dream"

"CANNONBALL!" _"Oh no not again!"_ The chief does another huge splash in the pool thanks to his famous cannonball "Sorry again Harima haha" The chief having another quick chuckle "Its not a problem" Harima responds "er..thanks again for signing us" The chief laughs again patting Harima on the back "haha you shouldn't be thanking me I should be thanking you for coming to this company, you both have serious talent with story telling and I can't let the future walk out on me haha" as there laughing "K..Kenji" an inaudible word Is said.

Yakumo is standing at the side of the pool, while Harima and Chief stare _"w...wow"_ Harima thinks in his head attempting to hide his blush "Hey, Yakumo we'll start at the shallow end over here" as Harima swims over to the shallow end to give Yakumo a hand, the chief is still staring _"Harima you lucky dog" _the chief jokes in his head, who soon approaches "I'm going to guess you don't know how to swim?" Yakumo nods her head and gets into the shallow end, The chief leaves the pool to allow Harima to teach Yakumo in peace.

"Well first you need to know how to float on water" "Ok" Yakumo with a quick answer "First give me your hands" Yakumo puts her hands in Harima's hands who has a tight grip on her hands, Harima takes a few steps back as long as there arms can go "Now you need to lean forward my...er..way " Yakumo begins to lean forward "Now you need to put all your weight on the place your leaning on and get your feet up", Yakumo making quick progress does it "Now the important part here Is balance...hey your doing it" Yakumo tries to put a smile on but water keeps splashing in her face "Now you need to kick your feet and keep balance" Yakumo begins to kick her feet while Harima keeps moving back as Yakumo gets closer _"She's getting the hang of it, much more easier than that rich girl" _Harima gradually starts to loosen his grip, while Yakumo begins to grip tighter "Well..you do need to let go" Yakumo lets go of Harima hands but as she's moving forward she's going lower and lower under the water, Harima quickly grabs her hands "Well at least your getting the hang of it, just remember to keep you balance" Yakumo nods her head "T..thanks"

As they carry on Yakumo is getting the hang of it at a fast rate, enough so that she learns how to glide water at the deep end, as there swimming around the chief walks by the pool "HAHA you're a fast learner, I don't mean to interrupt this bonding moment but we're going to have dinner soon again in around an hour so don't rush yourselves" The chief leaves giving the thumbs up to the both of them, Harima and Yakumo return it back to him.

Harima leans at the side of the pool as does Yakumo, Harima who seems to be in a good mood but contemplating on saying something to Yakumo "Yakumo there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time but I was too scared to say it" Harima looking over his shoulder while Yakumo has a blushed expression on her face _"He's not doing what I think he's doing"_ Harima looks around to make sure no one Is listening in.

He turns facing Yakumo "You said a long time ago to let your feelings be known to the other person and I'm going to now" Yakumo seems surprised at what he said "Well...I...like your sister Tenma" Yakumo looking on at Harima "I had to tell someone about it and seeing your my only and trustworthy friend I told you" Harima feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off him "I see, what is it about sis you like?" Harima tells her the story about how they first met, Yakumo breaks into a smile "Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Harima who looks all flustered "Well...I can't just tell her...Well...I...er...I guess I'm a Coward" Yakumo looks up at Harima "Your not a coward, your just scared at what she might think" Harima looks at Yakumo "How do you know?" Yakumo looking down embarrassed "I mean...that's how I see it as" Yakumo gives Harima a innocent smile "Why are you telling me this?" Yakumo asks "I made a promise that the day I become a signed manga artist I would tell someone about my love and seeing your the only person I can trust" Yakumo looks on at Harima.

"What about you do you have anyone your in love with?" Harima asking a very blunt question In Yakumo's direction who looks down in shyness "Well...no..not yet.." Harima gives her some reassurance "Don't worry these things take time, I'm sure there will be a lucky guy you'll like one day but if I was you don't be shy about your feelings or else it might be too late" Harima smiles at Yakumo, who returns one back to him.

Harima and Yakumo exit the pool _"Yakumo took It better than I thought, I would have thought she wouldn't like me and her sister together considering I'm a delinquent and everything" _Harima jokes in his head while heading to the men's room to change _"He told me about sis...That was brave of him" _Yakumo compliments Harima in her head.

Harima is first to be back at the hotel, waiting for Yakumo to comeback which doesn't take long "Do you mind if we keep that thing between me and your sister between you and me, please don't tell Tenma" "S..sure" Harima pats Yakumo on the shoulder "Thanks Yakumo" Harima and Yakumo soon head to the dinner, where the Chief is waving them over again to get there attention "OVER HERE GUYS HAHA" _"How can we miss him, we've been here like twice now"_ Harima and Yakumo take there seat near the chief again because the rest are too scared of the chief.

"I WANT YOU ALL TO RAISE YOUR GLASSES FOR OUR NEW RECRUITS HARIMA AND YAKUMO!" The chief shouts out across the table disturbing some of the other guests, everyone raises there glasses and congratulates Harima and Yakumo "Thank you" they both say bowing there heads.

Dinner goes as fast as after lunch at school, Harima and Yakumo make there way back to there room after a hectic day of Happiness and confession, night is creeping up on them at a fast rate again Harima enters his side of the bed, while Yakumo enters the left side "Goodnight Kenji" Yakumo says to Harima "Goodnight Yakumo" While Harima is sleeping he is troubled by a nightmare.

He is in an empty classroom all alone _"Ok this seems like a nightmare"_ He looks at the desk then to his left to see its Tenma sitting there he is slow to approach but as soon as he gets to arms reach, she suddenly disappears _"What's going on?" _He suddenly hears a familiar giggle behind him "Wait I've heard that laugh" he looks behind him to see a ghost (The same ghost Yakumo is haunted by) "er...hi?" Harima says to the ghost suddenly the ghost tangles him up in her hair "I only said hi!" Harima struggling to escape, the ghost goes face to face with Harima "I know about you and Tenma" Harima doesn't say a thing "your acting similar to someone I know, you know yourself that you and Tenma can't be together but you still persist why?" "Tenma is the only girl I have eyes for" Harima is quick with his answer "Then why are you having thoughts about her sister?" Harima soon blushes "I didn't" "Ok another question, you don't seem upset that Tenma is with Kurasama are you?" "Of course not" Harima answers with anger "Whys that?" "She's happy, that's all I ever want from her is to be happy with or without me" Harima says "So are you giving up on love?" Harima is having a long time thinking about the question "I..I'm not sure, Tenma is the only girl I could ever see myself with" The ghost shakes her head "Even though you may have a broken heart" "My heart was broken the minute she left, but I still have hope" Harima answers with fire in his eyes "If She's the only girl that can have your heart with why are you having thoughts about her sister?" Harima looks down blushing "She's great and everything but I know there's no way it can happen, she's an A student and I'm a delinquent, she'd never-" the ghost interrupts Harima "You said you'd never fall in love again but you are" Harima is struck with a realisation "I..I can't.." "I'll speak to you again soon" the ghost leaves Harima's dream.

Harima suddenly wakes up sitting up, _"It was just a nightmare Kenji...but this one felt so...different than the others" _Harima looks to his right to see Yakumo still sleeping _"What's that ghost on about me and Yakumo? We're just friends" _Harima puts his head down on the pillow to return to sleep.

The next morning Yakumo is the first one awake, looking outside the window at the sunrise _"It looks so beautiful" _Yakumo thinks about the sunrise, but soon Harima wakes up to see the sunrise radiating off Yakumo _"So...beautiful" _"Morning Kenji" Harima looks up at Yakumo "Yo" _"That dream was whack, what was with all those questions about Tenma and her sister?"_ Harima who can't get that dream out of his head.

The final 2 days of the convention go by so fast, Harima and Yakumo almost became celebrities in the manga industry with fans walking up to them asking for autographs, Harima never suffered one of those dreams on the final days of the convention but when time came for them to go, Harima approaches Yakumo behind the coach so no one can see "Do you mind if I can still call you Yakumo after the trip?" Yakumo looks down then back up with a smile "S..sure" they set off from the convention at 8:00 to make there way home.

While on the coach Harima is still thinking about the dream _"I'm not falling in love with Tenma's sister, its just a trick that ghost is up to but how does she know so much? She's not part of Itoko's spy squad thing is-"_Harima getting lost in his trace of thought by Yakumo sleeping on his shoulder again _"That's cute...I mean I wonder what's going to happen next with the manga, I'm not having that ghost read my mind"_

They arrive back at Mangacorp and Yakumo is still asleep Harima lets out a short sigh and grabs the bags under there seats, then moves Yakumo's head off his shoulder and puts the bags on his back, _"I could wake her but...it's been a long few days for her" _Harima lifts Yakumo, bids farewell to the chief and walks down to Yakumo's house.

Harima approaches the door _"This looks very similar but this time Itoko can't open the door"_ Soon the door opens "Huh?" Harima looks at the door open "Hi Harima" Sara answers the door with a smile then it turns to interest looking at Harima carry Yakumo "This isn't what it looks like she was asleep and-" Sara has a short giggle "Don't worry just carry Yakumo up to bed" Harima agrees with Sara and carries Yakumo upstairs to her room.

Harima soon returns downstairs to be bombarded with questions "How was it wherever you went?" "Oh..it went great thanks" Harima answers Sara's question short and sweet "Anything happen at school?" Sara shakes her head "Things we're kinda boring without you guys, other than we're deciding what to do for the school culture festival" "Oh what are you guys thinking of doing?" Harima asks "It's between either a Cafe or a Play" Sara answers "I see" _"That sounds so familiar!" _Harima thinks.

Sara soon heads out of the door "If Yakumo asks, Iori was no problem at all, bye Harima" Sara leaves waving her hand, Harima waves his hand back and turns to see Yakumo walking down the steps "Yo" Harima says to Yakumo "Hi" Yakumo answers back and wanders into the kitchen "Iori!" Harima rushes into the kitchen to see why she yelled at Iori to see, "I missed you so much Iori was you good for Sara?" Harima answers on behalf of the cat "Sara said Iori wasn't a problem"

Yakumo smiles at Iori and picks him up "That's good" Harima lets out a short yawn saying goodnight to Yakumo and heads to his room_ "At least it won't be awkward when I sleep tonight haha" _Harima jokes, While Yakumo stays up for a little longer considering she slept for a while on the coach back, she stays up to watch 3 for the kill episodes recorded on tape by Sara because unfortunately there room didn't have a TV.

Yakumo returns to her room after watching a few episodes, to be greeted by the ghost "Long time no see" The ghost says to Yakumo, while she remains silent "You couldn't read any thoughts could you?" Yakumo shakes her head "That's because Yours and Harima's hearts we're connected while on that trip, by spending so much time with each other" "O..ok" Yakumo couldn't think of much to say back "I can see why your scared to confess his will with Tenma is strong I know" Yakumo shaking her fist while looking down "You spoke with Harima?" "Yes I did, I don't see what you see in him, we was talking about Tenma and You" "Me.." Yakumo says "Please keep Harima out of this, can you make him forget about the nightmare he had please, on the last 2 days he wasn't himself please" Yakumo begs the ghost "On one condition, you confess" Yakumo thinks for a while "I...I..will but give me sometime" "but what if you don't?" The ghost asks "I will never pursue Harima ever again" "That's a bold move...willing to give up your love and his heart...Fine you have from now until this time next year" The ghost vanishes as Yakumo bows her head "T..thank you" That night was September 29th


	7. Culture Drop

Chapter 7: Culture Drop

While Harima is dreaming, he is suffering the same dream in the empty classroom _"Not this nightmare again I want to wake up" _The ghost appears behind him "No not you again" "Aren't you happy to see me?" the ghost jokes "Hell no, be gone you demon!" Harima crosses his arms in the style of the crucifix "Such a charmer" the ghost mockingly laughs "For the last time I'm-" before Harima could continue the ghost using her hair on top of Harima's head "You'll forget all this ever happened" "Wha-" Harima suddenly woke up "What happened?" he looks to his right "Where's Yakumo?" he soon realises he's not in the hotel _"Did I drink a lot or something because the last thing I remember is sleeping after the day of swimming with Yakumo" _He shrugs his shoulders and returns to sleep.

Harima wakes up tomorrow and look at his calender "It's Friday already? What happened to the other days?" Harima soon makes his way downstairs where Yakumo is in the kitchen preparing boxed lunches for the two of them "Morning Yakumo, this may sound odd here but what happened on the last 2 days of the convention I'm in total blank" Harima laughs while scratching the back of his head, Yakumo gets a smile on her face "Oh..er..nothing much happened we just went to a few booths and signed some autographs" Harima responds with a quick "Oh..I don't really remember haha" _"She kept her promise, I'll have to keep mine but I'll wait" _Yakumo thinks to herself.

The two return to normal schedule Yakumo is now feeding Iori his favourite Salmon "Hope you enjoy Iori" "Meow" Iori eats his morning meal with enthusiasm, Yakumo is busy making Harima some breakfast Harima asks another question "Did you learn how to fully swim?" Yakumo nods her head "Thanks for teaching me" "No problem do we have to go to school? I mean there's no point in going to school for 1 day after being off for four days" Harima asks "You can but I'm not sure if Itoko will-" before Yakumo could continue Harima interrupts her "Of course we can't miss school what was I thinking haha" _"I can't believe I almost forgot, Itoko would hunt me down for sure and make me suffer the same amount of pain as Napoleon feels when he sees pork stew"_ Harima and Yakumo sit down to eat there breakfast and head out the door for school.

"Today is when our class decides on what we're doing for the culture festival" Yakumo says while they walk into the school grounds "Yeah I wonder what the class is going to pick?" Harima says back to Yakumo "Sara told me its between either the Cafe or a play, she said we're going to have a debate on what happens as well" Yakumo says They walk into the classroom to a huge welcome from Sara "Hi guys, how was your trip to Tokyo University?" Harima and Yakumo thought the same thing in there head _"Tokyo University?" _"Sorry about knowing I asked Mrs Osakabe and she told me sorry I was really nosy" Yakumo breaks into a smile "It went great Sara thanks" Yakumo responds to Sara.

Satsuki the class leader is in front of the class "Guy's quiet down!" the whole class drop the chatter "Thanks, well we need to decide what our class is going to do for the culture festival our top 2 is a class play or a Cafe I want to hear what you all think" Minoru soon puts his hand up "I think we should do the Cafe, all the guys can work making the food and the girls can serve" Minoru looks at Yakumo _"Yakumo in a waitress uniform I haven't seen that since I was banned at the Cafe she works at" _Yakumo reading Minoru's real motives quickly puts her hand up "I think we should do the play" Sara stands up agreeing as well "I choose the play as well"

Satsuki thinks to herself _"A few years ago Yakumo was part of the sleeping beauty play...and that was the talk of the culture festival that year...hmm..."_ Satsuki stops the classes chatter and comes to a final conclusion "We will be doing the play and that's the final decision" all of the classroom cheers other than Minoru who pouts _"Oh well..I guess I'll have to sneak into the Cafe and see Yakumo hehe"_ "Everyone I want you all to say idea's of plays we can do" Sara is quick on the bounce "What about sleeping beauty?" Satsuki looks across at the class "Anybody disagree?" no one puts there hand up "Then it'll be sleeping beauty"

Satsuki and Sara are sat at there table looking deciding who there going to cast, Satsuki sees Yakumo peeking over "Yakumo do you mind being sleeping beauty?" Yakumo says a hesitant "Sure" Minoru soon rushes over "I'LL BE THE PRINCE!" Yakumo looks down hoping its not him, Satsuki is considering putting Minoru as the prince Sara notices Yakumo displeasure _"Poor Yakumo but what do I..I know" _Sara gets out of her seat and walks to Harima's desk.

"Yakumo doesn't look happy at all does she?" Sara says to Harima, Harima who looks at Yakumo who looks lower than low "Yeah..but I can't do anything" Sara gets a grin "Even though its a pretend kiss she don't look happy" Harima suddenly stands up "Only pretend...I offer to be the PRINCE!" _"I'm only doing this because you went through with the convention so we're even now, who cares its only a pretend one" _"Wait in line Harima I asked first" Minoru argues that it should be him "Hell no look at her, does she look like she wants to be close to a pig like you?" _"Sorry Napoleon" _Harima apologies in his head.

Satsuki claps her hands together "Ok there's only one way to settle this" "Fighting?" Harima asks "No we're going to have an act off" Harima and Minoru look at Satsuki "Act off?" Harima and Minoru questioning at the same time "Yes today on the stage you both will be there and we'll have some judges to decide who will get the part, I am one of them" Harima looks at Minoru "Fine I'll act circles around you" Sara walks up to Satsuki "Can I be a judge?" Satsuki shakes her head "I'm sorry we can't have any biased officiating" Sara gives Satsuki a smile and walks to Yakumo's table.

So its decided after School it will be Harima VS. Minoru to decide who'll be the prince, Harima walks towards Yakumo and Sara "What do you do in an act off?" Sara explains to him "You are given a script of Sleeping Beauty and you just read the line, then the judges decide who gets the part" Harima gives a thumbs up "No problem, I'll show that guy how a real man acts" Yakumo hasn't said a word about what's happening _"Why did I have to say yes about being sleeping beauty"_

Lunch soon rolls around and Sara has given Harima some scripts he can practise with "Here Harima" Sara handing the scripts over to Harima "Thanks" Harima starts to skim through the lines "Lets see, I will save you...I am almost near the tower..." Sara holds her head "This'll be a long lunch haha" Yakumo has a small smile, Harima finds a line "My fair princess, no matter what obstacles are in my way, I shall tackle them head on to save you from your slumber and bring you eternal happiness...How did that sound?" He asks Yakumo and Sara who are clapping at his performance "haha thank you, was I really that good" "Well I believed you haha" Sara compliments Harima, but soon Minoru approaches the three of them "That's the closest your going to get to being in the play"

Harima quickly stands up "Just wait until the end of the day and we'll see who's smiling and who's crying haha" Minoru does a short snicker and walks away, Harima sits back down in his seat "I hate that guy, what about you Yakumo?" "Yeah he can be annoying" Yakumo answers, while Sara asks something "Did you just call her Yakumo?" Harima nods his head "Is there a problem?" Sara waves her hands and shakes her head "No its not a problem, it's just you usually call her Tenma's sister" Yakumo whispers to Sara "When we went to the university he thought if we're friends he can call me by my first name" Sara puts her head back "Oh I see"

Lunch ends but Harima is too busy looking at the sleeping beauty script to take notice of the lesson, which also gets Yakumo's attention _"He seems so serious about getting the part is he really that into theatre?" _Harima who Is looking hard at the script trying to perfect it _"I'm not only doing this to beat Minoru but also Yakumo was there for me at the convention so this Is payback" _As the end of the day approaches, Harima heads to the theatre along with Yakumo and Sara for support who sits in the audience seats.

Satsuki stands on the stage "Presenting our judges for our first annual Act off, First Judge will be Me Satsuki your class president, Next is Mrs Osakabe!" Itoko appears at the judges table, Harima who Is peeking from behind the curtain _"Itoko! What does she know about theatre?!" _"And it is my honour to introduce Akira Takano!" Yakumo and Sara look up to see Akira take her seat at the far table, Sara waves at Akira "HEY AKIRA!" Her efforts go to waste as Akira can't hear her.

Satsuki goes backstage to ask Harima and Minoru who's going first "I'll go first Harima because I'm always a hard act to follow" Minoru says to Harima "I actually hope you break a leg out there haha" Satsuki takes her seat at the table "And first on is Minoru" Minoru comes on to no reaction from Yakumo and Sara "I dedicate this to you Yakumo!" Yakumo looks the other way, _"Looks like there is another Henai in the school" _Akira jokes in her head.

Minoru does a small cough before starting "My lady, I am on my way to awake you from this long dream, for I am here to save you no matter what stands in my way I will awake you from your slumber" Minoru finishes his piece and goes off stage, the rest of the judges write down what they thought, Minoru passes Harima "Top that"

Harima takes a deep breath before walking on _"Itoko is going to laugh at me" _Itoko Is holding her mouth trying not to laugh _"Dammit I knew it"_ but as he walks on stage "GO HARIMA!" Sara shouts encouragement to Harima, _"Ok lets do this"_

"My princess, you have been in you Eternal slumber for many of centuries I don't wish to just wake you, I wish to bring you happiness forever, no matter what stands in my way I will tackle through it nothing can stop me because I have one thing no other prince has and that's the love for your happiness" Itoko and Akira share a shrug, while Satsuki has a tissue in her hand wiping something out of her eyes, Harima walks off to a warm reception from Yakumo and Sara clapping him.

Satsuki, Itoko and Akira are getting things written down, "Can Harima and Minoru come back on stage" Minoru is first on stage followed by Harima, "Thank you both for auditioning today, you both should be proud of yourselves, First Judge to vote Mrs. Osakabe" Itoko who is taking a sharp glare at both of them "Both of your performances were terrible" Harima and Minoru look down in disappointment "The student who I choose to be the prince in Sleeping Beauty is Minoru" Minoru throws his arms in the air "Hell Yeah first vote for me" _"Damn It Itoko I keep you company for over a year and this is how you repay me" _Harima looks down In sadness, as does Yakumo "Don't worry Yakumo there are still 2 more judges left to vote" Yakumo puts her head up in hope.

Satsuki is next to vote "Well to be honest this isn't a tough one, I'm going to choose the one that moved me to tears and that's Harima" Harima raises his arms in victory "Hell yeah, now we're tied" Yakumo and Sara clap in celebration, "We're now moving it to the tie breaking judge Akira!" Akira has a sharp glare at both of them "Let's see here, one does this for there love of the girl, while the other one does it for the girl...you both have the right to be the prince but there can only be one winner, I choose the one that looks out for the girls heart more than there own so I choose Harima" Satsuki wiping another tear "That was beautiful Akira" Harima throws his hands in the air "HELL YEAH! Now sit back and watch me act Minoru!" Yakumo and Sara stand up and cheer, Harima is down on his knee's in a melodramatic way _"I DID IT!" _Akira approaches Harima "Do you promise to love the princess?" "I DO!" Harima not realising what he just said "Congrats Harima you do deserve the princess"

Akira walks to the exit, leaving the school never getting the opportunity to talk to Yakumo and Sara, Minoru walks off the stage in defeat with his head held down _"Damn that Harima" _Itoko exits the theatre as well while Satsuki goes on stage to life Harima's arm up "Your winner" Yakumo and Sara are next to enter the stage congratulating Harima, Satsuki walks into the back giving Harima and Yakumo there scripts for the school play.

Harima, Yakumo and Sara head to the Cafe that Yakumo works at for celebration "Another Hurray for Harima" Sara shouts, everyone on the table shouts Hurray along with Sara, Yakumo soon notices her boss and walks up to him leaving the celebration between Harima and Sara "S..sir" Yakumo's boss turns around "Yes?" Yakumo enters her bag handing her boss her resignation "Your quitting?" Yakumo nods her head "I found another job" Yakumo's boss looks very disappointed "Well everyone here will miss you and your always welcome back to work here if your job doesn't turn out well" Yakumo gives a smile "Thank you" Yakumo returns back to her seat where Harima and Sara are suspicious about what happened "What happened Yakumo?" Sara asks "I handed in my resignation" Harima soon spitting his drink out "What? How come?" Harima asks "Well I did just get another job with a better pay" Harima realises and nods his head _"I see, she gave up her job here because it'd become too much to help with my manga and work here as well"_

"Sara what are you going to do for the play?" Yakumo asks "Satsuki said I can help out being stage director because I'm not the best actor haha" Sara jokes, Harima whispers to Yakumo "Sorry to ruin the parade, but is it ok if we can get back soon? I really want to finish the new manga" "Ok" Yakumo responds, "Sara we got a lot of...sheets to look over from Tokyo University, so we might have to go home soon" Sara nods "That's fine, I have a bit of work to do as well at home and I'm in confession for a few days haha so I guess I'm pretty busy too" Sara says her farewell to Harima and Yakumo, then makes her way home, While Harima and Yakumo make there way home on Harima's bike.

As soon as they get in Yakumo quickly heads into the kitchen to prepare some food for Iori who is asleep in the garden, Harima heads into the sitting room and gets all his tools out "If we finish this by tonight we might be able to hand it in tomorrow" Harima says to Yakumo, Yakumo takes her seat and begins to help Harima draw "Yakumo? Are you looking forward to the festival?" Harima asks "Yeah its always been kinda fun and its good too see what everyone does for the festival" Yakumo replies

"What about you?" Yakumo asks, Harima looks up "To be honest I'm not much of a festival person" Harima and Yakumo get the manuscript done with plenty of time to spare "Might as well practise some lines" Harima gets up and goes in his bag to look at the script _"Why the hell do I have so many lines? While Yakumo who's playing sleeping beauty has very little lines? I mean come on her name is in the title she should have more lines!" _Harima looks at his script, while Yakumo looks at her very little lines in the script _"Not much lines"_

"We can give the manuscript while on our way to school on Monday" Harima says, Yakumo nods in agreement, night soon creeps up on them, Harima and Yakumo put there scripts In there bag, wish each other goodnight and head to there rooms, _"I'm not really the type of person to act but I've never seen Yakumo look so low, but I do owe her one for going to the convention"_ Harima thinks to himself.

But as Yakumo is about to sleep she receives a text from her sister _"Sara told me you got the main part in sleeping beauty! Congrats everything is going right for you, with the whole manga thing and now this, She told me that Harima is the prince ;) good luck sis, a few years ago when our class did sleeping beauty it went so well!"_

Yakumo smiles at her sisters support _"Thanks sis"_ Yakumo puts her head on the pillow and returns to sleep, the weekend goes by as fast as school and now there waking up on Monday morning, Harima is the first awake surprisingly, next is Yakumo who is surprised he's up so early "Sorry I just couldn't wait to hand in the new manuscript" Yakumo does a simple nod and goes into the kitchen to prepare boxed lunches for the two of them, "We have rehearsals after school today in the theatre" Yakumo informs Harima "That's fine as long as we got the manuscript done, we don't need to rush the next one yet"

While there on there way to school on Harima motorbike, they stop by Mangacorp to hand in the new manuscript they walk through the revolving doors with manuscript in hand he gives it to the receptionist "Thank you, Hario I'll give this to the chief as soon as possible, seeing that you two are here, I might as well give you it now rather than sending it haha" the receptionist gives them there own Envelope _"WooHoo I haven't been paid in a long time and especially with this much a week I'm rich ahah"_ Harima thinks to himself, While Yakumo wanders to Harima's bike ready for school.

Harima and Yakumo get to school with plenty of time to spare, Harima walking and looking at the script for the play, Yakumo is trying to guide him so he doesn't hurt anybody _"This'll take forever to learn all of these lines" _They both make it to the classroom without Harima hurting anyone, Harima soon takes his seat looking at the script Yakumo takes her seat as Sara walks over to the two of them "Morning how did the Tokyo University stuff go?" Sara asks "It went great thanks" Yakumo says back, Sara looks over at Harima "He's really taking this serious isn't he?" Sara says to Yakumo "He is_,_maybe a little to serious" Yakumo comments.

"Harima put that down" the teacher says to Harima who is paying no attention to the teacher, the teacher soon approaches him "It's good that your finally reading but you reading the wrong book" Harima looks up at him to see him pass a science book in front of him, Harima puts his head down feeling defeated _"I can't take school, the lessons suck and now there getting at me for reading in class isn't that what your suppose to do?"_ Harima sighs to himself and begins to rest his head on the science book, as Yakumo looks over _"If he doesn't concentrate he might be held back for another year"_

When lunch soon comes around Itoko comes into the classroom delighted by every male student in the class other than Harima who is sleeping on the desk "Kenji I need to speak to you" Harima soon wakes up to see Itoko standing there "Its not a nightmare is it" Itoko grabs Harima by the ear and takes him out into the hall "What's all this about Itoko?" Itoko looks at Harima and then back out the window "Kenji, I've been told by a lot of the other teachers you don't care about the lessons" Harima nods his head proudly "Even thought it's just been a month, if you don't shape up you might be held back...again...again" Harima looks down "But I try Itoko.." Itoko interrupts "Your not trying hard enough when I'm doing my lectures your too busy sleeping" Harima remains silent "And you think that whole manga thing can help you out, I look at the contract, that is a junior contract meaning that contract expires as soon as this school year ends, then they'd offer you an apprentice contract to study manga in college" Harima nods "There you go after the school year is done I go to college" Itoko shakes her head "You can be so dim at times, I looked at the course overview and compared it to your grades, you won't have the qualifications to enter the college if you keep up with what your doing" Harima is frozen "I'm only telling you this because you seem different from the other Kenji I know" Itoko soon walks off to the teachers lounge.

Harima walks back into the classroom very sluggish _"Well that's not fair, if I don't improve my grades I won't be able to become a manga artist" _Yakumo notices his sadness and asks him "What's wrong?" Harima lets out a sigh and looks directly at Yakumo "Itoko told me to...study more or else I won't be able to become a manga artist because I don't have the qualifications to go to the college" Harima stares intensely at his table, Yakumo looks upset on behalf of Harima as well, Harima suddenly shoots up "Wait a minute...you're smart! you can help me" Yakumo who trying to avoid eye contact "S..sure but you need to take it serious" Harima nods "I will be the best student you could ever ask for thanks Yakumo" Harima looks around the class to see that there staring at the both of them _"Oh crap" _Harima puts his hand on his head and returns to his seat to eat his boxed lunch.

Yakumo returns to her seat as well "Yakumo seeing that your helping Harima can you help me to?" Sara asks "Sure Sara" Sara with a big smile on her face "Great we can all cram at your house for a few nights, we do have a test coming up in December, so we might as well get to studying" Yakumo nods and opens her boxed lunch.

As lunch ends, Yakumo keeps her eye on Harima throughout most of class to see Harima is doing his best to concentrate and pay attention, but unfortunately for Harima that only lasts for 5 minutes, Yakumo putting her hand on her head _"This might be tougher than I thought" _Yakumo thinks to herself, but soon enough the final bell goes, Harima wakes up with a loud yawn _"Crap I fell asleep when I should have been listening, oh well at least I'm rested" _Harima,Yakumo and Sara make there way to the rehearsals.

Satsuki pleased to see the main characters at the rehearsals "Harima, there will be a slight change with the story" Harima looks on "What's been changed?" Satsuki seems a little worried to tell him "Well...Rather than you venturing by yourself to wake the princess, now you have an accomplice with you" Harima nods his head "Who?" Harima asks "The real actor has arrived" It's non other than Minoru "Oh god no, not this guy" Harima shakes his head "What's wrong Harima? You don't like it? I can take your role" Minoru pesters "Nice try freak but that's not going to work, as long as you keep to yourself I'm fine" Yakumo sitting down in the audience seat because she's not needed yet due to her minor speaking part.

Harima is strangely doing great in rehearsals _"He seems to have a real taste for theatre"_ Yakumo thinks to herself "My princess, I wish to awake you from your slumber I won't let anything stand in my way, I will do anything to wake you and bring you eternal happiness" everyone Is moved by his performance other than Minoru "Pfft" who is unimpressed by his performance, "Yakumo can we have you on stage?"Sara calls out to Yakumo, Yakumo nods and makes her way on stage, "Read from page 28" Sara instructing Yakumo, "M..my prince you woke me from my slumber?" Yakumo speaks out her line "Of course princess, you have been asleep for a long time, its time for you to see the world" Harima says his next line.

"But I've been asleep for so long I can't tackle this alone" Yakumo reads "That's where your wrong, You will never be along you have me at your side forever I woke you not just for you too see the world but I woke you to be with you because the first time I ever heard about your tale I fell in love with you" Yakumo with a blushed face even though Harima's acting "I made a pledge that the prince that wakes me up from my slumber, I will love and care for them forever as well" Harima also blushing, "Now you lift her Harima and exit the stage" Sara instructs them, Harima then lifts Yakumo leaving the stage Sara clapping her hands together "Well done you two and great job at showing emotion with the whole blushing you guys are better actors than I thought haha" Sara jokes, While Minoru enters the stage "What do I do?" Sara soon opens the script "You die" Minoru almost falls back after hearing that "I die?! how?" Minoru showing confusion and anger "Well you are killed by a monster before entering the castle" Sara explains while Harima laughs behind Minoru.

"Do I do anything good?" Minoru asks, Sara continues to look at the script "Well...you give Harima your horse to ride on, while you cover him but you unfortunately die" Minoru does a short sigh "Ok then" Yakumo takes her seat off stage, while Harima and Minoru stay on stage "Now guys this is the part when you have the argument in who saves the princess" Harima nods his head "I should save the princess, I have seen her from a far for many years now so I-" Harima interrupts "I don't care if you've watched her from a far, I have a connection with that princess and I have made it my duty that I will be the one to wake her" Harima reads "But the princess-" Harima interrupts again "I was given direct orders to be the one to wake her from her slumber don't step off the plan or else she may never wake up ever again" Sara claps her hands again "Wow this is so believable you two should be proud of yourselves"

"That's a rap people you all did great today, tomorrow we're going to do a little more then work with stage direction and props" Satsuki informs everyone, "Harima you did really good" Yakumo compliments Harima "Thanks, you we're good yourself, at least you don't have to be on stage with that guy" Harima points at Minoru who Is walking out of the theatre, "We better get home, Iori is probably hungry haha and you promised we'd study" Harima says to Yakumo, who graciously nods her head.

They both climb on Harima's bike and head home, to a very hungry Iori but instead of running to the door surprisingly Iori was fast asleep, Yakumo soon cooks something up for Iori for when he wakes up and prepares to make Her and Harima something "We can study after dinner if that's ok?" Yakumo says to Harima "It's fine, MANGOKU! GO GET THEM!" Harima agrees while watching an episode of 3 for the kill.

"Dinner's ready" Yakumo shouts out of the kitchen, Harima goes into the kitchen "What subjects do you struggle with?" Yakumo asks Harima "All of them" Yakumo has a short laugh "I don't think it's all of them, your good at Art and in Gym" Harima begins to nod "I guess your right, which subject is it best to start with?" Yakumo's eyes begin to look around the room "Well, what about Japanese History?" Harima looks away from his noodles, to look at Yakumo "If that's an easy one sure" Harima and Yakumo finish there meals and head into the sitting room to study.

Harima gets out his history text book "So where do we begin?" Harima asks "Well, what about the Japanese war?" Harima shrugs and begins to look in the book "I don't get any of this! What do you do to make it so easy?" Harima frustratingly asks "I'm not sure, but just try to vision it as something your passionate about such as you like 3 for the kill, try to put there faces on those people in the history text book" Yakumo answers, an hour passes "WOW this is so cool, who knew that in the war, they used weapons exactly like 3 for the kill with the Katana to threaten the enemy general to make him give up his land" Harima has just learnt something "Well done Harima" "Now what about maths how do you make that interesting?" Harima asks, Yakumo with a smile on her face "Just think, your trying to unlock a secret code so you can go to the land of wonder and amazement, all you need to do is answer that equation" Yakumo shows him how to solve a basic equation and hands him a different question "Er..did I do It right?" Yakumo looks over it "Hmm.. Yes Harima well done"

Harima throws his arm up in the air "Hell Yeah, your the best teacher ever I can go days learning nothing in class and you teach me in an hour thank you" Harima bows his head in thanks "no need to thank me it was you who did the work" Harima returns to looking at the textbook _"This is going by so easy, who knew school work could be this easy all you need to do is put something your passionate about on it" _Harima thinks to himself, _"Harima looks so happy about his lessons now"_Yakumo has a smile on her face.

"Yakumo do you mind giving me a hand with this?" Harima asks, Yakumo looks over "Sure" Yakumo quickly looks at his textbook "I see.." As Yakumo is about to grab his pen, also Harima does there hands touch,Harima looks right at Yakumo into her eyes as does Yakumo with Harima's eyes _"C..cute"_, suddenly they both shoot back there hands "I'm sorry" they both say to each other _"I held her hand all the time during the manga convention, now I'm nervous just accidentally touching her hand"_ Yakumo picks up his pen "You just carry this number and try to find a common denominator to equal the sum of the equation" Yakumo answers for him "Thanks Yakumo" "N..no problem" _"I read his thoughts again...I...I don't know what to do" _Yakumo sits back in her place.

Harima lets out a huge yawn as does Yakumo as well, "It's getting kinda late, Thanks for the help Yakumo" Harima thanks Yakumo "No need to thank me" Harima puts his textbooks in his bag, then makes his way to his room while Yakumo heads to her room as well _"Who knew class could be so easy,all I need to do is just think of it as something I like thanks again Yakumo" _Harima thanks Yakumo again in his thoughts.

The pair make there way to school tomorrow morning, Harima looking more determined than the past few days _"These lessons are going to be a piece of cake" _They enter the classroom to be greeted by Sara "Hi you two, Satsuki wanted me to remind you we're in the theatre after school to rehearse again with props this time" Harima and Yakumo nod and take there seats.

During the lesson Yakumo does some quick glances over to Harima who is shaking his head _"I...I can't do this, I did it last night but I can't do it now?" _Yakumo lets out a sigh, grabs a sheet of paper out of her bag and writes on it _"What's wrong?"_ and passes it over to Harima's table without the teacher noticing, Harima looks at the note writes something and passes it back to Yakumo's desk.

"_I'm not sure, I just can't do it and why are we writing to each other through notes?" _Yakumo begins to write the next one and passes it to Harima while Sara looks on at them _"If the teacher sees us we'll be in trouble, We'll talk about it at lunch"_ Harima looks on at Yakumo at her desk and nods his head, while Sara thinks _"Love notes?"_

Lunch soon comes around and Harima is quick to approach Yakumo's desk "I don't know what happened I just couldn't do it" Harima soon sits next to Yakumo, who is opening her boxed lunch "Lets have a look at the textbook again" Harima gets his boxed lunch and textbook out, while Sara turns around her chair to sit at Yakumo's desk.

"...try this question" Yakumo says to Harima, who buckles down with his pen and starts on the question, who soon finishes the question "Did I do it right?" Harima asks, Yakumo looks at his answer "Y..yes you did it right" Harima throws his arm in the air in success but soon sits back down "How come I can't do that in the lesson?" Yakumo who Is also puzzled by this "I'm not sure" Harima returns to eating his boxed lunch also trying to find it out _"I couldn't do it in lesson, but I can do it at Yakumo's house and at Lunch...IT MUST BE THE FOOD!" _Harima only eats half of his lunch today and returns back to his seat with his boxed lunch on his desk.

As class goes on Yakumo is still taking quick glances at Harima while he does his work _"He looks like he's still struggling"_ Yakumo thinks to herself _"Dammit I still can't do it, so it wasn't the food that motivates me..." _Harima is in a trance to himself trying to think about what causes him to do the work, as Class ends Yakumo approaches Harima's desk "Did you still struggle?" Harima nods his head "I don't know what it is..." Harima looking down at his desk soon gets up to go to the theatre along with Yakumo and Sara.

They get to theatre to be welcomes by Satsuki "Hey guys" They say there welcome and get to performing, "This might be a little too fast forward, but lets act out the final scene with the princess and prince, because the bed is kinda in the way so we might as well get it done with" Satsuki says to the actors, Harima gets into position near the bed, while Yakumo has a quick look at her lines for when she wake up lays down in the bed.

"And Action!" Satsuki yells while Sara whispers "Its not a film" Harima approaches the bed "Minoru gave up his life for me to get here, soon princess your curse will be lifted then I can show you everything that you missed in this world" Harima speaks his line, Satsuki claps her hands once "Ok so they pretend to kiss now you wake up" Yakumo sits up "W...where am I?" Yakumo says "You've been in your slumber for a long time, you have now awaken from the curse you are now able to see the world" Yakumo looks down "B...but I can't do it alone" Harima soon grasps Yakumo's hand "Your not alone, you have me forever at your side you will never be alone ever again" Yakumo looks up at Harima "What's your name?" Harima is stage directed to lift Yakumo "I'm Prince Harima and I'm here to be with you forever" Harima walks off stage carrying Yakumo, Satsuki claps her hands "e..end scene ***sob* **That was so beautiful guys" Harima and Yakumo come back on stage "Thank you" they both say, "There won't be a dry eye in the theater after that scene well done both of you" Harima and Yakumo bow there heads "Thank you"

Satsuki breaks her sadness and claps her hands "Ok now get that bed off the stage!" the stage handlers are pulling the bed off the stage "Next scene we doing is the horse back scene" Yakumo exits the stage to an audience seat, Minoru appears on stage "So who are our horses?" Two students appear on stage "seriously?" Harima says "I don't usually agree with Harima but seriously?" Minoru says, Harima shakes his head "We're going to look like fools" Harima says "Well your already a fool Harima this wont be any different" Minoru responds, Harima shaking his fist _"This guy has a mouth the size of my fist, maybe if I punch him it might shut him up"_

Harima lets out a sigh and restrains from punching Minoru, "So do we just climb on there back?" Harima asks, Satsuki nods her head must to the dismay of Harima, Harima climbs on the students back who Is dressed slightly to look like a horse _"This looks so stupid!" _Harima says in his head, even Yakumo is looking down in embarrassment on behalf of Harima _"This looks so odd" _Yakumo thinks, "Say your lines!" Satsuki yells at them, Harima just now remembering to say the lines "My princess we are coming to save you!" Minoru looking on in as much discomfort as Harima "Prince no matter what happens, I will make sure you get to the princess" Harima looking on at Minoru "Thanks"

Satsuki claps her hands "End scene" Harima is soon to get down off the so called horse "This looks so lame" Harima says to Satsuki "Well excuse me for not having a real horse!" Harima shakes his head _"I could easily make that happen, I'm not sure if they'd allow me to take the horse from that horse sanctuary" _Harima stays on stage ready for the next scene "Ok this is the scene which Minoru does the act of bravery and courage to let Harima go to the castle, ACTION!" Harima and Minoru are backed off into the corner by many beasts "Minoru we..we're surrounded" Harima and Minoru trying to fend off the beasts to no use "We're done for Minoru" Minoru takes a deep sigh "Go!...I'll distract them" Harima shakes his head "I...Ca-" Minoru interrupts him "Save the princess, I'll be fine" Minoru grabbing another sword going duel wield, Harima looks at the path to the tower "Bu-" before Harima could say a thing Minoru interrupts again "JUST GO! NOW!" Harima nods his head and runs on the path to the tower "Now you guys have to deal with me" Minoru lunges at the beasts "END SCENE" Satsuki says, then begins to clap along does Yakumo and Sara "Great scene you two, this culture festival will be a blast" Sara compliments.

As rehearsals die down, Harima and Yakumo say there farewell to Sara and make there way home, "Satsuki really wants this to go well doesn't she?" Yakumo asks "Yeah, she looks really into it, do you have any idea why I don't do good in lesson?" Harima asks "I'm not that sure, it might be you forgot a few things" Harima nods agreeing with Yakumo, "So the culture festival is in a few weeks, not a bunch of time to prepare is there?" Harima asks "Yeah, but I'm sure everything will go great" Harima and Yakumo make It back to Yakumo's house, as soon as Yakumo enters her home she quickly heads to the kitchen to make Iori some food, then some for Her and Harima.

Harima is soon to get the textbooks out after dinner "There has to be a reason why I did good at your home and during lunch but during lesson I was terrible" Harima and Yakumo both think about this _"What do I have here and during lunch that I didn't have sitting at my desk"_ As he thinks he looks at Yakumo _"She might be it?" _Harima seems reluctant to ask the question "I think I might know.." Yakumo looks at Harima In hope he can answer the reason why as well "Don't think its strange or weird or anything like that..." Yakumo nods "It might be...you" Harima almost saying the last word inaudible.

Yakumo looks at Harima with a blushed face "A..are you sure" Harima fidgeting with his pen hoping he can find his answer in the pen "I think but I'm not sure, its a little like when we draw manga by myself I was an amateur but when your helping my manga comes out much more better" Yakumo looking down hoping he can't detect her emotion _"I don't think I'm that much important for Harima" _Harima approaches Yakumo and put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry its what I think, it might not be true" Yakumo looks up at Harima with an innocent smile _"That smile can cheer anyone up" _Yakumo looks down after reading his thoughts again _"How can I all of sudden read his thoughts now?"_

Before going to school the next day Yakumo has a plan, she switches his school pen for her 3 for the kill pen bought by Harima at the convention _"This is just to see if he's right or not" _Harima and Yakumo make it school, head for the classroom and take there seats while Sara who is sitting in front of Yakumo is reading a manga from Mangacorp _"This story is so good...wait a minute Yamo?" _She looks behind at Yakumo who is too busy looking out of the window Sara turns back facing her desk _"Written by Hario Harima?" _Sara turns around to look at Harima who is too busy in a trance _"It's probably just a coincidence"_ Sara closes her manga and class starts.

Harima gets his textbook out and pen to notice its not his normal pen _"Wait this isn't my pen, this is Yakumo's pen" _Yakumo who was looking at Harima the whole time notices Harima is looking at her now, soon fixes her gaze at the front of the class _"I guess this is some kinda test she set up to see if it is true, lets see if I was right" _Harima lets out a sigh and prepares.

Yakumo who is starting her equations look across at Harima's desk and to her surprise, he's actually working _"Did it work?" _Yakumo asks in thought, _"The sum of those 2 chemicals equal H2O, so it was Yakumo the whole time" _Harima finds out it was Yakumo who is his motivation, Harima looks across at Yakumo's desk giving her the thumbs up _"It looks like It worked, but why is it me that's his motivation?"_ Class continues on with a motivated Harima, even the teacher stops to look at Harima _"He's finally getting some work done, it must be for his love of learning from a great teacher like me"_ The teacher being over confident in his own abilities.

As soon as lunch rolls around Harima is quick to move to Yakumo's desk "So I guess I was right" Yakumo nods her head, while Sara Is turning around to eat with Yakumo "Did you guys read this manuscript?" Harima and Yakumo peak there interest over to Sara, who puts down the manga in the middle of Yakumo's table and turns to the page "Oh yeah I read that one Sara" Harima says to Sara "Its great isn't it, I love the slight bit of romance but also the comedy and did you see this new character?" Sara being enthusiastic "Yeah I love this writer"Harima says Sara nods in agreement "Yeah his name is Hario Harima? Any relation?" Harima looks a little set back "I wish haha" they share a quick laugh with each other.

The rest of class goes on by like a breeze for Harima, while Yakumo continues to watch on _"He looks so happy"_ School soon ends and the three make there way to the theater, Satsuki is there already waiting for them "Today its going to be a costume rehearsal, I have your costumes all ready" Harima is soon to grab his _"Seriously? This is what I have to wear I'll look like a damn fairy"_ Harima's costume is white robe, along with a red neckerchief, black trousers and thick black boots, Harima sighs and makes his way to the dressing room Yakumo gets handed her costume "Are you sure about this?" Yakumo asks Satsuki "Yeah you'll look great in it" Yakumo heads to the girls dressing room along with Sara to help out, "Don't worry you'll look great in this" Sara says reassuring Yakumo.

Harima exits the dressing room to be greeted by a few laughs _"I knew this costume would look too fairy on me" _Satsuki approaches Harima "You look great, it fits you fine" Harima shakes his head _"It might look fine for you but I feel like a damn fairy more than a prince, what prince where's this?" _While Harima is still complaining in his head, Yakumo exits the dressing room to be greeted by a warm response "Wow look at Tsukamoto" "She looks even more prettier" Sara whispers to Yakumo "I told you everyone would like it" Yakumo with a blushed face, Harima turns around wondering what all the commotion is about _"...WOW, she looks, she looks..." _Yakumo looks on at Harima's thoughts _"BEAUTIFUL, MAGNIFICENT" _Yakumo attempting to hide her blush looks down, Yakumo and Sara approach Harima "So Harima what do you think?" Harima also trying to hide a blush "She looks great" Yakumo wearing a long light blue dress, Satsuki walks over "I knew you'd look amazing in that, I was worried I didn't get the right color but I think you look amazing" Satsuki gives Yakumo a graceful smile "Thank you" Yakumo thanks Satsuki for the compliment.

This rehearsal goes by very quick not too many scenes needed to be acted other than the horseback scene and the beasts scene to see if the actors are comfortable in there costumes, rehearsals end, everyone changes out of there costumes and make there way home, while on the way home Harima asks Yakumo "Do you mind if we go to the zoo tomorrow Pioter has been missing me?" Yakumo nods her head "sure"

Next day after rehearsals Harima and Yakumo head off to the zoo "So which one is Pioter?" Yakumo asks Harima while looking down on the group of Giraffes "That one" Harima says and points to the Giraffe running his way "Did you miss me Pioter?" Harima says while Pioter still begins to run toward them, Just as Pioter's head is about to reach Harima, he turns his head and goes towards Yakumo "Pioter?" Harima questions, Yakumo continues to stroke Pioter's head "Do you know him?" Yakumo nods her head "Some times he used to escape from the zoo, then Me and Sara used to take care of him so he doesn't hurt himself" Harima begins to nod his head "I see...That means Pioter likes you more than me!" Harima begins to stroke Pioter's head "Is it true Pioter?" Pioter begins to nod "He even admitted it" Yakumo laughs at the two of them, "So Pioter would you like to come to our play next week?" Harima asks Pioter a serious question, Pioter yet again nods "haha silly Pioter, Giraffes aren't aloud" Pioter hold his head down In shame.

Time comes for Harima and Yakumo to leave, the zoo Pioter looks sad that there leaving the zoo "Pioter really took a shine to you, he's usually kinda shy with people" Yakumo nods her head "Yeah Pioter is very sweet when you get to know him" Yakumo responds.

A few weeks has passed and its the day of the play, everyone is running around backstage messing with costumes, the set and props, its crazy backstage Sara takes a peek out the curtain "Wow its a packed audience I'm glad I'm not on stage...wait is that Henai and Mikoto?" Sara not knowing that a few days prior to the play, Harima and Yakumo invited them suddenly a loud scream is heard from backstage, Sara investigates this to see Harima and Yakumo trying to get Pioter out the door "How did he get in here in the first place?" Harima questions.

Sara is suddenly greeted with "OH NO" Its Satsuki looking disappointed "What's wrong?" Satsuki looks at Sara "One of the horses didn't show up...what the heck is that thing?" Satsuki just now noticing the Giraffe "What do you think it is? its a Giraffe" Harima answers Satsuki while trying to get Pioter out, Satsuki looks at Pioter "Wait this could work..." Satsuki soon whispers over to Harima "Can we use your Giraffe as a replacement for one of the horses?" Harima nods his head and stops trying to get Pioter outside, then soon turns to Pioter "Your going to be a star Pioter!" Pioter looks slightly confused, Sara chuckles at Harima but soon approaches him "Harima do you mind if I speak to you for a second?" Harima shrugs his shoulders and follows Sara "Its about the final scene are you fine with it?" Harima nods "Yeah no problem it's just a pretend kiss that's all" Sara looking down whether or not to tell him or not, luckily Sara gets the courage to tell him "Well...during rehearsals its a pretend kiss but with the real show its a real..kiss" Harima looks stunned to hear her say that "I can't Sara!"

Harima is pacing up and down all nervous "But Harima.." before Sara could continue Harima interrupts "Why didn't you tell me before?" Harima asks "I thought Satsuki told you both" Harima shakes his head "We both never knew about it" Sara takes a quick sigh "Why can't you do it?" Harima looks at Sara like she should know the answer "It's Yakumo I can't" Itoko walks over "What's the problem Kenji?" Harima not wanting to tell Itoko "Kenji, the show must go on, whether or not you like it or not, those people out there paid for tickets to see this and they don't want to see the final scene ruined by your childish games, its just a kiss its not like we're asking for anything more" Harima soon backs down "O..ok then...just don't tell Yakumo I don't want her worrying about this, I'll make it as quick as possible" Harima walks away from Sara and Itoko _"I just hope I'm not stealing her first kiss" _As he walks by a group of students talking to Yakumo "So Yakumo have you had your first kiss?" Yakumo shakes her head, Harima holds his head _"What are the chances of them talking about that as soon as I walk past...I'm doomed"_

Harima keeps his eye on Yakumo backstage so that no one tells her about the final scene, soon Satsuki walks up to Yakumo "Hey Yakumo you know about the final scene well-" before she could continue Harima interrupts "Hey Satsuki I think Pioter is eating...one of the crews hats!" Satsuki soon runs off, Harima wiping his head _"Phew that was a close one"_

Yakumo asks Harima "Shouldn't we help her?" Harima shakes his head "No I think she'll be fine, we need to get on with the lines" Yakumo agrees with Harima and get there lines out _"This is probably going to be the end of me tonight, first she'll kick me out of the house, then I'll get fired by Mangacorp then I-" _Yakumo notices Harima is troubled "What's wrong Harima?" Harima zoning out to himself "Your not worried about this kiss are you?" Harima nods his head "Sara texted me the kiss would be a..real one" Yakumo face becomes slightly blushed "Yeah Sara told me to" Harima responds, Yakumo gives Harima a smile "Don't worry" Yakumo says to Harima and walks into the dressing room.

"_Sara told her, when I told her not to but she seems ok about it but I can't its Tenma's sister!" _Harima holds his head, while Yakumo who just got her costume on _"I'm trying to stay strong for Harima, if he saw me worrying he'd be a nervous wreck it's just for acting and nothing else"_ Yakumo trying to reassure herself looking in the mirror.

"EVERYONE!" Satsuki getting everyone's attention "Tonight is a big night for all of us, we have endured a lot of time into rehearsals and this is what we have to show for it, I want you all to act with passion and heart tonight, we want everyone in the audience to go home happy and thinking 'that was an amazing show' now lets get out there and give them all we got!" Satsuki giving a very emotional speech to the cast even so much they're giving her a round of applause "Thank you, thank you now get to places"

The curtains go up, to Sara who's being a narrator for the story "Tonight there will be a story about a princess locked away in a tower awaiting to be lifted from the curse by a handsome prince" Henai in the audience jokes _"Handsome? Haha" _Harima walks onto the stage with his accomplice Minoru.

As there acting on stage Yakumo is watching on, Sara notices her "Nervous?" Sara asks, Yakumo nods her head "Its not just the audience but its Harima as well?" Yakumo replies, Sara looking on at the stage as well "Don't worry Yakumo, I think Harima will go through with it, anyway there's nothing to be nervous about you two have been going out for months" Yakumo looks at Sara confused "I researched about Hario Harima and I went to the Mangacorp site and I saw you two I read the description it said 'Hario and his assistant Yakumo have been going out for 8 months' so there's nothing to worry about"

Yakumo soon grabs Sara hand pulling her closer to backstage "About me and Harima...it's a lie to get his manga published, so they think we're together" Sara has a smile on her face "Yeah I had a feeling it was going to be something like that haha" Sara doesn't seem unhappy at Yakumo "Its good your taking risks for your friends happiness" Sara gives Yakumo a helpful smile "Thanks Sara please don't say this to Harima ok?" Sara puts her pinky out "Your secret is safe with me" Yakumo and Sara locking there pinky finger "Now lets get back to watch the play" Yakumo and Sara make there way back to the side of the stage.

Henai and Mikoto are talking "Harima is actually a very good actor" Mikoto says to Henai "HAHA he is but probably not as good as me" Mikoto sits back shaking her head and continues to watch the play, the audience have a huge gasp when Pioter appears on stage ridden by Harima _"Seriously a Giraffe I thought there meant to use a horse?" _Mikoto thinks to herself.

As the play goes on, the scene in which Harima and Minoru become surrounded "Minoru we're surrounded" Harima says to Minoru, who is having a short pause to think things through "Harima you go...leave me with these beasts" Harima shaking his head "But you'll surely di-" Minoru looks right at Harima "I know but as long as the princess is awaken my life doesn't matter...GO!" Minoru grabbing another sword going duel wield, as Harima walks off stage "If I'm going down I'm taking all of you down with me AHH!"

Yakumo gets into position to lay down, Sara comes over "Good luck" Yakumo puts a short smile on "Thanks Sara" Yakumo lays down _"Well here we go" _Yakumo thinks while the bed is being elevated to the stage, the bed appears on the stage to a good reaction from the audience "Wow that's the princess she looks beautiful" "I want to wake the princess" a loving reception from the audience, Harima appears on stage very hesitant not wanting to walk on stage _"This is it, the moment which will haunt me for the rest of my life stealing a girls first kiss on stage" _Henai and Mikoto put there heads down "This isn't going to end well..." Mikoto soon perks up _"Well Tenma did ask me to get Yakumo's part on video so..." _Mikoto gets her phone out _"Sorry Yakumo" _She apologises in her head, Harima is slowly approaching the bed his hands are shaking along with his legs, even sweat is beginning to drop "Princess I-" Before Harima could continue he is interrupted "Harima!"

Harima looks over to his right to see Minoru _"What the hell is this guy doing he's not following the script" _Sara and Satsuki are trying to indicate Minoru to get off stage "Harima you abandoned me, to face death" Minoru continuing to act "But it's what you wanted" Harima responds, Minoru drawing his sword "Harima I have loved the princess for a long time now and If I have to go through you to get what I want I'm all for it" Harima draws his sword "If that's what you want, I never like you anyway!" Harima charges with his swift sword attack, Henai shakes his head _"This doesn't happen in sleeping beauty" _But the audience are really into it with loud cheers, _"Minoru what are you doing?" _Yakumo questions.

Harima and Minoru are continuing to sword fight "Minoru, I have spent too much time researching about the princess and I'm not going to let all that time go to waste" Harima says while lunging his sword forward, Minoru supplying with an impressive dodge "I have also researched the princess for a long time and I love her" Minoru swinging his sword but Harima with an easy dodge "Again you say I..I what about her, I'm not doing this for my gain, I'm doing this for her" Minoru seems put off by that line and slips on the floor, Harima putting the sword to Minoru's chest "I'm not doing this for my happiness, I want the princess to be as happy as I am, she has been asleep for a long time, I must awake her from her slumber or else I will regret every single day" Harima puts the sword down, Minoru looking right at Harima "Your right, you deserve the princess I was wrong to get between the two of you" Minoru exits stage with a smile until he Is hit in the head by a clip board by Satsuki "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Harima takes a long sigh _"That was strange but it looks like everyone thinks it was part of the show" _Harima looks at Yakumo laying on the bed "Princess I have come to awaken you from your slumber, I'm not just doing this for me, I want you to wake up and see the world for what it is and its exactly what you are and that's beautiful" the Audience let out a loud "AWW" "With this kiss I will awake you from your long slumber" Harima looks down at Yakumo, starts to bend his back to which they are almost nose to nose with each other _"Yakumo please forgive me" _Harima continuously saying that in his head, Harima backs up a little _"Kenji you can do this, its only a play"_ Henai and Mikoto look on "I don't think Harima can go through with this" Mikoto says to Henai while still recording.

Harima waits a moment before approaching again, they are nose to nose again, Harima soon approaches Yakumo's lips, ready to wake her from her sleep, Harima's lips meet with Yakumo's lips both there hearts are racing to the verge of giving up, the kiss doesn't last too long only around 3 seconds but its probably the longest 3 seconds them two have ever had, Harima breaks from the kiss with a blushed face _"I..I did it"_ Harima proud of himself, Yakumo wakes up then soon sits up with a face like a tomato _"H..he did it.." _Yakumo also proud of Harima.

Sara is jumping for Joy backstage _"Harima did it!" _Mikoto and Henai are also shocked in the audience as well "Harima..." Henai mutters, while back on the stage Harima is trying to resume back to his normal expression but he can't stop blushing as does Yakumo "W..where am I?" Yakumo questions Harima "You've been in your slumber for a long time, you have now awaken from the curse you are now able to see the world" Harima replies back to Yakumo "B...but I can't do it alone" Harima suddenly grasps Yakumo's hand "Your not alone, you have me forever at your side you will never be alone ever again" Harima says back to Yakumo, Yakumo putting a shy smile on her face "W..what's your name?" Harima suddenly lifts Yakumo out of the bed "I'm Prince Harima and I'll be with you forever" Yakumo looking on at Harima rests her head on his chest _"Wow great acting Yakumo you have them in tears" _Harima compliments, Harima and Yakumo leave the stage and backstage there is a huge reception for them with Claps and Cheers.

Harima and Yakumo taking a humble bow to the them, Harima looks at Yakumo "Well...er...that went well haha I don't know why I was so worried" Harima scratching the back of his head, _"Now is the time to tell him" _Yakumo looking up at Harima blushing "Harima...I..I" Before she could continue Satsuki interrupts "Guys its time to bow to the audience" Yakumo looking disappointed that she didn't have the chance, Harima and Yakumo make there way on stage to a standing ovation from the audience, Harima grasping Yakumo's hand takes there bow but as soon as Yakumo looks up at the audience she sees everyone's thoughts _"Yakumo looks great" "Yakumo is so beautiful" "I should have kissed Yakumo" _A mixture of thoughts, Yakumo grabs her head Harima shows concern "Yakumo are you alright?" before Yakumo could answer, everyone's thoughts were too much for her to handle, Yakumo suddenly faints to the floor but before she took a hard landing Harima supports her, to a huge gasp from the audience the curtain comes down, Henai and Mikoto get up out of there seats "YAKUMO!"

Harima gazing at Yakumo "W..what happened?" the rest of the cast begins to crowd around her, Sara approaches Yakumo tears coming out of her eyes "Oh no Yakumo" Harima is watching over her with his hand supporting the back of her head "Please be ok..please.."Harima puts his head down looking directly at Yakumo, soon Paramedics arrive to take her in an ambulance Harima who is about to go with Yakumo to the hospital Itoko puts her hand on Harima's shoulder "Kenji, let Sara go.." Harima soon stands down and allows Sara to go instead.

As the Ambulance speeds off to the Hospital, Harima watches on "Itoko what just happened?" Harima asks, Itoko for the first time is lost for words "I don't know Kenji but don't worry she'll be fine" Itoko attempting to reassure Harima, Henai and Mikoto walk over to Harima, who aren't shy to ask the first question "Harima, What happened?" Mikoto bravely asks Harima, who simply shrugs his shoulders "I have no idea" Mikoto is about to ask another question but Henai just puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head, Itoko who was trying to keep the students under control Harima approaches her "Itoko, I'm not going to school tomorrow" Itoko looks back at Harima "I know, I wasn't going to make you go tomorrow, anyway just get home ok?" Harima nods and makes his way to his bike to ride to Yakumo's home.

Harima approaches the door before he opens it he's constantly thinking to himself _"What just happened?"_ Harima opens the door, to be greeted by Iori running over to him but to his dislike Yakumo isn't there, Iori looks slightly confused Harima picks up Iori "Don't worry Iori she'll be fine" giving Iori a small hug.

Harima returns to his room still not believing what just happened "I'm sorry Itoko but I'm going to visit her tomorrow, whether you want me to or not" Harima lied down in his bed in darkness "Tonight was such a good night as well, the play was a huge success, we got through the kiss scene" as soon as Harima said that last line he immediately blushed "I feel sorry for the poor sap who has to tell Tenma about what happened I know It's not going to be me" he hears scratching on his door, to see Iori which puts a smile on his face "You can sleep in my room tonight" Harima welcomes Iori to his room for the night.


	8. Help and Heal

Chapter 8: Help and Heal

Harima wakes up the next morning with Iori scratching his foot "Ok..ok I'm up" Harima gets out of bed with a huge yawn "I feel like crap this morning" Harima drags his feet into the kitchen to give Iori some breakfast, He walks into the sitting room "Itoko told me not to go, but I can't sit here forever doing nothing" Harima suddenly gets up _"I'm going to the hospital"_ Harima grabs his keys to his motorbike and heads out before leaving a note on the door just in case Itoko comes around.

Harima leaves on his bike just 5 Minutes later Itoko shows up at his door and sees the note _"Dear Itoko, sorry but I can't sit around and do nothing so I went to the hospital, I don't care what you do to me but I'm just worried that's all From Kenji P.S sorry for leaving Pioter at the theatre last night, _Itoko looks at the note and puts a short smile on "What a fool" Itoko walks back to her car.

Harima arrives at the hospital and approaches the counter "I'm here to see Yakumo Tsukamoto" the receptionist looks up at him "Are you friend or family?" "I'm her friend" Harima answers, "You might have to wait for around an Hour the doctors are still with her at the moment" Harima nods his head and takes his seat in the waiting room, Harima begins to hum the 3 for the kill theme to himself, until he spots Sara walk into the room, Harima waves at her getting her attention "Oh hi Harima, I guess we have long to wait haha" Sara jokes Harima nods "Last night was very hectic wasn't it?" Harima nods again "But the play went on successful it's the most talked about thing at school I'm not sure for what reason" Harima remains silent "You two should be proud of that performance you both moved me to tears haha" Harima puts a delightful smile on his face "Thanks I didn't think we'd be able to get through it" Sara nods "I know with the kiss I thought you'd never do it haha" Harima blushes Sara notices this laughs "Don't be embarrassed, anyway hows your manga going Hario?" Harima snaps out of embarrassment "How did you know?" Harima asks, Sara putting another smile on her face "I did my research, your on the Mangacorp site...holding hands with Yakumo" Harima puts his head down "I'm so busted" Sara giggles "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Harima gives Sara a thumbs up and they both sit and wait until there aloud to come in.

The doctor walks in "Are you two for Yakumo Tsukamoto?" Harima and Sara stand up "Yes" The doctor has a deep gaze at both of them "Follow me" Harima and Sara begin to follow the doctor "She's still not awaken yet, it might be a minor concussion from the bright stage lights but we're still not sure, if she wakes up don't be too loud around her ok?" Harima and Sara nod, The doctor opens the door to her room.

Harima is first to walk in to see Yakumo laying on the hospital bed motionless, followed by Sara who's smile has now disappeared "Is she ok?" Sara asks the doctor "Don't worry she's just unconscious she'll probably wake up some time today" Harima and Sara say there thanks to the doctor as he leaves down the hall, Sara attempting to lighten the mood "Maybe if you kiss her she might wake up haha" Harima looks down in embarrassment "Oh shut up.." they both share a laugh Harima brings up a question to Sara "you cared a lot about her when she fainted, you were even in tears" Sara nods "Its just when I first came to this country she was my first friend" Harima begins to rock his head back and forth, they both sit down waiting to see if she'll wake up, Sara gets up to go and get a drink, when suddenly Yakumo's mobile on the table begins to ring.

"_Should I pick it up?" _Harima looks over the phone to see who it is, _"Its Tenma!"_ Harima takes a deep breath and picks up the phone "er.. hello?" Harima answers very Hesitantly "WHERE'S YAKUMO?! WHO ARE YOU" Tenma sounding very worried on the phone "Tenma please calm down, its Harima your sister...well she's unconscious" Harima answers the panicked Tenma, there's a long silence on the phone "Harima...how's my sis?" Harima can easily sense Tenma's sadness on the other end of the phone "well the doctor said she'll be fine all she needs to do is rest he even said she might wake up today" Tenma having a sigh of relief "Sorry for worrying so much, she's my only sister" Harima smiles on the other end of the phone "How did you find out about your sister?" Harima asks "I woke up this morning and Mikoto texted me what happened and I was so worried haha" Tenma answers, Harima thinking what else to say "Don't worry about your sister, I think she'd be upset to know your worrying haha" Tenma calming down now "How did the play go?, Mikoto told me you kissed Yakumo hehe" Tenma asks with a mischievous laugh at the end, Harima a little flustered what to say "Well...er...the play went well thanks" Tenma still having a mischievous laugh "I'll let you go now Harima, Take care of Yakumo for me" Harima nods on the other end "I will no problem" Tenma hangs up the phone, Harima puts Yakumo's mobile down on the table next to her bed.

"_That Tenma..."_As Harima thinks, Sara enters the room with 3 Juice Boxes to see Harima standing there Sara asks "Did anything happen?" Harima nods and replies "Yeah, Tenma called she was so worried about her sister I couldn't understand what she was saying" Sara laughs and sits down along with Harima handing him his juice "I got this one just in case Yakumo wakes up and wants a drink" Sara says to Harima "How's Iori been?" Harima has a short chuckle "He's been worried sick about her" a few hours pass, Sara leaves Harima by himself because she has some confession duties at the church.

Harima sits there impatient _"The doc did say she'd wake up sometime today but when?"_Harima becoming slightly restless and bored he decides to go out and buy a manga to keep him interested hoping that when he returns to the hospital that Yakumo has woken up, but there's no luck Harima sighs to himself and takes his seat then begins to read the manga _"Why did I pick this one up? It kinda sucks nothing goods happening" _another few hours pass and its now 18:00 Harima puts down the manga and looks at Yakumo _"Come on wake up!" _Harima keeps hoping.

Harima who had a restless night last night decides to go for a small nap and sleeps on his chair, the doctor soon walks back in to check on them and sees Harima asleep but he soon drives his attention toward Yakumo, who's fingers just twitched she's slowly regaining consciousness Yakumo looking slightly dazed looks around the room "W..where am I?" the doctor is soon to answer her question "Your at a hospital, you blacked out on stage" Yakumo remembering what happened at the end of the play _"Oh those thoughts..." _The doctor opens the curtain "I'm glad you woke up now, your boyfriend has been here all day and I didn't want to ask him to leave after visiting hours are over haha" the doctor jokes, Yakumo looking toward the seats where Harima is laying down with a blushed face "He...he's not my boyfriend" The doctor looks slightly puzzled "Really? He seems to care a lot about you, anyway just relax a little longer we'll do some tests tomorrow to see if we can send you home" Yakumo nods as the Doctor leaves the room.

Yakumo looking on at Harima, then looks at her phone "Oh no sis must be worried" she soon grabs her phone to see hundreds of texts _"YAKUMO TEXT BACK" "WHAT HAPPENED?!" _but after going through the texts she sees the last one _"Just talked to Harima, I hope when you read this your feeling more better don't ever worry me like that ever again, congrats with the play and get a ton of rest sis"_

Yakumo looking at the texts very worried "I don't want sis worrying about me" she closes her phone and looks out the window, Harima wakes up with a loud yawn and a sneeze "ACHOO!" Making Yakumo jump slightly Yakumo responds with "Bless you" Harima looking up "Thanks Yakumo...Yakumo?!" Harima suddenly stands up "Are you feeling better now?" Yakumo nods "Sorry for making you worry so much" Harima shakes his head "Don't worry about me haha, I'm just glad your awake I had to sit through a boring manga but it was worth it" Yakumo has a slight giggle but Harima turns a little serious "Do you have any idea what happened?" Yakumo knows full well what happened but she's biting her tongue whether to tell him or not.

Yakumo lets out a huge sigh "This may sound very odd but, I have the ability to read peoples thoughts about me..." Harima standing there slightly stunned "Are you sure?" Yakumo nods "Its a little complicated but anyone who has romantic thoughts about me I can read what there real motives are" Harima looking around the room thinking what to say "At the end of the play, I read everyone's thoughts at once which was too much for me" Harima shaking his head in disbelief "Is there anyway you can stop it?" Yakumo knows how to stop it but she doesn't want to tell Harima _"I can't tell him" _Yakumo shakes her head "I'm not sure how to stop it" Harima who's trying to connect the dots "So you can read thoughts of guys who have feelings for you?" Yakumo nods, Harima soon jokes "Now I know why you turn down so many people at school haha"

Harima sits back down in his chair "That must suck, it'll be tough to have feelings for a guy if you know what there real motives are" Yakumo nods her head "It's tough but I'm sure I'll find someone someday" Harima gives Yakumo a small thumbs up "I'm sure you will" Yakumo slightly blushing, Harima remembers something "Oh yeah Sara wanted me to give you these clothes" Harima puts the clothes on her bed "I don't think she wants you wearing the princess costume all the time haha" Harima jokes while Yakumo who just now noticing she has the costume still on, there's a silence between them after the joke, Until Yakumo breaks the silence "How's Iori?" Harima has a slight laugh at the question "He was worried about you all night wondering where you were I even let him sleep in my room last night, oh yeah I spoke to your sis on the phone" Yakumo soon sits up worried asking a quick question "How is she?" Harima looks slightly surprised at Yakumo admiration about her sister.

"Well she was worried about you, I could barely understand her on the phone haha, I told her not to worry" Yakumo lye's back down in her bed Yakumo asks "Is it ok if I call her?" Harima nods saying "It's fine, no need to ask" Harima hands Yakumo her phone and Yakumo calls Tenma, who Is quick to pick up the phone "HELLO YAKUMO?!" Even Harima could here that from where he's standing "Hi sis" "WOO HOO my sis is better, my sis is better, how are you feeling?" Yakumo puts a smile on her face "I'm feeling a lot better thanks sis" "That's great! do you know what happened?" Harima sits down in his seat, "I'm not sure sis it might be the lights" Yakumo knows she's saying a lie but she doesn't want to tell her the truth "Damn them lights, give me the word and I'll be over there to smash them!" Yakumo laughing at Tenma determination "by the way how did the play go? I heard you and Harima kissed hehe" Yakumo blushing on the other end of the phone "the play went great and it was only for acting" Tenma with the same mischievous laugh on the phone like she had with Harima "Sorry to cut this short, but I have a ton of work due in tomorrow for college" Yakumo puts on an innocent smile "It's fine, good luck with your work bye" Tenma still laughing on the other end "Thanks, get well soon and good luck with Harima bye" Yakumo again blushing "It's not like th-" Before Yakumo could finish what she was saying Tenma hangs up, but a smile creeps up on the face of Yakumo "At least she's not worried about me now"

Yakumo puts her phone on the table and sits back knowing Tenma isn't worrying about her any more, soon a nurse walks in to tell Harima that visiting hours are over Harima takes a long sigh and shakes his head "Sorry Yakumo, I'll be back first thing tomorrow" Yakumo nods and returns to looking out the window, Harima leaves the hospital to a pay phone to let Sara know she's awake, because Harima didn't have a lot change to talk he made it short and sweet, then goes home on his bike with a fulfilling mood.

Harima soon gets home to see the note left for Itoko has gone "She must have came" Harima enters the room for Iori to still be disappointed that Yakumo isn't there, Harima suddenly picks Iori up "Don't worry, she'll be back soon" Harima enters the kitchen to make Iori something to eat and for the remainder of the night he watches a 3 for the kill marathon, _"I hope the doctors let her go home tomorrow"_Harima hopes.

While at the hospital, Yakumo Is laying down looking at her phone until she is intruded by an unwelcome guest "The thoughts are becoming to strong haven't they?" Yakumo stunned that the ghost is visiting her at the hospital, Yakumo not saying a word to the ghost "I'll take that as a yes, you know if you get closer to Harima those thoughts will stop" Yakumo looks up at the ghost saying "I know but...I'm not ready yet" A smirk creeps up on the ghosts face "You kissed Harima, yet you don't confess to him why?" Yakumo's face becoming a tomato "It was only for a play" the ghost looking through her lie "I saw your emotion, for once your heart was at peace" Yakumo not arguing against what the ghost said, The ghost begins to approach Yakumo at the side of the bed "You know Harima Is falling in love with you, but I still don't know why you won't confess?" Yakumo shakes her head "I want Harima to be happy, I'm not sure if its with me or not" The ghost lets out a sigh "Are you still keeping your word about you confessing?" Yakumo silently nods, the ghost vanishes.

"_Harima falling in love with me?" _Just thinking that causes Yakumo to blush, Yakumo soon returns to sleep, to wake up next morning with Harima and Sara standing there, Sara says enthusiastic "Morning Yakumo!" Yakumo who's still waking her self up "Morning Sara, Harima" Yakumo sits up in her bed, "So how are you feeling today" Sara asks "I'm feeling a lot more better thanks Sara" Harima is busy tapping his arm chair, until he asks "Do you think the doctor will let you go home today?" Yakumo shrugs her shoulders "I'm not sure I hope so"

Sara looks across at Harima "Do you mind getting us some juice boxes?" Harima and Yakumo look slightly confused that she's asking very bluntly "er...sure no problem" Harima exits the room, Sara keeping her eye on him the whole time to make sure he's gone, as soon as he's out of site Sara quickly turns to Yakumo "Sorry about that haha, do you have feelings for Harima?" Sara asking another blunt question this time towards Yakumo, who puts her head down trying to hide her blush "erm...well...I" Sara looking on waiting for her answer until the doctor walks in a huge sigh of relief emanates from Yakumo "Ahh good morning Tsukamoto, I have spoken to the nurses and we have come to a final decision your able to go home any time you want" Yakumo and Sara's face brighten up "That's great Yakumo I told you it wouldn't take long for you to get out of here" Yakumo graces her with a smile.

As Yakumo and Sara are about to leave the room Yakumo remembers something "What about Harima? Shouldn't we stay until he gets back?" Sara with a mischievous smile "Don't worry we'll bump into him" Yakumo and Sara sit in the waiting room, Harima returns back to the room with 3 juice boxes "I got the juice boxes I hope your both ok with apple..." Harima looks up to see both of them not there "Where did they go?" Harima looks under the bed, under the chair, everywhere in the room "This isn't some kinda girl prank or trick or something?" Harima exits the room and walks to reception to see Yakumo and Sara sitting in the waiting room, Harima approaches them both "Erm...what was all that about?" Sara with a mischievous laugh, Harima notices this and says "If this was some kinda prank, it was kinda lame" The three make there way out of Hospital to discover another problem.

Harima looks at his bike "Crap this is only a 2 people bike..." Yakumo and Sara look down "I thought we'd all go to Yakumo's place to celebrate" Harima says, Yakumo and Sara look on at the bike "Harima you could ride the bike back to Yakumo's place and get everything set up, so Me and Yakumo can get on a bus" Sara suggests to Harima who agrees, Harima climbs on his bike, says his farewell and makes his way home, While Yakumo and Sara wait for the bus Sara still didn't have her question answered "Yakumo you forgot to answer my question" Yakumo looks at Sara "Do you have feelings for Harima?" Sara asks again, Yakumo who's face is turning red "Well..I.." Sara looks on in interest "We're friends.." Sara looks slightly disappointed in the answer "A few years ago you had feelings for Harima do you still do?" Yakumo trying to hide her blushed face from Sara "P...probably" A smile appears on the face of Sara "Don't worry I wont tell Harima" Yakumo gives Sara a sweet smile.

The bus arrives and the two get on the bus home, while Harima is already at Yakumo's place "...get what set up?" Harima scratches his head, but he soon picks up Iori "Yakumo's home today" Iori's ears soon perk up "MEOW" A smile comes across the face of Harima "Looks like you understood that" Harima puts Iori down and waits in the sitting room, soon Yakumo and Sara walk through the door Iori is quick to shoot near the door "Iori..." Yakumo picks Iori up and gives him a huge hug and walks into the sitting room where Yakumo and Sara sit down near Harima there is a long silence in the air between the three until Sara breaks the silence "So...are you guys drawing any manuscripts lately?" Harima is quick to answer "Not yet, the manga usually comes out once a month, so we don't rush that much" Sara nods.

While Iori is resting on Yakumo's lap, Harima and Sara look out the window to find out its snowing, Harima and Sara rush towards the window "It's pretty early to snow we're only in the middle of November" Sara says, Yakumo stands up as well to look out the window "Good thing it's a weekend tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to get my bike out in this weather" Harima says, Yakumo soon heads into the kitchen while Harima and Sara look out the window, they both look back to see Yakumo with three hot chocolates.

Harima and Sara take there cup but feel a little down "You didn't have to make this for us we could have made it ourselves" Sara says very disappointed, Yakumo shakes her head saying "It's fine, on the first day of snow I usually make a hot chocolates for Me and Tenma" Harima couldn't help but ask "How come?" Yakumo flashes a smile "Sitting at home and looking out at the snow fall is really soothing" Harima and Sara look on in confusion first but finally understand what Yakumo's on about "Sitting at home drinking a hot cup of hot chocolate really is soothing" Sara says agreeing with Yakumo, as does Harima.

The three watch the snow fall for a while and return to there seats, Yakumo looks at the time 14:00 "I'll go make us some-" before she could continue she's interrupted by Sara "No, you just got home from the hospital Me and Harima will make you something" Harima doesn't look like he wants to help but Sara forces him, Harima and Sara make there way to the kitchen while Yakumo is curious about what's happening Yakumo takes a small peek in the kitchen, but Sara soon notices her "No peeking" Yakumo sits back down until she hears a scream from the kitchen "OW MY FINGER!" Yakumo soon runs in with the first aid kit to see Sara holding her finger, she puts the first aid kit down on the counter and Sara walks over to her while Harima stirs the pot of noodles looking over, Yakumo soon patches the cut and puts a bandage on it "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Yakumo asks Sara who's looking down "Ok, can you help cut the veg?" A smile comes across the face of Yakumo who grabs the knife and begins to cut the veg Yakumo asks "What are we having?" Harima and Sara shrugs "We're not sure we just grabbed food out of the cupboard and see what we can make" Yakumo lets out a sigh and continues to cut the Veg, While Sara puts the rice on and Harima continues to stir the noodles _"Me and Sara are completely useless, Yakumo's first day back from hospital and she's here helping us cook" _Yakumo looks across at Harima surprised "Harima its burning" Harima looks down at the noodles "OH CRAP!" and lowers the heat _"Yeah...we're useless"_Harima accepts it in thought.

Harima and Sara put there heads down in shame saying "We're sorry" Yakumo puts her hand up telling them not to worry, she puts some seasoning's and some spices on it to help the flavor, while eating it Harima and Sara are looking on at Yakumo seeing to see what she thinks "It tastes.." Harima and Sara's gaze is locked on for her criticism "great" Yakumo continues to eat it, as Harima and Sara take there first bite they put there heads down again "It's terrible..." Yakumo reassuring them "come on It's not that bad" and continues to eat.

After there meal Harima and Sara take the dishes into the kitchen to clean up for her "OW MY FINGER" Yakumo who's attention was on Iori looks up confused Yakumo rushes into the kitchen with the first aid kit again, this time its Harima who hurt his finger putting a knife into the sink, Yakumo lets out a sigh and wraps up Harima's finger _"How do I screw up washing up?!" _Harima puts his head down in shame, Yakumo gives Harima a sweet smile and walks back into the sitting room _"It's like having 2 Tenma's at home" _Yakumo jokes, while in the kitchen Sara breaks the silence "haha Yakumo's very motherly towards us" Harima nods "Yeah she is, I feel kinda bad having her worry about us" As there both washing up Sara responds with "Well that's a sign of a good friend someone who worries about us" Harima thinks to himself _"If I worry more often I'll be a better friend hmm.." _As Harima thinks, Sara finishes the washing up.

They both make there way back into the sitting room to see Yakumo watching 3 for the kill, Harima is fast to sit down "I Remember this episode, its when Mangoku goes along the river bend to find out it was a trap but he knew it was a trap so he can infiltrate the Ninja clan" Sara looks on in surprise, Yakumo asks "Sara, the snows pretty bad you can stay tonight if you want?" Sara's face turns from surprise at Harima to a smile to Yakumo "Sure, thanks Yakumo" Yakumo graces Sara with a smile.

As the rest of the night goes on Harima gets out his textbook to study a little more with Yakumo at his side as Sara looks on _"AWW they look so happy together"_ As she thinks that a smile comes across her face, but soon night approaches Sara says her goodnight to Harima, Yakumo escorts her to Tenma's room "You can sleep here tonight" Sara puts a smile on "Thanks Yakumo goodnight" "Goodnight" Yakumo responds and makes her way too her room.


	9. Celebration and War

Chapter 9: Celebration

Yakumo and Sara are early to wake up on a Saturday while Harima still remains asleep, "Do you want some breakfast?" Yakumo asks Sara, "Thanks Yakumo I'll help" Sara gets up from the sitting room to go into the kitchen, the two make there breakfast along with another one just in case Harima wakes up "Thanks for letting me stop last night" Sara thanks Yakumo, "Its fine I couldn't let you go home during that snow storm" After the events of last night with the snow, it is still heavy snow but it hasn't fallen since a few hours ago, Yakumo and Sara continue to eat there breakfast until Sara finishes "I have to leave now, I'm wanted in the confession booth again haha" Yakumo collects the plates "Ok, just be careful with the snow" Sara says her farewell and heads out the door.

As Yakumo is making short work of the dishes, Harima walks out of his room with a loud yawn, greeting Yakumo "Morning" Yakumo responds with "Morning" Harima walks into the kitchen to see his breakfast "Thanks" he says to Yakumo, "We can get some of the manuscript done today" Yakumo nods her head "Yeah, We can start when I get back if that's ok?" Harima nods "Sure..no problem" _"I wonder where she's going...especially in weather like this it must be important" _Yakumo gets done with the washing up, as Harima is finished with his Breakfast Yakumo grabs her coat and heads out the door saying her goodbye to Harima.

Harima begins to grab his equipment and paper so when Yakumo gets back they can begin straight away, until he hears a few scratches on the door Harima opens the door to see Iori covered in snow "How did you get outside?" Harima picks up Iori and brings him inside near the heater "That'll warm you up" As Harima Is beginning to mess around with his equipment he notices something "CRAP WE RAN OUT OF INK!" Harima lets out a short sigh and heads to his wallet _"I won't be able to take the bike in this weather"_Harima leaves the house to go to the store to get some ink _"I...It's freezing..." _Harima walks through the deep snow almost 7 inches _"Good thing I didn't take my bike" _Harima makes it to the shop, he quickly enters to escape the cold he walks up and down the aisles _"Ink...Ink...Ink" _He finds the ink and heads towards the counter before he could get to the counter he's distracted by the new manga _"Aliens, Cowboys and Mole people? Sounds kinds random but also interesting"_

Harima picks up the manga to the counter along with the ink and pays for them both, Harima heads out of the shop to see Yakumo walking across the road "Hey Yaku-" before he could finish his line he sees Yakumo with some flowers _"Wait a minute that's why she was quick to leave, she's on a date? I thought its meant to be the guy who gives the flowers? Sorry Yakumo but I need to make sure this guy isn't a creep...I'm not Jealous or anything" _Harima begins to follow Yakumo as silent as a mouse _"I thought she doesn't go out with guys because of the whole mind reading thing...Unless...ONLINE DATING! She won't be able to read someone through a computer" _As he continues to follow Yakumo with a few short calls in which She almost saw him _"She needs to be careful, there are some creeps online now a days" _As he continues to follow Harima sees Yakumo walk into a cemetery _"Not the most ideal place for a date, he must be a creep luring a girl into a graveyard" _Yakumo heads deep in the Cemetery with Harima close behind _"Seriously what guy tells a girl to meet up in a cemetery? Might be a new kids craze or something...crap I made a huge mistake.." _Yakumo places the flowers on a grave, Harima is about to make a quick retreat until he hears Yakumo speak "Mum, Dad sorry I couldn't be here a few days ago I got mixed up in a play and a lot happened" Harima continues to listen on even though he knows its wrong "Tenma Is still in America studying she sometimes asks me for help, but she still has a smile on her face and continues to use big sister power, she told me to send her love to you as well" Harima continues to watch on very intrigued about what's happening "Everyday we both still and always miss you both love you mum...dad" Yakumo begins to wipe a few tears out of her eyes, but Harima is confused _"She pays her respect, tells them how Tenma's doing what about Yakumo though?" _As Yakumo is about to leave she spots Harima "Harima?..."

Harima is soon to put his head down "I'm so busted..." Yakumo approaches Harima "What are you doing here?" Harima doing his best to think of an excuse "I went to go pick up some ink and then I felt like going for a jog through the cemetery" Yakumo can see through his lie but she doesn't say anything "I know this is non of my business but you tell them about how Tenma's getting on but..what about you?" Yakumo attempting to look away to think of an answer but soon clutches her heart "It's just when me and Tenma was younger I used to always be mean to Tenma...I...I don't think they'll...be proud of me at how I treated her" Tears begin to roll down the eyes of Yakumo, Harima doing his best to think of something to say "Well that don't mean there not proud of you, it's in the past and you and Tenma are now closer than ever and I think they'd love to hear a lot from you because I'm sure they loved both of you with all there heart"

Harima hands Yakumo a handkerchief "Don't cry haha, Just tell them about yourself" Yakumo gets done drying her tears off "T...thanks Harima.." Harima gives Yakumo a smile as she walks back to the grave "Sorry about intruding again, I've been doing great along with Tenma we've both made some great friends along our way, we're both chasing our dreams and we both will make our parents proud" Harima gets a handkerchief out now "Don't tell anyone at school about this or else my reputation will turn into a cry baby" Yakumo smiles at Harima then walks towards Harima "Thank you" Yakumo says, but Harima shakes his head "No need to thank me haha" The snow starts to become heavy and rains down on them "Well we better get home" Harima insists, Yakumo nods and they both make there way out of the cemetery.

While on the walk back Harima couldn't help but ask "What did Tenma used to say that made you mad?" Yakumo has a small smile on her face remembering "Tenma...she wasn't able to say my name right and whenever I did anything Tenma used to try and help with her big sister power, which didn't turn out well but she was always so warm and loving to me just to make me smile" Harima also has a smile on his face "That's one of Tenma's best qualities she used to try and make everyone happy by being there for them" Harima soon switches the conversation to about the new manga he picked up "Have you seen this?" Harima gets the manga out his inside coat pocket and hands it to Yakumo who looks confused "Alien's, Cowboys and Mole people? Sounds kinda random" Harima nods "I know I just had to pick it up" As they are discussing the manga they arrive home.

They both take there shoes and coats off, then enter the sitting room but Yakumo can't get what just happened out of her mind _"I can't believe what happened, I wonder what Harima thought about what happened" _Harima Is busy getting the paper and equipment out, while Yakumo is making sure the heater isn't too hot for Iori, Harima is finished getting the equipment out calls Yakumo "I've got everything out" Yakumo turns and sits down at the table "Sorry about earlier today" Yakumo apologies to Harima "There's nothing to be sorry about I think everyone needs some help when it comes to parents" As Yakumo is inking a new scene which Harima came up with "What about your parents?" Yakumo asks, Harima puts his head up looking at Yakumo "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked something so personal" Yakumo being slightly embarrassed that she asked a personal question, Harima has a short sigh "Well, I...I..I don't know what to say other I haven't seen them since I was 13, that's all really"

Yakumo seems hesitant to ask anything "How come?" Harima puts his pen down, "I got into a lot of fights when I was younger and I kept getting expelled, so my parents had enough, I don't blame them if I had a screw up son like me I would disown him as well haha" Yakumo doesn't care to laugh at his small joke, Yakumo is being hesitant about persisting any more, they get back to drawing for a few more hours almost in silence other than if there discussing about the idea's on the manga "So on this panel Hari and Yamo are being stalked by Kura's troops do you think they should get captured or do you think they should fight back?" Yakumo thinks about this for a short amount of time "If they get captured they've a better chance of finding out where Ten Ten is" Harima begins to take in what Yakumo's saying "I see...do you think it's best to end it with them getting captured?" Harima asks, Yakumo nods "Well the chief did say he liked suspense" Harima begins to draw the fight scene in how they get captured, while Yakumo begins to Ink the previous panels, "About my parents, they always tried there best to keep me out of trouble but it never worked, I always got into fights and all I cared about myself" Yakumo gets her attention of inking and looks at Harima "Why did you fight?" Harima just shrugged his shoulders "It's all I knew how to do, I was such a loser back then haha" Yakumo shakes her head "Like you said that's in the past" Harima nods.

They get halfway done with the manuscript, the story is thought out all that needs to be done is a few more panels and a lot more inking, Yakumo gets up and heads into the kitchen to make something for them, while Harima sits down in the sitting room _"I had to tell her, I felt terrible today about following her so I had to tell her more about me" _Yakumo calls Harima into the kitchen as there eating there dinner "Tenma's birthday is coming up soon" Yakumo says to break the silence, Harima soon perks up "Oh yeah, what are you thinking of getting her?" Yakumo has a slight ponder to herself "I'm not too sure, I thought maybe something 3 for the kill related but I'm not that sure" Harima suggests an Idea "We can go around town tomorrow and see if we can find anything" Yakumo nods "s..sure do you want to get a present together or separate?" Harima shrugs at first "If we put some money together we might be able to get her something really nice" a smile pops up on Yakumo "Sure" they finish there dinner and head into the sitting room to see if they can get the manuscript done tonight.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Harima asks "I'm feeling a lot more better thanks" Harima is finishing drawing the final panel while Yakumo is finishing inking the last page she was handed.

As soon as Harima finishes the last page he apologizes "Sorry about following you today" Yakumo takes her attention off inking and looks at Harima "It's fine, why did you follow me?" Harima laughs at the question "You won't believe this I thought when I saw you with the flowers I thought you was on a date with a guy you met online" Yakumo looks confused but breaks into a smile "And I thought that's a strange place to meet for a date haha" even Yakumo couldn't help but have a small laugh at that one, Harima hands the last page to Yakumo and helps her ink the final pages "That didn't take long" Harima says confidently until he looks at the time "Crap its 22:15" Harima lets out a yawn, says his goodnight to Yakumo then heads to his room.

Yakumo turns off the heater and lays Iori down on his special cushion then heads to her room _"Tenma's birthday...i wonder what we should get her?" _luckily that night the ghost never showed up, they both wake up late in the morning at 10:52, Yakumo is first to wake up, checks the time and quickly gets ready to head downstairs while she begins to make breakfast Harima wakes up "Sorry I kinda slept in" Yakumo looks at Harima entering the kitchen "Don't worry I did to" Yakumo dishes up the breakfast in a hasty matter "We can deliver the new manuscript on Monday on our way to school...if it's open, the weather looks like it hasn't let up yet" Harima looks out the window while eating his noodles, to see large snowflakes drop from the sky "We won't be able to take the bike into town today we'll probably have to walk" Yakumo finishing the remainder of her breakfast "That's fine"

Iori is the next to wake up and walks into the kitchen to have his special salmon, Harima is next to finish his breakfast the two sit in the sitting room discussing what they could buy for Tenma they put there money together by splitting it 7500 yen each meaning they have 15,000 yen to spend on a gift, "I think that's a lot of money for a gift but seeing its for Tenma it's worth it" Yakumo smiles at what Harima said.

Yakumo puts the money in her coat pocket and they both head out the door in the snowy weather "I...it's..freezing..." Harima is soon to complain about the weather while on the walk down to town, it doesn't take them long to get to town they head into a clothes shop first they walk up and down the aisles trying to find what might suit Tenma "What about this one?" Harima asks Yakumo "I'm not sure if she'd like a shirt saying come home" Harima puts the shirt down _"Damn I can't send a hidden message"_

they head towards the hat's to see if any of the new snow hats would suit her, "This one might look good for her" Harima picks up a snow hat with the top having ears like a cat _"Tenma would look cute wearing this..." _Harima's thoughts are drifting off elsewhere "I don't think sis is much of a hat person" Yakumo displaying her criticism, Harima puts the hat back _"Wow she's going for like a perfect present, if it was me it'd only take 5 minutes getting a present this could end up being 5 days"_ Harima jokes to himself.

After spending a good hour at the clothes shop they exit the store with nothing _"1 Hour in a shop and we got nothing?!" _Harima sighs to himself, while Yakumo is very determined to get the perfect gift for Tenma, they head into a jewellery store _"Is she sure about this? We don't have that much to spend" _As Yakumo heads towards the bracelets Harima spots something that catches his eye, "Hey Yakumo look at this one" Yakumo walks over towards Harima who's been looking at the necklaces he holds It up and it reads on it Big Sis, A twinkle comes from Yakumo's eyes "It's perfect, good call Harima" Harima smiles at his praise from Yakumo "Thanks" they look down at the price "Only 10,000 yen? Sounds kinda cheap" Harima says, Yakumo who is still looking at the necklace "I think Tenma would love this" Harima asks "Do you want to get it? I'm ok with getting that" Yakumo nods, they both head towards the counter at a brisk pace and purchase the necklace, Yakumo clutches the bag _"I think sis is going to love this"_ Harima notices there's still a little left "We could get her 2 presents we have a little bit left" Yakumo nods at Harima's suggestion "What do you think about getting?" Harima shrugs his shoulders, they both head back into the clothes shop and Harima picks up the Cat hat up again then looks towards Yakumo who has a small sigh "Sure you can get it" Harima jumps for joy like a kid getting his own way, Harima buys the hat.

They both head out of the clothes shop with snowflakes falling down ever "Do you think school will be open tomorrow?" Harima bravely asks Yakumo through the cold "If this weather keeps up like it is I don't think it'll be open" Yakumo answers to Harima, Harima throws his fists in the air and puts his head back and shouts "WOO HOO ***COUGH* **Damn some snow went down my mouth" Yakumo chuckles at Harima's misfortune "I don't know what your laughing at you have it all over your hair, you could build a snowman with that much snow on your hair" Harima brushes some of the snow of Yakumo's head "See haha"

While on the walk home they come across 2 familiar faces, "HEY Harima, Yakumo!" The two turn around to see Henai and Mikoto walking up, Harima and Yakumo walk towards them "Hi Mikoto, Henai" Yakumo says, while Harima is still shivering from the cold "Can't believe the snow came down this heavy" Mikoto comments Yakumo nods her head agreeing "Are those Tenma's presents?" Mikoto asks, while Harima and Henai are freezing in the cold "Yes" Yakumo with a quick answer but Mikoto can't keep herself under control and asks "What did you get her?" Yakumo isn't hesitant to answer "Me and Harima put our money together to get her two gifts, One is a snow hat shaped like a cat" Mikoto looks slightly confused at the present "And the other one was a necklace saying big sis" A smile creeps up on the face of Mikoto "She'll love that" Harima couldn't help but complain about the weather "I..It's freezing" Yakumo turns around and notices this then turns back to Mikoto "We better get home" Mikoto nods, they say there goodbyes.

Harima and Yakumo head home while Mikoto and Henai head into town, As soon as Harima gets home he rushes towards the heater, He switches it on and begins to warm his hands "I never thought I'd be so happy to see a heater" Yakumo places the presents down in the sitting room "I'll make us some hot chocolate to warm us up" Harima gives a thumbs up to Yakumo, Yakumo enters the kitchen to make the hot chocolate Harima still hogging the heater _"If they think I'm going to school in this weather tomorrow they are wrong" _While in his thought Yakumo enters the sitting room with the hot chocolate, Harima stares at the hot chocolate almost as if it was sent down from the gods he takes the hot chocolate and sits down in front of the table, Yakumo sits down as well.

While sitting down at the table watching the news hoping there school is closed tomorrow, Yakumo is biting her tongue to even suggest to Harima about another birthday present He can give Tenma, Harima glued to the TV praying that school is closed tomorrow "erm...Harima?" Yakumo says hesitantly "Yeah?" Harima says but he's still got his gaze on the TV "I have another idea what you can give Tenma for her birthday" Harima shifts his gaze towards Yakumo now "What do you have in mind?" Yakumo wrestling with words to try and say it in a way which won't upset Harima "What if...you tell Tenma how you feel about her?" Yakumo trying to say it as blunt as possible, Harima's face turns blushed "I...I can't I don't want to ruin her special day by telling her how I feel" Yakumo lets out a small sigh _"It was worth a shot"_

"_A ton of schools have been said to be closed tomorrow Nikata Academy.."_ Harima is now looking at the TV as intense as he can "COME ON" _"Kyoto High School" _Even Yakumo is looking on at the TV _"And Yagami High School more will come later on"_ Harima throws his fist in the air "WOO HOO HELL YEAH!" Harima's out burst caused Yakumo to slightly jump and woke Iori, soon Yakumo's phone goes off by a text Yakumo picks up her phone and its from Sara _"School is closed tomorrow, yay lol" _A smile comes across the face of Yakumo.

Monday morning soon comes up, Yakumo is the first to be up while Harima has a few more extra minutes considering school is closed as Yakumo is done making breakfast there's a knock on the door, Yakumo answers the door to see it's Sara "Morning Yakumo" Yakumo welcomes Sara inside, Harima is next to wake up and greets the two of them, then makes his way to the Kitchen to have breakfast "Sara have you had any breakfast?" Yakumo asks, Sara nods "Yeah, do you two want to go out today, I mean there's no fun sitting at home" Yakumo nods, Harima enters the sitting room with his breakfast also nods "Sure, we just need to deliver the manuscript first"

As soon as Harima is finished with his breakfast, Harima grabs the finished manuscript "Sorry Sara we'll be back soon ok?" Yakumo apologising that they have to leave her for a little "It's fine we'll all have fun when you get back" Yakumo nods, then leaves to Mangacorp with Harima "I wonder what Sara has planned today?" Harima asks Yakumo "I'm not sure I didn't hear about any festival or anything" they continue to walk to the Mangacorp and hand in the manuscript with very little chit chat to the other workers.

They get home to see Sara with Iori on her lap watching TV "How was it?" Sara asks the two of them "It went fine" Harima says, Sara stands up "So you two ready?" Harima and Yakumo who already have there coats on say they're ready, Harima has the same question Yakumo has "where are we going?" Sara shrugs "I'm not sure, we can't stay inside all day" Sara is the first to exit followed by Harima and Yakumo who are trailing behind Sara, Harima whispers over to Yakumo "You know Sara better than me where are we going?" Yakumo whispers back "I don't know" Sara sees them whispering "Care to share in front of the class" Harima puts his head down "no mam"

They arrive at the Yagami Park, Sara stops in place and turns to Harima and Yakumo in total silence until Harima breaks the silence "What are we suppose to do-" he is interrupted by a snowball thrown at him by Sara who has a huge smile on her face, Harima looks on at Sara "You're making a huge mistake..." Harima grabs some snow and throws it right at Sara who does a quick evasive dodge, Yakumo standing there speechless _"There acting like kids haha" _Yakumo thinks to herself, "I GOT YOU NOW!" Harima throws a snowball in Sara direction who ducks the snowball hits Yakumo on the shoulder "Oh crap sorry about that" Harima swiftly apologising, a grin appears on Yakumo's face Harima looks on in confusion until a snowball is launched at him "CRAP!" Harima does a swift dodge and looks at Yakumo "I didn't even see you make a snowball" Yakumo who continues to have the grin on her face launches another snowball "Damn we have a pro on our hands here" Harima is making as many dodges as possible until Sara stops the two "Wait! we have a war on our hands" Harima and Yakumo look at Sara "We need to make a competition out of this we will each make a snowman and the last snowman standing will be the winner" Harima and Yakumo nod them make there way to a section of the park.

Sara claps her hands together and watches them go there separate ways as does she, Harima heads East, Yakumo goes West and Sara goes south they are building there snowmen out of site of each other soon a whistle goes off to indicate the competition has started Harima is quick to head west _"I'll take out the strongest player first" _Sara remains defensive around her snowman, while Yakumo is nowhere in site Harima spots Yakumo's snowman "I don't see her anywhere, maybe she went after Sara but unfortunately for Yakumo, her snowman is in sight" Harima who is hiding behind a tree is plotting how he's going to tackle it, soon a heavy pile of snow falls on his head, he looks up to see Yakumo in the tree throwing piles of snow "Crap an Airborne attack" Harima makes a quick retreat to his base "Why didn't I think of that?!" As he thinks to himself he spots Sara crawling hoping she isn't spotted, Harima soon launches his onslaught of snowballs "You'll never take my snowman alive!" Sara soon rolls out of the way making a quick retreat back to her base.

Yakumo who's been playing very defensive around her base has set traps so her base will be protected when she's not there, Yakumo heads south to Sara's base while Harima is thinking of a new plan to take down Yakumo _"I can't attack normally she's got the air covered what if I dig underneath? No that won't work one wrong step and I'll be buried up to my neck in snow"_

Yakumo spots Sara's snowman from a far but she hasn't seen Sara, Yakumo holding a snowball in her hand to make sure she won't be caught by unarmed, she slowly approaches Sara's base until Sara pops out a pile of snow "I got you now" Sara begins to pelt Yakumo with a barrage of snowballs, all of the snowballs missing Yakumo hides behind a tree to see Harima approaching Sara's base he hasn't seen Yakumo by the tree yet, Yakumo with a smirk on her face hoping this is a diversion for Sara so she can swoop in and take the snowman.

Yakumo maintains her position near the tree to see how all this will unfold, Sara easily notices Harima from a far and begins to throw snowballs but to no effect, Sara's got the power to throw the snowballs but not aiming, Harima makes a swift approach to Sara's snowman until his foot becomes trapped in a deep portion of the snow "This was a trap" Sara begins to launch snowballs at Harima, as soon as he gets his foot out of the deep part he makes a quick retreat to home base to think things over, Yakumo continues to Spy on Sara's base.

"_I need to think of something but what? I tried Yakumo's base but she has it covered and then I tried Sara's base she's got that place on lock down...if I maintain my position they'll take each other out then I can swoop in and..."_ While he's thinking a plan up he sees across near his base Yakumo writing something in the snow as soon as she's done, she runs back to her base Harima becomes hesitant to approach the note but he approaches it and it reads _"We have to get rid of Sara first her defence is strong" _Harima looks across at Yakumo who is a far distance away, Harima writes something in the snow, heads back into base and keeps his eye out at the note to see Yakumo approach it, it reads _"Why should I trust you?" _Yakumo looks down at the note then at Harima's base and writes something else.

Yakumo moves as fast as she can away from the snow note, Harima heads out of base again this time It reads "_I'm behind you with no snowball or anything" _Harima looks around to see Yakumo standing there, he jumps back with fear first until he notices she's put her guard down "Ok...we'll take Sara out first what do you have in mind?" Harima asks, Yakumo thinks to herself first "She can only protect one end of her base if you do a type of diversion I'll be able to sneak behind her and get the snowman" Yakumo suggests, Harima rocks his head back "But after that It'll be a war between us two you got it" Yakumo nods.

Sara at her base is looking at the battlefield to see if anyone approaches "I haven't seen them for a while now maybe I should.." Before she could continue she sees Harima approaching down hill at a fast rate "He's making this way too easy" Sara switches her attention towards Harima throwing as many snowballs as she can some of them meeting the target while others missing, Harima doing his best to avoid as many traps as possible she has set up, While her attention is on Harima, Yakumo is quickly approaching from behind her _"Harima just keep her distracted a little while longer" _Sara begins to notice something odd about Harima's strategy _"He's not even approaching all he's doing is dodging that means..." _Sara gets her view off Harima and looks behind her to see Yakumo approaching her snowman _"Teaming together? I had a feeling they both would" _Sara does her best to fend them off with all her strength and might but unfortunately it's too much for her, Yakumo knocks down the snowman Sara bows her head "You have defeated me" Yakumo gives her a smile, but to Yakumo's dislike she turns around to see Harima running to her base _"I told her I agree to her plan, after the plan is done we're back as enemies, now her base if vulnerable and I know where she is haha" _As he begins to run up hill Yakumo chases him who is not too far behind _"Crap she's faster than I thought" _As he's about a few steps away from her snowman he triggers one of Yakumo's trap he falls deep in the snow "Really? A trap hole? That was my idea"

Yakumo gives Harima a smile and heads towards his base, Harima quickly gets out of the trap hole and ignores the snowman, to persist Yakumo to his base but as soon as she closes In near his snowman and takes it down but Yakumo looks slightly confused _"This was closer than I thought" _While in thought Harima approaches with his barrage of snowballs "That was a decoy haha" Yakumo swiftly dodges the snowballs and retreats back to her base, Harima scouts the area before returning back to base.

Sara sits on the sideline watching from a far _"I knew it'd be fun but I never thought it'd be this competitive, they both got into the spirit of the game but there so evenly matched" _Sara comments to herself almost half an hour passes since it became Harima and Yakumo the final two, they both had collision and close calls but there attempts were unsuccessful, Yakumo appears on a hill over looking Harima's base and writes something in the snow, then moves as far as away from the note, Harima doesn't seem as hesitant to approach it this time.

The note reads _"Let's finish this one on one" _Harima is puzzled whether to answer this or not but he responds and moves back to his base, Yakumo returns to the note and it now reads _"Sure meet me at this point in 2 minutes" _Yakumo stays at the point unaware what's going to happen, Harima is next to visit the point and soon looks at Yakumo "We have a one on one back to back stand off ok? First person hit by the snowball loses ok?" Yakumo nods in a serious tone, as they stand back to back Harima can't help but comment "This was so much fun, I've never seen you have so much fun yet be so serious thank you" Yakumo feels a impulse in her heart _"Is he being serious or trying to throw me off?"_ Yakumo attempts to connect the dots, Harima stands behind Yakumo "1!" "2!" "3!" after each number they take a step both of them holding a snowball "4!" Harima is hesitant to say the last number "...5!" Harima turns and Yakumo turns the snowballs have been thrown, Harima's snowball makes contact at Yakumo, while Yakumo's snowball misses the target causing Harima to be the winner, who throws his arms in the air Yakumo has a short sigh to herself until Harima approaches her "Good game" Harima extends his hand for a handshake, Yakumo gives Harima a smile and shakes his hand.

Sara gives them both a round of applause "Remind me never to go to war against you two haha" Sara jokes "I knew it'd be fun but not this fun you two we're amazing" Harima and Yakumo bow there heads "Thanks you we're amazing too" Yakumo comments, Sara smiles "Thanks" The three of them start to shiver "I..I..forgot how cold it was" Harima comments the three of them make there way back to Yakumo's place but Harima couldn't help but ask Yakumo "How did you learn to play like that?" Yakumo smiles at Harima's question while Sara Is watching on also wondering as well "When me and sis was younger we used to always play out in the snow, I haven't done it In so long though" Harima notices what she said "Now your saying excuses saying you haven't done it in so long" Yakumo and Sara share a laugh with each other.

The three arrive at Yakumo's home to be greeted by a warm heater, Harima and Sara quickly head for the heater to warm up While Yakumo heads into the kitchen to make some hot chocolates for everyone "Here" Yakumo hands the hot chocolates to Harima and Sara who say there thanks, Yakumo sits down alongside Harima and Sara near the heater "So Harima your birthday is coming up soon" Harima looks across at Sara "What do you want me to get you?" Harima waves his hands up "No, no it's fine I don't need a present"

Sara lets out a disappointing sigh "Ok.." Time goes on and Sara bids her farewell to the two of them, Harima is looking intensely at the TV "Please be closed, Please be closed" Harima again praying that school is closed _"The schools open tomorrow will be Kyoto Academy, Yagami High School and more to come" _Harima hits his hand down on the floor "Dammit!" Harima gets up and grabs his textbooks "Might as well study considering school is open tomorrow" Yakumo nods and grabs her textbooks as well, as the two are studying Harima couldn't but ask about yesterday "Why did you want me to tell Tenma how I feel as a birthday present?" Yakumo changes her focus from the textbook to Harima "Well I...thought it's not good to hide your emotion from sis, I think sis would like your honesty as well" Harima slightly blushes "Thanks for your concern but I can't I don't want to ruin her birthday with Kurasama" Yakumo replies with "Your birthday is coming up soon do you want me to-" before she could continue Harima interrupts "No, you've done enough for me and if you get me a birthday present I'll feel kinda guilty" Yakumo lets out a small sigh and continues to study with Harima.

Harima and Yakumo head to school the next day in the freezing weather "It should be illegal to make us go to school in this weather" Harima comments on the weather, While Yakumo responds with a sweet smile, they arrive at school to realise there is barely anyone there, they head to the classroom to see only a small proportion of the students arrived at school, Harima shakes his head but a smile comes on his face _"If there is barely anyone at school, they might just close it!" _Harima hopes to himself, Yakumo takes her seat at the desk behind Sara who turns to the two of them "I can't believe nearly everyone didn't turn up, I don't even think some of the teachers are here to" Harima clenches his fist and moves his arm back in a celebration pose _"If the teachers aren't here that means school might be closed" _

The students are caught unaware when the speaker of the school goes off "Due to many of the students and teachers not showing up, school is now closed today" Harima raises his arms in the air along with a lot of the other students "WOO HOO!" Harima, Yakumo and Sara make there exit from school, but in the middle of the celebrations "I have to go get some stuff from the shop" Yakumo says, Harima and Sara look at Yakumo "We can go with you" Yakumo shakes her head "No it's fine, I don't want you two catching anything from this weather" Harima and Sara nod, then make there way to Yakumo's place.

Yakumo lets out a sigh of relief _"That was a close one" _Yakumo heads into town at a mobile phone shop _"I know Harima told me not to but it's his birthday" _Yakumo looks up and down the aisles to try and find a phone that's Harima's style, she comes across a flip up phone, the colour is blue and black, which is at an affordable price Yakumo buys the mobile and puts it in her school bag _"Harima won't find it in there hopefully" _Yakumo makes it home to see Harima and Sara watching TV, "Hey Yakumo, did you pick up those things?" Sara is first to ask "Er...no they ran out" Sara gets up and approaches Yakumo "Don't worry they'll have the stuff someday" Sara escorts Yakumo into the kitchen, Sara keeps her eye on the entrance from the sitting to make sure Harima's not eavesdropping, Sara turns to Yakumo and whispers "What did you get Harima for his birthday?" Yakumo is surprised that she was found out so quickly "I..I...got him a mobile phone he said he doesn't have one" Sara puts a smile on her face "I guess the way to a man's Heart is with presents aww" Yakumo's face turns to a shade of red "It's not like that" Sara remains with a smile on her face "I See..." Yakumo and Sara return back into the sitting room.

Yakumo grabs the presents that Her and Harima bought, then soon begins wrapping them up so they can send it in the post, Yakumo puts a letter in the gift box saying "Happy Birthday Tenma from Yakumo and Harima" Yakumo puts the presents down near the door and tells Harima "I'm just going to send the presents to Tenma ok?" Harima nods "Sure" Yakumo heads out the door, while Harima watches the infamous 3 for the kill. While on her walk down to the post office Yakumo can't get something off her mind _"Why won't Harima just tell sis how he feels?" _She gets to the international department office where she hands in the package, then leaves the office to head home.

It's a few days before Harima's birthday, Yakumo and Harima are in the sitting room continuing to draw a new manuscript, Yakumo's mobile goes off she picks up the phone "Hello?" Yakumo answers "Hey sis, thanks for the birthday wishes and more importantly the presents! I love them, the necklace is so cute! even the hat it's so cute! it reminds me a lot of Iori, thank you both" A smile comes across Yakumo's face "You're welcome sis, do you want to speak to Harima?" Yakumo asks "Yes! I need to thank him as well" Yakumo hands her phone to Harima "Thanks for the presents Harima!" Harima with a slight blush on his face "Err...you're welcome Tenma"

"Oh yeah...Yakumo told me your birthday is coming up as well hehe, what is Yakumo getting you? Happy Birthday" "Oh I told her not to get me anything" Tenma sounds shocked on the other end "WHAT! You don't want birthday presents? Your really strange Harima haha" Harima is quick to answer Tenma's response "Well its just your sister has given me enough, she gave me a home and she helped out with the manga" Tenma regains her composure "Oh I see...you want something more romantic I see your game Harima hehe, can you put sis back on" Harima shakes his head at Tenma's misunderstanding and hands the phone back to Yakumo "I see Harima's game sis he wants more romance" Yakumo blushes heavily "No sis it's not like that" Tenma responds with "Anyway thanks for the presents both of you, I'll give you two a little alone time hehe bye sis" Tenma hangs up the phone, Yakumo puts her phone back in her bag _"Sis..Glad you liked the presents"_

It's the night before Harima's birthday and its a Friday night, Yakumo holds the present she has for Harima wrapped up in her room Yakumo's debating whether she should give it to him early or not, Harima is in the sitting room with his textbooks _"I wonder what's taking Yakumo so long she said she'd study in 2 minutes" _Yakumo walks into the sitting room with her school bag "Oh there you are, I was wondering about this question" Yakumo takes her seat near Harima looking at his textbook, She begins to write the equation out in a simpler format Harima begins to nod his head "Oh I see now, thanks Yakumo"

While Harima is studying in his textbook until something is put on the table, a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper Harima stares at the present then looks at Yakumo "I told you not to get me a present" Yakumo puts her head down "I'm sorry" Harima lets out a sigh and puts down his pen "Why did you get me a present? You've done enough for me" Yakumo shakes her head "I haven't you deserve this for all your hard work" Harima picks up the present "I guess I can't turn It down now" A smile comes across the face of Yakumo, Harima tares the wrapping paper to see it's a mobile phone in its box "Really? A Phone? How can I beat this when it's your birthday" Harima opens the box to see the phone Yakumo bought for him "This Is just my colour thank you so much" Harima very enthusiastic about his present that his hands are shaking _"Why on earth am I Shaking?"_ A smile stays on Yakumo "Y..you're welcome" Harima opens the phone and looks at his contacts to see he already has a few contacts, Tenma, Yakumo, Sara...Itoko?

A smile comes across Harima's face "I can't thank you enough" Yakumo stands up along with Harima, who can't help but just hug Yakumo "Thank you" A blush and a smile emanates from Yakumo "You're welcome Harima" Harima who has been showing his gratitude a little too much to realise he's hugging Yakumo, he soon breaks off apologising "er...sorry about that haha" Harima also blushes but soon realises he has an array of messages on his phone "Already got messages?" Harima looks at all the messages all saying the same thing _"Happy Birthday"_

As the small celebration ends Yakumo and Harima return to there rooms for the night both going to sleep with a happy emotion, Before Yakumo heads to sleep she is visited by a guest "You could have made this birthday better for Harima if you confessed" the Ghost making her return "I don't want to ruin his special day if I confess" A familiar smirk comes on the face of the ghost "You criticise Harima for not telling Tenma how he feels about her, when yet you don't tell Harima how you feel about him" Yakumo heavily blushes "I didn't see it like that" The ghost continues to question "When are you going to confess? Christmas time? Valentines day might be more fitting" Yakumo hides her face "I'm..not sure...but I will" The ghost approaches closer to Yakumo "You told him about your gift to read minds why?" "Harima told me about his feelings for Tenma, So I told him something personal about me" The ghost almost approaches nose to nose to Yakumo "You do know you may have ruined your chance, if He knows that about you he'll hide any type of feelings toward you because he knows you'll be able to read it" Yakumo shakes her head not answering the ghost, who has became slightly bored and disappeared. Yakumo lays her head down trying to go to sleep.

While in Harima's room there Is a lot on his mind _"Hell yeah Yakumo is the best, she's always there for me , she got me a birthday present when no one else did she...Why can't I get her out of my head? I'm not falling in love with her am I? No chance haha anyway I can't be thinking that or else she'll hear it with the whole mind reading thing, anyway I can't Tenma is the only person I have in mind" _Harima continuing to debate his feelings to himself, While playing a game on his phone _"This snakes game is tough..." _Harima soon goes to sleep with his phone in his hand.


	10. Christmas Return

Chapter 10: Christmas Return

It's the day before the big test in December Harima, Yakumo and Sara are studying as hard as they can Yakumo allows Sara to stay the night so they can get a lot of studying done, In complete silence they all study maybe an occasional question comes up that they help each other with but other than that it remains silent until Sara breaks the silence "This work is so hard...What do you guys think?" Harima nods but still remains concentrating on his work, while Yakumo puts her pen down "it is, what grade are you going for?" Sara has a small time to think about Yakumo's question before coming up with an answer "I would probably like to get a B or a high C what about you? Let me guess the teacher wants you to get an A?" Yakumo nods "That's a lot of pressure on you" Yakumo simply shrugs, Sara turns to Harima "What grade are you hoping to get?" Harima realises Sara's talking to him and puts his pen down "Probably a C or something like that as long as I pass I'm fine" Harima remains sitting down putting his hand on the back of his head, Sara couldn't help but ask the next question "What do you two have planned after graduation? Any Jobs you're interested or college?" Harima is quick off the bounce with this question and puts his hands back on the table "Well with the whole manga contract I signed, they're allowing me a full scholarship at a college where I can take a course in manga" Sara's eyes do a little twinkle "That's great Harima, what about you Yakumo? With your grades I bet you can become anything haha" Yakumo thinks for a long time about the question Harima looks up also wondering as well "I...I'm not sure, I've never really had a plan"

Sara scratches her head "You signed the same contract as Harima, so are you still going to do that or are you planning something else?" Yakumo simply shrugs and tried to avoid the question "What about you Sara do you have any plans?" Sara puts on a childish face "I can't say that I do, I'm like you I don't usually plan" Sara adds a joyous laugh at the end, Sara turns her attention back to Yakumo "So is Tenma coming back this Christmas like last year?" Harima's attention switches to Yakumo, staring intensely at Yakumo through his sunglasses _"Coming back?" _Yakumo answers Sara's question "Yes, she's coming back for the Christmas holidays, she said her plane will be in the airport on December 22nd" Sara looks at the calender then back to Yakumo "Oh that's only a few days away, are you meeting her in the airport?" Yakumo nods "We might as well all go to visit her" Harima nods agreeing with Sara.

In the middle of Harima's hidden celebration to himself Sara asks the most important question "Is Kurasama coming as well?" Yakumo looks across at Harima who Is worrying that it's the right one "Sis did say Kurasama is celebrating Christmas with us" Harima feels the weight of the world crashing down on him but soon thinks of a sudden realisation _"If they both come, Tenma will see how much of a wimp he is, then run into my arms hehe" _Yakumo can easily sense Harima's happiness across the table _"He still has strong feelings for Tenma..." _Sara breaks the silence again "Sorry about that let's get back to work hehe"

The three work through the night until it they we're to tired to do so, Yakumo goes to her room, Harima goes to his room while Sara sleeps in Tenma's room the next morning comes around Harima is having mixed feeling's excited about the fact Tenma is coming back, but is also nervous about Kurasama coming back as well, the three make there way to school through the frosty weather.

They arrive in class, Harima and Sara still nervous about the test while Yakumo isn't as nervous as them two, the three try to get some last minute studying done _"I need to get this test right or else"_ Harima keeping his focus on the task in mind Yakumo and Sara move to there seats, Harima tapping his pen on the desk trying to psych himself up, Yakumo can sense his nervousness from his desk and gives him words of encouragement "Harima, I know you can do this so try not to be nervous ok?" Harima looks across at Yakumo her words calming Harima down "er...thanks" _"Yakumo is usually never wrong, so If she says I can do it, I must be able to do it" _Harima thanks Yakumo to himself.

The teacher walks in with a big stack of test papers, every student is on the edge of there seats Sara turns around to Harima and Yakumo "Good Luck guys" Yakumo nods to her "Good luck to you too" Sara gives Yakumo a smile and turns to her desk, "Ok students, I hope your all prepared for today's test this is worth 40% of your final grades when graduation comes around" The classroom gasps at how high percentage it is "I hope you all studied well, I wish you all luck" The teacher goes around the classroom handing out the test papers on the students desks "Don't start until I say so" The test is put on Harima's desk who's nerves are sky rocketing, The teacher gets done passing out the last of the papers to the students, then looks at his watch "This will be a 2 hour test, you may begin now"

Harima flips over the test paper and doesn't make the same mistake Tenma did, he writes his name on the paper and opens the test workbook, Harima scans the paper and begins to answer the questions, Yakumo couldn't help but keep making quick glances at Harima who Is doing his best to answer the questions, Yakumo Is easily going through the test paper like it's nothing, Harima begins to slightly struggle halfway though the test _"Crap now it's getting Hard" _But before he loses his temper and concentration, Harima looks at the pen Yakumo gave him and lets out a small sigh _"I can do this"_

Harima begins to look over his previous answers to make sure he hasn't made any rookie mistakes, Harima continues with the test paper to realise he only has half an hour left on the test _"I need to speed things up" _Harima takes a small peek at Yakumo who's close to finishing the paper, then gets his attention back on his paper _"So far so good" _Only 15 minutes left on the paper Harima is getting closer and closer to the final question, Yakumo has fallen asleep after finishing her paper, while Sara is checking over her questions _"This question is impossible!" _Harima thinks to himself while grabbing the back of his head, 2 Minutes left, Harima just writes down anything on the paper and closes the test booklet _"Finished it" _Harima let's out a relieving sigh and looks to his left to see Yakumo asleep _"She's not overconfident at all" _Harima makes a sarcastic comment to himself.

"Alright guys that's the test finished, just hand in your papers and get home" Everyone gets up and hands in there paper other than Harima who sits at his desk hesitant to hand in his paper, as soon as Yakumo hands in her paper she turns back looking at Harima waiting for him to hand in his paper Harima takes a sigh, stands up very sluggishly and walks towards the teachers desk giving his paper to the teacher "Is there anyway you could mark it now?" Harima making a request to the teacher, before the teacher could answer to Harima's demands Itoko walks in. Itoko walks up to the teachers desk "Do me a favour and Mark it for him" The teacher nods his head, Harima and Yakumo take there seats at a desk waiting for the results of the paper Yakumo asks Harima "How do you think you did?" Harima shrugs "I think I did ok but I'm not sure, I did the best I could" Yakumo gives Harima a reassuring smile "As long as you know you did your best that's fine" Harima switches his attention towards the teacher who is marking the test along side Itoko _"Please...Please...Please"_

The teacher puts down his pen and looks at Harima with his unforgiving eyes, almost as if it's piercing through the soul of Harima _"Well that's not a good sign" _Harima gets up from his desk and walks to the desk "Tell me the bad news" Yakumo gets up from her desk and walks behind Harima. Itoko and the teacher look directly at Harima, the teacher is first to break the silence "I can tell you did your best on the paper" _"That's a lie, there doing this to let me down easy it happens all the times in movies" _A smile comes across the face of the teacher "We're proud to tell you, that you got yourself a pass, you got a C congratulation" Harima drops his bag "R...really?" Itoko nods on behalf of the teacher "Hell yeah!" Harima raises his arms in victory and turns towards Yakumo giving her a hug "YAKUMO I DID IT! THANKYOU!" Yakumo face blushes heavily "er...you're welcome, congrats" Harima soon notices he's hugging Yakumo and breaks from the hug "Oh er...sorry about that" A mischievous grin comes across the face of Itoko "Congrats Kenji" Harima bows his head "Thank you" Itoko shocked at his humble behaviour.

Harima picks his bag up off the floor and heads out of the classroom with Yakumo bidding farewell to Itoko and the teacher, Harima goes outside with Yakumo at his side "I can't believe this is the first time I passed anything!" On the walk home Harima continues to celebrate "Congrats Harima you deserve it" Harima gives a thumbs up to Yakumo "I couldn't have done it without you too" Yakumo trying to hide a blush "thanks" Harima gets his phone out "I've gotta tell everyone" Harima sends the text to all his contacts other than Yakumo of course.

He's quick to receive a few texts back "Congrats Harima...how come you got yours marked already? From Sara" "About time you shaped up From Henai" "Big Congrats Harima! from Tenma" Yakumo continues to watch Harima's reaction _"He looks so proud of himself, I've never seen this side of him" _They both arrive home to be greeted by a confused Iori wondering why there back so early, Harima sits down in the sitting room still amazed that he passed 40% of his final grade.

"How did you think you did in the test?" Harima asks Yakumo as she sits down, Yakumo looks up at Harima while Iori climbs on her lap for a nap "I think I did ok" Harima heads switches from the TV to Yakumo "Really? When I saw you during the test, you we're going through it like a breeze" Yakumo simply shrugs "I don't think I went through it like a breeze it was kinda difficult"

As they continue to watch the TV Harima asks Yakumo a question "How long has it been since you've seen Tenma?" it doesn't take long for Yakumo to reply "Last Christmas" Harima looks surprised that it's been that long "Wow that's a really long time" Yakumo nods and heads into the kitchen, Harima stays in the sitting room watching TV, Yakumo grabs a box on the counter, she brings it into the sitting room and puts it on the table.

"What's all this about?" Harima ponders at the mystery box "erm..it's just a congratulation gift for passing the test" Harima lifts to top of the box, It's a cake with 'Congrats Harima' spelled on top with chocolate sauce "Thanks...When did you make this?" Harima switches his attention from the cake to Yakumo "I made it this morning before you woke up" Harima looks down at the cake _"She made it this morning? Did she know I was going to pass? Is she a psychic?" _Harima continues to question as Yakumo looks on "Oh...it's a good thing I passed haha" A smile sneaks up on Yakumo's face, Yakumo sits down as Harima takes his first bite into the cake "It's delicious...*munch* It's grjsosmi" Yakumo can't understand what Harima says with his mouthful, Harima eats his mouthful of cake and asks "Do you want some?" Yakumo shakes her head "No it's fine, it's your celebration" Harima has a quick shrug and continues to eat his cake.

As few days pass and its the morning of when Tenma returns "Are we taking your bike to the airport or are we going to take a bus?" Yakumo asks Harima before walking out the door to meet Tenma "Seeing the snow has cleared up slightly I think it's fine if we take the bike and it's much more fun than a bus" Yakumo nods and puts the helmet on her head, they both walk to the bike Yakumo notices Harima doesn't look as excited as she was expecting _"We're going to meet Sis but he doesn't seem as excited might be because Kurasama is going?" _Harima is first to climb on the bike _"Tenma's back...but Kurasama is too...do we even have enough room in the house for them both?"_

Harima and Yakumo arrive at the airport "Sis said she'd be arriving at terminal 3" Harima nods and they both make there way to Terminal 3, but Yakumo has a question on her mind for Harima "You said you like sis, are you going to tell her?" Harima blushes heavily "I'm not sure, I don't think it's right to tell her when she's visiting for the holidays" Yakumo is slightly disappointed that Harima doesn't want to tell Tenma how he feels about her.

Harima and Yakumo take there seats near Terminal 3 waiting for Tenma, Harima looks over his shoulder to see many planes arriving at the airport but he turns towards Yakumo "Erm...do we have enough room for Tenma and Kurasama at your home?" Yakumo's eyes suddenly widen "I never thought of that, I think we'll sort it out when we get home" Half an hour passes and Harima is starting to lose his patience "Is that it?" Harima continuously asking Yakumo after every plane flies by and it's usually the same answer "no" soon enough a plane arrives at Terminal 3.

Harima and Yakumo stand up waiting for Tenma to arrive, they see a pair of small matching pig tails, it's non other than Tenma, Harima and Yakumo begin to wave Tenma down, Tenma notices the two of them she turns back and grabs Kurasama's hand who's standing behind her, Tenma runs over to the two of them with a range of happy emotions Tenma soon finds herself in a hug with Harima and Yakumo "I MISSED YOU TWO!" Harima and Yakumo hug Tenma back "haha we missed you too" Harima says while staring intensely at Kurasama _"I have my eye on you Kurasama no funny business" _Tenma and Yakumo are both smiling heavily, Tenma breaks from the hug "Wow you two haven't changed in the slightest hehe" Kurasama soon tugs on Tenma's sleeve "Is that Yakumo?" Tenma nods "It is, good thinking Kurasama" Kurasama looks across at Harima "And you're...Henai?" Harima has a huge face palm to himself _"Is this guy making fun of me? Don't lose your temper when Tenma's there" _Harima lets out a sigh, Tenma looks at Kurasama "Close, but that's Harima" Kurasama simply nods.

"How was the journey sis?" Yakumo asks Tenma, who puts her attention back on Yakumo "It went ok...other than I kept getting handed free towels on the plane" A smile comes on Yakumo's face "I see" the four of them make there way out of the airport Tenma turns to the three of them "We can take Harima's bike right?" Yakumo shakes her head on behalf of Harima "It's only a two person bike" Tenma's a bit disappointed but a smile comes across her face "Let's make it a race, You and Harima take that slow bike, then me and Kurasama take a taxi, then we'll see who's faster losers pay for the taxi" A smile comes on the face of Harima "Your on!" A man in a suit grabs Tenma's bag, she soon turns around hitting him with her handbag "You thief!" Yakumo grabs her arm "No..Tenma he...he carries your bag to a taxi" Tenma who is bit embarrassed "Sorry about that mister hehe"

Harima and Yakumo walk over to the bike, while Tenma and Kurasama are putting there bags in the taxi, "Tenma hasn't changed a bit has she?" Harima says to Yakumo "She hasn't" Yakumo says while shaking her head, Yakumo puts the helmet on and they both wait until Tenma and Kurasama's taxi sets off, Tenma and Kurasama's taxi sets off as fast as it can _"Crap that's fast are they paying him double to go that fast? But it's not fast enough" _A grin emerges on Harima's face "Hold on Tight" Yakumo notices how passionate he is about the race grips around Harima as tight as she can, Harima and Yakumo set off from the airport right behind Tenma and Kurasama.

"_I'm not paying for a taxi for them two, maybe Tenma but not that cheapskate Kurasama"_ Harima passes bye the taxi, Harima couldn't help but turn his head to see what's happening, Tenma is making a thumbs down hand gesture Harima simply grins at the two of them and takes the lead _"I knew it'd be easy, no body can match the speed demon Harima!...hey I like that nickname" _Harima and Yakumo win the race arriving at Yakumo's place first, Tenma and Kurasama soon arrive after, Tenma looking at Harima and Yakumo with a disappointed look "You two cheated I bet" Tenma pays the driver, Harima who has a childish smile on his face "We didn't cheat, it's just your taxi is way too slow for the speed demons!" Tenma looks on confused first but a smile comes her way "Just wait until next time we'll defeat you two speed demons!" Harima clenches his fist "Your on!" Yakumo unlocks the door walking into her home followed by the three of them.

Iori runs towards the door to see Tenma "Hey Iori did you miss me?" Iori runs back into the kitchen a frown comes on Tenma's face "Stubborn cat.." Tenma and Kurasama take there seats in the sitting room followed by Harima and Yakumo, Iori returns to the room to lye down on Yakumo's lap "It's been so long since I've been here sis, nothing has changed hehe" Yakumo nods her head "Yeah it's been a long time since last Christmas, Hows your studying going?" Tenma looks down at the table and back up at Yakumo "It's going ok, But it's tough though, but you know that Tenma Tsukamoto will never give up!" Yakumo smiles at Tenma's determination, Harima gaze continues to stay on Kurasama who is fiddling around with one of his manga pens _"He better not break that" _"So Is Mikoto, Henai and Sara ever going to come over?" Yakumo looks at Tenma and replies "Yeah we're doing a get together at Christmas eve, Mikoto and Henai can come but Sara has some duties at the church" Tenma nods with a huge smile on her face.

"Have you two drawn any manga lately?" Tenma asks the two of them "Yeah we made a prototype it's still being drawn but you can have a small preview" Harima answers and grabs a stack of paper, then hands it to Tenma along with Kurasama peeking over to see what it is, Tenma begins to scan through the manga until she notices something "...Yamo? That sounds so familiar..." Yakumo looks directly at Tenma waving her hand "You might have just heard it in a TV show" Tenma shrugs "Probably" She continues to read through the unfinished Manuscript, Tenma puts down the Manuscript on the table Harima and Yakumo sit there waiting for her criticism "I think...it's great!" Tenma giving a sharp thumbs up to the two of them, Yakumo smiles at Tenma while Harima gives another thumbs up back at Tenma.

Tenma gets up to go to the bathroom, Harima and Yakumo stay in the room with Kurasama who is also looking at the manga "What's a manga?" Kurasama asks the two of them, Harima is trying to think of an answer while Yakumo is quick with her answer "A manga is a story told in comic format" Kurasama looks up at Yakumo "I see" Kurasama continues to flick through the unfinished manuscript before Tenma heads downstairs she heads into Yakumo's room "Nothing has changed in here as well..." Tenma notices something on her table "Wow an autograph from Mangoku...wait what?" Tenma reads the message Mangoku wrote to the two of them _"To Yakumo and Kenji, may your love bloom forever from your buddy Mangoku" _Tenma begins to nod her head "I see now...hehe"

Tenma returns downstairs and look intensely at Harima and Yakumo _"I'm not going to say anything hehe, I know Yakumo is shy when it comes to relationships hehe"_ But Tenma continuously has a mischievous smile on her face looking at the two of them, Yakumo breaks the silence "Are you ok sis?" Tenma snaps out of the trance "Oh I'm fine sis" Harima asks Tenma something which has been on his mind "Well...where are you two going to be sleeping?" Tenma thinks for a small moment "I'll be sleeping in my room and you can share with Kurasama right?" Harima shakes his head "B...but why do I have to share? You two are sisters why don't you two share?" Tenma shakes her head "Do you realise how tall Yakumo Is getting? I won't be able to get in the bed!" Yakumo hangs her head down In embarrassment "But I can't sleep in the same bed as Kurasama!" Tenma shakes her head "WHY NOT!" Harima is hesitant to answer to Tenma's anger "It's a guy thing!" Tenma sighs to herself until a smile emerges on her face.

"Ok then...Kurasama and Yakumo swap then..." Tenma says, Harima and Yakumo put there heads down hiding there blush _"I'm not going through that again it was awkward enough in the hotel" _Yakumo soon snaps her fingers "I know" Yakumo goes up stairs, Tenma looks at Harima "Look Yakumo's all for it, she's going up stairs to get her stuff now" Yakumo enters the room with a sleeping bag "Someone could use this..." Tenma looks at Yakumo unfolding the sleeping bag "Great thinking Yakumo! but who sleeps in it?" Yakumo looks around the room to see there are no volunteers "I'll sleep in it then" Yakumo says, Harima shakes his head "No it's fine Yakumo, I'll sleep in it" Another mischievous grin comes on the face of Tenma _"I see your plan sneaky Harima, getting on Yakumo's good side...hehe" _Tenma hits the table with her hand "All in favour of Harima sleeping in the sleeping bag say I!" everyone in the room raises there hand saying "I" "Then it's settled then" Harima sighs to himself _"I didn't want Yakumo to be sleeping in a sleeping bag in her own home"_

A few hours pass while there catching up, Yakumo gets up and heads into the kitchen to prepare a meal for everyone Tenma is sat there in suspense waiting for Yakumo's meal that she hasn't eaten in over a year "Don't worry Kurasama, Yakumo is a great cook" Harima continues to watch on _"Tenma's sat opposite me but why am I feeling no emotion towards her? Have I given up? Nah it's probably because Kurasama is sat right there" _Tenma breaks the silence at in the sitting room "So Harima, where did Yakumo find you? You was gone for a year right?" Harima looks up at Tenma "I was held back for another year" Tenma nods her head "Oh I see" A sudden shout comes from the kitchen "Dinners ready" the three of them get up and head into the kitchen "WOW Yakumo this tastes great!" Tenma compliments Yakumo "Glad you like it" They finish there meals, Harima and Kurasama head into the sitting room while Tenma helps Yakumo clean up, Yakumo notices there alone together and asks Tenma a question "Do you still have feelings for Kurasama?" Tenma heavily blushes "Yes" Tenma whispers to Yakumo, A smile comes on the face of Yakumo "Why not tell him how you feel?" Tenma looks directly at Yakumo "Sis can you keep this between me and you" Yakumo nods Tenma takes a deep breath and lets out a huge sigh "I was going to tell him how I feel...in a few days near Christmas time" Yakumo's eyes widen _"Sis can't tell Kurasama how she feels in front of Harima" _"Are you sure about that sis?" Yakumo asks, Tenma nods "It's just we've been together for a while now and I think it's time I tell him how I feel" Yakumo looks down disappointed on behalf of Harima.

Tenma soon perks back up though "How about you sis?" Yakumo looks at Tenma confused "What do you mean?" A sneaky smile comes on the face of Tenma "When are you going to confess to Harima?" Just hearing that almost makes Yakumo drop a plate but she luckily catches it, Yakumo's face is as red as a tomato "It's not like that, we're just friends" Tenma's sneaky smile remains on her face "Ok...sis whatever you say hehe" Yakumo continues to wash the dishes while Tenma heads back into the sitting room to watch 3 for the kill with Harima and Kurasama _"How's Harima going to react if she does confess?" _Yakumo's mind is trailing off elsewhere while washing the dishes, after she's finished she heads back into the sitting room to see Harima and Tenma shouting at the TV "COME ON MANGOKU!" Yakumo has a quick smile, then heads to sit down.

A few more hours pass and Tenma lets out a loud yawn "I'm beat, must be because of travel" Tenma leads Kurasama into the spare room where Harima's staying at "Your sleeping here tonight Kurasama" Kurasama simply nods and Tenma leaves the room saying goodnight to Kurasama, while Harima and Yakumo who are still sitting in the sitting room, Tenma turns to the two of them "Goodnight you two don't stay up all night" Tenma heads to bed, While Yakumo stays up a little longer talking to Harima, Yakumo continues to bite her tongue whether or not to ask him "Do you still have feelings for Tenma?" Yakumo asks a very blunt question towards Harima who looks down staring at the table "I...I'm not sure, It's great that she's back but I don't seem as excited as I thought I'd be, it might be because Kurasama is here though so I'm not sure" Yakumo nods her head "I see" Yakumo lets out a loud yawn "I'll lend you a pillow for tonight, the sleeping bag is a bit uncomfortable" Harima looks up at Yakumo "Thanks" Yakumo heads upstairs grabbing one of her pillows and hands it to Harima.

Harima puts the pillow down at the head of sleeping bag and lye's down in the sleeping bag "You're right it is a bit uncomfortable" Yakumo nods "Sorry about that" Harima shakes his head "It's fine you don't have to be sorry" Yakumo switches off the lights, "Goodnight Harima" But to Yakumo's surprise he's already asleep _"I guess today really wore him out" _Yakumo heads to her room and lies down thinking about what's happening _"If Tenma tells Kurasama, it'll break Harima's heart, Harima said he doesn't care that much, but he might just be trying to hide it"_


	11. Truth or Dare, Confess or Confess

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare, Confess or Confess

It's Christmas eve, everyone wakes up early in the morning Yakumo is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone _"The past few days have been...strange, Harima's tried to keep his distance from Tenma but.." _Yakumo is interrupted in her thought by Tenma walking into the kitchen "So Is Mikoto and Henai coming tonight?" Yakumo turns her head towards Tenma "Yeah I think so" Tenma begins to jump for joy "I can't wait, I haven't seen them in years and I haven't seen them as a couple yet hehe" Tenma puts her hand on Yakumo's shoulder "Sis I'm going to tell Kurasama how I feel tonight ok?" Yakumo is a little stunned at how brave Tenma is being "Are you sure?" Tenma nods "I think it's time I be brave and tell him how I feel" Yakumo smiles at Tenma, Tenma begins to set up the table for breakfast but a lot is running through Yakumo's mind _"If Tenma tells Kurasama...Poor Harima...Should I tell Harima? If I tell him he might be a bit frustrated, I don't know what to do"_

Yakumo finishes preparing breakfast for everyone, She can't keep her eyes off of Harima and Tenma who are sitting opposite each other the flow of the conversation still exists but through the days they've slowly lost subject to talk about "So what time is Mikoto and Henai meant to get here?" Harima asks "They said sometime in the afternoon" Yakumo answers, Harima finishes his breakfast and heads into the sitting room to get his equipment out to carry on with the manuscript, Yakumo is next to finish her breakfast and also heads into the sitting room to assist Harima with the manuscript.

Tenma and Kurasama trail in behind Yakumo watching them both work on the manuscript "wow you two are so good at drawing" Tenma compliments the two of them who are concentrating on there work, Harima and Yakumo say thanks to Tenma, who shrugs her shoulders "I'll let you two get back to your work, me and Kurasama will go for a walk" Tenma and Kurasama grab there coats and head outside, as Harima and Yakumo carry on with there work "Harima?" Harima looks up at Yakumo "What's up?" Yakumo is wrestling with words whether or not to tell him what Tenma's going to do tonight "Can you pass me the ink please" Harima passes the ink towards Yakumo _"I...I can't tell him something that'll break his heart" _Yakumo puts her head down back to work.

After getting the manuscript done which took a few hours Harima turns to Yakumo "I think we did really good on this one" Yakumo smiles towards Harima "Yeah I think the chief will love it" While in the middle of there celebration they hear a knock on the door, Yakumo gets up to answer it "Hi, Mikoto, Henai" Mikoto and Henai are standing at the door, Harima looks at the time _"They said they'd be here by afternoon?" _Harima looks at the time on his phone _"Really it's 14:00? I guess time flies" _Yakumo welcomes them both in, Harima swiftly hides the manuscript "Oh hi Harima, hows It going?" Henai walks in asking Harima as he takes a seat "It's going fine" Mikoto stands with Yakumo "So where's Tenma?" Yakumo turns to Mikoto "She and Kurasama went out around town for a while" Mikoto nods and takes her seat near Henai.

As Henai continues to ramble on to Harima _"Does this guy ever shut up" _Tenma and Kurasama enter through the door Mikoto is first to stand up "Hey Tenma" Tenma takes off her coat and runs into the sitting room giving Mikoto a hug "It's been so long Mikoto" Tenma breaks from the hug and Mikoto notices something "You haven't changed a bit" Kurasama enters the sitting room and sits down near Henai, Kurasama tugs on Henai's shirt "You're...Harima?" Henai has a small face palm "Do I really look like an uneducated delinquent haha I'm Henai" Harima stands up "Oh really four eyes, your picking a fight on Christmas eve to look big and tough in front of your girlfriend!" Henai heavily blushes as does Mikoto, Tenma looks up at Mikoto "Oh yeah...YOU AND HENAI ARE GOING OUT AWW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Tenma is constantly asking questions towards Mikoto, who is trying to avoid the subject While Harima and Henai continue there heated rivalry "Harima can't you just take a joke" Harima shakes his head "I don't like jokes...I'm looking at one right now!" Mikoto gets between the two of them "Calm down Henai" As does Yakumo who is trying to calm down Harima "Just calm down a little Harima" Harima has a quick sigh as does Henai and they both sit down "We're sorry"

Mikoto chuckles to herself "That's why you boys must listen to your girlfriends haha" Yakumo heavily blushes "It's not like that" Mikoto has another chuckle to herself "I love getting you to say that haha" Yakumo puts her head down in embarrassment _"Tonight's going to be a really long night" _Harima continues to watch Tenma and Kurasama closely _"I've got my eye on you Kurasama"_

Tenma remembers something while the peace is returning to the room "Oh yeah Mikoto do you still have that video you promised to show me" A grin appears on Mikoto's face "Like I promised I've still got it" Harima and Yakumo look confused about what video, Mikoto pulls out her phone and hooks it up to the TV, On the video it shows the final act of sleeping beauty staring Harima and Yakumo, Harima notices this _"Dammit I knew Henai's girlfriend was up to something" _Harima does his best to block everyone's view by standing near the TV "er..i have bad eye sight so I need to be this close to the TV" Harima's head is inches away from the screen of the TV, Henai pulls him back "Come on Harima everyone's trying to watch it" Tenma is staring at the TV "Wow Yakumo looks so beautiful in her dress" Yakumo exits the sitting room _"I can't watch it everyone will ask me questions about it" _Harima notices Yakumo leaving the room _"Good thinking" _Tenma continues to have her eyes glued to the screen "Who's that guy?" Harima puts his head back up "That's Minoru from our class" Tenma nods "I didn't know this part was in Sleeping Beauty" To the part where Minoru is defeated, Yakumo can't help but peek inside the sitting room.

Mikoto taps Harima on the shoulder "This is the part Harima you don't want to miss it" Harima remains to have his head down _"I can't bare to watch it" _Tenma soon compliments Harima "Your a really good actor Harima" Harima puts his head up "Thanks" but puts his head back down, Yakumo continues to peek into the sitting room, there is a long silence in the air after the kiss, Tenma breaks the silence "I THOUGHT YOU KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK! NOT ON THE LIPS!" Harima puts his hand on his forehead "Well I got told to by the stage director" but Tenma soon breaks into a smile "That's so cute" Harima perks his head up "huh?" Even Yakumo is slightly confused by her sisters reaction, Yakumo walks into the sitting room Tenma graciously smiles at her but as the video continues Tenma compliments Yakumo as well "Your a good actor too sis" but something catches Tenma's eyes "I can't watch this part" Tenma exits the sitting room, the part she missed was the final bow where Yakumo fainted, even watching that part hurts Yakumo as well Mikoto shuts the phone and TV off "Well Tenma liked your part sorry about recording it" Yakumo shakes her head "As long as sis is happy" Henai pats Harima on the back "haha good job Harima in the play" Harima simply shakes his head _"Henai reminds me a hell of a lot like Minoru.." _Tenma peeks in the sitting room "Is It over?" Yakumo replies with a quick "yes"

Tenma returns into the sitting room with a big smirk on her face looking at Harima and Yakumo "We'll keep the mistletoe as far as away from you two hehe" Mikoto who feels bad for the two of them attempts to change the subject "So...er...Happy Christmas everyone" Tenma falls for the change of subject bate "Oh yeah, Happy Christmas!" Yakumo wiping her forehead _"Phew thanks Mikoto"_ Yakumo thanks Mikoto to herself, Tenma takes her seat near Kurasama much to Harima's dismay _"I've got my eyes on you Kurasama no funny business" _Tenma gets another sick grin on her face "So...Mikoto what's this about you and Henai going out hehe" Mikoto and Henai are sat there blushing "Yeah what about it?" Mikoto asks, Tenma stands up pointing to the two of them "Who confessed first?!" Mikoto and Henai look hesitant to answer, while Harima sits there happy that all the discussion is off him and Yakumo "Well we..." Yakumo makes a sigh and turns on the TV "Oh 3 for the Kill is on" Tenma switches her attention from Mikoto to 3 for the kill, Mikoto and Henai take a big sigh of relief Mikoto whispers to Yakumo "Thanks" Yakumo simply smiles at Mikoto.

Tenma grabs Kurasama's arm "This is the part!" Yakumo notices Harima is still watching on at them _"He...doesn't look happy at all"_ Harima's mind remains silent through out most of the afternoon even though 3 for the kill is on, 3 for the Kill ends and Tenma looks up at Yakumo "I'm getting a little hungry" Yakumo simply nods and heads into the kitchen to make a feast for everyone, Mikoto enters the kitchen to help Yakumo as well "er...thanks for saving me from telling Tenma" Yakumo answers "no problem...but who did confess first?" Mikoto heavily blushes hesitating to tell Yakumo or not "If I tell you don't tell Tenma ok?" Yakumo nods, Mikoto has a sigh then looks behind her to make sure no one is eavesdropping "I..I did" Yakumo is surprised that It's Mikoto who confessed "I thought It might have been Henai" Mikoto shakes her head "To be honest between you and me, I was so scared to tell him because we we're friends and I was scared to tell him if it wrecked our friendship" Yakumo's eyes widen _"I can relate"_ "What did he say when you confessed?" Mikoto smiles "He thought I was joking at first but when I told him I was serious, he opened his heart" Yakumo puts her hand on Mikoto's shoulder "That was brave of you" Mikoto looks at Yakumo gracing her with a smile "Thanks, confessing is probably the toughest thing for anyone, it's risking everything like friendships" Yakumo goes back to preparing a feast for everyone, As Yakumo begins to stir the noodles, Mikoto asks a personal question to Yakumo "When are you going to confess to Harima?"

The question catches Yakumo by surprise almost dropping the spoon on the floor but she catches it luckily "W...what do you mean?" Mikoto can easily see through Yakumo "Don't play dumb I know you like Harima" Yakumo heavily blushes and looks at the door to make sure no one is eavesdropping "Well..I..." before she could continue Mikoto interrupts "I'm sorry I was being a little too fast, you don't have to tell me" Yakumo nods her head and returns back to cooking _"That was close"_ Yakumo and Mikoto finish preparing a feast for everyone "dinners ready" first ones into the kitchen is Tenma and Kurasama followed by a trailing Harima, then Henai enters not too long after "WOW Yakumo you really went to a lot of work to make this thanks" everyone around the table say there thanks to Yakumo and Mikoto for making such a huge feast, Yakumo bows her head humbled by everyone reaction to her meal.

Harima doesn't seem like himself when he's eating, Henai challenges him but Harima continues to remain silent Yakumo notices this but doesn't know what to do about Harima's bizarre behaviour, everyone finishes there meal and heads back into the sitting room Tenma stands up to make an announcement "Everyone gather around in a circle" everyone complies with Tenma's order and sits around in a circle, Yakumo sceptical at what Tenma has planned _"She's not going to confess now is she?" _Tenma breaks out a bottle to the group "We can't have a party without a game of spin the bottle truth or dare hehe" Yakumo is 50:50 about Tenma's game _"At least she didn't confess but I don't trust Tenma with truth or dare" _everyone doesn't know how to react to Tenma's game, Mikoto puts her head down staring at the bottle _"This isn't going to end well" _Tenma with a huge grin on her face "Seeing I thought of the Idea, I spin the bottle first hehe" Yakumo looks across at Harima who still remains silent.

Tenma spins the bottle as the bottle goes round and round everyone hoping it doesn't land on them, The bottle stops landing on Henai who doesn't seem all that fearful of Tenma "Henai...Truth or Dare?!" Henai glares at Tenma "Truth Henai will never tell a lie!" Tenma looks up then back down at the table "I'll give you an easy one, Is it true you once had feelings for Yakumo!" Everyone other than Henai put there head in there hands thinking the same thing _"Everyone knows that Tenma" _Henai seems confused "Yeah I did" Tenma nods and sits down in her "I wanted to give an easy one and then it gets tougher hehe" Yakumo sits there hoping that the bottle never lands on her _"When Tenma spins the bottle please don't land on me"_

Henai spins the bottle that goes round and round until it lands on Harima a smirk emerges on Henai's face and stands up pointing directly at him "Harima! Truth or Dare!" Harima who just now notices it landed on him "Oh..er..truth I guess" Henai thinks intensely about a question "Is it true your nothing but a delinquent" Yakumo looks up at Henai clenching her fist _"W..why did that make me angry? He's not a delinquent any more" _Harima doesn't take long thinking of an answer "Yeah I guess so" Yakumo shakes her head at Harima's answer _"How could he say that?" _Henai takes his seat, Harima spins the bottle next and it lands on Mikoto "Mikoto truth or dare" Harima says unenthusiastically, Mikoto stands up "I'm no coward dare me!" around the room everyone gasps at Mikoto's bold move "Ok...er...I dare you to get me a drink" Mikoto looks confused "Really?" Harima nods, Mikoto simply shrugs and heads into the kitchen making Harima some ice tea "here" Harima takes the drink and begins to drink it, Mikoto takes her seat and spins the bottle _"What's up with Harima tonight I thought he'd give a better dare than that"_

As the bottle spins and spins it finally lands on...Tenma, Mikoto gets a huge grin on her face _"No Mercy Tenma.." _Mikoto stands back up "Truth or Dare?" Tenma thinks for a short time "Truth" _"Damn you're a coward" _Mikoto thinks for a small moment "Is It true that you owe me 5000 yen?" Tenma thinks for a short while "It's true...do you want me to pay you back?" Mikoto shakes her head "Nah it's fine Tenma" Mikoto sits back down _"Ok this truth or dare has been kind of lame" _Tenma spins the bottle, everyone hoping it doesn't land on them because they know how ruthless Tenma can be at times, It stops dead centre on Yakumo who puts her head down _"Whatever I say, Tenma will ask something related to Harima" _Tenma with a sick smile on her face gazing at Yakumo _"If she says truth I'll ask her about her feelings towards Harima hehe"_ Tenma stands up pointing at Yakumo "Truth or Dare?! Sis hehe" Yakumo knows just from Tenma's laugh, that she knows what Tenma's planning Yakumo takes a deep breath "D..Dare" Tenma's eyes shoot wide open _"Damn she knew what I was planning...Aha I got it" _Everyone around the table gasp at Yakumo's bravery Mikoto's sat there shaking her head _"Why did you say dare? Yakumo you know what she's going to do" _Tenma points at Yakumo as intense as she can "I dare you to...Kiss Harima!" The atmosphere suddenly turns quiet _"Things just got interesting" _Mikoto thinks to herself, Yakumo puts her head down as does Harima as well _"Dammit Tenma why? Did you have to dare her to do that?"_

Tenma begins to pester Yakumo "You can't kiss him just sitting there hehe" Everyone around the table continues to watch Yakumo's every movement, Yakumo kneels towards Harima, Harima is suddenly all nervous _"Yakumo please don't do something that'll embarrass us both" _Yakumo takes a sigh moving closer to Harima _"s...sorry Harima" _but as she gets closer Yakumo whispers in Harima's ear "It's just on the cheek don't worry" Harima soon calms down regaining his composure, He kneels near Yakumo "Just get this done and over with" Yakumo nods, Yakumo moves Closer and closer to Harima's face everyone is on the edge of there seat _"Is she going to do it?!" _Tenma asks to herself, Yakumo's lips touch Harima cheek for 1 full second Tenma can't help but blurt out a huge "AWW hehe" Yakumo kneels back in her seat blushing heavily as is Harima, Mikoto looks at Yakumo _"She actually did it, She'll want payback on Tenma for sure" _It remains silent in the air until Yakumo spins the bottle, as it spins and spins Yakumo keeps her eyes on Tenma _"Sorry sis but I need to get payback" _The bottle unfortunately lands on Kurasama "So truth or dare Kurasama" Kurasama takes a while thinking about this one "Truth" Yakumo gets a childish grin on her face but she doesn't want to take it out on Kurasama "Is it true, Tenma is your closest friend?" Everyone seems disappointed at Yakumo's question, Kurasama gives off a simple nod Tenma face turns red like a tomato _"I...I'm his closest friend"_

As the night goes on it's Tenma's turn to spin again she's been very lucky tonight getting a lot of easy truth or dare questions, Tenma spins the bottle with all her might, the bottle sits opposite Harima who looks up at Tenma _"This is going to be something involving her sister won't it?" _Henai stands up noticing something about Harima all night "he has been picking truth all night, he must pick dare" Tenma nods agreeing with Henai "It's true, this will be a dare ok?" Harima nods but is also fearful of what Tenma's going to ask, Tenma looks at Yakumo but looks at her eyes and feels a lot of sympathy towards her _"I think I was a little harsh on sis tonight, wait I've got it I always wanted to know this about Harima hehe" _Tenma points at Harima who simply says "Shoot" Tenma with a smile on her face "I dare you to tell us, who your first kiss was!" Harima puts his head down _"Why would she ask a question like that" _Everyone sits waiting for Harima's answer _"Dammit Tenma you had to ask that, I'd have preferred anything but that" _Mikoto and Henai's eyes are locked on Harima _"Come on Harima it's not that bad of a question" _Henai comments to himself at Harima's hesitation.

"It was..." Everyone begins to crowd Harima for an answer who is continuously saying "It was..." Tenma soon shouts out "Who was it?" Harima puts his head down embarrassed "Y..Yakumo..." Everyone gasps at the same time all looking at Yakumo, then back to Harima "Really?" Mikoto asks Harima gives a simple nod, "How?" Henai asks Harima who looks up at him "Are you stupid it was that play we did everyone saw it" Yakumo is completely stunned at Harima's honesty _"I..I never knew.." _Harima asks "Why what's so strange?" Tenma answers that one "It's just we wasn't expecting you to say that" everyone takes there seat shocked at Harima, Tenma puts the bottle away "Well that was fun... I'll just put this away hehe" the room is still in silence at Harima.

Tenma attempts to break the silence by putting a music station on the TV to try and lighten the mood that seemed to have worked Mikoto stands up noticing Tenma's trying to lighten the mood "I love this song" everyone begins to chat amongst themselves, Tenma tugs on Yakumo's sleeve wanting to talk to her one on one, Yakumo gets up and follows Tenma outside "Sorry Yakumo about tonight" Yakumo looks at Tenma "Don't be sorry it's fine" Tenma looks down at the snow "It's not fine...sorry about pushing You and Harima" Yakumo waves her hands at Tenma "No sis it's fine don't worry" Tenma looks up giving Yakumo a smile "Thanks sis...I'm not sure if I should tell Kurasama how I feel" Yakumo shakes her head in displeasure at Tenma "No, tell him how you feel" Tenma tries to avoid eye contact with Yakumo "But.." Yakumo interrupts "It's better to regret doing something, than regretting about doing nothing" Tenma looks up at Yakumo "Really? But I'm scared what Kurasama might think" Yakumo looks at the snow falling to the ground "I know your scared just try please, it'll make you both Happy I'm sure about it" Tenma lets out a sigh "It's cold tonight...I'll do it thanks sis" Tenma puts her arms around Yakumo embracing her in a hug Yakumo does the same putting her arms around Tenma _"Sorry Harima but she still loves Kurasama" _Tenma walks back inside while Yakumo remains outside _"I didn't do anything wrong.."_

Yakumo walks back inside to see Tenma standing on a chair "Guy's I have an announcement!" Yakumo puts her head down _"I guess now is the time for Tenma, She's braver than I will ever be" _Harima turns around looking at Tenma standing on a chair, Tenma takes deep breaths knowing she has everyone's attention "er...thanks" Tenma thanks them for listening to her, Tenma's eyes are locked on Kurasama.

"This is about you Kurasama" Harima continues to look on, Kurasama looks up at Tenma "The truth is Kurasama I.." before she could continue she backs down slightly but she grabs the necklace around her neck _"Sis said I can do this" _"Kurasama it's I've liked you for a really long time, even in school which you will soon remember hopefully, I've spent so much time with you and I want to tell you I...I...Love you" Tenma gets down off the chair with her gaze locked on the floor, Kurasama approaches Tenma putting his arms out giving her a hug "I...Also fell for you at the hospital" Tenma hugs Kurasama back "Really?" Kurasama nods, Mikoto and Henai begin to clap for the two of them, Harima heads for the door and walks outside, Yakumo follows behind Harima.

Harima stands in the snow looking up at the moon in complete silence "Harima?" Yakumo walks outside behind Harima, Harima looks over his shoulder looking at Yakumo "Oh hi Yakumo" Yakumo looks on at Harima hesitant what to say "Are you ok about Tenma and Kurasama?" Harima continues to have his back to Yakumo "Well as long as...Tenma's happy I'm fine" Yakumo smiles at Harima "Yakumo, I spent years in a one sided relationship towards your sister and it's tough to let it go..." Yakumo continues to look at Harima "Yakumo have you ever had feelings for someone, who has feelings for someone else?" Yakumo stands deep in the snow wondering if she should tell him "Y..yes.." Harima looks surprised at Yakumo "Really? It's not good is it, you want that person you care about to be happy but it sacrifices your happiness as well" Harima looks over his shoulder at Yakumo nodding at what he said "Who's the guy you have feelings for? I don't want you to go through it, tell me the guys name I'll make sure he cares about you" Yakumo looks down at her feet sunk into the snow "K...Kenji...Harima..." "I'll find this Kenji Harima and make sure he...me?"Harima hears that and turns around to Yakumo, who has fallen to her knees in the snow with tears In her eyes "I did it..."

Harima walks up to Yakumo getting down on his knees going to the same level as Yakumo "Yakumo...I thought tonight was the worst night ever but...just now it became the greatest night ever" Yakumo heavily blushes looking at Harima "Ever since you told me about you being able to read minds I did my best to keep my thoughts to myself because I didn't want you to know how I feel about you because I'm just a stupid delinquent" Yakumo clenches her fist "Your not, quit calling yourself that" Harima looks at Yakumo "Ok...read my mind now" _"Yakumo is amazing" _Yakumo looking on can't see his thoughts "I..I can't read your thoughts.."

Harima lets out a sigh to himself "I'll tell you how I feel then, We have been through a lot together you was always there for me and I...I...was falling for you the longer I spent time together with you, I was scared to tell you how I feel because your everything smart, cute and a whole lot more, I thought I had no chance" Yakumo shakes her head wiping tears out of her eyes "Why are you crying?" Yakumo shrugs with a smile on her face "I don't know" "I was quiet all night because I was...thinking of telling you how I feel about you...and you beat me to the punch" Yakumo's face brightens up, Harima embraces Yakumo in a hug, Yakumo locks her arms around Harima as well "Yakumo...I've never been with anyone before and I'm kinda nervous about everything haha" Yakumo gives Harima a warm smile "Me too" they break from the hug and Harima gets to his feet offering Yakumo his hand to get up "thank you" Before they head inside they see Tenma standing at the door "Yakumo how dare you out do me at confessing haha" Yakumo blushes heavily "H..how long was you standing there?" Tenma puts a smile on her face "Since Harima asked if you had feelings for someone...congrats to the both of you!" Harima and Yakumo bow there heads "Thank you"

Harima and Yakumo head inside to hear Tenma announce to everyone In the sitting room "Make way for the new couple hehe" Harima and Yakumo holding each others hand walking in the sitting room to a warm reception of applauds from everyone, Tenma suddenly blurts out "Wait a minute we could all go on a triple date! Me and Kurasama, Mikoto and Henai and finally Harima and Yakumo" everyone heavily blushes "Was it something I said?" everyone remains silent.

Harima turns to Yakumo "By the way how long have you er...liked...me?" Yakumo heavily blushes at Harima's question "for a long time" Harima gives Yakumo a warm smile, Tenma walks up to the two of them holding Kurasama's hand "Like I said I'm going to keep the mistletoe as far away from you two as possible hehe" Tenma soon finds herself hugging Yakumo "I'm so happy for you sis" Yakumo hugs Tenma back "I'm happy for you too as well...ouch that's starting to hurt now.." Tenma lets go "Sorry about that sis" Yakumo turns towards Harima "Sorry it took me a while to tell you" Harima shakes his head "Don't worry I know you was scared just like I was" Harima locks Yakumo into another hug "Sorry about hugging you again haha, it's just I've never been this happy before"

Harima breaks from the hug, Yakumo is surprised at how many hugs she's had tonight Henai and Mikoto make a quick retreat home before everything goes crazy, Kurasama has a yawn to himself and Tenma holds his hand leading him to the spare room, before Tenma heads upstairs she gives Harima and Yakumo a wink Tenma runs up the stairs going to her room, while Harima and Yakumo are stood alone in the sitting room together "It feels strange doesn't it?" Harima asks Yakumo, who graciously nods to Harima "That through a lie with the Mangacorp actually became real" Harima comments, Yakumo looks up at Harima "Yeah it is strange" Harima lets out a loud yawn which seems to have been contagious because Yakumo also yawns as well, Harima pulls out his sleeping bag along with a pillow and lye's down "Goodnight Yakumo" Yakumo who's about to exit the sitting room looks over her shoulder "Goodnight Harima" Harima looks at Yakumo with a confused face "seeing we're you know...we might as well call each other by our first names if that's ok?" Yakumo's right hand moves up to her heart clutching it "G..goodnight Kenji" Harima gives Yakumo a smile and puts his head down to fall asleep, Yakumo closes the door turning out the light Yakumo stands by the door for a few seconds trying to process what just happened, Yakumo gets a childish grin on her face and runs up stairs to her room.

Yakumo lies back on her bed holding her pillow _"I did it, I did it!" _Suddenly the ghost appears at the foot of her bed looking over at Yakumo with a smile on her face "Congratulations, I never thought you could do it but you did" Yakumo sits up facing the ghost "T..thank you" The ghost sits at the side of Yakumo's bed "the voices have stopped as well, you let your heart speak and it spoke...Your very brave" Yakumo positions herself sitting at the side of the ghost "Thank you" The ghost shakes her head "I wish I was as brave as you.." Yakumo moves her head staring deeply at the ghost "What do you mean?" The ghost sighs to herself "I...had the same thing you had being able to read guys thoughts, but I could never fall in love with them" Yakumo's eyes are now becoming sympathetic towards the ghost "I never experienced what love was like, I died alone with an empty heart causing me to haunt people who has the same curse as me" Yakumo scoots closer to the ghost sitting shoulder to shoulder with the ghost "I tried to think of men differently but I couldn't I...I.." The ghost is interrupted by Yakumo locking her arms around her in a hug "What's your name?" Yakumo asks the ghost "K..Kimiko" Yakumo breaks from the hug and Kimiko looks in Yakumo's eyes "I...don't want this to be the last time I see you" Kimiko shakes her head with tears rolling down her eyes.

Kimiko is starting to slowly fade "Why are you fading?" Yakumo asks Kimiko, who suddenly stands up "My job is done, your heart is now at peace with the guy you love, I wish you the best of luck..." Kimiko vanishes before Yakumo's very eyes "Farewell Kimiko, I hope I helped you change your opinion on men" Yakumo lye's down, her head lightly touching the pillow _"She wasn't a bad ghost at all, she was only looking out for me trying to push me to confess in her own way but if it wasn't for Kimiko I would have never been able to confess to Kenji...Thank you Kimiko I will never forget you" _Tears are now rolling down the face of Yakumo.

Yakumo suffers a restless night of two emotions disbelief about Her and Harima becoming a couple and also sadness about Kimiko, Yakumo wakes up the next morning and heads to the bathroom, While Yakumo's getting her hair ready she looks in the mirror and asks herself "Did that really happen last night?" Yakumo walks out the bathroom to see Tenma marching downstairs waving her arms like a soldier _"I guess it did happen last night" _Tenma heads into the sitting room and sees Harima is still asleep, as Tenma walks past the side of Harima's sleeping bag Tenma notices Harima isn't wearing his sunglasses "Wait a minute he looks very similar to someone hmm" As Tenma tries to remember, Yakumo walks through the door noticing that Tenma's looking at Harima without his sunglasses _"Oh no Tenma.." _Yakumo goes by the side of Harima's sleeping bag and grabs his sunglasses.

Tenma is tapping her bottom chin trying to remember "hmm..." Yakumo puts the glasses over Harima's eyes, Tenma stops remembering and notices Yakumo's in the room "Merry Christmas sis!" Yakumo wipes her forehead _"That was close" _Yakumo changes her attention from Harima to Tenma "Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too" Tenma looks under the tree "Can I open my presents yet?" Yakumo shakes her head "Sorry sis let's just wait until everyone wakes up" Tenma looks down "Ok..." While looking under the tree Tenma head pops up "Where's your present for Harima?" Yakumo is quick to answer "He told me not to get him anything" Tenma's eyes widen staring at Yakumo "You should still get him something!" Yakumo looks down fiddling with her fingers like a child being told off "But he..." before she could continue Tenma interrupts "I know!" Tenma heads upstairs in a quick burst of speed, Yakumo sits down in the sitting room looking over Harima _"I wanted to get you a present but you told me not to" _Tenma heads back into the sitting room holding something behind her back.

Yakumo looks up at Tenma who kneels down next to her still holding something behind her back, Tenma who is giggling to herself "hehe" Yakumo tilts her head wondering what she has "What is it sis?" Yakumo asks, Tenma pulls her hand out in front of Yakumo "What do you think?" Yakumo heavily blushes looking at the present "m...mistletoe?" Yakumo says, Tenma is doing her best to give the mistletoe to Yakumo but she keeps pushing Tenma's hand back "No..sis" but as they continue to push the mistletoe back and forth, the sleeping bag suddenly moves Yakumo notices Harima's waking up, Yakumo looks at the mistletoe and snatches It out of Tenma's hand _"I don't want Hari...er..Kenji to see this" _Yakumo holds the mistletoe behind her back and slowly puts it in her side pocket.

"_Two close calls on Christmas already..."_ Harima sits up in his sleeping bag, having a loud yawn and stretching his arms, Harima soon notices Yakumo and Tenma kneeling near him "er...morning?" Tenma looks across at Harima "Merry Christmas Harima!" Harima still slowly waking up gets out of his sleeping bag "Oh yeah...Merry Christmas Tenma, Yakumo" Yakumo replies back with "Merry Christmas K...Kenji" just saying Harima's first name causes Yakumo to slightly blush, As Yakumo helps Harima roll up his sleeping bag Tenma notices something "Calling each other by your first names already? You two are fast with relationships, if you keep it up you'll have kids by time Valentines Day comes hehe" Tenma supplies with a mischievous laugh at the end, That comment causes Harima to blush as well _"Dammit Tenma It's only been One night and Tenma's already talking about kids?!"_

Harima and Yakumo finish rolling up the sleeping bag and Harima carries it away, Yakumo sits back down near Tenma who is becoming very excited looking at the presents _"Just looking at them makes me want to open them" _Tenma keeps her eyes on the spare room waiting for Kurasama to wake up, it doesn't take long for Kurasama to exit his room Tenma throws her arms in the air "hehe now we can open presents" Tenma dives into the tree almost knocking it over but luckily Yakumo is there to support it so no one gets hurt "Let's see what you got me sis" Tenma pulls out one of the presents above her head, Tenma unwraps the present ripping it furiously "you got me...A DVD BOX SET OF 3 FOR THE KILL!" Tenma hugs the present "How did you know sis?" Tenma asks, but Yakumo continues to smile at Tenma's excitement Yakumo gets down on her knee's looking at the presents under the tree "Let's see" Tenma hands her present to Yakumo "Here sis"

Yakumo receives the present off Tenma, Yakumo softly unwraps it "It's...It's" Yakumo holds up a small case and opens the top of it, A smile emerges off Yakumo's face the present Is similar to the necklace Yakumo bought for Tenma but this one reads 'lil sis' Yakumo takes the necklace out of it's case and begins to fiddle with it "Thanks sis this is so...so..." Tenma looks on waiting for her answer but soon finds herself being locked in a hug by Yakumo, Tenma locks her arms around Yakumo's back "You're welcome sis" Harima continues to sit down watching this bonding sister moment with a huge smile on his face _"They're so close..." _Tenma helps get Yakumo's necklace on her neck but soon notices Harima sitting alone, Tenma grabs her present for Harima and hands it to him Harima unwraps it at a fast rate to reveal its Riding gloves for his motorbike "Thanks Tenma" Harima thanks Tenma for his gift.

Harima suddenly stands up and heads out of the sitting room, Yakumo is a little suspicious that Harima gets up without telling anyone where he's going Kurasama continues to open his presents which has been 2 shirts from Yakumo and Harima, the last gift from Tenma is Kurasama's favourite game...a rubix cube, Harima walks back into the sitting room with a boxed present with holes on the side and wrapped with red wrapping paper, Yakumo is first to notice Harima walk in Harima approaches Yakumo "Er...here's your present" Yakumo looks at the present trying to peek in the holes to see what it is but there was no look it's too dark, Yakumo takes the present off Harima it is slightly heavy Yakumo places the gift on the floor to unwrap the present "Thanks Kenji"

It reveals to be another box of course with the same holes in, Yakumo takes the top of the box off Tenma's curiosity gets the best of her and looks over Yakumo's shoulder, Yakumo looks in the box to see a blue eyed, fluffy, white rabbit A large grin appears on Yakumo's face "T..thank you Kenji, it's so...so...cute.." Yakumo begins to pet the rabbit, Harima gets down on his knee's eye level with Yakumo "I thought you'd like it, I hope your cat doesn't become jealous" Yakumo shakes her head "I think Iori will be fine, what's it's name?" Harima looks down at the rabbit "I'm not sure what her name is, she's still a young rabbit" Tenma is trying to resist from hugging the rabbit She's able to resist, Yakumo sits down stroking the back of the rabbit's small ears who's taking a big liking to Yakumo as she's thinking of her name Yakumo turns her head looking out the window, Yakumo clicks her fingers "How about snowflake" Tenma puts her hand on Yakumo's shoulder "THAT'S SUCH A CUTE NAME!" Harima nods agreeing with Tenma.

Yakumo hoists Snowflake up to her eye level, Snowflake is sniffing Yakumo's face especially her nose Harima and Tenma watch on smiling while Kurasama is still trying to solve the rubix cube, Snowflake is licking Yakumo's nose which is causing a childish smile to appear on Yakumo's face "She's so sweet" Yakumo puts Snowflake down on her lap scratching behind Snowflakes ear "Where do we put her?" Yakumo asks Harima while looking around finding a place, Harima walks out of the sitting room but soon heads back in with another box but this is an indoor rabbit pen only one problem they have to build it up.

Harima puts the box on the floor "This'll be tough" Harima comments on the instructions, Tenma looks over his shoulder "Wow that's a ton of pieces for that little rabbit" As Harima is looking at the pieces Yakumo hands Snowflake to Tenma to hold "Thanks sis! Hello little bunny" Tenma begins to talk to Snowflake, Yakumo picks up the instructions and has a quick look at it, Harima is starting to organise the pieces "Do they really need this many pieces?" Yakumo keeps switching her attention from the Instructions to the pieces, Yakumo begins grabbing one of the pieces and stands it up.

Yakumo keeps hold of the piece or else it would fall down, She points to one of the pieces "K..Kenji, can you put this piece here?" Harima nods and grabs the piece putting it next to Yakumo's part, Harima attaches his Piece to Yakumo's piece so it can stand without support from either of them, they continue to build the pen while Tenma keeps Snowflake occupied "Your such a cute bunny, Look Kurasama" Tenma holds Snowflake up to Kurasama's face who's surprised to see it so close, Kurasama gives Tenma a smile and pets Snowflake on the head.

Harima and Yakumo are almost finished with the Pen until Iori walks in with a loud yawn, Iori's eyes are quickly drawn on Snowflake Iori approaches Snowflake as careful as he can, Snowflake who's been hopping around the room notices Iori as well the two of them stare at each other, Snowflake stares at Iori with confusing eyes while Iori stares with curious eyes Iori stands face to face with Snowflake, who seems to be scared of Iori Yakumo keeps her eye on the two of them, Iori suddenly rubs his head up against Snowflake which puts a smile on Yakumo's face _"I think them two will become good friends" _Soon after Harima and Yakumo finish making the pen for Snowflake but they allow Snowflake to wander around the room for a while.

Harima and Yakumo sit down taking a break after building the pen for Snowflake "Well that took longer than I thought" Harima comments, Yakumo nods agreeing with Harima Tenma keeps her eye on the two of them _"I know they became a couple last night but they don't act like a couple...they still act like friends, something I'll need to sort before leaving" _Tenma sits next to Kurasama chatting about there presents, "Yakumo, about last night are you still ok with us...you know" Yakumo puts her head down out of shyness "Y..yeah I'm ok with us being a..c..c...couple" Just saying that causes both Harima and Yakumo to blush, Tenma continues to watch on "Oh yeah the manuscript, I'm worried the readers might become bored of the same thing with Ten Ten what do you think?" Yakumo looks up at Harima "Are you sure? Do you have an idea how we can finish the Ten Ten story?" Harima taps his chin with his index finger "Slightly but it's still a little fuzzy" Yakumo begins to tap her fingers on her chin now "How can we carry on without Ten Ten?" Harima looks in Yakumo's eyes "I think we can think of something" Yakumo nods agreeing with Harima.

Yakumo gets up to the kitchen and checks if the turkey is done which she put in last night _"Probably another hour and it'll be done"_ Tenma walks into the kitchen "Is it going to be ready soon?" Yakumo closes the oven turning around to Tenma "The turkey will probably be ready in an hour" Tenma has a small groan, Yakumo heads to the potatoes to start peeling them "I can help too" Tenma rushes to Yakumo's side to help her peel Potatoes "Ok, just be careful ok?" Tenma nods and they both start to peel potatoes "You and Harima are so lovey dovey together hehe" Tenma comments, Yakumo almost drops a potato on the floor "W..what?" Yakumo questions Tenma, Tenma begins to peel the potatoes slower "Never mind by the way are you going to kiss Harima under the mistletoe hehe" Yakumo looks down at her feet shaking her head trying to hide her blush "Sorry sis I'm being too fast aren't I hehe" A childish grin appears on Yakumo's face "Are you going to kiss Kurasama under the mistletoe?" Tenma drops a potato on the floor "How could ask something like that? We just started dating last night!" Tenma realises something as she puts that potato on the floor in the trash _"Now I know how she feels when I ask about her and Harima..." _Tenma walks back to the counter "Sorry about that sis, I won't bug you and Harima any more..." Tenma apologises to Yakumo _"Nice of her to apologise but if I know sis she'll keep pestering about me and Hari...Kenji"_

Harima remains seated in the sitting room watching Snowflake hop around _"I'm glad she liked you" _Harima begins to scratch the back of Snowflakes ears, Tenma heads back into the sitting room "Who knew peeling potatoes was so hard" Tenma sits down near Kurasama who is continuing to try and solve the rubix cube "I can help Kurasama" Tenma begins to help Kurasama solve the rubix cube but it doesn't turn out well it only made it worse "I'm so sorry..." Kurasama reassures Tenma "It's fine" Tenma perks up, Harima looks over his shoulder _"At least Tenma's happy, I wonder when the Turkey's going to be done" _A few minutes pass, Harima enters the Kitchen leaving Tenma and Kurasama to have a little alone time "Do you need any help?" Harima asks Yakumo "Thank you, can you help set up the table please?" Harima nods and begins to get the plates and cutlery out "Thanks for Snowflake" Yakumo thanks Harima again, "It's fine, I hope it makes up for all the presents you got me" Yakumo smiles and opens the oven to check on the turkey "It does, the Turkey is ready" Harima puts his hands together rubbing them furiously "I can't wait" Tenma can smell the turkey from the sitting room and heads into the kitchen along with Kurasama "Your going to love Yakumo's Turkey" Harima, Tenma and Kurasama take there seats at the table.

Yakumo walks to the table carrying the turkey placing it in the middle of the table, Yakumo takes her seat while Harima and Tenma are staring at the Turkey waiting for Yakumo to tell them to dig in, Tenma is first to grab a piece of the turkey along with some veg, as does Harima who goes straight for the Turkey's leg Yakumo allows everyone to grab some of the turkey before she tries to, "Thanks sis this tastes great!" Tenma says while munching some turkey "It does thanks Yakumo" Harima compliments Yakumo, who is humble with her cooking puts her head down "You're welcome" The turkey doesn't last long after 20 minutes the feast is gone, Tenma with her stomach sticking out "I'm so stuffed..." Harima head is flat on the table "I've never eaten that much in my entire life uhh..." Yakumo notices something where the turkey once was "Oh it's the wish bone" Tenma and Harima look up at the bone they both grab it at the same time "I guess it's between you and me Harima!" Tenma says, Harima turns serious "Looks like it" Tenma and Harima begins to pull franticly on the wish bone with all there strength which doesn't want to break "GRR!" Tenma begins to pull as hard as she can, the wish bone breaks Yakumo hears a loud snap Yakumo looks to see who won Harima bows his head in defeat while Tenma jumps for joy "YAY! But now what do I wish for..."

Harima still looks down In defeat _"I lost...I'm such a weakling..." _Tenma taps the bottom of her chin "Now what to wish for hmm..." Tenma eyes remain fixed on the ceiling, but soon clicks her fingers "I've got it!" Harima and Yakumo look at Tenma wondering if she'll tell them "What did you wish for?" Yakumo asks, A sneaky grin comes on the face of Tenma "It's bad luck to say what the wish is hehe" Yakumo continues to think what her wish could be _"Knowing sis it's probably something to do with Kurasama" _They all get up to return to the sitting room for the remainder of Christmas afternoon they all watch the 3 for the kill box set that Yakumo bought Tenma, Time begins to creep up on them the time is now 20:41 Tenma notices the time "Wow it's that late already, since its Christmas I better break this out" Tenma heads into the kitchen while Yakumo looks confused at what she's getting _"What's sis up to?" _Tenma heads into the sitting room carrying a few cups along with a bottle of Sake (Alcohol) as soon as Yakumo notices the Sake she puts her head down _"Sis isn't good with alcohol" _Tenma notices Yakumo's worried expression but reassures her "Don't worry Yakumo I'll be fine" Tenma begins to pour the Sake out "One for me, one for Harima, one for Kurasama, do you want one sis?" Yakumo shakes her head "No I'm fine and anyway I can't I'm not old enough" Tenma continues to try and persist "Come on...be a rebel" Yakumo shakes her head, Tenma shrugs and hands the cups to Harima and Kurasama leaving one in front of her.

They all take a drink the Sake other than Yakumo who's having some orange juice instead _"I don't trust sis when she drinks" _Tenma drinks her first cup and looks across at Yakumo "See sis...I'm fine" Tenma head drops on the table, Harima looks across at Tenma sitting opposite her _"She's a lightweight with Alcohol" _Yakumo helps Tenma up off the table so she doesn't hurt herself "Thanks Yakumo your the greatest brother ever..." Yakumo looks at the bottle of Sake "This is the strong stuff" Tenma nods and does a hiccup, Yakumo sits down beside Tenma to make sure she doesn't drink any more of the Sake, Harima has a small chuckle at Tenma's misfortune "Tenma are you alright?" Harima asks, Tenma notices there is more than just her in the room "I...I'm alright ***Hiccup***" Yakumo is embarrassed by her sisters condition, Harima begins to drink a bit more from his cup Tenma notices this and tries to grab her cup but Yakumo moves it away "Why can't I drink any more sis? Your such a buzz-killer" Yakumo has a sigh to herself trying to not take notice of Tenma's behaviour, Harima continues to look on _"I kinda feel sorry for Yakumo she's putting up a lot from her sister"_

As the night carries on Tenma continues to ramble about many random subjects "The letter Z is a funny number.." Harima is trying his best not to laugh at Tenma but he's slowly struggling, but the conversation goes serious when Tenma talks about Yakumo and Harima "Hey Harima ***Hiccup*** What is it about Yakumooo...you like?" Tenma is beginning to slur on some of her words Harima looking at Yakumo's face who's shaking her head trying to send a message to Harima to not encourage her behaviour, Harima doesn't answer "Your not a p...pervert who ***Hiccup*** likes her because her bust is..." before Tenma could continue Yakumo puts her hand on her mouth with a blushed face _"Tenma your so embarrassing" _Harima trying to hide his face _"Crap...that was a close one, Yakumo must feel so embarrassed" _Tenma is trying to fight through Yakumo's hand over her mouth, Yakumo soon puts her hand away from Tenma's mouth "Why ***Hiccup* **did you do that?" Yakumo remains silent again, "Your just upset because you want to kiss Harima ***Hiccup*** under the mistletoe" Yakumo heavily blushes, Harima also blushes as well _"Wow Yakumo has the patience of a saint...If that was my brother I'd have thrown him out" _Kurasama continues to watch on not saying a word.

A few more hours pass Tenma has finally given up and has fallen asleep on Yakumo's lap while Kurasama heads to bed, Yakumo gives a sigh of relief "You did a good job tonight with your sister, you have a lot of patience" Harima compliments Yakumo, who continues to look down at Tenma "Thanks, sorry if she was a little rowdy tonight" Harima shakes his head "No it's fine, luckily you was able to keep her under control" Yakumo nods her head agreeing with Harima "I never knew Tenma was so weak with Sake" Yakumo puts her attention back on Harima "I used to pour out the Sake at Christmas and put tea inside instead, but she had her own this time" a grin comes on the face of Harima "Well it was an interesting Christmas tonight" Yakumo nods but puts her attention back down on Tenma, Harima asks Yakumo "Do you want me to Carry Tenma to her room? I think it's better for her to sleep there than the floor" Yakumo again nods, Harima stands up and moves to where Yakumo is sitting.

Harima lifts Tenma off the floor "Thanks Kenji" Harima graces her with a smile and heads upstairs _"She's heavier than I thought...next time skip the turkey" _Harima lies Tenma down on her bed but as he lets go of her Tenma's arms grasp around that back of his head "I love you" Tenma mutters in her sleep, Harima feels an impulse in his heart _"This seems so familiar, am I really over Tenma?" _Harima looks down at the sleeping Tenma, but looks at the closed door then back at Tenma _"What should I do?" _

**A/N: Sorry about the late update I had writers block and i was working 12 hours a day 8:00-20:00, there is plenty more to come i enjoyed writing this chapter with the range of different ideas i could have used my plan is to keep this fanfiction going to see what challenges the characters will have to face whilst in there relationships...I have a lot of ideas in how i can continue this, Thanks for the support and i hope you enjoy these chapters :)**


	12. Choices

Chapter 12: Choices

"I love you" Tenma mutters in her sleep, Harima continues to look down at Tenma _"Maybe 3__rd__ time is the charm...what am I thinking? Yakumo has my heart now" _Harima shakes his head looking into the sleeping Tenma's closed eyes _"I chose Yakumo last night and I'm going to stick with it" _Harima breaks Tenma's grip around the back of his neck, Harima switches off the light "Goodnight Tenma" Harima closes the door behind him and stands outside Tenma's room thinking about what happened _"I...made the right choice, Yakumo has cared about me for so long and I care for her as well" _Harima walks downstairs into the sitting room to see Yakumo slowly losing her fight with sleep "How's Tenma?" Yakumo sluggishly asks Harima as he walks in, Harima hesitates to tell her what happened or not "Well she..." Yakumo looks on at Harima who has a sigh to himself "I can't lie, something similar happened from when we first met" Yakumo continues to listen to Harima "But I got her to let go, anyway I'm over Tenma now because theirs..er..someone else I care about" Harima shyly says the last part, but a smile emerges on Yakumo's face _"That's sweet" _Yakumo thinks to herself, Harima sits down next to Yakumo "I'll help you next time to keep the Sake away from her" But as Harima says that he notices Yakumo has fallen asleep on his shoulder _"Looks like tonight really wore her out" _Harima looks at Yakumo and picks her up _"I'm carrying everyone to there room tonight, if I do this any more I'll charge them some yen" _Harima jokes to himself while carrying Yakumo up the stairs but as Harima carries Yakumo up the stairs he notices something sticking out of Yakumo's pocket _"Is that a mistletoe? So Tenma wasn't lying?" _Just thinking that causes Harima to have a flushed face.

Harima makes it to Yakumo's room and lye's her down on her bed, Harima looks down at Yakumo _"er...I guess one peck couldn't hurt" _Harima moves closer to Yakumo's cheek and Harima lands a small peck on Yakumo's cheek, Harima moves back blushing heavily _"Well we're dating so it's normal right?" _As Harima is about to leave the room his hand is caught on something but notices Yakumo has grasped Harima's hand very tightly _"Why does this happen every time?" _Harima tries to break Yakumo's grip but it doesn't work _"Damn she's stronger than she looks" _Harima begins to pull back with all his strength but notices the further back he moves back Yakumo is being pulled off her bed.

Harima notices this and supports her putting her back on the bed _"Crap what do I do? I can't break her grip" _Harima sits on the floor at the side of Yakumo's bed _"I'll have to camp here tonight, but it's going to be hard to explain when she wakes up..." _As Harima continues to think to himself he looses his fight with exhaustion and falls asleep at the side of Yakumo's bed. The next morning comes around at a fast rate, Yakumo wakes up noticing her hand is gripping something Yakumo peeks at the side of her bed _"Kenji? I must have held his hand all night" _Yakumo lets go of Harima's hand and gets out of bed doing her best not to wake Harima which goes successful, Yakumo finishes getting prepared for the morning getting changed and washing her hair, Yakumo makes her way downstairs to notice she's the only one up Yakumo has a small stretch and goes into the kitchen to make breakfast for Iori and Snowflake, Iori has his favourite salmon while Snowball has a small mixture of fruit and veg.

Yakumo sits in the sitting room looking at the bottle of Sake which wasn't put away last night, Yakumo shakes her head looking at it but puts it in a place which Tenma will never know, Yakumo returns to the sitting room to see Tenma has already woken up and walked into the sitting room "Morning sis" Yakumo greets Tenma, Tenma holds her head "My head hurts so much...Yakumo what happened?" Yakumo keeps her eyes on the discomforted Tenma "You had a drink of Sake last night and..." before she could continue Tenma interrupts "I'm sorry about last night" Yakumo looks at Tenma very confused "I don't remember what I said but I know I probably said something bad" Tenma moves close to Yakumo wanting a hug, Yakumo welcomes Tenma in the hug "It's fine Tenma, nothing bad happened" Tenma doesn't think Yakumo is saying the truth but she doesn't persist "Where's Harima?" Tenma asks Yakumo who trying to think of a lie that'll be believable but she can't think of anything "I...He..carried me to my room when I fell asleep and I wouldn't let go of his hand and..." Tenma's eyes widen "You mean you spent the night together?" Yakumo shakes her head "It's not like that, he slept at the side of the bed" Tenma continues to be surprised "WHAT!" Yakumo looks down in embarrassment _"I think I should have worded that better" _Tenma begins to shake her finger at Yakumo "Just be careful next time, it doesn't matter how long you've known him for he might still be a pervert" Yakumo shakes her head at Tenma's remark "Kenji might be a lot of things but a pervert isn't one of them" Tenma stares at Yakumo with her defensive comment "I know but just be careful next time" Tenma replies, Yakumo gives a simple nod to Tenma, A grin appears on Tenma "So did you kiss Harima last night I can't remember haha" Yakumo heavily blushes "N..no" Tenma looks disappointed at Yakumo.

"It's fine sis, you still have new years festival to get your chance" Yakumo looks down at the table "No it's fine sis, I'm still a little shy about the whole dating aspect" Tenma nods her head "I see, just take your time then I bet everyone at school will be jealous hehe" Yakumo smiles at Tenma "Do you have anything that can help this headache?" Yakumo nods and runs into the kitchen grabbing some medicine, Harima wakes up and makes his was downstairs into the sitting room "Morning Tenma" Harima greets Tenma, Yakumo runs back into the sitting room with the medicine "Morning Kenji, this'll help your headache sis" Yakumo hands the medicine to Tenma who takes her medicine.

Snowflake is next to wake up, Yakumo walks to his pen petting Snowflake behind her ears Tenma whispers to Harima "Psst, what happened last night? Sis won't tell me" Harima keeps his eyes on Yakumo to make sure she can't hear them "You don't want to know what happened" Harima whispers back, Tenma looks down in disappointment but perks up _"Them two are so alike hehe" _Iori walks into the sitting room rubbing his head up against Harima's legs, Harima puts Iori on his lap "You better not be jealous of the new guest in the house" Iori gives off a loud "Meow" causing Harima to smile at Iori, Kurasama is next to wake up Tenma runs to him "Morning Kurasa..." Before Tenma could continue she remembers something _"I need to take note from sis, calling him by his first name" _"Morning Ooji..." Tenma blushes saying his name, Yakumo looks over her shoulder looking at Tenma with a smile, but soon there's a knock on the door Yakumo walks to the door and opens it to see it's Sara "Morning Yakumo" Yakumo seems confused why Sara is coming on Boxing Day, Yakumo welcomes Sara inside Tenma notices Sara walking in "Hi Sara long time no see" Sara says her greetings back to Tenma, Sara quickly notices Snowball "aww look its a rabbit, who got you this Yakumo?" Sara kneels near Snowball, Yakumo kneels beside Sara petting Snowball "Kenji did" Sara has a huge smile on her face petting Snowflake with Yakumo "aww that's so sweet of...Kenji?" Sara begins to connect the dots while Yakumo remains frozen in place _"I forgot to tell Sara" _Sara darts her eyes across to Harima then back at Yakumo "Does that mean that you two are.." Yakumo begins to slightly blush but tries to hide her face by looking at Snowball who is sniffing her hand "Well...I...we.." Yakumo begins to stutter, Tenma notices this and answers on her behalf by putting her hands on Yakumo's shoulders "Yeah there dating hehe, Yakumo confessed on Christmas eve brave isn't she? Hehe" A grin appears on the face of Sara "Congrats Yakumo and you too Harima" Harima begins to slightly blush "er...thanks" but behind Sara grin she questions _"Why didn't she tell me before?"_

"_Thanks Sis" _Yakumo thanks Tenma to herself, Tenma pats Sara on the shoulder "Not only did them two love birds get together, Me and Kurasa..Ooji also got together hehe" Tenma says that with a burst of excitement "Congrats to you two as well" Tenma fiddles with her fingers being humble "thanks, it was no big deal hehe" Sara keeps her eyes on Yakumo _"I'm so happy for you Yakumo" _Sara moves away from Snowflake and sits near Tenma, as does Yakumo who sits near Harima "Yakumo, what's for breakfast?" Tenma breaks the silence, Yakumo stands up rushing to the kitchen "I'll help her" Sara stands up and follows Yakumo into the kitchen. As Yakumo begins to prepare some food Sara leans on the counter "So you're going out with Harima?" Yakumo attempting to hide her blush again "Y...yes" Sara gives a smile to Yakumo "That's so sweet, I'm proud of you" "T..thank you" Yakumo replies back, Sara continues to look at Yakumo _"She's still so shy about it" _Yakumo and Sara finish preparing breakfast for everyone "Breakfasts ready!" Sara shouts out of the kitchen alerting everyone who quickly make there way into the kitchen, Tenma sits near Kurasama while Yakumo sits near Harima, Sara sits between Tenma and Yakumo.

"This tastes great" Tenma compliments the two of them, as does Harima "Yeah Tenma's right this tastes great" Yakumo and Sara bow there heads at there compliments, "So sis, when Is college starting up again?" Yakumo asks Tenma, Tenma drives her attention away from breakfast back to Yakumo "It starts up again on January 4th, so I need to get back to America on January 2nd" Yakumo nods her head "I see" Yakumo replies "So that means we can all go to the new years festival it'll be like a double date hehe" Yakumo looks across at Tenma "Do you have a kimono you can wear?" Tenma shakes her head "Don't worry, we'll go shopping tomorrow for some" "But I already have one" Yakumo says to Tenma, but Tenma gets a grin on her face "I know how tall you've been getting, you'll need a new one" Yakumo puts her head down in defeat "Ok" Yakumo answers "What about you Sara do you want to come?" Sara nods with a smile "Sure"

They all finish there breakfast and head back into the sitting room other than Yakumo who is busy with the dishes "So Harima what do you think about dating Yakumo?" Sara asks a very blunt questions towards Harima, who is blushing heavily _"It's only been 2 days!" _"What can I say other than it's been great, also it's only been a couple of days" Sara quits persisting _"He's got a point, can't expect much from just 2 days" _

Yakumo enters back into the sitting room seating near Harima, Sara continues to watch Harima and Yakumo like a predator hunting it's pray, Tenma continues to watch the 3 for the kill box set with Kurasama at her side, Yakumo walks over to Snowflakes pen to let her out for a little while, Snowflake continues to hop around the room until resting on Yakumo's lap "You're so sweet Snowflake" Yakumo says while scratching Snowflakes ear.

The remainder of the day was everyone sitting around watching 3 for the kill, Night creeps up everyone, "wow it went dark really fast" Tenma comments, Kurasama gives off a loud yawn, says his goodnight to everyone and goes to the spare room, Tenma is next to go to her room leaving Harima and Yakumo alone in the sitting room "Today went really fast haha" Harima jokes to Yakumo "So what colour Kimono are you planning on getting?" Yakumo taps the bottom of her chin "I'm not sure, I usually go for light blue" Harima begins to imagine Yakumo in a light blue Kimono _"c...cute"_ Harima begins to blush at the thought "Good Idea Yakumo I think you'll look great in it" Yakumo gives Harima a warm smile "Thanks" Harima notices Snowflake has gone to sleep on Yakumo's lap "looks like she's tired as well" Yakumo now notices and carries Snowflake to her pen.

As Yakumo is about to sit down a loud yawn emanates from Harima "Even I'm tired now" Harima grabs his sleeping bag and puts it down along with the pillow, Harima lays in the sleeping bag "Sorry to leave you like this, goodnight Yakumo" Yakumo shakes her head "No it's fine you're tired, Goodnight Kenji" Harima drifts off to sleep, Yakumo stays awake for another hour but through the hour she keeps switching her gaze from the TV back to Harima _"Should I? we...we are a couple after all...but what if he wakes up?" _Yakumo begins to shyly back down, Yakumo begins to tap her fingers on the table _"I want to but what would Harima think, I'll try to make it quick" _Yakumo kneels at Harima's side, Yakumo begins to bring her face closer to Harima's _"It's just on the cheek that's all" _Yakumo's lips slowly approaches Harima's cheek, gives a small peck on the cheek and moves back as fast as she can, Yakumo's face becomes slightly red _"We're a couple so its normal to...kiss.." _A yawn escapes Yakumo, Yakumo switches off the sitting room lights and makes her way to her room, Yakumo lies down on her bed face into the pillow _"I...kissed...Kenji" _A smile sneaks up on Yakumo's face.

The next morning Tenma is surprisingly the first to wake up, Tenma makes her way downstairs into the sitting room _"Looks like I'm the first one up" _Tenma sits down, looking across at Harima whose sunglasses are laying on the floor beside him _"Harima looks weird without his sunglasses" _Tenma moves sitting beside Harima _"You do look very familiar...I've seen you before...come on..think!" _Tenma repeatedly taps her head trying to think _"Maybe I've seen him when I was younger, he might look like one of dad's friends.." _Tenma's eyes suddenly widen _"H...Harima's...the pervert..." _A loud scream emerges from Tenma.

While upstairs Yakumo hears the scream and rushes downstairs "Tenma what's wrong?" Yakumo walks in to see Tenma kicking Harima in the gut while he's asleep, which wakes him up "Ouch.." Yakumo at the speed of light holds Tenma back "What are you doing Tenma?" Tenma with anger in her eyes "He's a pervert! let big sis handle this" Tenma tries to get through Yakumo but Yakumo isn't budging "Yakumo move, he's nothing but a pervert!" Yakumo shakes her head "Sis he can explain" Harima stands up shaking his head _"I knew I'd have to face this one day" _Harima holds his gut "Please...let me explain" Tenma shakes her head furiously "No you've done enough" Tenma looks down at the table and back up at Harima "Get out of my house now..." Harima looks at the door, "Kenji don't leave" Yakumo says _"Crap what do I do? It technically is Yakumo's house but Tenma's the older sister so..." _Tenma puts her full attention back on Yakumo "Trust me sis, he's a pervert" Yakumo just shakes her head "Please let him explain" Tenma shakes her head "I know you like him but I'm sure you can meet another guy...whose not a pervert!" Yakumo clenches her fist "Sis let him explain"

Tenma again shakes her head, trying to push her way past Yakumo but it's not working "I'm doing this for you Yakumo, who knows what he'll do if I leave" Yakumo stares at Tenma "Let me choose for once sis" Tenma quits pushing and relaxes slightly "Ok I'll let you choose...it's either me or that pervert!" Yakumo is shocked at Tenma "B...but I can't choose" Tenma sits down at the table "You stay away from me Harima...if that's your real name" Yakumo continues to stand there stunned _"I can't choose between Sis and Kenji" _Tenma keeps her eyes fixed on Yakumo "Come on we haven't got all day" Harima breaks his silence "What do you think your doing?!" Tenma is surprised at Harima's tone of voice.

"Yakumo treats you so nice, this Is how you repay her?" Tenma looks down but back up at Harima "You shut up Mr. Pervert" Harima again raises his voice "If you wasn't so closed minded, we would be able to settle this!" Yakumo looks at the floor shaking her head whispering "P..please stop.." Tenma continues "Closed Minded? I'd rather be closed minded than a pervert like you!" Tenma and Harima continue a battle of words, Yakumo stands there in disbelief "I'm not a pervert!" Harima shouts at Tenma "You have 5 seconds before I start throwing things at you!" Tenma yells back.

Yakumo drops to her knee's with tears dropping off her cheeks "P..please..stop" Tenma runs to Yakumo's side, Harima attempts to go to Yakumo's side but Tenma stops him "You stay away, look what you've done" Harima freezes in place _"But I didn't make Yakumo cry..." _Tenma comforts Yakumo "Don't worry the pervert will be gone soon" Yakumo shakes her head "Just let Kenji explain himself" Harima looks across the room at the two of them looking straight at Tenma "For once in your life listen to your sister!" Tenma looks down at Yakumo drenched face _"I always listen to...Yakumo...wait...he's right" _Tenma sighs to herself _"This is the last thing I ever wanted to see and that's Yakumo crying...what kinda big sister am I?" _Tenma goes eye level with Yakumo, who looks straight back at Tenma "Ok, I'll let you two explain" Harima has a sigh of relief _"We finally got through to her" _Tenma escorts Yakumo to the table, Harima is about to sit beside Yakumo "You sit over there!" Tenma points to the opposite end of the table Harima nods and makes his way opposite Tenma.

Harima sits down, Tenma stays at Yakumo's side comforting her with her hand on Yakumo's far shoulder "Ok then talk" Tenma says in a mean tone of voice, Harima returns a sharp glare to Tenma "It's a big misunderstanding with me and you, when I saved you from those thugs" Tenma begins to nod her head "You passed out, so I carried you to my place because I can't leave a girl passed out in an alley" Tenma continues to listen to Harima's every word "Then when you was passed out you began muttering in your sleep" Tenma puts her hand up stopping Harima "Wait, I never mutter in my sleep do I Yakumo?" Yakumo drying off her cheeks "You do" Tenma puts her head down in defeat "Ok continue" Harima continues the story "I went over to check what's wrong and then you gripped the back of my head and saying I love you" Tenma blushes heavily "I never say that In my sleep" Yakumo again corrects Tenma "You do" Tenma puts her head down in defeat "O..ok continue"

Harima continues again "then you pulled me closer and closer to you, then you woke up seeing me on top of you, so you thought I was a pervert" Tenma gets up, then begins to pace up and down the room _"Let see here, his story sounds believable but he could be lying..."_ As Tenma continues to think it over Harima looks across at Yakumo "Sorry about this, I'm sure we both didn't mean to upset you" Tenma hears that and looks away from the table _"He apologised to Yakumo, he seems to really care for her but he might be using Yakumo..." _Tenma looks down on the floor near Snowflakes pen who's woken up hopping around _"He did buy her a Christmas present and it doesn't look cheap" _Tenma pulls out her phone looking at the picture Yakumo sent her at the convention _"I've never seen Yakumo with that smile for along time, She seems to care deeply for him..." _Tenma turns around facing the table, Yakumo looks up at Tenma, Tenma looks right in Yakumo's eyes _"I don't want to upset Yakumo but she still needs to be protected, Yakumo has turned down every guy at school even some of the nice ones but if she's fine with him, Yakumo is usually never wrong and always right so..." _Tenma approaches the table and sits down next to Yakumo, _"Don't look at me like that Yakumo.."_ Yakumo looks at Tenma with watery eyes, Tenma looks across at Harima "I believe you, but if I see any funny stuff from you I won't hesitate to throw you out" Harima looks across at Tenma and bows his head "Thank you so much.." Tenma puts on a smile _"He looks very thankful"_ Yakumo gives Tenma a half hug, Tenma whispers in her ear "I'm sorry for making you cry" Yakumo whispers back to Tenma "Don't worry" Yakumo breaks the hug.

Tenma has a sigh to herself looking at Harima "I'm sorry for everything I said, sorry if I hurt you" Harima stands up "Are you kidding it didn't hurt at all...ouch.." Tenma has a small giggle at Harima's misfortune "such a big softy" Harima smiles at Tenma "Sorry if I said anything that offended you as well" Tenma shakes her head "It's fine, I can be stubborn sometimes" Kurasama wakes up entering the sitting room "did I miss anything?" Kurasama asks, Tenma shakes her head "No you didn't miss anything" Kurasama simply shrugs and sits down, Tenma stands up "I'll make breakfast this morning" _"Well I owe them something" _Harima's eyes widen _"Oh no...Tenma's cooking..." _Yakumo can sense the fear around the room "I'll help sis" Tenma looks at Yakumo "Ok you can help" Harima wipes his forehead _"That was a close one, I think Yakumo can help make Tenma's cooking taste better" _Tenma and Yakumo make there way into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Breakfast is prepared "Breakfast is ready!" Tenma yells out of the kitchen, Harima and Kurasama enter the kitchen to have breakfast, they finish breakfast to hear a knock on the door, Tenma goes to answer it "Hi Sara come in" "Hi Tenma" Sara enters Yakumo's home, "So are you coming with me and Sis today for Kimono's?" Sara nods "That's why I'm here" They both enter the kitchen "Morning Yakumo" Yakumo graces Sara with a smile, Sara looks at Harima "You look very different without sunglasses" Harima looks up at Sara "Tell me about it" They all enter the sitting room, Sara doesn't care to sit down because she wants to go shopping for a Kimono, Tenma notices Sara's restless attitude "Ok Sara we'll go and get Kimono's" Sara has a huge smile on her face _"First time ever shopping for a Kimono!" _Tenma and Yakumo stand up grabbing there coats, "Bye Harima, Ooji" Tenma yells "Bye Kenji, Kurasama" Yakumo says, Sara is first out the door followed by Tenma and Yakumo.

Harima sits in the sitting room _"...Now what? Do I just sit here and wait for them?" _Harima looks across at Kurasama "What do you want to do?" Kurasama simply shrugs, Harima holds his head with his hand _"This'll be a fun day I can tell" _Harima says sarcastically to himself _"I might as well let Snowflake out for a bit" _Harima opens the pen allowing Snowflake to hop around for a bit, But Snowflake has a sudden burst of speed runs out into the study room "Snowflake get back here!" Harima bursts though the door, Snowflake is sniffing at one of the books on the lower shelf "Don't do that if you rip it I'll get blamed" Harima grabs the book Snowflake's sniffing at "Can't sniff it now can you?" Harima chuckles over his victory on snowflake and looks at the book "huh? I remember this book, Otama and Yurei" _"It was my favourite book" _Harima looks behind him to make sure Kurasama isn't looking through the door _"I don't want Kurasama seeing me reading a children's book" _Harima sits down with Snowflake sitting on his lap "Oh you want to read it too, you'll enjoy it"

Meanwhile in a clothes shop, "OH MY GOODNESS LOOK AT ALL THE KIMONO'S!" Tenma yells at the top of her lungs while getting a few glances from other customers "Sis just try to be a little bit more quiet" Tenma just now notices everyone staring "oh sorry hehe" Tenma puts her head down in embarrassment "So what colour Kimono are you planning to get?" Yakumo asks the two of them "Ooji's favourite colour is red so I'm going with red with floral patterns" Yakumo smiles at Tenma "I think I'll probably get a green it's my favourite colour" Yakumo nods at Sara.

"What about you Yakumo?" Sara asks, "I'll probably get a light blue Kimono, Kenji said he'd like it" Sara has a mischievous smile "I'm sure he'll love whatever Kimono you wear" Tenma doesn't take part in the conversation when Harima's the subject, The three walk down the shop looking at all the Kimono's "Sara, I think this'll look good on you" Yakumo says to Sara while pulling out a green kimono, there's a small twinkle in Sara's eyes "I love it! I'll help you find yours" Yakumo nods at Sara, Tenma is looking up close at all the red kimono's "I need to get the perfect Kimono..." Yakumo begins to look at the red kimono's along with Tenma while Sara tries her kimono in the changing room, a Kimono catches Tenma's eyes "This one!" Tenma pulls a red kimono out of the bunch, Tenma holds it up to Yakumo "What do you think?" A smile emerges on Yakumo's face "I think it looks great sis, good choice" Tenma gives Yakumo a cheerful smile, Sara walks out wearing her kimono "What do you guys think?" Tenma and Yakumo's jaws almost hit the floor "You look beautiful Sara, the guys will be all over you at the new years festival" Tenma comments, Sara looks down in embarrassment over Tenma's comment "er...thank you" Yakumo gives Sara a sweet smile, "Now it's time to fine your kimono sis!" Tenma grabs Yakumo's hand and rushes down the store to the blue kimono's, Sara trails behind _"It's hard to run in a kimono...whoa..." _Sara almost trips.

While at Yakumo's home, Harima continues to read Yurei and Otama _"This book is better than I thought...I'm actually reading something that isn't a manga" _"What do you think Snowflake?" Snowflake begins to nibble on Harima's finger "OW ok I'll continue" Snowflake stops and sits snug on Harima's lap "Otama shouldn't we stick to the group, Yurei says Otama shakes his head I can go by myself and you can stick with the group, Otama goes off by himself leaving Yurei behind" _"Damn these children books should become a manga this is a good story" _"While Otama goes off by himself he notices he's all alone Otama ate along, played along and slept alone...Otama begins to miss Yurei and goes looking for him" Harima notices something bugging him, Harima places Snowflake down on the floor and walks over to the door shutting it _"I don't want anyone seeing me reading this or else my tough guy act will be destroyed" _Harima sits back down on the floor placing Snowflake back on his lap and continues to read the book "Otama asks a worm on a flower if he's seen Yurei, the worm can't remember because he's so hungry so Otama gives the worm his apple he didn't eat, the worm eats the apple and says I think I saw Yurei by the swings in the park, Otama rushes to the park"

Meanwhile at the kimono store "Sis we don't need to look at every single blue kimono" Yakumo says to Tenma, "We must find the perfect kimono for my little sister" Yakumo smiles at Tenma's determined attitude, suddenly Tenma pulls a kimono out "I FOUND IT!" Tenma grabs a long, light blue and floral kimono "It looks amazing Tenma thank you" Tenma gives Yakumo a big smile "we better go try them on! where's Sara gone?" Yakumo looks over her shoulder to see Sara slowly walking this way "Slow down a little, kimono's are hard to run in...That kimono looks so cute!" Tenma bows her head "Thanks I had to find the perfect kimono for Yakumo" Tenma grabs Yakumo's arm and heads into the changing room with her "We're going to surprise you Sara hehe" Tenma says confidently, While getting changed into the kimono's Tenma looks across at Yakumo "I KNEW IT!" Yakumo turns around at Tenma "Knew what?" A childish smirk appears on Tenma's face "You're bust is getting bigger!" Yakumo's face blushes heavily turning her back to Tenma "keep it down sis" Sara even heard that outside the changing room _"I can sense Yakumo's embarrassment from here" _Tenma notices what she said and puts her hand over her mouth "Sorry..." Yakumo turns around to Tenma "I..it's fine.." Tenma gives Yakumo a smile but whispers to Yakumo "they are getting bigger though right?" Yakumo puts her head down in embarrassment and gets her kimono on as does Tenma.

Sara awaits the arrival of the two, Tenma is first to exit "TA DA! What do you think?" Sara gives Tenma a huge smile "You look great Tenma, I think Kurasama will love it" Tenma puts her head down very humble "Oh thank you, I think Kurasama will like it as well...sis your turn!" Yakumo walks out wearing her kimono chosen by Tenma "W..what do you think?" Yakumo asks the two of them, Tenma and Sara stare at Yakumo speechless "I'll pick another one then" Yakumo says, Tenma and Sara grab her shoulders stopping her from going back into the changing room "The reason why we didn't say anything, it's you look amazingly beautiful in your kimono" Sara says to Yakumo "Are you sure?" Tenma and Sara nod "I'm sure Harima would love It wouldn't you agree Tenma?" Tenma gives an unenthusiastic nod, Yakumo smiles at the two of them "Thank you" The three of them head back into the changing room to change out of there kimono's _"Sis still seems a little angry at Kenji..." _Yakumo comments to herself, the three of them exit the changing room all of them happy with there choices, they each pay separately for the kimonos and head to Yakumo's place _"Sara and Tenma look great In there Kimono's I'll check in the mirror when I get home"_

At home Harima is still reading Yurei and Otama "Otama begins to cry, not being able to find Yurei causes sadness for Otama until Otama hears a familiar voice 'Otama?' Otama looks into the puddle of his tears to see Yurei in the reflection of his tears, Otama turns around to see Yurei behind him 'sorry Yurei' but Yurei says 'even though I wasn't there with you, I will always be there with you' Yurei and Otama went home together closer than ever..." Harima looks down at Snowflake "That was a really good book wasn't it?" Snowflake has fallen asleep on his lap _"Now I know why I liked that book...Yurei seems very similar to Yakumo, always being there, caring for others and looking out for the people who are close...to her...even though Tenma can annoy her sometimes she still loves her...I could learn a lot from Yakumo about family.." _Harima gets snowflake off his lap, Harima lets out a huge yawn _"Dammit after a good book I always get tired...I...might as well head to...be...d.." _Harima loses his fight with sleep and sleeps on the floor next to snowflake with the book resting on his chest.

Tenma and Yakumo walk through the door, Sara had to go to work at the restaurant with Asou, Tenma with her kimono in a bag quickly heads upstairs _"I can't let Ooji see this...yet..." _Yakumo looks at Tenma running up the stairs _"I wonder where Harima is?" _Yakumo questions, Yakumo walks into the sitting room to see Kurasama sitting alone, Yakumo looks to her left to see Snowflakes pen door is wide open _"I guess Harima let Snowflake out" _Yakumo checks the kitchen _"He's not in here either..." _Yakumo tries every room but the study room, Yakumo enters the room to see Harima sleeping on the floor with Snowflake at his side Yakumo silently approaches Harima trying not to wake him up Yakumo quickly notices the book resting on his chest "That...book" Yakumo picks the book up off Harima's chest to see the page that he finished on, the page which her and Tenma drew in _"I remember this...I used to be so mean to Tenma, but this book brought us so close together..." _Yakumo puts the book on the desk and looks at Harima whose in a deep sleep _"What did Kenji think of the book?" _Yakumo heads out of the room to grab a blanket to cover Harima with, Yakumo covers Harima with the blanket as Tenma walks into the room "Sis are you in...here.." Tenma spots Yakumo covering Harima with the blanket "Kenji fell asleep so I...didn't want him to catch cold" Tenma nods her head "Oh I remember that book..." Tenma walks towards the desk as silent as she can not to wake Harima, Tenma opens the book on the last page "I haven't seen this book in years" Yakumo walks to the side of Tenma.

"This was you're favourite book wasn't it?" Tenma asks, Yakumo simply nods Harima's eyes open but he remains silent, "This book means a lot to us doesn't it? It was the last present dad got us...and..." Tenma begins to choke up on her words, Yakumo reassures her by putting her arm around Tenma "It brought us much closer together, sorry about today to both you and Harima I didn't mean to upset you sis" Yakumo shakes her head "It's fine" Tenma looks up at Yakumo "Again you say it's fine, but it's not I've been a bad big sis I need to let you go now You'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you" Yakumo gives Tenma a reassuring smile "We've grown up since then, we're both with the people we...l..love...and I'm sorry for how I was when I was young" Tenma looks up at Yakumo "Don't worry, like you said we've grown up since then" Yakumo gives Tenma a huge hug "Love you sis.." Yakumo says to Tenma, Tenma wraps her arms around Yakumo "Love you too sis" Harima turns his head away from the two of them _"Crap...don't you dare tear up..." _Harima is touched by this bonding sister moment, they both break from the hug Tenma looks over her shoulder looking at Harima "I'm glad he makes you happy, I'm not sure if I still believe him but whatever makes you happy makes me happy" Tenma says smiling at Yakumo "Sorry about kicking him earlier" Tenma apologises to Yakumo "Don't worry sis we all do something we regret"

Tenma gives Yakumo a huge smile and exits the study room, Yakumo stands motionless in the room "Thanks sis, you're a great big sister" Harima sits up "Wow you two are so loving towards each other haha" Harima says while slowly getting up, Yakumo bows her head "Thank you" Harima stands in front of Yakumo "You was right about we all having something we regret, I regret being a delinquent and getting into fights, but I'm sure you don't have anything to regret" Yakumo shakes her head "Everyone has something they regret...even..me" Harima eyes widen at Yakumo's comment "Sorry about that, you don't have to tell me.." Yakumo clenches her fist contemplation whether or not to tell him or not "Well...I..." Harima puts his hand on Yakumo's shoulder "Please your forcing yourself now, don't tell me" Yakumo looks up at Harima giving him a smile _"Her smile can cheer anyone up...maybe now I should.." _Harima puts his hand down from Yakumo's shoulder and begins to move his face closer to Yakumo's face_"He...he's going to..." _As Harima begins to move closer to Yakumo's face, Yakumo begins to move closer to Harima...there lips are inches away from each other... "So you're awake Harima!" Tenma bursts through the door, Harima moves back from Yakumo _"Bad timing Tenma.."_ Yakumo puts her head down a little disappointed.

"Harima, Free for the kill is on you're going to miss it!" Tenma yells at Harima, loud enough that snowflake wakes up "Sorry about that Snowflake hehe" Harima turns to Yakumo "Sorry" Yakumo waves her arms childishly "No it's fine you can go watch your show" Harima leaves the room along with Tenma, Yakumo puts the book back on the bottom shelf and lifts Snowflake up off the floor _"He was going to...kiss...m..me...if only Tenma came in a few minutes later..." _Just thinking that causes Yakumo to blush slightly, "Oh well maybe I'll have another chance right Snowflake" Snowflake begins to sniff Yakumo's nose "Aww you still like my nose" Yakumo carries Snowflake to her pen and sits down to watch 3 for the kill with Harima, Tenma and Kurasama, but Yakumo's eyes are fixed on Harima _"Was he really going to..."_ Yakumo is interrupted in her thoughts by Harima "So did you find a light blue kimono?" Yakumo nods "Yeah I picked it out for her, She looks so cute in it you'll be surprised when you see her hehe" Tenma says, Just hearing that causes Harima to become a little impatient _"I can't wait for the new years festival" _

Yakumo just remembers to try on her kimono in the mirror to see how she looks wearing it, Yakumo grabs her bag and heads upstairs _"I trust Sis and Sara, but I just want to make sure" _Harima remains downstairs with Tenma "Did you like the book?" Tenma asks, Harima puts his head down in embarrassment "I know it's a children's book but it was still a good book" Tenma graces Harima with a smile "Don't worry it's still Yakumo's favourite book, nothing to be embarrassed about hehe" while upstairs Yakumo tries on the kimono Tenma picked out, Yakumo looks in the mirror to see how she looks "Wow this is how it looks on me, Sis was right I think Kenji would like this..."

As Yakumo is looking into the mirror, the almost closed door creeps open Yakumo jumps at the thought it could be Harima and looks at the door, but luckily it was only Iori, Yakumo goes on her knees near Iori "What do you think?" Yakumo asks Iori, Iori simply rubs his head up against Yakumo's knees "I guess you like it?" Iori lets out a quick "Meow" Yakumo picks Iori up to her eye level "I'm glad you like it" Yakumo gets back up on her feet and closes the door to make sure there's no more interruptions _"I'm not sure if I can out do Tenma or Sara because they look great in there kimono's but it's not a competition" _Yakumo finishes with her kimono and puts it in her room, as she walks downstairs the house phone suddenly rings, Yakumo picks up the phone "Hello?"

"Hi Yakumo, happy holidays and all that, is that dimwitted house guest there?" Yakumo can easily tell from there tone of voice its Itoko, Yakumo goes into the sitting room "er..Kenji, Itoko wants to speak to you" Harima lets out a sigh of disgust and walks outside the sitting room to grab the phone off Yakumo "Thanks Yakumo" Yakumo gives Harima a smile and walks into the sitting room "Hey Itoko what do you want?" "You don't wish your own cousin happy holidays or call at Christmas?" Harima just now realises he hasn't spoken to Itoko since they broke up from school "Oh..er...sorry about that a lot has happened.." Itoko begins to tap the back of the phone "You can tell me tomorrow when you visit, I have a few things that needs to be done..." Harima is not surprised at Itoko's attitude "Why?" "Let's call it getting even, not wishing your cousin a happy Christmas" _"Dammit she's using the guilt trick...I guess I have no choice" _"Ok then Itoko..." Itoko hangs up the phone, Harima stands there holding the phone "No bye?" Harima puts the phone down and heads into the sitting room.

Yakumo is first to notice Harima entering the room "So how's Itoko?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima takes his seat besides Yakumo "She seems like her rude self so it's fine, Apparently I'm going to Itoko's tomorrow she wants me to help get some stuff done for her" Yakumo looks across at Harima "Do you want me to come as well?" Yakumo asks, Harima shakes his head "No, it's fine I don't want to ruin your holiday by having you help with Itoko, just relax and take it easy at home" Yakumo gives Harima a sweet smile "Thanks"

The next morning arrives, Harima is first to wake up early letting out a huge yawn he rolls up the sleeping bag _"It's my holiday off school and Itoko wants me to help her at her place" _Harima is trying the best he can to keep quiet as possible so he doesn't wake anybody, Harima heads into the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself _"I guess it's rice balls for me again" _Harima makes his breakfast and sits down in the sitting room for a little while until the phone rings "Hello?" Harima answers the phone "Haven't you set off yet?" Harima is beginning to loose his patience with Itoko's poor attitude "I'll set off now then" Harima hangs up the phone and opens the door to go outside _"Crap I can't take the bike, the snows to deep..." _Harima has a short sigh to himself and begins to walk to Itoko's place _"I've only been there a few times since moving, I hate this weather.." _While on his way there he notices something _"It's pretty damn quiet this morning...I guess I'm the only idiot awake during a holiday!"_

Harima arrives at Itoko's place _"Still looks like a hell hole..." _Harima knocks on Itoko's door, the door unlocks and the door opens Itoko is standing in front of Harima "What took you so long?" Itoko asks, Harima is fast with his answer "If you look outside, I can't use my bike in this weather!" Itoko moves aside letting Harima inside "Drop that attitude" Itoko replies to Harima _"My attitude? What about you?"_ Harima comments to himself about Itoko's poor behaviour "So what do you want me to do?" Harima asks Itoko, Itoko sits down on a chair "The Christmas decorations need to be put in the basement" Harima expression is very confused _"Can't you do that yourself you lazy.."_ Before Harima could continue with his thought he's interrupted by Itoko "Oh yeah you got a letter from someone as well" Harima doesn't seem to care and goes towards the Christmas decorations "So has anything interesting happened since you broke up from school?" Itoko asks while Harima begins to put most of the Christmas tree decorations in a box "Tenma came back to visit her sister for the holidays" Itoko begins to lean back on her chair "So have you told her yet?" Harima shakes his head "No I haven't" Itoko keeps her eyes locked on Harima "Why not?" Harima begins to contemplate whether or not to tell Itoko about him and Yakumo "Let's just say I'm..er...with someone else now..." A sneaky smirk appears on Itoko's face "Who?" Harima fiddles with the angel on top of the Christmas tree "Well...I...It's Yakumo..." Suddenly confetti rains down from the ceiling along with a banner saying "FINALLY, YOU IDIOT" Harima steps back surprised at everything "What's all this about Itoko?"

Itoko sits up in her chair "What does it look like? Finally you idiot, congrats as well" Harima is still stunned at the banner "How long have you had this set up?" Another grin appears on Itoko's face "The first night you and Yakumo came to my old place together, I set it up when you both left...put it back up in the new house" Harima's jaw suddenly drops "H...how did you know?" Harima asks, Itoko stands up looking outside the window "Considering she was your first ever friend, the only person you ever invited to my place and to be honest I could see right through Yakumo she had feelings for you" Harima is completely speechless at Itoko "W...why didn't you tell me before?" Itoko turns around facing Harima "I wanted to see how long it took for you to notice...you're a dimwit did it really take you a few years to notice?" Harima blushes and takes down the Christmas tree "So who confessed first?" Itoko asks bluntly, Harima looks down at the Christmas tree "Yakumo did.." Itoko's eyes widen "R..really?" Itoko asks Harima, Harima simply nods at Itoko.

Itoko begins to tap her chin "I thought she was too shy to tell you, I guess I was wrong...so do you have feelings for her now?" Itoko begins to pester Harima about his relationship "Of course I do, it happened a while ago but we're together now and that's all that matters" Harima picks up the box of Christmas decorations "I didn't think you could say something like that Kenji, Also you need to pick up the confetti and take down that banner as well" Harima sighs to himself and carries the box down to Itoko's basement _"Why can't Itoko keep her nose out of my business"_

Harima finishes helping Itoko with the decorations and sits down in a chair opposite Itoko, Itoko hands the letter over to Harima "What's all this about?" Harima asks Itoko "I'm not sure, it just ended up being posted through my door" Harima simply shrugs and opens the letter, Harima has a quick scan through the letter his expression changes to fear and worry "Oh...no.." Harima drops the letter down on the table in front of him, Itoko looks across at Harima "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this" Harima uncontrollably continues to shake his head "It...can't...be...I..can't" Itoko picks up the letter and begins to read it.

_Dear Harima_

_I see you're back in town, you've been dodging me for years and I want that fight back, I want to prove I'm the toughest guy in Yagami, I challenge you to a final fight me Vs. you, one on one, If you don't accept this fight I will hurt you and anyone around you, I will get my answer at the new years festival_

_ From Tennouji_

Itoko looks at Harima very confused "What are you worried about? You've beaten him tons of times" Harima looks down "I've changed since that time, I can't fight any more but if I don't fight it says he'll hurt the people around me" Itoko can sense Harima's sadness "Can't you loose the fight on purpose so..." Harima interrupts "Tennouji won't allow that, He won't accept a fight if both fighters don't give it there all" Harima bashes his fist on the table "Every time something good happens to me, something even worse happens!" Itoko stands up out of her seat "You'll have to fight him..." Harima furiously stands up "I can't, what would Yakumo think?" Itoko begins to shake her head "I guess you can't win with this one, if you fight you'll lose and I'm not sure what Yakumo will think, but if you don't fight you'll both end up hurt..." Harima nods his head.

Harima grabs the letter "I'm heading back now" Harima says to Itoko "Bye Kenji, good luck" Harima bows his head and leaves Harima stuffs the letter in his side pocket, Harima continues to look over his shoulder while on his way home _"How the hell does he know I'm back in town?" _Harima gets back to Yakumo's place to discover everyone is in the sitting room "What did Itoko want you to do?" Yakumo asks Harima "She wanted me to help, take down her Christmas decorations" Yakumo nods at Harima, but Harima quickly heads to his room and sits down on his bed staring at the letter _"What the hell do I do?!" _Yakumo notices Harima's strange behaviour _"He headed straight for his room, that's not like Kenji" _Harima continues to sit in his room for a few hours staring at the letter, suddenly there's a knock on the door Harima suddenly hides the letter in his back pocket "er...come in.." Harima says, The door opens and Yakumo enters the room "Kenji...3 for the kill is on" Harima looks up at Yakumo "It's fine just ask Tenma to record it.." Yakumo continues to stand in Harima's room "What's up?" Harima asks, Yakumo seats next to Harima "That's what I should be asking you, are you ok?" Harima looks beside him at Yakumo "I'm great, nothings wrong" Yakumo looks beside her looking in Harima's eyes "Please tell me, I haven't seen you like this" Harima drives his eyes off Yakumo and looks right at the floor "Ok...something is wrong..." Harima goes into his back pocket and hands the letter to Yakumo, Yakumo slowly reads through the sloppy handwritten letter after she's finished Yakumo drops the letter "W...what are you going to do?" Harima simply shrugs "I don't want anyone to get hurt but if I fight, I'm going back to the way I used to be..." Yakumo looks down at the letter on the floor and sparks an idea "Can't you just tell him you forfeit?" Harima shakes his head "He won't accept that, He wants a fight and He wants both fighters to give it there all..." Harima looks to his side again looking at Yakumo "What do you think I should do?" Yakumo puts her head back up staring at the door "I..I don't know"

Yakumo stands up looking at Harima sitting down "W..we don't have to go to the new years festival" Harima clenches his fist "We have to go, I don't want this to ruin our first...date...I don't care who the hell he is, I won't allow him to bring us sadness, he wants a fight I'll give him one! Sorry Yakumo but this is the last fight I will ever have" Harima stands up saying the powerful line, Yakumo looks surprised at Harima's sudden declaration "Do you promise that'll be you last fight?" Harima picks the letter up off the floor and rips it up "You have my word"

Yakumo gives Harima a sweet smile, Yakumo walks up close to Harima and embraces Harima in a tight firm hug Harima hugs Yakumo back "We'll sort this out" Yakumo breaks from the hug and leaves the room Harima is stood stunned in the room _"Yakumo took it better than I thought, I promise you Yakumo this will be my last ever fight...Thanks for the hug I needed that" _Harima blushes thinking about it, While Yakumo leans against the outside wall of Harima's room _"I don't want you to fight, but it looks like there's no other choice but when this is over everything will be fine, you needed that hug" _Yakumo begins to blush slightly and enters the sitting room "Where's Harima?" Tenma asks Yakumo, Yakumo takes her seat near Tenma "He said he wasn't feeling to well so he headed to bed early" "Oh I see, hope he gets better" Tenma says back to Yakumo, Yakumo gives Tenma a small smile "Me too.."

While in the spare room, Harima is lying down on the bed but soon sits up "Crap this is Kurasama's bed" Harima gets up and exits the spare room then enters the sitting room "Oh hi Harima how are you feeling?" Harima looks down at the sitting Tenma "I'm feeling a bit better but still not 100% yet" Tenma looks down slightly disappointed "I hope you're better when the new years festival comes around" Harima rolls out the sleeping bag "Same here" Harima lye's down in the sleeping bag with a lot running through his head _"Can I really fight? I haven't done it in so long...and Tennouji is a tough fighter.." _Harima continues to struggle to fall asleep, Tenma let's out a huge yawn and heads to bed, Yakumo stays awake overlooking Harima "What is it about the fight your frightened of?" Yakumo asks Harima, who shuffles around facing Yakumo "I haven't had a fight in a long time, but the thing I'm most scared of is you getting hurt" Yakumo kneels near Harima "Same for me, I'm scared you'll get hurt" Harima sits up in his sleeping bag "Sorry about this whole thing, I..." Yakumo interrupts Harima "You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault" Harima has a small chuckle to himself "Yakumo, how about after this whole stupid fight we go on a date, we haven't done much together other than you worry about me and Tenma, so how about us two go on a date? just us two" Yakumo face becomes bright red, but a childish grin comes on the face of Yakumo "S...sure" Harima has a small stretch to himself "let's shake on it" Harima extends his hand towards Yakumo, Yakumo puts her hand in Harima's hand and they shake on it "At least now you have something to look forward to" Harima gives Yakumo a smile and lies back down "Goodnight Yakumo" "Goodnight Kenji" Yakumo stays up a little longer _"I...have a date...with...Kenji.."_

**__A/N: I'm going to apologize before hand, the next chapter may take a while to be uploaded, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter as much as i enjoy writing it :)**


	13. New Years Festival

Chapter 13: New Years Festival

It's the night before the new years festival, Tenma is hosting a party at Yakumo's place inviting Mikoto, Henai and Sara for a small party for the countdown to the new year "It's almost time sis, in another hour this year will be over!" Tenma says excitingly to Yakumo "Have you thought about any new years resolutions?" Yakumo asks Tenma, Tenma has a short think about it "I can't say that I have but I'll think of one soon, I usually stick to new years resolutions anyway" Yakumo has a small smirk at Tenma's comment _"Sis you usually give it up in the first day"_ Yakumo comments to herself, Harima remains seated at the table _"Tomorrow is the new years festival...Crap..." _Yakumo spots Harima's quiet attitude and approaches Harima sitting beside him "Are you ok?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping "Yeah I'm ok just a little worried about tomorrow" Yakumo looks down at the table _"Thought so.." _"Just try not to worry too much" Harima flashes a small smile towards Yakumo who continues to sit beside him, while Tenma quickly walks towards Mikoto and Henai with a mischievous grin "So...are you and Henai going to the new years festival too?" Mikoto nods at Tenma "So it's going to be a triple date...hehe" Mikoto highly blushes while Henai makes a quick retreat and talks to Sara.

A few minutes pass and everyone's attention is on the TV watching the countdown to the new year "Just a few more minutes and it's hello new year!" Tenma enthusiastically yells the last part, Yakumo continues sit next to Harima "Are you looking forward to the new year?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima switches his attention from the TV back to Yakumo "Of course, we graduate school and then we go to college to study manga, what about you?" Harima asks Yakumo "Same here" Tenma gives out party poppers to everyone "We need to be prepared as soon as new years start hehe" Everyone stands up aiming there party poppers to the air "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!" Everyone yells at the TV at the countdown _"Goodbye amazing year!" _Tenma comments to herself "4!" _"Bye old year, it was a pretty damn good year near the end" _Harima says to himself "3!" _"I couldn't have asked for a better year...let's hope next year is even better.." _Yakumo thinks to herself, "2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The party poppers are pulled with full force all the confetti is fired into the air, Tenma runs towards Yakumo giving her a small hug "Happy new year sis" Yakumo puts one hand on Tenma's back "Happy new year to you too"

Tenma breaks from the hug and looks across at Harima "Happy new year Harima!" Harima takes his time to notices Tenma spoke to him "Oh..er..Happy new year" Tenma leaves the two allowing them a little alone time _"Harima looks a little out of it, I guess he's still not well.." _Yakumo looks to her side at Harima "Happy new year" Yakumo says to Harima, Harima looks to his side to see Yakumo giving her a warm smile "Happy new year Yakumo" Yakumo graces Harima with a smile, Tenma looks over her shoulder at the two of them _"Now Yakumo now!" _Tenma begins to lose her patience with Yakumo, Tenma walks towards Yakumo tugging her on her sleeve "Sis can I speak to you in private?" Yakumo gives Tenma a slow nod _"What's sis up to?"_ Yakumo questions, As Yakumo and Tenma make there way into the kitchen Sara walks towards Harima "Happy new year Harima!" Sara says with a huge smile on her face, Harima says his wishes back to Sara unenthusiastically Sara tilts her head at the side at Harima's strange behaviour "What's wrong Harima?" Sara asks, Harima looks down at Sara "Nothings wrong..." Sara begins to pat the bottom of her chin trying to think of what's wrong _"Let's see...judging by his behavior tonight he seems on edge...I know...it must be Yakumo, Harima is probably trying to move the relationship fast and Yakumo shyly backs down" _Sara suddenly clicks her fingers "It's Yakumo isn't it?" Harima heavily blushes "I knew it! I know you probably want to rush the relationship and get closer but Yakumo is incredibly shy, also it's her first time in a relationship so just take it slow with her ok?" Harima looks at Sara very confused _"What's she talking about?...actually she might be right, If I start to rush into the relationship it might scare Yakumo away so...i need to take it slow, aren't we already taking it slow though" _"er...ok..sure" Harima hesitantly says, Sara gives Harima a smile and walks away _"Yakumo Is very shy so telling Harima to slow down will help Yakumo gain some confidence"_

While in the kitchen Tenma looks at the door to make sure no one is peeking in "This is about you and Harima" Yakumo begins to stare at her feet "You had your chance tonight, when you two was sitting there I was expecting a kiss" Yakumo begins to blush but hides her blush from Tenma by looking down "A guy like Harima wants a fast relationship I can tell, so you need to speed things up with Harima or else he might get bored" Yakumo looks up at Tenma "But sis.." Tenma put her hand up interrupting Yakumo "I know your shy, but in a relationship you need to be brave! and be confident with the guy you like" Yakumo begins to think to herself _"Would Kenji get bored? Sis is very confident and I'm a little shy, maybe that's why he liked sis"_

Yakumo notices something about what Tenma's saying "What about you and Kurasama I never see you two...kiss.." Tenma has a flushed face and looking around to try and think of an answer "Well...me and..Ooji are both shy so we need to take it slow.." Yakumo asks another quick question "Why can't me and Kenji take it slow?" Tenma puts her hand on Yakumo's shoulder "Harima doesn't look shy at all, he's very confident and probably wants a fast relationship" Yakumo looks at Tenma _"I think sis is right, Harima's confident while I'm shy with relationships" _"Ok sis you're right" Tenma begins to pat Yakumo's shoulder "That's my little sister, good luck at the new years festival I know what I expect you two to be doing hehe" Tenma mischievous laugh at the end causes Yakumo to slightly blush, Tenma leaves the kitchen leaving Yakumo in the kitchen _"I don't know if sis is right or not, Kenji doesn't seem like that kinda person, he seemed as shy as I was when I confessed.."_

Yakumo returns back into the sitting room, Yakumo looks at Tenma who gives her a strong wink _"I know you can do it sis!" _Tenma wills Yakumo on to herself, Yakumo sits beside Harima _"Ok...just take it slow...she's shy so..." _Harima continuously thinks that to himself while looking at Sara who gives him a thumbs up _"Remember Harima take it nice and slow" _Sara motivates Harima to herself "er...Kenji?" Yakumo hesitantly gets Harima's attention "Yeah?" Yakumo begins to fiddle with her fingers "About tomorrow...do you want to stay together just us two? Because Tenma says she and Kurasama are going to go around the festival together...er..you don't have to" Harima begins to scratch the back of his head _"Wait a minute she's not being shy at all...still I need to take it slow..." _Harima looks to his side at Yakumo "er...yeah...sure.." Harima hesitantly answers, Yakumo gives Harima a petite smile _"It actually worked maybe Tenma is right" _Harima puts his attention back on the TV _"Well...it's kinda slow...all we're going to do is walk around the festival" _Mikoto, Henai and Sara bid there farewells to everyone and make there way home, Harima begins to get slightly tired and rolls out the sleeping bag "I'll see you all tomorrow morning goodnight" Harima says his goodnight and returns asleep, Tenma and Yakumo stay up a little longer as Kurasama heads to sleep "About tomorrow sis, is it ok if me and Ooji can go around the festival alone?" Tenma asks Yakumo "It's fine I was going to ask you the same thing with me and Kenji" A smile emerges on Tenma "you learn fast sis hehe, Tomorrow's my last full day here" Yakumo looks across at Tenma "I hope you enjoyed yourself" Tenma gives Yakumo another smile "I did enjoy myself, my little sister got her first boyfriend, Me and Ooji got together hehe"

Yakumo returns a smile to Tenma "Tomorrow with the new years festival, you should take Harima to the cliff to see the fireworks it's an amazing view" Yakumo nods her head "It'll be a great place for you two to have your first...kiss hehe" Yakumo blushes at Tenma's strong remark "O...ok..Sis..." Tenma stands up patting Yakumo on the shoulder "That's my little Sis, brave as ever, goodnight don't stay up all night or else it'll be a nightmare to wake you up tomorrow hehe" Yakumo graces Tenma with grin "Goodnight sis" Yakumo stays up a little while longer _"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow" _Yakumo heads to bed after staying up a few minutes longer.

The next morning arrives "SIS WAKE UP!" Tenma yells frantically shaking Yakumo's shoulder, Yakumo is quick to wake up "What's wrong sis?" Tenma stops shaking Yakumo "Oh good your awake, we need to change into the kimono's" Yakumo sits up in her bed "What time is it?" Tenma pulls out her phone shoving it in Yakumo's face "It's...5:32? A little early sis?" Yakumo questions to Tenma "But when Ooji and Harima wake up they must see us in our kimono's!" Yakumo has a small yawn to herself and stands up out of bed "Ok..Sis" Tenma suddenly grabs Yakumo's arm "We need to hurry!" Tenma runs with Yakumo to the bathroom along with there bags with the kimono's "I was going to wake you up at 4:00 but I thought it might be a little early for you" _"Sis...5:32 is also early"_Yakumo comments to herself but doesn't persist on telling Tenma "Here sis" Tenma hands over Yakumo's kimono to Yakumo "Thanks sis" They both get there kimono's on "I'll say it again sis you look beautiful! Harima will love it!" Yakumo smiles at Tenma compliment "Thanks sis, I'm sure Kurasama will love your kimono too" Tenma puts her head down humbly "aww thanks sis.."

The two make there way downstairs as silent as they can so they don't wake anybody, Yakumo and Tenma enter the sitting room to discover Harima is still asleep "I guess we woke up a little too early" Tenma whispers at Yakumo, Yakumo has a small sigh to herself and they both take there seat at the small table in the sitting room "I'm so excited I can't wait to see what they think hehe" Yakumo graces Tenma with another smile, A few minutes pass and Tenma begins to become impatient tapping her fingers on the table _"Seriously how long do guys sleep for?"_ Yakumo notices Tenma's restless behaviour _"What does sis expect we woke up very early" _Suddenly the sleeping bag starts to move Tenma nudges Yakumo with her elbow "He's waking up hehe" Tenma whispers again to Yakumo.

Harima rubs his eyes, sits up in his sleeping bag and has a small stretch of his arms with a loud yawn "Morning Harima!" Tenma enthusiastically says to Harima, Harima grabs his sunglasses and puts them over his eyes "Morning Tenma" "G...good morning Kenji" Yakumo says hesitantly, Harima turns his head facing Yakumo "Morning Yaku...m..o" Harima notices Yakumo's kimono Harima's heart feels a sudden impulse _"w..wow, I don't know what to say dammit, if I say you look great that's an understatement" _Harima keeps his gaze staring at Yakumo but puts his head down blushing when Yakumo noticed he was staring _"Crap I probably looked like a pervert then" _"You look amazing Yakumo" _"Amazing? Is that all I can say?" _Yakumo looks down staring at the table trying to hide her blush "er...thank you" _"I wish there was a better word than Amazing...maybe Fantastic...still not good enough" _Harima has a small sigh to himself and rolls up the sleeping bag "How do you think I look Harima?" Tenma asks Harima "Oh..er..you look great" Tenma looks down slightly disappointed at Harima lack of enthusiasm but soon perks back up _"Harima will give his girlfriend a better compliment, I guess I'll wait until Ooji wakes up hehe" _After Harima's finished rolling up the sleeping bag he sits down beside Yakumo taking some quick glances towards Yakumo _"She was right with the light blue...it suits her" _"Kenji, you don't have to wear your sunglasses any more" Harima shakes his head "When you have a style you stick with it haha" Harima jokes to Yakumo who has a small smile at Harima _"I'm glad he likes it, thanks sis"_

Kurasama is next to wake up and enters the sitting room Tenma stands up at the speed of lightening "Morning Ooji!" Kurasama scans Tenma's kimono "You look stunning Tenma" Tenma almost squeals in happiness _"I knew he'd like it hehe" _Harima clenches his fist _"Dammit why didn't I think of saying that? Stunning is better than Amazing" _A huge rumble emanates from Tenma's stomach "Yakumo...what's for breakfast?" Yakumo has a small sigh to herself, stands up and enters the kitchen to prepare breakfast _"I've never cooked in a kimono before this'll be tough" _Harima remains in the sitting room when he is struck with a sudden realisation _"The fight is today as well..." _Harima stands up entering the kitchen "Hey Yaku-" Harima notices that Yakumo is struggling with the cooking due to the long sleeves of the kimono and that it's long on her legs as well "Do you need any help?" Harima asks Yakumo, who shakes her head Harima approaches Yakumo who is standing by the counter cutting some ingredients "Are you sure?" Harima asks, Yakumo begins to walk to the table but suddenly trips over her long kimono.

Harima with a quick reaction supports Yakumo's head and back stopping her from falling to the floor , Yakumo looks right in Harima's eyes very embarrassed "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Harima asks whilst gazing in Yakumo's eyes, Yakumo moves her head to the side shyly "er..ok" They remain there for a short amount of time "erm...can I get back up now?" Harima just now notices he's still holding Yakumo "oh..er...sorry about that" Harima brings Yakumo back up on her feet and begins to set up the table while Yakumo continues to prepare breakfast "About the fight today...are you ok with it?" Harima asks Yakumo who stops cutting some ingredients "As long as it's your last fight I'm ok" Harima puts a smile on his face _"As long as she's ok with it" _Yakumo finishes making breakfast for everyone along with Harima they both set it on the table for everyone "Breakfast is ready!" Harima shouts out of the kitchen "I've always wanted to say that" Harima has a small chuckle to himself, everyone sits around the table and dig into breakfast which doesn't last long "What time are we going to set off sis?" Yakumo asks Tenma, Tenma has a short ponder at Yakumo's question "erm...probably around 11:00 if that's ok?" Yakumo nods at Tenma "I think Sara will be here around 10:00" Yakumo says to Tenma "That's great the more the merrier hehe, Mikoto told me to let her and Henai have alone time together...oh well"

Tenma and Kurasama return to the sitting room while Yakumo and Harima finish cleaning up the kitchen, suddenly there's a knock on the door "Hi Sara your a little early" Tenma answers the door "Sorry about that" Tenma shakes her head and welcomes Sara inside "Don't worry, it shows how excited you are about the festival, that kimono looks splendid on you" Sara gives Tenma a warm smile "Thanks" Sara sits down near Tenma and Kurasama, while in the kitchen Harima and Yakumo are still cleaning up "Looks like Sara's here" Yakumo comments to Harima "Looks like it, I hope she doesn't mind you know?" Yakumo puts down the dish she's cleaning "What do you mean?" Harima is hesitant to say "Well...seeing that Tenma's with Kurasama and we're you know, she might feel left out...I'm sounding like a real asshole now right?" Just hearing that strikes Yakumo _"I never thought of how Sara feels...I don't think she minds not having a boyfriend but...she's not the type to complain" _Yakumo shakes her head at Harima "I think she'll be fine" Harima wipes his forehead _"Phew, I sounded like a real jerk then haha speaking of Sara I need to take it slow today" _Harima exits the kitchen and walks into the sitting room sitting near Kurasama, followed by Yakumo who sits in between Tenma and Sara "WOW Yakumo you look perfect in your kimono" Yakumo humbly bows her head _"CRAP why didn't I think of that word"_

As there all talking amongst each other to pass the time Sara pats Yakumo on the shoulder "psst, I'll let you and Harima have a little alone time during the festival, I don't want to be the third wheel" Sara whispers over to Yakumo, who gives Sara a disappointed look "Are you sure? I'll feel bad if your alone during the festival" Yakumo casually whispers back to Sara "Don't worry about me Asou said he'll be going to the festival so I won't be alone, you have fun with your little boyfriend hehe" Yakumo backs up a little bit attempting to hide her blush but Sara easily notices this _"Aww she's so shy hehe" _Sara comments to herself, as the morning goes on Tenma stands up clapping her hands "Come on campers, the festival is waiting for us!" Tenma says that throwing her fist in the air, Tenma's enthusiasm seems to be contagious as everyone stands up ready to head to the festival "Yagami Shrine here we come!" Tenma yells at the top of her lungs, everyone make there way out of Yakumo's home and make there way to Yagami Shrine for the festival, while on the walk there Yakumo is struggling walking in her kimono _"It's a little long on the legs..." _Harima notices Yakumo struggling "Are you ok?" Harima asks Yakumo "I'm fine it's just the kimono's a little long" Harima has a small sigh to himself and put his hand out "Hold my hand then, I don't want you falling over" Yakumo's hands begin to shake as she puts her hand in Harima's hand, Harima reassures Yakumo so she doesn't fall over Tenma quickly notices Yakumo holding Harima's hand _"hehe way to go Yakumo!" _They arrive at the Yagami Shrine to see a ton of stalls with tons of new years activities, Tenma and Kurasama approach Harima, Yakumo and Sara "Well...we're going to go this way together if that's ok?" The three of them nod at Tenma allowing her to leave along with Kurasama.

Sara puts on a mischievous grin pushing Yakumo and Harima's back "Now you two love birds get out of here and enjoy yourselves" Yakumo is slightly hesitant to leave Sara alone _"I was going to wait with her until Asou came..." _Harima agrees with Sara and walks down the stalls slowly holding Yakumo's hand _"I hope this is slow enough Sara I didn't want Yakumo falling over" _Sara just now notices Harima holding Yakumo's hand _"What did I tell you about taking it slow?!" _Sara has a sigh to herself but breaks into a smile, while walking down the stalls Harima spots a very familiar costume _"Oh no it's the new years lion...i have bad memories wearing that.." _The lion briskly approaches Harima and Yakumo "If the lion bites you, you usually get good luck for a year" Yakumo says to Harima, Harima taps the bottom of his chin _"Good luck for a year...hmm..." _Harima's imagination is sending him to an alternate world in his mindset.

While in Harima's imagination "Congrats Harima you're manga artist of the year, here's a 4 million yen and my company good luck" The chief hands over a cheque for 4 million yen and keys to his main office, Harima looks at the cheque for 4 million yen "I know exactly what to do with this..." Suddenly a bulldozer crashes through Itoko's home "This'll be where the new zoo will be!" Suddenly a slap comes across Harima's face "OW Dammit Itoko, at least your house is cleaner now" Itoko shakes her head at Harima "Keep me out of you stupid fantasies" Harima awakes from his short time in his imagination holding his cheek _"Imagination hurts..." _Yakumo looks up at Harima "Are you ok?" Harima turns around facing Yakumo "Yeah I'm fine" Harima stands facing the lion with Yakumo at his side "Bite me" Harima says to the lion who shakes his head "Why not?!" Harima says frustratingly, the lion suddenly bites Yakumo on the head _"Oh I get it now ladies first then I'll get my bite..." _Yakumo takes a short peek inside the lion suit where she's been bitten _"Mikoto? Henai?" _Yakumo spots two familiar faces inside the lion _"Now I understand why them two want to be alone" _The lion releases his grip on Yakumo's head freeing her, Harima lets go of Yakumo's hand and pats her on the back "Good job you have a year of good luck" Yakumo graces Harima with a heart warming smile, Harima grasps Yakumo's hand again and turns facing the lion "Ok bite me..." The lion begins to walk away, Harima stands there confused but swiftly approaches the lion with Yakumo at his side getting the lion's attention "er...you forgot to bite me" The lion shakes his head and walks away from the two, Harima clenches his fist "Damn smart ass lion...who cares I have my own lion to bite me...wait a minute..." Yakumo has a small chuckle at Harima mumbling to himself, Harima notices this and give Yakumo a thumbs up _"I got her to laugh!" _Harima praises his accomplishment.

As they walk around the stalls Harima notices at one of the stalls, the stall is a knock over the cans by throwing a baseball at it to get a prize _"That's it I'll win Yakumo a prize!" _While walking to the stand Yakumo got some occasional stares from the public _"At least I can't read there minds now but they don't have to stare" _Harima and Yakumo approach the sluggish games master at the stall "How much for 3 throws?" Harima asks the games master, He looks across the stall staring at Harima and Yakumo "750 yen" Both Harima and Yakumo are surprised at the price _"Seriously? That's a rip off, I'd be better going to a shop and buying a gift but winning and buying are different things I'll win this no problem" _The games masters slides the three baseballs over to Harima "This'll be over quick" Harima confidently says.

Harima lets go of Yakumo's hand and picks up a baseball _"It's bottom of the ninth there's 2 outs and a runner on 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ base, it's all up to Harima to win the trophy..." _Harima begins to psych himself up, Harima grips the baseball as tight as he can, Yakumo stands there in awe at how serious he's taking a stall game _"Kenji Is taking this so serious...it's just a stall game" _Harima throws the first ball at the cans, the first ball flies just over the top of the cans Harima looks down slightly disappointed _"All that build up for a high ball?!" _Harima grasps the second baseball and throws it with all his might, the baseball hits directly into the centre of the cans but the baseball simply ricochets off the cans "What the hell is that all about those cans should be knocked down!" the games master has a shrug at Harima "Sorry sir, if you don't knock the cans down you don't get the prize" Harima shakes his head to the games master, Harima grabs the last baseball Harima tightens his grip with all his might and hope _"Come on..." _While Yakumo has a suspicious eye on the games master _"This game is rigged those cans should have been knocked down" _Harima throws the final baseball at the cans with all his strength the ball strikes the cans dead centre on the stack of cans but the baseball bounces back off the cans "HEY THOSE CANS SHOULD HAVE BEEN KNOCKED DOWN!" Harima yells at the games master whose taking no notice to Harima "Sorry sir if you don't knock the cans you don't get the prize" Harima clenches his fist and puts his hand in his pocket to grab his wallet, a sneaky smiles comes on the face of the games master but Yakumo suddenly grabs Harima's arm and whispers to Harima "The game is rigged you can't win.." Harima puts his wallet back into his pocket, Yakumo lets go of Harima's arm.

They both walk away from the stall to a near by bench Harima punches down on the bench "I can't believe I let that guy trick me like that" Yakumo puts her hand on Harima's shoulder "Don't worry" Harima begins to slowly calm down "But we still need to do something about that guy" Yakumo takes her hand off Harima's shoulder and looks blankly at Harima "Why?" Harima sits forward on the bench "I feel bad for other people taken in by this sham, I don't want people wasting there money on that crap" Yakumo begins to nod her head "True...do you have any ideas?" Yakumo asks Harima who simply shakes his head "I haven't got a clue, we'll think of something let's have a look around some more" Harima insists, They both stand up off the bench and have a look around some more stalls hopefully not to any more rigged stalls, while looking around Yakumo spots a familiar face at the festival and tugs on Harima's sleeve "Kenji is that..."

"Pioter?" Yakumo asks while pointing at a Giraffe, Harima looks at where Yakumo is pointing to and it stunned to see it's actually Pioter "You're right how did you know? I usually get mixed up sometimes" Even Yakumo doesn't have an answer for that one she simply shrugs her shoulders, Harima and Yakumo approach Pioter who seems to have a decorative coat on reading "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Harima pats Pioter at the side "Hey Pioter what are you doing here?" Harima asks Pioter but soon a zoo keeper approaches Harima "Don't worry about your Giraffe, He's just helping out with the new years festival" Harima has a short shrug and begins to pet Pioter's side "Good to see you again" Harima says to Pioter who seems to be happy to see them both as well, Yakumo starts to pet Pioter's head who has put his neck down allowing Yakumo to pet him "aww he's so sweet" But Pioter notice something that gets him a slightly frustrated and begins to stamp his hooves on the floor "What's wrong Pioter?" Harima asks Pioter, who continues to stamp his hooves and turns around to Harima, Pioter is staring at Harima and Yakumo's hands holding each other, Harima notices this and puts his hand on his forehead "Don't tell me you're jealous Pioter haha" Pioter begins to move closer and closer to Harima who releases his grip off Yakumo's hand then begins to move further back _"Crap he actually Is jealous" _"Er...Pioter...calm down the jokes over..." Pioter begins to chase after Harima who is running as fast as he can to get away from Pioter followed by a zoo keeper trying to keep Pioter under control, While Yakumo stands there worried about Harima _"Pioter don't hurt him" _

Pioter begins to tire himself out causing Harima to stop and approaches Pioter "Don't worry Pioter I'm sure you'll meet a nice Giraffe at the zoo" Pioter turns his head away from Harima _"Haha who knew Pioter is a jealous type" _The zoo keeper keeps Pioter under controlled, Harima having a small chuckle approaches Yakumo "Not only do you have guys after you also...Giraffes?" Yakumo has a short grin at Harima's joke but suddenly an idea sparks in Harima's head "Wait a minute...if I get Pioter to chase me like that again to that stupid stall...he'll wreck the stall not allowing people to buy into that sham" Yakumo seems a little hesitant at Harima's idea "Are you sure? What if someone gets hurt? And can you outrun Pioter?" Yakumo begins to bombard Harima with questions which doesn't take long for him to answer "Pioter will be too busy chasing me to hurt someone else and I can easily outrun Pioter, his diet isn't the best at the zoo" Yakumo has a long think about Harima's plan "O..ok I trust you" Yakumo approves of Harima's plan "Great, while Pioter goes around the festival we'll hang out where the stupid stall is, when he comes around I'll make Pioter jealous and he'll chase me to the stalls" Harima begins to plan it out.

Yakumo listens to Harima's plan _"Not the most ideal plan for a date but it's fun with Kenji" _Harima claps his hands together "That's the plan you got it?" Harima finishes the brief plan discussion Yakumo nods her head, they both make there way around where the sham stall was Harima and Yakumo begin to casually lean near one of the stalls awaiting the arrival of Pioter, Harima looks down at Yakumo "Are you ok about this? Sorry if this isn't like a date" Yakumo shakes her head at Harima "It's ok, I'm enjoying it" Yakumo gives Harima a reassuring smile _"Maybe...now...I should...Crap remember what Sara said take it slow..." _Harima has a sigh to himself and turns his attention to stall _"You have no idea what's coming your way..." _While there standing around waiting for Pioter "Have you thought of any ideas for the manga?" Yakumo bluntly asks Harima "Well...I think it'd be an interesting twist with the manuscript if the characters monthly go on new adventures, such as it could be battling a dragon king or gathering the lost jewels of Atlantis, we have a lot to work with" there's a small twinkle in Yakumo's eyes "I think that's a great idea, there is a lot of ideas we could use" Harima looks to his side at Yakumo "Exactly, we could tackle other genres while doing it such as horror, action, travel and...r..romance" Harima shyly says the last example, A smile emerges on Yakumo's face _"Kenji's right, we'll have a ton more creative control with the manuscript" _As she's thinking that Pioter begins to roam the stall area, Harima tightens his grip on Yakumo's hand getting her attention "You ready?" Harima asks, Yakumo nods.

Harima and Yakumo begin to walk in clear sight of Pioter who is doing his best to ignore them, Harima begins to stand a little more closer to Yakumo but still its not effecting Pioters jealous rage Harima stops along with Yakumo and begins to tap his chin _"Damn...hand holding didn't make him jealous...Sorry Yakumo but I'll have to ramp it up a little" _Harima looks directly at Yakumo "Sorry about this Yakumo.." Yakumo's head tilts a little to the side _"What does he mean?" _Harima releases his grip on Yakumo's hand and embraces Yakumo in a hug wrapping his arms around Yakumo's back, Yakumo is stunned at Harima's sudden action Pioter notices this and begins to stamp one of his hooves on the floor but regains his composure back, Harima again shakes his head _"A hug got him slightly upset...wait a minute...Giraffes have great hearing so..." _Harima takes a short sigh while Yakumo keeps her eyes fixed on Pioter _"He's still not doing anything"_

Harima breaks into a grin looking at Pioter then rests his head near Yakumo's shoulder "I...I...l...love..you.." Harima nervously says that, causing a major impulse in Yakumo's heart almost as if her heart skipped a beat _"D...did he just say that?" _Pioter hears that all too well and begins to stamp all his hooves on the floor, Harima breaks from the hug and begins to get a small head start while Yakumo continues to stand there completely surprised at what Harima said, suddenly with a burst of speed Pioter begins to chase after Harima, Harima tries his best not to run into anyone "excuse me, Giraffe coming through!" Harima yells, Harima looks over his shoulder to see Pioter has caught up with him _"Crap he has a new diet at the zoo" _Harima begins to close the distance between him and the stall, Yakumo watches on with anticipation Harima rolls over the stand with a confused games master staring at him, Harima gives a sly grin towards him and continues running, while the games master scratches the back of his head at what just happened he turns around to see Pioter heading towards his stall at full speed, the games master flinches in fear Pioter rips the stand apart almost as if its paper, the stall is in many pieces...other than the cans that remain standing.

The games master begins to shake his head uncontrollably "My first time running a stall, that idiot and that stupid Giraffe ruined it" Pioter begins to tire himself out while chasing Harima, Harima notices this and quits running _"Sorry to trick you like this Pioter" _Harima approaches Pioter and begins to pat his side "Wow you sure are fast, are you sure your not a cheetah?" Harima jokes to Pioter, the games master runs up to the two of them with anger in his eyes "What the hell did you do?! That Giraffe is a menace to festival, I will have a warrant to have this Giraffe terminated!" Harima clenches his fist "I swear if you do anything like that...i will rip your head off, A menace to the festival? What about you with your cheap con of a game?" The games master looks away from Harima "I have no idea what your talking about" Harima grabs the games master by his shirt "Look...Pioter tore down your stall and look the cans are still standing, this is nothing but a rip off for a cheap profit" A crowd begins to emerge around what's happening "I can tell all these people how this is a rip off, meaning you stealing peoples money...you'll get locked behind bars do you really want that?" The games master shakes his head, Harima pushes him down to the floor "Now get out of my sight" The games master quickly scurries away Yakumo who was near the back of the crowd gets her way through to see Harima petting Pioter on the head "Don't worry Pioter the bad man is gone" Yakumo looks on _"He's strong and tough yet so caring..."_ Yakumo reviews what she just saw.

The crowd disperses and Yakumo approaches the two of them to be greeted by a warm smile by Harima and Pioters head approaching her wanting a stroke on the head, Yakumo begins to pet Pioter on the head "Aww your so sweet Pioter" Pioter brings his head closer to Yakumo with saddening eyes, Yakumo sees the sadness in his eyes "Don't worry Pioter...I love you too" Yakumo says to Pioter who soon perks up looking at Harima _"Damn...Pioter...I'm not Jealous at all.." _Harima looks down disappointingly but looks back up at the two of them _"Now I know how Pioter feels.." _Harima begins to pet Pioter on the head "No hard feelings ok Pioter" Pioter nods rubbing his head up against Harima's hand _"At least Pioter's forgiven me" _The zoo keeper runs over to the three of them "***Pant*** sorry about your Giraffe ***Pant***I'll keep my eye on him next time" Harima pats the zoo keeper on the shoulder "Keep a good eye on him for me thanks" Harima wanders over to Pioter "I'll see you around Pioter" Yakumo waves at Pioter as the two make there way to a food stalls.

"Sorry about how I was with the stall guy" Harima apologises to Yakumo but Yakumo shakes her head "It's fine, as long as no one is paying into the con" Harima grasps Yakumo by her hand knowing the kimono is still long on her "So you love Pioter do you?" Yakumo heavily blushes at Harima's remark "haha don't be embarrassed even I love Pioter" Harima says to Yakumo, the two have a bowl of noodles each they both sit at a near by bench, as there eating there noodles Harima looks across at Yakumo "So what do you want to do next?" Harima asks, Yakumo who's a ¼ done with her noodles shrugs her shoulders "We'll just have a look around and see what we find" Yakumo nods "er...Kenji later tonight do you want to...go to the cliff to see the fireworks?...I heard the view is breathtaking.." Harima looks at Yakumo "Sure, It'll be great to see the fireworks from the cliff, good thinking" Harima compliments Yakumo, the two of them finish there noodles and begin to look around the stalls again _"I wonder what Tenma's doing right now..." _Yakumo wonders, "THAT'S NOT FAIR I WANTED TO KNOCK THE CANS DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tenma yells at the wrecked stand.

"Did you hear something?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima simply shrugs "There's a lot of people here so it's a bit loud" While Yakumo and Harima are wandering around the stalls hand in hand, they see a familiar face they want to avoid _"Oh...crap not this guy.." _Yakumo can sense Harima's worry "Kenji we'll just walk around him he might not notice" Yakumo whispers to Harima, The two of them try to sneak around until "Well if it isn't Harima..." They've both been found out.

"What the hell do you want Minoru?" Harima asks, Minoru approaches the two of them "Are you two on a date or something? I knew you two were going out" Harima heavily blushes "er...so what...at least I have a date and not a loner like you" Minoru begins to get in Harima's face "What's that suppose to mean? You know Yakumo is to shy to admit she likes me" Minoru winks at Yakumo but Yakumo puts her head down "Yakumo like you? That's rich haha" Harima jokes, Minoru looks right at Harima's sunglasses "Why the hell would Yakumo even like you? Your nothing but a stupid delinquent, you make everyone around you feel good about themselves because your so ugly and the funny thing is Yakumo's probably only dating you because she feels sorry for you haha" A crowd begins to emerge around the three of them some of them laughing at what Minoru said, Harima shakes his head not saying a word...suddenly a red hand print is left on Minoru's cheek, Yakumo lost her patience with Minoru and slapped Minoru, the crowd is left completely stunned at what happened Yakumo tightens her grip on Harima's hand and walks through the crowd getting away of what just happened, Harima looks over his shoulder at Minoru _"D..did she just do that?" _Yakumo keeps her head down pulling Harima along, Harima doesn't know what to say about what just happened "er...Yakumo are you alright?" Yakumo stops in her place "I...I'm...sorry" Yakumo turns facing Harima moving close to his chest, Harima puts his arms around her "What are you sorry about? He deserved it" Harima breaks from the hug looking at Yakumo's disappointed face "It...It's just If I ever hear someone belittle someone who...I..care about, I lose my temper...I'm sorry" Harima again shakes his head "Don't be sorry, People like that deserve it to be honest I'd probably would have done the same if he said anything bad about someone I care about"

Yakumo looks up at Harima "Was I wrong to do that?" Harima begins to scratch his head "I'm not sure if it was right to slap him or not, but don't worry about that like you said a few days ago we all have something we regret" Yakumo gives Harima a petite smile "Let's forget about that, did you see the water gun game we so need to try that out, I bet I'll beat you haha" A childish grin appears on Yakumo's face "Let's go" Yakumo says confidently, Harima grabs Yakumo hand and leads her to the water gun game _"Yakumo really beat herself up about slapping Minoru...he deserved it, it's about time that guy got a slap...but Yakumo is probably the last person I thought to have done it" _Harima thinks to himself, the two play the water gun game to get there mind off what just happened "Told you I'd win" Harima says in victory Yakumo gives Harima a warm smile at his victory "Congrats"

As the festival goes on time begins to creep up on the two of them until Yakumo checks the time on her phone "it's 20:38 the fireworks will be starting soon" Yakumo says to Harima, Harima has a small stretch to himself and looks across at Yakumo "Do you want to get going to the cliff then?" Yakumo gives an enthusiastic nod, The two make there way to the cliff which doesn't take too long while a lot is running through Yakumo's mind _"Tenma told me to take the relationship fast...so...I'll have to...kiss.." _Yakumo begins to slightly blush, Harima notices this and stops in his tracks "Are you feeling ok? You've turned red, your not ill are you?" Harima puts his hand on Yakumo's forehead to check if her head is warm, Harima puts his hand down from Yakumo's head "You don't seem warm" Yakumo shakes her head "No I'm fine" The two make it on top of the cliff and Harima is speechless at the sight "WOW you're right this view is breathtaking" The view is overlooking the Yagami shrine with a series of different lights from the stalls, Harima sits down on the ground looking out at the view, Yakumo sits down next to him _"Should I now or is it too soon?" _Yakumo begins to question herself "I had a lot of fun today Yakumo, it felt like a huge adventure, you got good luck for a year, we stopped a crook from taking money from people, Minoru got what he asked for haha" Harima jokes while Yakumo looks down in slight sadness "And of course look at this amazing view!" Harima yells from the cliff top, some people at the bottom of the cliff look up wondering who that was but they don't persist and carry what they were doing.

"How long until the fireworks?" Harima asks Yakumo impatiently, Yakumo looks at the time on her phone "Just another 2 minutes" Yakumo begins to sit slightly closer to Harima's side, Harima doesn't notice this as he continues to look out at the view _"M...maybe when the fireworks go off I should.." _While in her thought Harima asks Yakumo "Did you enjoy the festival?" Yakumo is a little unprepared for that question "Yes, I really enjoyed it...we..we had a lot of fun and..." Before she could finish fireworks begin to be set off, fireworks causing an array of explosions in the night sky in a variety of colours, as the fireworks explode Harima looks to his side at Yakumo where the lights of the explosions begins to illuminate on Yakumo's face grabbing Harima's attention _"She looks so pretty.." _Yakumo looks to her side to see Harima staring, his sunglasses begin to reflect the explosions in the starry sky _"Tenma did tell me too..." _Yakumo begins to move her face closer to Harima's face who begins to move closer to Yakumo, the both begin to pucker there lips the closer and closer they get to each others face.

Both Harima and Yakumo stop at the same time looking down "I'm sorry Yakumo" Harima apologises to Yakumo, Yakumo shakes her head "No I should be sorry, Tenma told me to take our relationship fast...I'm sorry but I can't go fast.." A smirk appears on Harima "Really? Sara told me to take it slow" Yakumo puts her head back up looking out at the fireworks, Harima does the same "Yakumo, I think we should take it our own pace it's our relationship after all..." Yakumo turns looking at Harima "Well...er...that's what I think..." Harima says shyly, Yakumo gives Harima a small smile "I think your right, it's our...erm...first time in a relationship...so...we should...take it at our own pace" Yakumo says hesitantly, a huge weight has been lifted off both of there shoulders, the two of them watch the last of fireworks exploding, Harima has a small sigh to himself and turns around to Yakumo "well...should we...you know..." Harima says, Yakumo puts her gaze back on Harima a smile emerges on Yakumo's face "O..ok.." Harima's eyes widen but breaks into a smile, Harima begins to lean closer to Yakumo, Yakumo begins to lean closer to Harima, there lips are inches away from each other "HARIMA! I finally found you" Harima leans away from Yakumo looking at the forest behind him _"Every time!" _Harima comments to himself, Yakumo also looks at the forest behind her.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this for years" Harima stands up frantically moving his head from side to side "Show yourself" Tennouji steps out of a bush "Here I am Harima...looks like you have an audience as well..." Tennouji looks at Yakumo who's still sitting down "Listen Tennouji this is between me and you leave Yakumo out of this" A sick smile comes on the face of Tennouji "Fine...You ready?" Harima begins to warm up by punching in the air "Let's get this done and over with" Yakumo stands up having some distance between the two of them, Harima and Tennouji have a stare down Harima has a small sigh to himself _"I can do this..." _Tennouji suddenly lunges at Harima with flying fists Harima begins to dodge them, Harima punches Tennouji in the gut "Is that really all you got?" Tennouji mocks Harima's weak punch, Tennouji heavily head-buts Harima causing his sunglasses to snap in half Harima lies on the ground holding his face "Your not taking this fight serious at all!" Tennouji shouts at Harima, Harima lies there not saying a word Tennouji lifts his foot placing it on Harima's chest "Say goodbye Harima!" Tennouji begins to apply pressure on his foot, Yakumo can't bare watching this and tries to pull Tennouji's foot off of Harima "Oh your having your girlfriend fight for you now?" Tennouji lifts his foot off Harima to Yakumo's surprise "Harima why won't you fight me?"

Yakumo supports Harima's left shoulder helping Harima get to his feet "I..it's just I...I...haven't done it...in...a...long time.." Harima says that gasping for air, Tennouji backs up away from Harima "I'll make a deal with you Harima..." Yakumo looks up on behalf of Harima who can barely lift his head up "I'll give you a 3 full days to train yourself and I'll meet you at the old Yagami warehouse where we'll have our fight" Yakumo looks up at Tennouji confused "Why would you let him do that?" Tennouji turns his back to the two of them "I can't win a fight this way, it's pathetic" Tennouji walks away into the bushes disappearing from there sight, Harima looks to his side at Yakumo "D...did I win?" Harima asks, Yakumo looks to her side at Harima "I'm not sure..." Harima lies down on the ground, while Yakumo does her best to support him.

A few minutes pass and Harima is making a recovery "So I have 3 days to train...it's not that long is it?" Harima asks Yakumo, Yakumo who continues to over look Harima "It's not but he gave you time to prepare at least" Harima sits up "Yeah but I can't really train in a few days..." Yakumo looks out at the view of the new years festival but an idea sparks "Henai and Mikoto have black belts in martial art's maybe they could teach you?" Harima suddenly stands up putting his hand on Yakumo's shoulder "That's a great idea, Henai use to be a tough opponent, I'll ask them tomorrow" Harima gets his hand off Yakumo's shoulder "Should we head back now?" Harima asks Yakumo who graciously nods at Harima, while on the way back something is on Harima's mind "er..Yakumo I'm glad you helped me back there but...next time can you not" Yakumo looks at Harima surprised "W..why?" Harima has a huge sigh to himself "Tennouji didn't do anything to you this time, next time I don't know what he'll do" Yakumo looks down at her feet disappointed but looks back up at Harima "I..won't get involved next time" Harima gives Yakumo a reassuring smile.

They both arrive home where Tenma and Kurasama are waiting for them, Yakumo is first to enter the sitting room where Tenma stands up at the sight of Yakumo rushing as fast as she can in front of her "How was it? Did you and Harima kiss? Tell me hehe..." Yakumo begins to blush at Tenma's questions, Harima is next to enter the sitting room Tenma is surprised looking at Harima's slightly bruised face, Tenma looks back at Yakumo "I told you to kiss him not to head-but him hehe" Yakumo shakes her head at Tenma "No I didn't he.." Tenma interrupts Yakumo by putting her index finger on Yakumo's lips "You didn't tell me...did you kiss Harima hehe" Yakumo heavily blushes again at Tenma "Well..I..I.."

Harima puts his arm around on Yakumo's far shoulder "I'll tell her then" Yakumo looks up at Harima very confused _"What do you mean?" _Harima lets out a small sigh and looks directly at Tenma "Well..we...we...did..." Yakumo looks down at the floor _"W..why is he lying?" _Yakumo asks herself but soon finds herself in a hug from Tenma "I'm so proud of you sis! So brave! hehe" Yakumo puts her arms around Tenma giving her a hug back _"Mission successful, Sis and Harima are closer than ever now...my work is done" _Tenma thinks to herself, Tenma breaks from the hug with Yakumo "Then what happened to you Harima?" Harima begins to tap his chin trying to think of a lie "I...there was an accident with one of the stalls a stupid can one I think, It collapsed and a part of it hit my face" _"I hope that sounded believable" _Tenma looks up at Harima "Oh I see now, I wanted to try that can one but for some reason it was destroyed" A smile emerges on Harima's face.

Yakumo and Harima take there seats at the table "We're leaving tomorrow, so thank you both for a great visit" Tenma says while bowing her head to the two of them, Yakumo smiles at Tenma "You're welcome Sis, make sure you come again" Tenma sits down near Kurasama "About that sis...what if next Christmas you two visit us in America?" Harima and Yakumo's eyes widen "Are you sure sis?" Tenma nods her head enthusiastically "We'll love for you both to come, right Ooji?" Kurasama gives a simple nod, Harima looks across at Tenma "You've got yourself a deal" Harima extends his hand for a handshake Tenma accepts Harima's handshake "You'll love America, just try to pick up on your English I learned the hard way hehe" Harima breaks from the handshake to be greeted by a huge yawn from Tenma "That festival took a lot out of me, what about you Ooji?" The yawn seemed to have been contagious causing Kurasama to yawn, Kurasama says his goodnight and heads to bed, Tenma does the same and heads to her room while Harima and Yakumo stay up a while longer Yakumo couldn't help but ask Harima something that's been bugging her "Why did you lie about the kiss?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima begins to scratch the back of his head "Well I knew it meant a lot to Tenma, so I lied to make Tenma happy for you" Yakumo looks at the table "Thank you" Harima seems surprised at Yakumo thanking him for lying "Don't mention it" Harima lets out a huge yawn and rolls out his sleeping bag "Sorry about this Yakumo I'm kinda tired" Yakumo shakes her head "It's fine it's been a long day for you" Harima suddenly falls into a deep sleep, Yakumo stays up a little longer _"I don't really like lying to sis..." _A mischievous smile emerges on Yakumo's face.

"_He's asleep so..." _Yakumo moves closer to Harima's face _"Well we we're going to until Tennouji came..." _Yakumo's lips are inches away from Harima's lips, Yakumo presses a small peck on Harima's lips and backs up childishly putting her index finger on her lips with a petite smile _"Well...it's not a lie any more" _Yakumo yawns to herself and heads to bed as well, while trying her best not to fall over her kimono, Yakumo returns to her room taking off her Kimono and getting in her Pyjama's Yakumo lays the back of her head on her pillow while holding her lips with her index finger again _"I did it Sis..."_

__**A/N: Thanks for waiting this long for an update, i hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Training Engaged!

Chapter 14: Training Engaged!

Next morning everyone Is In the sitting room, Tenma and Kurasama carrying there bags there plane is early in the morning, Yakumo and Harima agree to go with them to the airport, while there sitting down Tenma breaks the silence "Well...today's the last day..." everyone around the table nod in complete silence, Tenma looks at the time "I guess we better be setting off then.." Everyone stands up away from the table, grabbing there coats Harima grabs Tenma's bags and they all wait outside for a taxi to come, which doesn't take long Harima sits in the front seat while Yakumo, Tenma and Kurasama sit in the passenger seats while on there way to the airport Tenma notices Yakumo's sadness "Don't be upset sis, we'll see each other again" Yakumo puts her head up looking at Tenma "I know...Just keep in touch..." Tenma gives Yakumo a sweet smile "Of course I'll keep in touch with my favorite little sister!" Yakumo returns a smile back to Tenma _"That's why you're the best sis ever" _The taxi arrives at the airport Harima agrees to pay the fare for the taxi, Yakumo helps Kurasama unload the bags out of the taxi, Harima and Kurasama carry the bags into the airport "Which Terminal is it sis?" Yakumo asks Tenma who looks at her ticket "It says...Terminal...8" They make there way to Terminal 8 where they haven't allowed people to board yet, Tenma sits down with Yakumo "Are you sure you have everything sis?" Yakumo asks Tenma "Yeah I have everything, quit worrying hehe" Yakumo begins to double check in Tenma's bag, while Yakumo is distracted with Tenma's bag Tenma taps Harima on the shoulder "erm...can I speak to you in private?" Harima simply shrugs and follows Tenma to a seat.

Tenma begins to fiddle with her hair before saying "Harima...i want you to take good care of sis for me" Harima looks to his side at Tenma "Of course I will" Tenma continues almost as if she didn't hear Harima "Even though sis may seem perfect to many people, she has a very delicate and tender heart" Harima realizes the seriousness of the conversation and listens to Tenma as intense as he can "Today is probably going to be a tough day for her, but I hope that because your here it won't be that tough for her" Harima looks down at his feet "I..I understand" Tenma leans back in her seat "I need to say goodbye to you as well hehe" Harima also leans back in his seat "Yeah, It was good seeing you again" Tenma stands up out her seat "I'm glad you came back, your a great guy Harima I'll be happy to see you again"

Harima stands up out his seat facing Tenma "haha thanks, your great yourself" Tenma wraps her arms around Harima's back, Harima puts his arms around Tenma and the two of them share a warm hug with each other "You better take good care of Yakumo for me or you'll have me to answer to hehe" Tenma whispers to Harima, Harima has a small chuckle "You have my word..." Tenma breaks from the hug and the two of them head back to Terminal 8, Yakumo finishes checking Tenma's bag "You have everything sis" Tenma has an arrogant smile "Told you I was right sis" suddenly the airport speakers go off "Terminal 8 to New York, America all passengers are able to board" Yakumo looks disappointed at the snooty spokes person being the barer of bad news, Yakumo stands up looking at Tenma without saying a word Tenma wraps her arms around Yakumo "I'm going to miss you so much sis..." Yakumo puts her arms around Tenma's back "I...I'll miss you too sis...have a safe trip home" While in the hug Yakumo holds Tenma's hand, Tenma breaks from the hug with Yakumo and begins to walk to Terminal 8, Tenma notices Yakumo has a tight grip on her hand _"S...sorry sis.."_Tenma thinks to herself,Tenma begins to pull away breaking Yakumo's tight grip, Tenma and Kurasama stand at Terminal 8 both waving at Harima and Yakumo who are waving back the two of them until they disappear out of sight, Yakumo puts her waving hand down slowly _"Until...we meet again sis.." _Harima puts his arm around Yakumo's far shoulder "I'm going to miss her too...but at least I get my bed back..." Harima jokes hoping to cheer Yakumo up which seems to work as Yakumo is having a small giggle at Harima's joke, Yakumo and Harima stand at the wide window watching Tenma's plane set off, Tenma looks out of the window at the airport as it flies away _"It went better than last year, She wouldn't let go last time hehe" _Tenma jokes to herself.

Yakumo stares at Tenma's plane flying further and further away from her, Harima hands a handkerchief to Yakumo "Just in case" Harima says to Yakumo, but Yakumo hands it back to Harima "I'm fine thanks" Harima simply shrugs and stuffs his handkerchief back into his pocket "We'll see her again...but this time in America..." Harima says to Yakumo who turns her attention to Harima "I've never been out of Japan before so it'll be interesting for me" Harima looks slightly surprised at Yakumo _"Never been out of Japan before? Wow Yakumo is really missing out on a lot" _The two of them make a quick exit out of airport Yakumo looks at the road waiting for a taxi "Do you want to go to Mikoto and Henai's Dojo to ask if they'll train you?" Harima looks at the road as well "Good idea the earlier I train the better I'll be!"

Harima calls out the taxi which stops for him "Can you get us to the Yagami Dojo?" the driver tips his hat, Harima and Yakumo enter the taxi's passengers seats, the taxi sets off the the Yagami Dojo "Do you think Mikoto and Henai will be there?" Yakumo nods at Harima's question "I think so, they usually practice early in the morning" Harima looks out the widow for the majority of the journey to the Yagami Dojo, they arrive at the Yagami Dojo to see the doors are closed "er...are you sure it's open?" Harima says while standing at the door, Yakumo knocks on the door "It should be..." The door soon opens and Henai is standing there in his martial arts gear "Harima? Yakumo? What are you two doing here?" Henai says while welcoming the two inside "Well I have a favor to ask you and Mikoto" Henai gets a sudden smirk "It's not dating advice is it haha" Henai jokes while Harima clenches his fist "It's not that..." The three enter the Dojo's main room, an empty room with a sliding door outside wide open they enter to see Mikoto kicking a martial arts dummy, Mikoto looks up at Harima and Yakumo "It's not that I'm not happy to see you two but why are you here?" Mikoto says while approaching the three "Well I have a favor to ask the two of you" Mikoto simply shrugs "Go ahead"

Harima takes a deep breath "Is it ok, if you two can give me a three day crash course in martial arts" Henai looks on at Harima very confused "Why?" Harima looks away from the two of them looking outside _"Crap...what do I say I can't say I have a fight or else they'll get involved...come on think.." _"Kenji is...thinking of trying out for the schools martial arts team and he needs some help from you two" Harima wipes his forehead _"Thank you Yakumo" _Harima thanks Yakumo to himself, Henai looks across at the nervous Harima "Ok sure first we'll start with.." Harima holds his hand up interrupting Henai "I don't want no easy classes, I want classes that'll leave me aching in the morning and Henai you know how tough I am" A mischievous smirk appears on Henai's face "Ok fine, you'll be on the same regiment as me, seeing you don't have school for a few more days you'll live, eat, sleep and breath this Dojo" Harima bows his head _"Is Harima really bowing to me?" _Henai stands in the center of the room "Ok Harima, We'll have a short sparing match" Harima breaks from the bow looking up "Sure, just don't cry when I beat you" Harima says confidently, Yakumo and Mikoto move from the center of the room and stands at the side ready to watch the sparring match "You ready Harima?" Henai shouts across the room "Bring it on" Mikoto rings the dong making Yakumo slightly flinch at the loudness of it, Henai charges from the centre of the room to Harima, Harima remains standing there with his guard up preparing for Henai's attack.

Henai begins by sweeping his foot out attempting to trip Harima up but Harima easily predicts that and jumps over his sweep, Harima lands down on the floor trying to give Henai a huge swift kick at his shoulder but Henai puts his forearm up blocking it _"That kick isn't nearly as strong as it used to be"_Henai thinks,Henai gives Harima a open hand push with his free hand pushing Harima to the floor, While Harima lays on the floor Henai jumps in the air trying to land his knee on Harima's gut, Harima rolls out of the way and quickly gets back up on his feet, as the two continue to spar Mikoto leans on the wall near Yakumo "Do you want to learn martial arts?" Yakumo seems put off by that question and waves her arms at Mikoto "Oh...no...thank you" Mikoto sits down leaning on the wall "Are you sure? I heard you're very tough" Yakumo looks at Mikoto very confused "Who told you that?" Mikoto points at Henai who's continuing to spar with Harima "He told me your one of the few people who could actually took him down" Yakumo tries to remember what happened _"Now I remember he...tried to get me to join the martial arts club and he said something about Tenma..." _"I think he might have just tripped that's all" Yakumo lies to Mikoto who sees right through it "haha I know Henai's clumsy but not that clumsy, you should try martial arts sometime" Yakumo seems hesitant to talk about that matter any more.

Harima tackles Henai to the floor using his broad shoulders but Henai begins to tighten his grip around Harima's head and locks his legs behind Harima's back _"Ahh Crap this guy's going to rip my head off" _Harima attempts to stand up but Henai keeps pulling down with all his might, Harima has only one choice in this situation Harima taps out on Henai's shoulder, Henai releases his grip gasping for air "G...good...job...H...Harima.." Harima lies down on the floor and punches the floor with his fist "I...wasn't good...enough..." Henai stands up to his feet offering Harima a helping hand to get up "Don't worry Harima...in a few days...you'll be ready.." Yakumo and Mikoto give a strong round of applause to the two of them Harima accepts Henai's hand and gets up on his feet "Next time It'll be the other way round you got that?" Henai has chuckle at Harima "I doubt that haha" Henai puts his hand on Harima's shoulder "You don't think it's over right? The training has just begun" Henai grabs a safety mat from the back room "Hey we could have used that!" Harima yells at Henai, Henai looks at the mat "I guess we could have" Mikoto looks at Yakumo again "How about one short session then? Just me and you" Yakumo is becoming slightly annoyed at Mikoto's persistence but she finally gives in "O..ok.." Mikoto grabs Yakumo's arm and leads her into a different Dojo room.

Mikoto grabs a safety mat and places it in the centre of the room "We don't want anyone getting hurt do we?" Yakumo shakes her head "I've never really taught anyone before haha, so how about a simple throw?" Yakumo looks down at the safety mat "S..sure" Mikoto stands on the safety mat Yakumo is next to stand on it but first taking off her shoes "first of all, try to punch me but do it slow so I can show you" Yakumo extends her arm with a fist towards Mikoto very slowly "great now, you grab there wrist here" Mikoto grabs Yakumo's wrist with both hands "Then turn your back to your opponent keeping hold of there wrist putting there wrist on your shoulder" Yakumo nods as Mikoto does what she said, "Then you pull there wrist and then use your back to throw them on the floor" Mikoto lets go of Yakumo's wrist "I can't throw you for real haha so do you want to try it on me?" Yakumo doesn't answer "Come on you won't hurt me just take it slow" Yakumo has a sigh to herself "O..ok then" Mikoto rubs her hands together frantically _"I can't wait to see if Henai is right or not" _Mikoto puts her hand close to Yakumo who grabs her wrist and turns her back to Mikoto, Yakumo begins to hesitate "Did you forget?" Mikoto asks Yakumo, Yakumo shakes her head and begins to pull Mikoto's wrist and bends her back softly tossing Mikoto to the floor who is fast to get up "Wow you did it, you're a quick learner" Yakumo bows her head to Mikoto "Thank you"

Mikoto begins to tap the bottom of her chin _"Now what can I teach her..." _Mikoto heads into the back to see if she can find anything as Mikoto is searching Yakumo stands behind her "So did Tenma go back to America today?" Mikoto asks while throwing some spare mats to the floor "Yes she left earlier this morning" "It was good to see her again, she hasn't changed a bit" Yakumo puts a smile on her face but remembers something about yesterday "At the culture festival was you and Henai the lion?" Mikoto looks up at Yakumo very embarrassed "Yeah we were, Just remember we gave you a year of good luck" Mikoto grabs some padding for farms and legs "These will do.." Mikoto begins to put the padding on her arms and legs "For this I just want you to kick and punch me, Yakumo looks down hesitantly "I can't do that" Mikoto shakes her head "No it's fine I'll be fast enough to block and I don't want any holding back kick and punch as hard as you can" Yakumo walks on the safety mat "I'm not sure if I should.." Mikoto lowers her arms "Martial arts isn't just about fighting, there's a lot more behind it, it helps teach self control when it comes to anger and it's also a good stress reliever, just think you're hitting someone you hate..." After saying that Mikoto realizes what she just said _"I don't think Yakumo has ever hated anyone, Even though Henai was annoying her She never hated him.."_

Yakumo looks at Mikoto's disappointed face "O..ok" Mikoto suddenly perks up "Great!" Mikoto puts her guard up as Yakumo begins to slowly and softly punch and kick Mikoto who is easily blocking them with very minimum effort, Mikoto stops Yakumo by placing her hand in the air "Hmm...we'll have to make you angry somehow..." Mikoto begins to think of something, while Yakumo waves her arms like a child "No...no its fine it's because I'm not that strong" Mikoto takes the pads off her arms and legs "Sorry about that, maybe in the next few day's you'll do it haha" Yakumo helps Mikoto roll up the mat and put it in the back room "So how was the new years festival with Harima?" Mikoto asks a blunt question at Yakumo "It went great thanks, we both enjoyed it" They both exit the back room and Mikoto turns to Yakumo "Can I ask you something?" Yakumo seems a little unprepared at Mikoto's asking of a question "Sure" Mikoto has a sigh to herself "It's about me and Henai..." Mikoto takes a seat on the floor leaning against the wall Yakumo does the same "We've been going out for just over a year now and he still doesn't call me by my first name..." Yakumo seems put off in the situation she's in "He might be shy" "Henai shy? I don't think so and a few days ago he's been very quiet and not like himself" Yakumo continues to listen to Mikoto's every word "I'm not sure what to do, I love him and everything but I don't think the relationship is going anywhere...what do you think?" Yakumo is put on the spot "I'm not really sure but you also call Henai by his second name so...he might not want to call you by your first name, He doesn't seem all that quiet" Yakumo says to Mikoto "You have a point...he's been quiet ever since Christmas" Yakumo looks down at the floor "I'm not sure what to say" Mikoto puts her hand on Yakumo's shoulder "Don't worry, you just started dating so it's fine"

Yakumo gives Mikoto a reassuring smile "So how are you and Harima getting on?" Yakumo face turns red like a tomato "Well...it's...going fine...we're taking it a little slow we're still kinda shy about it" Mikoto takes her hand down off Yakumo's shoulder "That's sweet, do you want to check how the boys are doing?" Yakumo gives a simple nod and the two enter the Main Dojo room "Get your ass off me four eyes!" Henai is seen sitting on Harima's back "It's to stretch your back Harima! be a man!" Yakumo and Mikoto hold there heads in embarrassment, Harima powers his way up off the floor "How the hell is this teaching me anything with your ass on my back?!" Henai stands back up staring face to face with the enraged Harima "It's teaching patience!" Harima shakes his head "It's stupid Mumbo Jumbo just teach me how to fight!" Henai stands there in the middle of the room "You said you wanted tough training I'll give you it"

"The two of us will go for a jog" Harima looks at Henai very confused "A jog? Wow that sounds really tough.." Harima says sarcastically, a grin appears on Henai's face "It's not just any jog, it's an endurance test" Harima continues to scratch the back of his head _"Jogging an endurance test? This guy has no idea what he's talking about" _"Harima, we'll go on a jog through this snowy weather with our shirts off" Harima's jaw drops to the floor "It's freezing out there!" Henai gets a smirk on his face "It's an endurance test to test your heart and help you tackle tough challenges" Harima has a sigh to himself "Ok then..." Yakumo's eyes widen as she turns around facing the wall, Mikoto has a short giggle at Yakumo's shy nature Harima takes off his shirt and begins to rub his arms to get warm "It's freezing.." Harima complains when he isn't even outside yet, Henai also takes off his martial arts top and walks outside with Harima "You follow me, I don't want you to get lost and I know how slow you are" Harima clenches his fist "Just don't be upset with me when your eating my dust" A sharp smile appears on Henai and he makes a quick dash out of the Dojo with Harima trailing behind, Yakumo looks over her shoulder to see if there both gone and turns back around "Is Henai right with what he said?" Yakumo asks Mikoto, who looks just as confused as Yakumo "I'm not all that sure but I guess a jog is good for the mind I guess"

Harima and Henai pass the Cafe where Yakumo used to work at, Henai is out in front with Harima right behind him _"It...it's so...cold" _While running down the street they are welcomed with unsettling eyes of the public which Harima notices _"...2 guys running down the street in the freezing cold...with there shirts off...i guess it is an odd sight" _The two run up the long steps to the Yagami shrine where all the stalls have already been took down, Henai runs into a forest area with Harima trailing behind him Henai stops in his place gasping for air "J...just a short..break..Harima" Harima seems to be pleased to hear that and takes a short break along with Henai, While Henai catches his breath back he approaches Harima who's trying to rub his arms to get warm "Harima...can I ask you something?" Harima simply shrugs "er..sure" Henai pulls a black box out of his pants pocket, Harima's eyes suddenly widen _"Don't tell me...he lured me out here...with no shirt on...now he has a black box...Don't tell me he's...he's.." _Harima is interrupted in his thought by Henai "Harima...it's..." Harima interrupts Henai "Henai you're a good trainer and everything but I don't think of you like that, just think what Yakumo and Mikoto would think.." Henai shakes his head "What are you talking about? This isn't for you" Harima has a sigh of relief _"Thank god..."_

Harima leans against a tree while Henai continues to stand there holding his black box "Harima...I'm thinking of asking Mikoto to...marry me.." Harima realises the seriousness of the conversation "Your doing it the wrong way, you ask Mikoto to marry you not me" Henai shakes his head again "Can't you be serious, We've been going out for a year now and I've known her since we we're kids I think it's time to ask Mikoto, what do you think?" Harima has been put on the spot now and scratches his head "I'm not all that sure to be honest, If you think it's time then go ahead, why are you telling me this anyway?" Harima asks Henai "I had to tell someone, I couldn't tell Yakumo she doesn't seem the kinda person who can keep a secret" Harima refrains from bursting into laughter _"Yakumo kept my secret about drawing manga for years..." _Henai opens the box showing the ring to Harima both of them looking at it "So you think I should?" Henai asks Harima who simply shrugs his shoulders "It's up to you, also why do you call Mikoto by her second name if you've been dating for a year you should be able to call her by her first name" Henai heavily blushes "I can't do that" Henai shuts the black box "Why not?" Harima asks Henai.

Henai puts the black box back in his pocket "We're kinda shy about it" Harima frustratingly shakes his head "Is that all? Listen Henai, you know more than I do how shy Yakumo is" Henai nods agreeing with Harima "We're able to call each other by our first names and Mikoto doesn't seem the shy kinda person so what your saying doesn't make sense" Henai kicks a tree with full force out of anger at himself "I guess you're right" Harima grins confidently _"Did I just hear Henai say I was right haha" _Henai places his hand on the tree and turns looking at Harima "What about you and Yakumo?" Harima is a little unprepared about that question "What do you mean?" Harima asks Henai "How's it going? You two seemed alright at the New Years Festival" Harima has a simple shrug "It's going fine, what else can I say?" Henai has a short stretch of his arm "I guess we should be heading back now" Harima supplies Henai with a quick nod _"Henai can be such a fool sometimes.." _Harima comments to himself, the two begin to jog back "So when are you planning on asking Mikoto?" Harima asks Henai while jogging down the steps of the Yagami Shrine "I'm not sure...maybe this week or next week" The two jog back to the Dojo and enter to see Yakumo and Mikoto are not there "I wonder where them two have gone off to?" Harima asks Henai while getting his shirt back on _"It's still freezing with the shirt on!" _Henai shrugs at Harima "I'm not sure.." The two walk into the sitting room of the Dojo to see Yakumo and Mikoto sitting down having some tea.

Yakumo notices the two walking in "How was it?" Yakumo asks the two of them "It went alright...but its freezing cold..." Harima answers to Yakumo, Harima sits down beside Yakumo who pours out some tea for him "This'll warm you up" Yakumo says while handing Harima some tea "Thanks Yakumo" Henai sits beside Mikoto who pours out some tea for Henai "Here you go" Mikoto hands the tea over to Henai "Thanks Mikoto.." Harima kicks Henai's leg from under the table _"Idiot we we're talking about that, call her by her first name" _Henai does his best not to let out a yelp but he holds his leg in slight pain _"Dammit Harima, these things take time!" _Henai comments to himself "So how's college going?" Yakumo breaks the silence in the room "Oh it's going great, we go back next week so we run the Dojo when we can" Mikoto says to Yakumo "Didn't Henai's dad used to run the Dojo?" Yakumo fires another question to Mikoto and Henai "My dad has retired from running the Dojo he's getting old so he passed it down to us" Yakumo slowly nods her head, Harima looks to his side looking at Yakumo _"What's Henai on about I'm sure Yakumo can keep a secret" _"How was the new years lion for you?" Mikoto asks Harima who turns his attention back to Mikoto "Oh yeah, the lion wouldn't give me a year of good luck..." Mikoto and Henai share a small giggle with each other which Harima notices "What's so funny? The lion bit Yakumo but not me.." Henai breaks from his laughter "We we're the lion"

Harima suddenly stands up "Why the hell didn't you bite me?!" Henai continues to chuckle to himself "I thought it'd be funny" Henai stands up across the table from Harima "I want my year of good luck!" Harima yells while walking around the table to get to Henai, who walks the other way around the table, "Kenji just try to.." Yakumo attempts to bring peace back to the room but Mikoto holds her hand up at Yakumo "This'll be fun to watch" Mikoto whispers to Yakumo, Henai suddenly breaks into a ton of speed running into the main Dojo room "You coward!" Harima yells while jumping over the table, chasing after Henai Yakumo holds her head with her hand "Sorry about this Mikoto" Yakumo apologizes on behalf of Harima, Mikoto shakes her head "Don't worry there's nothing to be sorry about, guys will be guys haha" Henai stands center of the main room "The training resumes-" Henai is interrupted by a heavy tackle from Harima, Yakumo exits the kitchen standing at the door suddenly the black box drops out of Henai's pocket during Harima and Henai's struggle "Oh..no" Henai mutters, Mikoto is about to enter the main room _"That must be...Mikoto can't see this" _Yakumo turns facing Mikoto hoping to distract her while Harima releases his grip on Henai, "So Mikoto...i was thinking...er...do you want to train?" Yakumo says hoping to distract Mikoto.

Mikoto keeps her attention on Yakumo, Henai grabs the black box placing it back in his pocket _"That was a close one..." _Mikoto looks up at the ceiling thinking of an answer to give Yakumo "Ok sure, what made you change your mind?" Yakumo looks over her shoulder at Harima and Henai having a sigh of relief "It's just seeing..er...Kenji and Henai train...makes me want to train..." Not the best lie Yakumo has ever said but Mikoto falls for it "Ok sure, the guys can have this room we'll go in the other room" Harima sits there as Yakumo and Mikoto walks past him, Harima gives Yakumo a thumbs up Yakumo returns a delightful smile _"Thank God Yakumo was there or else the cat will be out of the bag...wait a minute...Cat?" _Harima suddenly stands up raising his arm Yakumo's direction "Hey Yakumo, what about your cat? It'll need feeding" Harima says out of concern, Yakumo turns her head to Harima "I texted Sara to look after Iori and Snowflake for a few days" Harima begins to scratch his head "Wait a minute does that mean we're staying here for the evening as well?" Yakumo tilts her head confused "Mikoto told me Henai told you on the run" Mikoto looks frustrated at Henai "Your so forgetful Henai haha" Henai punches the floor _"I knew I forgot something" _Mikoto has a short sigh to herself _"I'm never going to get the chance to sleep in my bed"_ Harima jokes to himself, "So you don't mind Harima? Yakumo said she doesn't mind" Mikoto says to Harima, who is still confused "I don't mind but why are you staying as well?" Harima says while looking at Yakumo "Well...I'd like to see how your getting on with your training" Harima puts his arm down "I..see.." Yakumo and Mikoto enter the other Dojo room.

"YOU IDIOT!" Harima and Henai say to each other "Why the hell would you train with that in your pocket? Now Yakumo has to train with Mikoto!" Henai stands up on his feet "I'm the Idiot? What part of Live, eat, SLEEP!, breath this Dojo didn't you understand?!" Harima looks down embarrassed "er...Shut up!" Harima yells at Henai, they both continue sparing with each other Harima puts Henai in a tight headlock "Next time put that ring somewhere safe and not stupid" Henai lifts Harima off his feet while Harima still has a headlock dropping him on his back "Point taken..." Harima still has his grip around Henai's neck, Henai slips out of his headlock, Harima gets back up on his feet "You're lucky Yakumo's a nice person because if that was me, I would have moved aside and let her see the ring haha" Harima says confidently to Henai, Henai shakes his head "What if it was you and Yakumo, I'd have hid the ring for you" Harima clenches his fist rushing to Henai punching him full force on Henai's left cheek "What the hell are you implying!" Henai holds his cheek standing back up.

While in the other room Yakumo can't get that sight she saw out of her head _"Did I just see a ring? Henai's going to propose to Mikoto...that's why he's been quiet to Mikoto" _Just thinking at causes a smirk to appear on Yakumo _"Mikoto will be so happy" _Mikoto gets the padded arms and legs out of the back room "We'll try this again" Yakumo gives an unenthusiastic nod, Mikoto holds up the padded arms "No holding back this time or else I'll see if I can get you angry" Yakumo gets worried eyes and begins to punch the padded arms _"She's punching harder than last time...but she's stronger than that.." _Mikoto thinks to herself while blocking Yakumo's punches "Come on you can hit harder than that" Mikoto begins to encourage Yakumo to hit harder but nothing changes in the force of the punch but Mikoto doesn't persist any more, Mikoto puts down the padded arms after a few minutes, Mikoto puts down the padded equipment and checks the time "I'll have to make dinner now" Mikoto says to Yakumo "I'll help too" Yakumo says to Mikoto.

Yakumo and Mikoto enter the main room to be completely shocked at the sight, Harima has a bloody lip and blood coming out of his nose, Henai only has a bloody lip, there both standing in front of each other panting with barely enough energy to stand, Yakumo rushes to Harima's side grabbing a handkerchief out of Harima's jacket pocket and begins to wipe the blood off Harima "Yakumo?" Harima says, while Mikoto shakes her head at Henai "You two need to take it easy next time" Mikoto pats Henai on the back "You're right saying he'll be aching in the morning haha" Mikoto jokes which puts a smile on Henai's face but Mikoto switches her attention towards Yakumo _"It's just a bit of blood and she's all worried..." _Yakumo finishes cleaning up Harima's face and disposes of the handkerchief "er...do you want to take a break now? Me and Mikoto are going to cook dinner.." Yakumo says while looking up at Harima who is still surprised at how quick Yakumo acted towards his cuts "erm...sure.." Yakumo graces Harima with a smile, Yakumo and Mikoto enter the kitchen while Harima and Henai take a break and sit at the table across from each other "er..Harima...sorry about beating you up that much" Henai apologizes to Harima, who puts his hand up stopping Henai even though it hurts him "No it's fine I asked for it when I walked in, if you think I'm going to apologize to you...your wrong" Harima puts his hand down, Henai looks surprised at Harima _"I...I..want my apology Harima...I'll beat it out of you tomorrow" _Harima looks down at the table _"That was one hell of a training session...reminds me of old times...ouch...I'll be feeling that in the morning" _Harima thinks to himself while trying to stretch his arms.

While in the kitchen Yakumo is busy cutting some veg while Mikoto starts mixing some sauce for the curry "What happened back there with you and Harima?" Mikoto asks, Yakumo stops cutting the veg and tries to think of an answer "I...I'm not sure...I just thought he looked hurt so...I.." Yakumo says but Mikoto interrupts "Oh I see, your just the really caring type of girlfriend" Yakumo resumes back cutting the veg _"There's types of girlfriends? I thought they're all meant to be caring.." _Yakumo finishes cutting the veg and starts to prepare the meat while Mikoto mixes the veg with the sauce "Have you got any plans when you leave school this year?" Mikoto asks Yakumo, Yakumo begins to tap the bottom of her chin "Well me and Kenji are going to college to study..." Yakumo stops herself _"I can't say manga...i promised to keep it a secret" _"We're not sure what to study.." Mikoto looks to her side stunned at what she heard "What did you say to Harima to keep him studying? He wasn't the most literate student in the class" Yakumo looks down at the meat "Well...he's doing much better in school" A smile emerges on Mikoto's face "Let me guess it's because of you probably" Yakumo beings to lightly blush "I..I'm not sure" The two finish the curry and start dishing it up on the plates, Yakumo brings in her and Harima's curries, While Mikoto brings in hers and Henai's Curries.

"Before you guys dig in I need to say-" Mikoto tries to make an announcement to everyone but Harima and Henai start eating the curry while Yakumo watches on at the two of them _"Kenji...don't.." _Suddenly Harima and Henai shoot back from the curry holding there mouths "Crap it's too hot!" Harima yells out, Mikoto sits back down looking at the two of them "That's what I was going to say, let it cool down first" Yakumo pours out some cool tea for Harima and Henai who make short work of there cups "Thanks...Yakumo" They both say Yakumo humbly bows her head to the two of them, they all wait for there curries to cool down before eating, Mikoto has a look at her watch "Now you can eat" Harima and Henai start devouring there food as fast as they can almost as if it's a competition, Yakumo and Mikoto take there time eating the curry Harima has a pause while eating and looks at Mikoto "I know this is non of my business but why don't you two call each other by your first names?" Yakumo freezes at Harima's question almost as if she wanted to ask that as well to Henai, Mikoto puts down her fork looking to her side at Henai who's also dropped his fork "Well..er...I'm not sure" Harima puts down his fork now "Come on there must be a reason come on Henai, what about you?" Henai breaks his silence "Why are you getting involved in our business?"

Harima starts to eat again "I'm just saying" Yakumo is still stunned at Harima's blunt approach at the two of them _"I know Kenji's just trying to help but...he needs to ease up on them a little" _Henai shakes his head at Harima _"He needs to be more thankful, I help him train and he's here questioning my relationship" _Henai finishes his meal followed by Harima "Just like always Harima I finish first haha" Henai says confidently to Harima, Harima simply shakes his head with a grin.

After Yakumo and Mikoto are finished with there curries Henai and Mikoto stand up at the same time "Well guys that's it for today" Mikoto says to the two of them "er..ok, so where are we sleeping then? Are there rooms or something?"Harima says, Henai has a good chuckle "Your sleeping in the main Dojo room" Harima and Yakumo's eyes soon shoot open "What?" Harima says, Henai goes into the back room grabbing 2 sleeping bags, while Mikoto grabs 2 pillows "Don't worry you'll have sleeping bags" Harima has a short sigh to himself _"They can't really be serious...i guess I'll have to wait to sleep in a bed" _Harima stands up grabbing his sleeping bag and pillow, Harima walks into the main Dojo room, Yakumo stands up grabbing her sleeping bag and pillow "Sorry about this Yakumo it's just we don't have any guest rooms at the Dojo any more" Henai apologizes to Yakumo "It's fine, I'm just worried about Kenji" Henai suddenly bursts into laughter "haha, Harima has slept in worse places" Yakumo also has a short sigh and enters to main Dojo room to see Harima rolling out the sleeping bag near the wall and as far as away from the door to outside as possible, Henai and Mikoto enter the main room to see Yakumo rolling her sleeping bag near Harima's sleeping bag to the right "You're not scared of a little cold are you? Haha" Henai says, Harima sits up in his sleeping bag "Shut up" Harima says while rubbing his arms to keep warm, "Goodnight you two" Mikoto says while approaching the door with Henai "Goodnight" The two of them say to Mikoto, Mikoto and Henai leave the Dojo locking the door there's a loud echo of the door shutting.

Harima sits up a little while longer leaning against the wall, while Yakumo gets in her sleeping bag "Sorry about this Yakumo you can go home if you want" Yakumo shakes her head while she lays her head down on the pillow "So do you think the training is helping?" Yakumo asks, Harima looks to his side at Yakumo "I think it's going well, Henai is a tough trainer and an asshole so it makes it more rewarding when I punch him" Harima clenches his fist in front of him saying the last line.

Yakumo seems hesitant asking the next question "erm...was that black box Henai dropped...a ring?" Yakumo slowly asks, Harima's eyes shoot open _"Crap...Henai told me I shouldn't tell Yakumo but I'm sure she can keep a secret" _Harima begins to tap his fingers on the wooden floor boards "well...yeah its a ring...don't tell Henai I told you" "I won't" Yakumo says while turning her head looking up at the ceiling "She'll be so happy, Mikoto told me she wanted more in there relationship, I think this is what she wants, did Henai tell you when he's going to ask?" Harima scratches the back of his head "He told me he'll ask next week probably" A smile emerges on Yakumo "That's good"

Harima lies down in his sleeping bag looking up at the ceiling "So how have you been?" Harima asks, "I've been fine" Yakumo shortly answers "You're not upset about Tenma are you?" Harima realizes what he just said and holds his head "er...sorry about that I can be an idiot sometimes-" Yakumo interrupts Harima "Don't be sorry, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset but sis told me not to be upset and be happy because..." Harima tilts his head "Because..." Harima says to Yakumo who shyly looks around the room "Come on tell me I'm sure it's not that bad"Yakumo has a sigh to herself and pushes herself to say it "Because...y...your...here.." Yakumo says while lightly blushing, Harima diverts his head looking to his side away from Yakumo _"I never thought Tenma rated me so highly to her sister" _"er..that's nice of her to say" Yakumo nods her head "well...erm...goodnight tomorrow is probably going to be a tough day" Harima says, Yakumo wishes Harima goodnight and they both go to sleep.

The next morning arrives with a beautiful sunrise over the Dojo, Mikoto and Henai walk into the main Dojo room to see that there guests Harima and Yakumo are still sound asleep "I guess we'll have to wake them up" Mikoto whispers to Henai "You wake Yakumo and I'll wake Harima" Henai says, a sneaky grin appears on Mikoto "You're not scared of waking Yakumo are you?" Mikoto says, Henai shakes his head but remembers what happened _"My Arm still hurts from that day" _Mikoto has a mischievous giggle and wanders over to Yakumo's sleeping bag _"Let's see if Henai's right or not" _Mikoto begins to gently shake Yakumo "Yakumo? It's morning" Mikoto whispers to Yakumo which wakes her up, Yakumo rubs the sleep out of her eyes and has a small stretch to herself "G..good morning" Yakumo says tiredly, Henai gets a huge grin on his face thinking how to wake Harima _"What if I throw a bucket of water on him?...I'll try that next time but this time I'll.."_

"HARIMA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" Henai yells at the top of his lungs which catches both Yakumo and Mikoto by surprise, Harima suddenly sits up looking at Henai "What the hell's wrong with you?!" Harima stands up out of his sleeping bag looking intensely at Henai "Good you're awake" Henai says while having a good chuckle, Henai suddenly throws a martial arts gear at Harima "Get changed we have work to do" Harima grabs the gear "What about breakfast?" Henai shakes his head "Oh...no I'm fine I've already had some" Harima stares at the gear in his hands "Not you I'm talking about me!" Mikoto has a good chuckle at those two having a good banter while Yakumo continues to be slightly worried "In this Dojo there is no such thing as breakfast" Harima has a short sigh to himself and walks into another room to get changed, Mikoto hands Yakumo over another martial arts gear "Here you go" Yakumo looks at the gear confused "Are you sure? I'm not really here to train" Mikoto begins to walk over to Henai but looks over her shoulder "Don't worry just think of it as a change of clothes" Yakumo supplies Mikoto with a quick nod and walks into another room to change "So what do you have planned for Harima today?" Mikoto asks Henai who supplies a quick shrug "Good question...I haven't gotta clue" Mikoto holds her head in her hand _"He had all night to think of something..." _While Harima is in the other room successfully changed is pacing up and down the room "This isn't fair, no breakfast how can he expect me to train on an empty stomach" suddenly there's a knock on the door "er...come in?" Harima calls out, Yakumo walks in wearing her martial arts gear Harima looks just as confused as Yakumo was "Why are you wearing one too?" Yakumo has a sudden shrug "Are you hungry?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima nods his head suddenly Yakumo pulls out a rice ball from behind her back "it's not much but.." Harima interrupts Yakumo "Thank you it's enough for me" Yakumo hands over the rice ball to Harima who begins to down at the rice ball at a fast rate "Good luck today" Yakumo wishes Harima good luck, Harima takes his attention off breakfast and looks at Yakumo "Thanks I'm going to need it"

Harima finishes eating his rice ball suddenly Henai walks in "How long does it take you to get changed..." Henai is surprised to see Yakumo in there as well "Wait a minute...YOU TWO WASN'T GETTING CHANGED IN HERE TOGETHER WERE YOU?!" Harima shakes his head at Henai's misunderstanding while Yakumo lightly blushes "You really are an idiot aren't you?" Harima says mockingly to Henai, Henai shakes his head "Never mind, let's go"

Harima and Yakumo follow Henai back into the main room, Henai turns towards Harima in a fighting stance "Ready?" Yakumo walks over to Mikoto to watch, Harima stretches his arms "Ready when you are four eyes" Henai is fast to launch his first attack with an array of punches to Harima's mid section but Harima's dodging them with ease, Mikoto leans against the wall whispering to Yakumo "Harima's becoming really good now, Henai can't even touch him" Yakumo nods at Mikoto "Wouldn't it be better if they had safety mats?" Yakumo cautiously asks Mikoto "Well Harima did say he wanted to be trained to his very limit so I think safety mats is a waste of time" Mikoto answers, Henai sweeps his foot catching Harima by surprise Harima lays flat on his back, Henai raises his foot over Harima's chest Henai stomps with all his might but Harima rolls out of the way _"What's this guy trying to do? Kill me?" _Harima gets back up on his feet, Henai charges in again full force Harima sidesteps Henai and puts his foot out tripping Henai up on the floor Mikoto holds her head _"Henai's making too many mistakes..." _A sneaky grin appears on Harima's face while Henai gets back up on his feet he appears confused _"I was laying there defenseless and he didn't do a thing" _Henai runs at Harima hoping to tackle him to the ground but Harima again sidesteps out of the way Henai remains standing but as soon as he turned around Harima is sprinting full speed at him "Hurricane-Kick!" Harima yells while launching himself in the air.

Henai puts his arms up to block but his defense is broken by Harima's kick Henai is on the floor defeated holding his forearm _"Dammit Harima..."_ Harima wanders over to Henai still laying there and puts his hand out to help him up Henai grabs Harima's hand "It's not over yet..." Harima tilts his head confused but soon finds himself in a submission hold on his arm "Bastard, who...said playing possum was aloud" Even Mikoto is slightly puzzled at Henai's tactic _"Cheap move Henai, but I guess it's aloud" _Yakumo continues to watch on slightly worried for Harima's safety, Harima tries to fight out of Henai's submission by kicking him but it's no use _"He's...going to break my arm off!" _Harima has no other choice but to tap out again on the floorboard, Henai releases his grip on Harima and gets back up on his feet, Henai puts his hand out to Harima to help him up Harima slaps Henai's hand back "I don't need your sympathy" Harima gets back up on his feet and walks outside in total silence _"I won that fare, but he has to fake being hurt to let my guard down" _Henai looks across at Yakumo and Mikoto "What's his problem?" Henai asks the two of them Mikoto is quick to answer "You faked an injury to let his guard down, that's a cheap way to win" Henai shrugs "All's fare in love and war haha, he's just being a baby"

"I'll go check on-" Yakumo is interrupted by Mikoto putting her hand on Yakumo's shoulder "I'll check on him, you keep an eye on Henai for me" Yakumo looks down at the floorboard "O...ok" Mikoto graces Yakumo with a smile and runs outside, Yakumo remains in the main room with Henai "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Henai asks Yakumo, Yakumo turns her head looking at Henai "I don't think it's right to fake an injury" While outside Harima is pacing up and down by the side of the Dojo "I just had to let my guard down...I won that, he's just a.." Harima punches the side of the Dojo with all his strength leaving causing a small portion to break "Oh...crap.." Harima turns around to see Mikoto there "Erm...i found It like this" Mikoto grins at Harima's obvious lie "I believe you, What's wrong? Things got pretty heated in there" Harima leans the broken section of the wall "You saw what happened, I won that but he had to fake an injury to win" Mikoto walks over by Harima leaning against the wall as well "I don't agree with what he did, Henai should have just accepted the loss but it's not against the rules to do that" Harima shakes his head at Mikoto "What the hell do you even like about that guy?" Mikoto stops leaning against the wall "Well he's a very determined person whenever he gets knocked down he gets right back up, Also he's really changed since we we're kids.." Harima turns his head at the side looking at Mikoto "When we we're younger he used to get bullied a lot...but he suddenly built a lot of courage to face the bullies, since then he's been very competitive and drives his self to be the best"

Harima is stunned at how serious Mikoto is being about Henai "You're right about that..." Harima mutters "Don't tell Henai I told you about this" Harima has a sudden smirk "Your secret is safe" _"I need to do something to get back at Henai...wait a minute...he told me he was going to ask Mikoto to marry him...What if I tell her?" _Harima begins to get a menacing plan in his head, Mikoto begins to walk back to the Dojo "Hey Mikoto you know Henai he..." Harima stops himself _"Grr...i can't do it.." _"Never mind" Harima says while kicking himself mentally, Harima and Mikoto make there way back to the main Dojo room to see Henai stretching, Henai notices the two of them "Are you over it now?" Harima ignores Henai as he walks past him, Mikoto walks over to Yakumo "How is he?" Yakumo asks Mikoto "I think I got through to him" Mikoto says, Henai quits stretching "We're outside today, the snow doesn't seem as bad" Harima simply shrugs, Henai leads the way followed my Harima, Yakumo and Mikoto, They arrive at there destination the Yagami forest "What are we doing here?" Mikoto asks Henai, Henai whose had his back turned towards them on the journey turns around with a ball him his hand.

The three of them are scratching there heads confused _"Not only is this guy an idiot he's also a magician?" _Harima jokes in his head "We're going to have a small game, it'll be 2 against 2 Me and Mikoto VS Harima and Yakumo" Everyone begins to tilt there head "One team has the ball the others must retrieve it by any means possible, you're able to throw the ball to your team mate, when the opponents get the ball it happens all over again but the other way round" Everyone nods there head at Henai's rules but Harima raises a question everyone has "What does this have to do with training?" Henai chuckles "Haha my small minded friend, this game requires strength, agility, intelligence and team work" Everyone goes through with Henai's game other than Yakumo whose a little hesitant about the whole thing, Henai and Mikoto head into the forest with the ball "You two stay here for two minutes then you come looking for us!" Henai and Mikoto disappear in the forest while Harima and Yakumo stand outside of the forest _"What them two fail to understand I have a secret weapon...Yakumo" _Harima boasts about his team mate "Are you ok with this?" Harima asks Yakumo, who seems hesitant to answer "I..I'm not sure, it sounds fun but what if someone gets hurt" Harima raises his hand stopping Yakumo "Don't worry, they'll go easy on you trust me" Yakumo takes a deep breath and turns towards Harima "I..it's been 2 minutes.." Harima grins and the two make there way into the forest "Who do you think has the ball?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima thinks for a short moment before giving an answer "Well...Henai's the strong dumb one, while Mikoto is the fast small one, so It could be either one" As the two continue to look for 10 minutes they come across no none yet "I think we'd cover more ground if we split up" Harima says to Yakumo who nods her head and goes the opposite way where Harima's going.

"If I was a four eyes freak where would I be?" Harima questions while looking around, Harima suddenly here's sounds of branches being broken, Harima follows the sound of the breaking of the branches Harima sees Henai being very cautious and looking over his shoulder, Harima keeps his sights on him to see if he has the ball or not _"Crap...he hasn't got the ball.." _Harima remains to spy on Henai who Is leaning up against a tree, While elsewhere in the forest Yakumo is walking through slowly with shrubs around her to keep her well hidden, suddenly she feels a small tug on her gear, It slightly startles Yakumo who turns to her around to see a bit of her gear has been caught on a thorn _"That's dangerous but..." _Yakumo gets the thorn off her gear and continues to search around the forest.

Suddenly Mikoto with a burst of speed runs past Yakumo, Yakumo tilts her head _"D..did she just give herself away?" _Yakumo begins to chase after Mikoto _"Damn...She's fast..." _Mikoto thinks to herself suddenly Mikoto finds herself out of the forest in open land "Oh..no.." Mikoto says, Mikoto turns around to see Yakumo standing there Yakumo's eyes are fixed on the ball "You want this...come and get it" Mikoto holds the ball out mockingly at Yakumo who gives Mikoto a sly smile, Mikoto suddenly finds herself with the ball out of her hand "What?" Mikoto questions, Mikoto looks up to see Yakumo running back into the forest Mikoto is stud there stunned "I...I...didn't even see her go for it" Mikoto shakes her head and shouts out "HENAI! YAKUMO'S GOT IT!" The yell catches Harima by surprise who looks to his side where the yell is coming from _"Good Job" _Harima praises, Harima looks where Henai was to see he's not there any more "Oh crap..." Harima with a sudden burst of speed begins to run where the voice is coming from _"If Henai catches Yakumo...wait she has nothing to worry about"_ Henai stands in the centre of the forest looking right and then left "W..where is she?" Mikoto suddenly appears "Did you find her?" Mikoto asks "I didn't see her.." Henai answers, Mikoto tilts her head to the side "How did you miss her? She was running this way" Mikoto shakes her head and continues to run through the forest, While Henai is still stud there confused "This doesn't make any sense..." Henai kicks a tree out of frustration and leans against it looking up.

"THERE SHE IS!" Henai points up at the tree opposite him to see Yakumo slowly climbing down the tree knowing she's been caught, as soon as Yakumo climbs to the ground she runs as fast as she can through the forest, Henai isn't so far behind chasing Yakumo, Henai is in arms reach of Yakumo Henai begins to reach out to Yakumo but suddenly falls to the ground as he's caught by the legs by a thorn bush "Dammit...wait...this was planted here.." Henai spots a row of Thorns knee level, Henai detaches from the thorn bush and begins to chase Yakumo again, Henai is again arms reach from Yakumo "I've got you now" Henai grabs Yakumo's shoulder stopping her and grabs the ball, as Henai begins to run he looks over his shoulder to see Yakumo is laying on the ground holding her leg _"Oh no the sudden stop must have hurt her leg" _Henai stops himself and walks over to Yakumo, Henai puts the ball down and goes to his knee's near Yakumo "Sorry about that" Henai begins to check on Yakumo's knee suddenly Yakumo stands up and grabs the ball off the floor leaving a surprised Henai "What?" Harima pops out of a shrub "Over here!" Yakumo throws the ball to Harima who catches it and begins to run.

Henai looks up at Yakumo "You...faked an Injury?" Yakumo looks down at Henai "I...I'm sorry it was my idea" Yakumo says disappointed with herself "Why?" Henai questions Yakumo "How did it feel when I faked an Injury?" Yakumo answers Henai's question with another question, Henai punches the ground "I was disappointed with you and I felt very betrayed..." Yakumo takes a deep breath before saying the next line to Henai "N..now you know how Kenji felt this morning.." That struck Henai like a sack of bricks _"S..she's right" _Yakumo offers Henai a hand to get up which he accepts "I'll apologize to Harima" Henai says to Yakumo, who gives Henai a sweet smile and the two run through the forest to carry on the game.

Harima still has the ball as he continues to run through the forest but suddenly a foot came out of a shrub which trips Harima up "Who the.." Harima looks up to see Mikoto with the ball in her hand now _"The whole trip up trick..." _Mikoto with a burst of speed runs as fast as she can, Harima is quick to get back up on his feet and runs after Mikoto who is right behind her tail, Mikoto notices this and throws the ball to an incoming Henai, who takes the ball and runs north everyone stops and looks confused at Henai _"He's running out of the forest?" _Everyone questions to themselves.

Everyone follows Henai "Where the hell is he going?" Harima questions to everyone while there running down the street "I..don't know..." Mikoto answers, The three of them find themselves outside the Dojo "If he said the game was over he should have just said" Harima says that while everyone slows down and begins to walk into the ground of the Dojo, the see the door is wide open Yakumo is first to walk in _"I hope I wasn't too hard on..." _Yakumo spots Henai in the main Dojo room and a smile emerges on her face, Harima is next to enter "Yakumo, have you found..." Harima spots Henai in the main room as well and remains silent and stands next to Yakumo, Mikoto is next to walk in the main room "Did you two find..." Mikoto looks at Henai in the center of the room down on one knee with a black box in his hand, Mikoto slowly approaches Henai in the room with a range of different emotions running through her mind, Harima and Yakumo continues to watch on from the sidelines Yakumo with a twinkle in her eyes while Harima is leaning against the wall "Erm...Suou..." Henai says worryingly, Henai's nerves are beginning to show as his arms are shaking in fear Mikoto stands in front of Henai also shaking slightly "Y..yes?" Henai takes a deep breath "W...would you do me the honor of..." Henai begins to choke up on his words "What I'm saying is...will you marry me?"

Harima puts his head back looking up at the ceiling _"Come on Henai marriage isn't that bad, Pull yourself together" _Mikoto seems flustered with too much emotions and looks behind her at Yakumo whose giving Mikoto a warm smile, Mikoto turns towards Henai "Y...yes...i will...Haruki" Henai gets off one knee and embraces Mikoto in a huge hug which Mikoto returns back to him, Yakumo watches on with a petite smile _"Aww they're so happy.." _Yakumo comments to herself, While Harima's still unimpressed _"It's just marriage nothing big" _Henai hands the ring to Mikoto who graciously puts it on her finger, Henai and Mikoto approach Harima and Yakumo holding each others hand, Mikoto profiles her ring showing Yakumo her hand "That looks perfect on you" Yakumo compliments Mikoto who humbly puts her head down "Thank you" "Congratulations to the both of you" Yakumo congratulates the two of them "Thank you" Both Henai and Mikoto say, Harima continues to look unimpressed Henai looks at Yakumo and suddenly remember something "Oh...erm...sorry about this morning about faking an injury.." Harima has a small glance at Henai, Harima punches Henai on the shoulder "It's about time you became a man, you apologize and now you're getting married congrats" Henai wipes his forehead _"Looks like there's no hard feelings" _

As the day goes on with training between Harima and Henai, Soon there's a rumble in there stomachs Yakumo and Mikoto take notice of there stomachs rumbling "Guy's we're going to make us something to eat" Harima and Henai quit training and follow Yakumo and Mikoto into the sitting room to wait for there meal, Yakumo and Mikoto head into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone "Do you think this is too much rice?" Yakumo asks Mikoto, who turns towards Yakumo looking at the rice "That's fine, well we need to feed four hungry stomachs" Mikoto looks again at the ring on her finger "You look so happy about that ring, congrats again" Yakumo says to Mikoto who gets a mischievous smile "Thanks, I'll be saying that to you one day too haha" Yakumo feels a sudden impulse in her heart breaking out into a small blush Yakumo doesn't respond to Mikoto's blunt joke and continues to tend to the rice "So what made you decide to ask today?" Harima asks Henai, Henai has a short think about Harima's question "I thought today was the right time" Henai keeps his eyes fixed on the kitchen "So have you put any thought if you're having a wedding or just get a certificate?" Harima continues to bombard Henai with questions "I'm not sure, depends on how much I have" Harima slowly nods his head _"He's got a point college students aren't exactly the richest people in the world"_

Harima begins to become impatient and starts to tap his fingers on the table, Henai looks across at Harima thinking this is a great opportunity to mess with him "Don't be jealous Harima, I'm sure you'll ask Yakumo one da-" Henai is interrupted by a sharp kick under the table from Harima "What are you saying?! It's only been a few days!" Harima yells across the table, Henai puts his leg up holding it "Learn to get a sense of humor" Harima begins to clench his fist "Why I.." Mikoto enters the room with dishes in her hand "Can you guys go one meal without fighting?" Harima quickly points across the table at Henai "He started it!" Henai shakes his head like a child being told off "No I didn't he started it!" Henai points across the table at Harima, Mikoto has a small giggle while setting down the plates _"Their just like children" _Yakumo is next to enter holding an assortments of food on a large dish, Yakumo places the large dish in the center of the table Harima and Henai are ready to grab some of the food before being stopped by Mikoto "Wait for it to cool down, remember what happened yesterday" Harima and Henai put there heads down in defeat, Mikoto continues to look at the ring in complete disbelief which Yakumo easily notices _"She still looks so surprised" _While sitting around waiting Harima looks across at Mikoto looking at her ring and gets a sneaky grin "So Mikoto how does it feel that you'll have that fool's surname?" Mikoto doesn't care to answer almost as if she didn't hear what he said, Henai heard all of it "Shut up, I could ask the same question to Yakumo in a few years" Yakumo's eyes shoot open, Harima again kicks Henai under the table "For the last time shut up" Henai again holds his knee in pain "Quit kicking me" Harima gets a sly grin "Only when you quit saying stupid stuff" Yakumo notices the hostility in the room "erm...I..think it's cooled down now" Yakumo says in hope to get there attention back on the food.

Everyone falls for the bait and grabs some food, Henai has some quick glances opposite him to Harima _"He needs to learn how to take a joke" _Henai comments to himself, Mikoto suddenly stands up rushing into the main Dojo room forgetting to do something "Oh no..." Everyone is confused at Mikoto's sudden leave "I left the door open, it's going to be freezing in here tonight..." Mikoto looks over her shoulder to see Yakumo standing there "I'm sorry Yakumo" Yakumo shakes her head at Mikoto "Don't worry it's fine, we'll be ok" Mikoto still looks disappointed at herself and closes the door Mikoto walks past Yakumo who gives Mikoto a warm smile hoping she won't worry as much, the two head back into the kitchen "What was that all about?" Henai asks the two of them, Mikoto is hesitant to say the truth and admit her mistake of not closing the door.

"We thought we might have left some of the safety mats out" Yakumo answers, Mikoto looks to her side at Yakumo _"Thanks" _Mikoto thanks Yakumo to herself, Yakumo and Mikoto take there seats and continue eating with the two of them, Henai is first to finish followed by Harima Henai supplies Harima with a victorious grin "Looks like I come first again" Harima doesn't care to carry on the banter with Henai, Mikoto is next to finish followed by Yakumo, Yakumo and Mikoto grab the plates then head into the kitchen to wash them up. Whilst washing up Mikoto looks across at Yakumo "Why did you lie?" Yakumo gets her attention off the plates "You seemed upset about leaving the door open so I.." Yakumo is interrupted by Mikoto raising her hand "Thank you" Mikoto says to Yakumo who graces Mikoto with another warm smile, Yakumo and Mikoto finish washing the dishes and head back into the sitting room with the guys, Henai takes a quick look at his watch and tilts his watch so Mikoto's able to see it "I guess we better get going, its getting late" Mikoto announces to everyone, Everyone stands up from the table and head into the main Dojo room "W...why is it so cold in here?" Harima asks whilst shivering "The weather says it's going to be cold tonight" Yakumo hesitantly answers to Harima who doesn't persist in asking any more, Mikoto and Henai bid their farewells and head for the door with Harima and Yakumo having a short wave at them, Harima is quick to grab his sleeping bag and unroll it Yakumo grabs her sleeping bag and also begins to unroll it, Harima lays the sleeping bag up near the wall quickly getting into the sleeping bag still shivering "W...why didn't they give us a blanket at least?..." Harima slightly complains about the cold, Yakumo puts her sleeping bag near Harima's and lies down in her sleeping bag.

Yakumo also begins to shiver but not as much as Harima "It's cold tonight isn't it?" Harima asks Yakumo to make sure it's not just him "It's cold" Yakumo says, Harima turns around facing the door, Yakumo turns facing the back of Harima's head Yakumo can easily spot Harima's shivering due to the cold _"When me and sis were cold we'd usually..." _Yakumo begins to reminiscence of the past, Suddenly one of Yakumo's arm is around Harima, Harima's eyes widen and feel an impulse in his heart "Yakumo?" Harima questions "When it was cold for me and sis I used do this to keep her warm.." Harima gets a smile on his face almost as if the cold doesn't bother him any more "Thank you" Harima says, Yakumo gets a small smile on her face "Y..you're welcome" As the two lay there for a few more minutes "Goodnight Yakumo" Harima says but he doesn't get an answer back, Harima looks over his shoulder to see Yakumo is already asleep with her arm over him, causing another smile to appear on Harima _"That's nice...tomorrow morning will be hard to explain to Henai and Mikoto"_


	15. Last Man Standing

Chapter 15: Last Man Standing

Morning arrives at Yagami with a beautiful sunrise over the Yagami Shrine, While on the walk to the Yagami Dojo "What about tonight instead of you and Yakumo cooking what if we go out to eat?" Henai asks Mikoto, Mikoto looks at the snow falling off the tree leaves "Sounds like a good idea, depends on what Harima and Yakumo say" Henai slowly nods "You've got a point, the real question will be who pays haha" Henai jokes but Mikoto looks directly at Henai "What?" Henai questions, Mikoto gets a small smirk "Oh it's nothing" They arrive at the Yagami Dojo "Come on tell me" Henai says, Mikoto continues to have a smirk on her face Mikoto opens the door into the main room, Henai is first to spot Yakumo with her arm over Harima, Henai walks towards there sleeping bags ready to wake them up "Hari-" Henai is interrupted by Mikoto putting her hand on his shoulder "Let's wait for them to wake up today" Henai supplies Mikoto with a shrug and leans against the wall, Mikoto continues to overlook the two of them with a sympathetic expression _"aww, that's sweet" _Henai begins to put some safety mats down, there's a sudden movement from one of the sleeping bags, Mikoto turns her head to see whose waking up its Harima sitting up in his sleeping bag he notices Yakumo's arm is still on him Harima eyes widen and slowly moves Yakumo's arm back to her side Harima wipes his forehead _"Good thing no one's here" _Harima gets his attention off Yakumo and back on the room to see Mikoto looking at him with a mischievous smile Harima holds his forehead with his hand _"Oh...crap" _Harima looks up at Mikoto whose approaching him whilst he's still sat up in his sleeping bag "It wasn't what it looking like" Harima stands up out of his sleeping bag, Mikoto begins to pat his shoulder mockingly "Of course it wasn't haha"

Mikoto stops patting Harima on the shoulder "It was cold last night so she..." Harima is interrupted by Mikoto "So she cuddled you to keep you both warm" Harima puts his head down in defeat at how Mikoto worded it _"Since she put it that way it does sound kinda suspicious" _Harima has a short sigh to himself, Yakumo suddenly sits up in her sleeping bag and has a short stretch Yakumo soon notices everyone is awake "er...sorry about waking up late" Yakumo puts her head down "Don't worry, the more rest you have the more energy you have" Mikoto says in hope to boost Yakumo's spirits which seemed to have worked as Yakumo lifts her head up and gets out of her sleeping bag rolling it up and putting it to the side.

Henai approaches the two of them "Harima today we'll be sparing again" Harima stretches his arms and walks to the center of the safety mats, Mikoto approaches Yakumo whose leaning up against the wall "Let's hope it goes better than yesterday" Mikoto says to Yakumo, Yakumo looks to her side at Mikoto nodding her head "This time four eyes, I'll beat you" Henai gets a sly grin from Harima's comment "That'll never happen" Henai gets in his fighting stance while Harima continues to watch on "Come on" Harima says while giving the bring it hand motion, Henai instantly falls for Harima's deploy and begins to charge at him recklessly Henai begins with a sharp kick aimed at Harima's head but Harima ducks under the kick and is about to sweep Henai's foot Henai easily spots this and moves back "Hmm you'd usually block rather than dodge" Henai comments, Harima doesn't say a word to Henai Mikoto taps Yakumo on the shoulder "Seeing this is the last day, do you want to train one more time? I was impressed yesterday by you" Yakumo has a slow nod and Mikoto grabs her by the arm leading her into another room away, Harima slowly approaches Henai who is taking a few steps back Harima shakes his head at Henai's coward like behavior Harima loses his patience with Henai and begins to charge Henai down with his shoulders which goes successful, they're both on the floor Henai attempting to grab Harima's arms to put him in a submission but Harima is two steps ahead of Henai and keeps moving his arms to make it more difficult for him, Harima gets a sudden grin and grabs one of Henai's arms "You've had it now four eyes" Harima puts his legs across Henai's throat and stretches Henai's arm in an arm breaker submission, Henai attempts to get up on his feet but Harima knocks him back down to the mat using his legs "Give up!" Harima taunts, Henai shakes his head and tries to drag Harima but again it does no use.

Henai's arm is in unbearable pain causing him to tap out on Harima's leg to get him to let go, Harima lets go of Henai's arm and quickly gets up on his feet raising his arm in victory "YEAH! I DID IT!" Harima praises himself in victory, Henai gets up grabbing his arm "G...good...job...Harima" Henai gives Harima a rare praise "I was going easy on you though, I felt bad beating you two days in a row" Henai says to Harima who shakes his head at Henai "Now you're saying excuses!" Harima yells at Henai, Meanwhile in the other Dojo room Mikoto and Yakumo are laying down some safety mats to make sure no one gets hurt "You did really well yesterday with Haruki's game" Yakumo looks at the mats being put on the floor "Thank you" Mikoto gives Yakumo a quick smile and stands centre on the safety mat "I think your biggest asset is your speed, so with this session we're going to see how quick you really are" Yakumo nods at Mikoto's words and walks into the center of the mat as well.

"With this session I want to see how fast you really are" Mikoto says to Yakumo who still seems hesitant to what Mikoto has planned "All you need to do is dodge my attacks, I'll say up to tell you I'm kicking up so that's when you duck" Yakumo nods showing she understands "When I say down, I'll be kicking down that's when you jump to dodge it" Yakumo begins to fiddle with her fingers still hesitant about Mikoto "A..are you sure about this?" Yakumo asks, Mikoto gets into her fighting stance and looks directly at Yakumo "Yeah I'm sure, I'll go slow for start then I'll pick up the speed" Yakumo has a small sigh and nods her head at Mikoto who gets a smile on her face "Glad you're going through with this" Yakumo stands in front of Mikoto ready for Mikoto's kicks "Up!" Mikoto yells, Mikoto launches a swift kick up aimed at Yakumo's shoulder, Yakumo hears Mikoto and quickly ducks under the kick "Good job" Mikoto praises Yakumo who humbly bows her head "But we'll speed things up very soon" Mikoto says, "Down!" Mikoto yells Mikoto begins to sweep her legs down aiming at Yakumo's lower legs Yakumo keeps her eyes on Mikoto's every movement to make sure when is the right time to jump, Yakumo jumps in the air dodging Mikoto's sweep Mikoto gets a short smile on her face "Good jump" Mikoto again compliments Yakumo "Is that it?" Yakumo asks, Mikoto shakes her head "We'll do it a few more times" Yakumo keeps her eyes on Mikoto expecting the unexpected.

"Down!" Yakumo's eyes shoot open at Mikoto's change of order, Mikoto being faster than she previously was Yakumo jumps over Mikoto's sweep "Up!" Mikoto yells again, Yakumo lands on her feet after the jump and looks at Mikoto's legs when to expect the high kick, Mikoto aims her kick at Yakumo's shoulder and lifts her leg in the air ready for a swift kick Yakumo ducks under the kick "Mikoto do you think we should sto-" Mikoto gets a quick grin "Up!" Yakumo notices Mikoto's didn't hear her or not listening Mikoto launches another quick at Yakumo's shoulder again Yakumo ducks under the kick "Mikoto I think we should sto-" Yakumo tries to stop Mikoto but its not working "Up!" Mikoto yells at the top of her lungs _"S..she's not listening, sorry Mikoto but I have to do this" _Mikoto again aims for Yakumo's shoulder this time Yakumo doesn't duck under the kick but she grabs her kick, Mikoto's kick does leave some impact on Yakumo's arm "P..please stop" Mikoto just now notices that her leg has been caught "Oh...er..sorry about that" Yakumo lets go of Mikoto's leg, Mikoto looks down at the safety mat "I'm sorry" Yakumo holds her arm "I..It's fine" Mikoto looks at Yakumo's arm "Crap...I hurt you didn't I?" Yakumo shakes her head "Don't worry it's probably nothing" Mikoto shakes her head and approaches Yakumo's arm.

Mikoto rolls up Yakumo's sleeve to see the damage to see a huge bruise on her arm "It's only a bruise but do you want me to wrap it up for you?" Yakumo shakes her head "I think it'll be fine" Mikoto looks disappointed in herself "Sorry about that" Mikoto again apologizes to Yakumo who shakes her head again "Please don't worry, it's ok" Mikoto begins to put the safety mats away "You just sit down and take it easy for a while" Yakumo nods at Mikoto's orders and leans up against the wall "Have you and Henai talked about if you'll have a wedding or just a certificate?" Yakumo attempts to get the conversation off her arm to discuss something else, Mikoto looks over her shoulder at Yakumo "I'm not sure to be honest, we're not exactly the richest and I don't think Haruki's going to ask his parents for money" Yakumo clenches her heart with her hand "I know this marriage is important to you, I'll pay towards it if you want" Mikoto finishes putting the safety mats away and approaches Yakumo with a bright face but it turns to a frown "We can't accept money from you" Yakumo looks down then back up at Mikoto "Why not?" Yakumo asks, Mikoto turns her back to Yakumo "It should be me and Haruki to sort the wedding out not you so..." Yakumo gets a small smile on her face "I understand, whatever you two decide to have you both have my full support" Mikoto turns around facing Yakumo embracing Yakumo in a warm hug "Thank you" Yakumo seems surprised at Mikoto's behavior, Mikoto breaks from the hug with Yakumo "So do you want to see how the guys are getting on?" Yakumo gives Mikoto a small nod.

Mikoto opens the sliding door to see Harima and Henai looking at 2 separate wooden appliance with 2 full buckets of water and above on the appliance 2 empty jugs of water "With this Harima we must get all the water from the bucket of water to the empty jugs at the top of the equipment" Henai pulls out a small cup "Only using this to get the water in the empty jugs" Harima is completely surprised at Henai "Are you crazy? This'll take days to do it!" Henai shakes his head "For you it'll probably take a few days but for me a few hours" Harima begins to get tired of Henai's arrogant attitude "We'll see" Harima climbs a ladder to strap his legs on top of the appliance, Harima tightens the strap as tight as he can, Yakumo and Mikoto walk over to the two of them as they get themselves strapped in "What's all this about Haruki?" Mikoto asks, Henai who is looking at Mikoto upside down "Oh...this thing, it tests the endurance of the challenger and of course strengthens the back as well" Mikoto has a small shrug but Henai looks to his side to see Harima's strapped in "How about we make this interesting?" Harima gets a small smile "Sure what do you have in mind?" Henai gets a sly grin "The loser must pay for a meal tonight for everyone"

Yakumo and Mikoto have a small gasp, Harima continues to have his smile "Just don't cry when I order something expensive" Harima accepts Henai's challenge, Yakumo and Mikoto walk over to a wall to watch from a distance "Is Henai sure about this?" Yakumo whispers over to Mikoto "I'm not sure, he better know what he's doing" Mikoto whisper back over to Yakumo, the competition starts and Henai has a quick start almost as if he's done it before, Henai begins to load the water in the small cup then sits up to pour the water in the small jugs, Harima looks to his side to see how Henai is doing it _"Now I get it"_ Harima learns the proper technique to do it.

A few hours pass the two of them are half way through there buckets of water, Henai stops for a little bit to get his breath back while Harima continues to fill the two jugs "Suou can I have a drink?" Henai shouts across the room, Mikoto looks confused more than anything "You have water right there!" Mikoto shouts back at Henai "I can't use that, I need it to fill the jugs" Mikoto has a short sigh and walks into the kitchen with Yakumo trailing behind her "Did he really ask for a drink?" Mikoto asks Yakumo to make sure she heard right "He did" Mikoto begins to pour out some iced tea for Henai, Yakumo begins to pour out some iced tea just in case Harima gets thirsty, the two walk back into the main room to see Harima's taking a short break to catch his breath back _"Crap...this..is...tough" _Mikoto approaches the upside down Henai "Here's your drink" Mikoto holds out the iced tea in front of Henai's upside down face, Henai grabs the drink and begins to pour it in his mouth most of it goes on the floor and a lot of it goes on his face "Thanks Suou" Mikoto grabs the glass off Henai and takes a few steps back.

Henai continues the competition while Harima takes a short break, Yakumo slowly approaches the exhausted Harima with a glass of iced tea "Do you want a drink?" Yakumo asks Harima, Harima notices Yakumo's speaking to him "S..sure" Harima tries to catch some of his breath back, Yakumo puts a straw in the glass and hands it to Harima "Thanks" Harima begins to drink the iced tea only drinking half of it before he gives it back to Yakumo, Harima hands the drink back to Yakumo who takes a few steps back allowing Harima to have a bit of room to continue the competition "Harima if you continue taking so many break you'll never win" Henai begins to frustrate Harima with his comment "We'll see who's paying"

An hour has passed, theirs only a small amount of water left in there buckets and the jugs are almost completely filled "Henai?" Harima calls out while pouring a cup of water in the jugs, Henai looks to his right at Harima "Yeah?" Henai asks "You're a complete idiot" Harima insults Henai but Henai takes no notice of Harima's comments _"I'm going to make sure this guy pays for my meal...wait a minute" _Harima begins to have a flashback to what Henai said yesterday _"I'm not sure, depends on how much I have" _That rings in Harima's head _"Dammit...I can't win" _Harima drops the small cup on the floor "You win" Harima says to Henai who seems stunned at Harima suddenly giving up "Are you sure?" Henai asks Harima for confirmation "Yeah you win" Yakumo and Mikoto tilt there head almost in unison both of them confused at Harima suddenly giving up, Harima sits up unstrapping himself from the appliance Harima lands down on the floor on his feet but soon falls to the floorboard on his hands and knees "Crap...that really does kill your back" Yakumo and Mikoto rush to Harima's side helping him up, Henai continues to watch on upside down Mikoto runs into the kitchen 2 chairs bringing them into the main room while Yakumo continues to support Harima's left side, Mikoto places the chair behind Harima to allow him to sit down, Yakumo lets go of Harima's side and allows him to sit down in the chair "That's a whole lot better thanks" Harima thanks the two of them with a thumbs up.

Henai begins to unstrap himself but Henai also lands hard on the floorboard "H...Harima.." Henai tries to catch some of his breath back "You should have gave up sooner" Henai mutters while sitting in a chair which Mikoto placed behind him, Harima gets a sudden grin "Whatever" Harima says "Looks like you'll be paying tonight" Henai reminds Harima the consequence of losing this challenge "No skin off my bones" Harima says while taking a huge swig of bottled water provided to him by Yakumo "We'll take a break for a little bit.." Henai announces to everyone, Henai has a huge sip of water given to him by Mikoto "How are you feeling?" Yakumo asks Harima, who graces Yakumo with a reassuring smile "I'm hurting like hell but I'll be ok" Yakumo looks at Harima very worried _"If he's like this, he won't even be able to fight tomorrow" _Harima can see right through Yakumo's worried expression "I'm fine nothing to worry about, just a few aches and pains" Yakumo gives Harima a short smile _"Yakumo needs to quit worrying about me" _Henai stands up out of his chair and limps towards Harima's chair "Your training is complete" Henai extends his open hand towards Harima, Yakumo stands behind Harima's chair Harima looks at Henai's hand and back up to Henai's face, Harima puts his hand in Henai's hand "Thanks for training me" The two share a strong firm handshake.

Henai helps Harima back up on his feet with a Yakumo behind to help if he's not able to stand but luckily Harima is able to stand on his will "You did good seeing it was your first time using one of them" Henai compliments whilst pointing at the appliance "Thanks" Harima thanks Henai for the compliment Mikoto approaches the two of them with a warm smile "I'm glad you two let this rivalry go" Henai has a quick chuckle at Mikoto "Yeah we end the rivalry with me being the better man, right Harima?" Henai puts his arm across Henai like two buddies but Harima is anything but impressed "Excuse me, I'm the better man" Henai gets his arm off of Harima "Your just too immature to admit I'm better" Harima shakes his head "No, you're just to stupid to admit I'm better" Mikoto holds her head with her hand _"That didn't last long" _Mikoto notices Yakumo is again holding her arm, Mikoto approaches Yakumo while Harima and Henai continues to argue with each other "How's your arm?" Mikoto asks Yakumo gets her attention off her arm "Oh...it's getting better..I think" Mikoto looks at Yakumo displeased not believing her "Show me your arm then" Yakumo pulls out her arm to Mikoto very slowly, Mikoto begins to bend and pull Yakumo's arm Mikoto looks at Yakumo's face which looks like its trying to fight through the pain "Your hurt, I could wrap it up for you" Yakumo shakes her head "Don't worry I'll be fine" Mikoto looks up at Yakumo's face _"Why is she trying to act tough? Or is she not wanting anyone to worry?" _Mikoto begins to roll up Yakumo's sleeve to see the full damage of her arm, to see the bruise has gotten worse Harima and Henai approach the two of them "What are you two doing?" Henai asks, Mikoto looks down at the floor and moves out of the way showing the bruising on Yakumo's arm "What happened Yakumo?" Harima cautiously asks, Yakumo looks to her side at Mikoto who has her head down "Well..I.." Mikoto shakes her head knowing that Yakumo Is about to lie "the truth is...It happened during a training session I had with Yakumo" Mikoto answers on behalf of Yakumo.

Henai has a small shrug "It doesn't look serious, just take it easy next time" Yakumo nods her head listening to Henai "Don't worry Yakumo things like this happen" Harima says hoping it'll help boost both Yakumo and Mikoto's spirits Henai looks at the watch on his wrist "So you guys ready to eat out?" Everyone nods "You better have a lot in your wallet Harima" Harima doesn't care to answer Henai's gloating behavior, Yakumo rolls down her sleeve hiding the bruise "So which place are we going to?" Harima asks Henai while everyone gets there footwear on, Henai scratches the back of his head "Good question, I didn't really think of that" Harima holds his head with his hand _"Great it's the blind leading the blind"_

While on the walk there Henai keeps switching his gaze from one end of a street to another but what Henai doesn't realize is the attention there getting form the public Harima notices the stares and has a face palm moment _"We look like a set of people wearing bathrobes" _Harima notices everyone is still wearing there gear, during the walk Yakumo looks to her side at Harima "Do you have your wallet?" Yakumo curiously asks "Yeah, I've got it" Harima pulls the wallet out of his pocket showing Yakumo's he's got his wallet, Yakumo looks down before asking the next question "D..do you want me to pay towards it as well?" Mikoto looks over her shoulder at the two of them "No you don't have to pay, I lost the challenge so I pay for it" Mikoto has a small smile before returning her sight to Henai "This is it" Henai stands in front of a very posh and fancy restaurant Harima scans the restaurant and his first impressions are "This is going to be expensive" Harima has a short sigh and enters the restaurant with the rest of them, they enter to see there are a ton of seats still left the waiter approaches the four of then trying to hide a laugh from what there wearing "Good evening I will be your waiter tonight, allow me to show you to your seats" The waiter walks to a table with four chairs pulling the chairs out for them, they all take there seats while the waiter walks away grabbing a few menu's to hand out to the group "Here are our Menu's I'll be with you shortly to get your orders" Harima and Yakumo's eyes are all over the room at how posh and upper class it looks, Henai and Mikoto open the menu's looking it over, Harima is next to grab the menu and Harima's eyes suddenly shoot open _"Damn this'll be expensive, Starters...Main...Deserts? They better not think about having a desert or I'll be out of here" _

Yakumo picks up her menu and has a quick look through _"I can't get something too expensive" _Yakumo is being very cautious about her meal, the waiter arrives back with a notepad and pen "Have you finished deciding what you'll have?" Henai slowly nods his head "Yes, for starters I'll have a Miso Soup for the main I'll have...the Kobe Beef" The waiter finishes writing down Henai's order on the notepad, Harima's head hits the table _"This guy thinks I'm rolling in money..." _Mikoto nods her head at Henai's order "I'll have the same" Harima regains his composure and sits back up, the waiter writes down Mikoto's order "And for you miss?" The waiter says whilst looking directly at Yakumo "er...I'll for starters a...cucumber and crab salad" Yakumo says while looking at the cheapest starters on the menu "for main I'll have...a small portion of chicken curry" the waiter tilts his head at Yakumo's order but continues to write the order down.

Harima looks to his side at Yakumo _"She could have asked for more than that" _The waiter stares at Harima "And your order sir?" Harima looks at the Menu "For starters can I have a Miso Soup, while for main I'll have a...Wafu Steak" The waiter bows his head and leaves the table "You could have asked for more than that" Mikoto comments to Yakumo "Oh..er...I'm not that hungry" Mikoto has a quick shrug, Mikoto is seated beside Henai while Yakumo sat opposite Mikoto while Harima is sat beside Yakumo "Why this place?" Harima asks Henai who gets a sharp grin "It looked like a nice place also I heard the food here is great" Harima slowly nods _"What he was really meant to say was, this place looks expensive so Harima can spend his money here" _A few minutes past and they haven't received there starters yet, Yakumo feels a small tug on her sleeve she looks to her right to see a young boy with his parents "Hello?" Yakumo says questionably towards the family "Come on Kenta ask her" The father says to the boy, this grabs the tables full attention Yakumo soon notices the boy is holding a pen and paper "Are you Hario and Yakumo?" Kenta asks Yakumo, Yakumo has a small sigh of relief "Yes we are, would you like an autograph?" Yakumo asks Kenta.

Henai and Mikoto are sat there puzzled and confused about what's happening, Kenta looks up at his parents then back to Yakumo giving her an enthusiastic nod, causing Yakumo break into a warm smile Kenta gives Yakumo the pen and paper Yakumo puts the paper between her and Harima Yakumo signs her signature first followed by Harima who leaves a message with the autograph _"To our biggest fan Kenta, from Hario and Yakumo" _Yakumo hands back the pen and paper back to Kenta who has the lighten up face "Thank you very much" Kenta bows his head "You're welcome" Both Harima and Yakumo say to Kenta.

Kenta looks hesitant asking the next question "Do you mind if I..er.." Kenta seems a little starstruck along with nerves "You have nothing to worry about, don't be nervous nothing will happen" Yakumo says that in hope it reassures Kenta to ask the question "Do you mind if I can have a picture with you two?" Yakumo gives Kenta a warm smile "Of course you can, your very brave for asking" Yakumo stands up out of her chair along with Harima, Kenta's parents are positioning the camera while Harima, Yakumo and Kenta stand in a place which doesn't disturb the customers, Harima and Yakumo go down to there knees so there level with Kenta "Smile" Kenta's mother says Click Flash, The camera takes a picture of the three of them with smiles.

Harima and Yakumo get off there knee's Harima keeps Kenta company talking about manga, while Yakumo is approached by Kenta's parents "Thank you" Kenta's father thanks Yakumo who graciously waves her hands "Oh no it's fine, how old is Kenta?" Yakumo asks because he seems a little young to be reading manga "He's 6 years old" which causes a petite smile on Yakumo's face _"He reminds me of when I was young, I was so shy meeting new people" _"Sorry for interrupting your meal" Kenta's mother apologizes "It's fine, anything for our readers" Kenta's parents approach Harima saying there thanks "Oh its no problem" Harima says "Say goodbye Kenta" Kenta's mother says to Kenta who waves his hand to Harima and Yakumo while leaving the restaurant, Harima and Yakumo wave back before taking there seats, while Harima and Yakumo are waving to Kenta Henai whispers over to Mikoto "What was all that about?" Henai asks Mikoto hoping she knows the answer but Mikoto is just as confused as Henai, Harima looks surprised at how Yakumo took full charge _"Wow, Yakumo was so kind and warm to Kenta" _Harima takes his seat along with Yakumo "You did great Yakumo" Harima compliments Yakumo who bows her head "Thank you" Henai puts his finger up ready to ask what happened but soon the starter arrives.

The waiter hands the Miso Soups to Harima, Mikoto and Henai, then he hands the Salad over to Yakumo, while eating there starter Henai keeps fixing his gaze from Yakumo to Harima _"Are these two celebrities or something?" _Henai asks himself but receiving no answer "What was that all about with signing an autograph? It's almost as if you two are celebrities" Mikoto fires the question at the two of them Yakumo puts down her fork and looks to her side at Harima whether or not to tell them the truth Harima looks up at Henai and Mikoto "The truth is...We draw manga and that kid was a fan asking for an autograph" Both Henai and Mikoto tilt there heads "Really? You do it as well Yakumo?" Henai asks, Yakumo nods her head "Yes, we're signed by Mangacorp" Mikoto's eyes suddenly shoot open "Wait a minute...Mangacorp?" Mikoto questions again, Harima and Yakumo both nod "So you're Hario?" Harima nods his head Mikoto nods her head "So that's who I've been reading" Harima seems surprised by both of there reactions _"I thought they'd laugh at us drawing comics" _Everyone resumes back to eating Mikoto pops an interesting question towards Yakumo "If he's Hario, do you have a pen name?" Yakumo shakes her head, Harima begins to have a short think to himself _"Crap...i never thought of that, when my manuscript gets published it'll only say Hario as the pen name we'll need to think of one for Yakumo"_

The waiter approaches the table when there finished their starters to take the plates away, until he pulls out a notepad and pen again "My most humble apology I forgot to ask what drinks you'd like" Not only did the waiter forget about the drinks so did everyone else Mikoto gets a grin while looking at the drinks on the menu "Tonight is a celebration so how about a bottle of Sake?" Mikoto asks everyone who have an enthusiastic nod other than Yakumo "I'll have an orange juice please" Yakumo says to the waiter who is writing down the drink orders, the waiter leaves the table holding the plates "That was a tasty starter" Mikoto comments on the starter "How was yours?" Mikoto asks Yakumo who had a different starter to the rest of them "Mine was tasty as well" The waiter makes his return to the table holding a bottle of Sake with a 3 cups along with an orange juice "Your drinks" The waiter says while placing the drinks down on the table "Your main will arrive shortly" The waiter again walks away from the table to another table, Mikoto begins to pour out the Sake for Harima and Henai but then looks across at Yakumo whose sat opposite her "Do you want some?" Yakumo shakes her head waving her hands up childishly "No thanks, I'm not old enough anyway" Mikoto has a small shrug _"I know how sis gets when she drinks Sake...so I'm not sure if I should"_

Everyone have a toast and raise there glasses hitting them together lightly "Cheers" Mikoto says, A few minutes pass and the waiter makes his return rolling a cart with there food on it, the waiter begins to dish out the food to everyone "After your meal would you like some desert?" The waiter mischievously asks "We're not sure we'll eat first then we'll decide" Henai answers on behalf of everyone, the Waiter supplies a small bow "As you wish sir" The waiter leaves the table _"Don't encourage them to get a desert" _Harima thinks to himself while looking down at the Wafu Steak, Everyone begins to dig into there main which doesn't last long Henai and Harima both sit back in there seats with there stomachs hanging out "I'm...stuffed" They both say exhaustingly _"With food that good it'll cost a fortune" _Harima comments to himself, the waiter comes back to the table "Will you be having any deserts?" everyone around the table shake there head as the starter and main we're both filling, The waiter hands over the bill for the meal in the center of the table, Harima grabs the bill to see how much it is, Yakumo takes a small peak over Harima's shoulder _"Them two just had to get the expensive stuff" _Harima has a short sigh and goes into his pocket for his wallet "I'll pay for mine" Yakumo says to Harima, but Harima simply shakes his head "No it's fine, I'll cover it" Yakumo looks down disappointed _"I wish he let me pay for my share"_

Harima hands over the money to the waiter who carefully inspects the money to make sure every yen is there, the waiter hands Harima back some change the four of them sit there until they finish off there drinks Yakumo looks at her glass of orange then back up at Mikoto and Henai "erm...I propose a toast...to Mikoto and Henai" Yakumo says hesitantly while raising up her glass causing a smile to come across Mikoto and Henai, Harima raises his glass followed by Mikoto and Henai, they knock there glasses together before taking a drink "Thanks Yakumo" Mikoto thanks Yakumo who returns a smile back to Mikoto, the bottle of Sake is empty and Yakumo has finished her orange juice.

"So are we ready to go?" Henai asks the table, Harima nods on behalf of everyone Mikoto and Henai stand up first followed by Harima and Yakumo, as there walking towards the door to exit the restaurant the waiter walks towards them "I hope you enjoyed your meal" As the waiter says that he puts his open hand out a sign of him wanting a tip Harima gets a sudden smirk "Thanks we did enjoy it" Harima shakes the waiters open hand _"Your not getting a tip out of me, you've already took enough money from me" _Harima breaks from the handshake and walks out of the restaurant with Yakumo, Mikoto and Henai as they stand outside of the restaurant they quickly notices at how night has crept up on everyone "Looks like night is already here" Henai says to the group Harima begins to looks up at the night sky before looking across to Henai "So I guess we go home now right?" Harima asks Henai, Henai looks at Mikoto who gives Henai a quick nod "Yeah you guys can go home, you don't need to sleep in the Dojo tonight" Harima throws his arms in the air as a sign of victory _"Hell yeah I get to sleep in a bed" _They stand outside of the restaurant "Well I guess this is goodbye for now right?" Harima asks, Henai scratches the back of his head "It seems so, you have much to learn in martial arts but you've got potential" Henai compliments Harima "It was an interesting few days though" Mikoto comments, Yakumo supplies a quick nod agreeing with Mikoto "Remember to keep in touch" Henai says to the two of them "We'll try" Harima says, Yakumo looks across at Mikoto "erm...remember to let us know if you'll have a wedding or not, we'd love to go" Yakumo says hesitantly to the two of them, Mikoto puts her arm on Yakumo's far shoulder "You two will be the first to know, thanks for giving us an enjoyable few days" Yakumo gives Mikoto a warm smile, Mikoto gets her hand off Yakumo's far shoulder and the four of them stand opposite each other "We'll see you guys whenever, good luck with the engagement" Harima says to the two of them "Good luck with your manga" Mikoto says to the two of them.

Harima and Yakumo begin to walk down the street waving there hands to Mikoto and Henai, Mikoto and Henai begin to wave back until there out of site Mikoto looks to her side at Henai "An interesting pair aren't they?" Mikoto asks Henai who has a short chuckle "You've got that right" Henai puts his arm around Mikoto as they walk there way home, As Harima and Yakumo are a few blocks away from Yakumo's home "So tomorrow is the day..." Harima mutters to himself Yakumo hears Harima's mutter "I hope Henai and Mikoto helped" Yakumo says to Harima while looking to her side at Harima, Harima stops in his tracks "Yeah I feel a lot more prepared than I was last time" Yakumo looks over her shoulder at Harima "Tomorrow, I want you to stay at home I don't want you to come with me" Yakumo looks down in sadness "Why?" Yakumo asks, Harima begins to scratch his chin thinking of an answer "This is between me and him also I don't want you to get hurt" Yakumo has a small smile at Harima's kind gesture but soon walks forward in front of Harima "What if you get hurt? You'll need someone there to help you get home" Harima shakes his head at Yakumo's suggestion "I'll drag my ass back home, Tennouji didn't do anything to you last time but...this time I'm not sure" Yakumo eyes are diverted to look around the street almost as if she's trying to find an answer "I...I..won't go tomorrow" Harima smiles at Yakumo _"I know this'll tough for her but...i know she'll get hurt if she goes"_ "Thank you" Harima thanks Yakumo, Yakumo turns her head to the side "Y..you're welcome" the two continue on there walk home _"Kenji might be right, if I go he won't just have to look out for his own well being but me as well"_

The two stand outside Yakumo's house, Yakumo unlocks the door and is first to enter the door to be greeted by Iori rubbing his head against Yakumo's leg "I missed you two Iori" Yakumo says while bending down to pick Iori up, Harima enters next petting Iori on the head and walks into the empty sitting room _"I guess Sara went home after feeding the animals" _Harima thinks to himself, Yakumo walks into the sitting room still carrying Iori "Sara must have gone home" Yakumo says to Harima who gives Yakumo a short nod but something catches Yakumo's eyes a small fluffy white figure peeking her head up looking at Yakumo, Yakumo walks towards the pen "Sorry I was gone for so long" Yakumo apologizes to Snowflake, Yakumo puts Iori down and opens the pen allowing Snowflake to hop around Snowflake firstly hops next to Yakumo, Yakumo picks Snowflake up to her eye level Snowflake begins to sniff Yakumo's nose again "You really like my nose" Yakumo says to Snowflake while having a small giggle.

Harima sits down and turns on the TV to watch his favourite show 3 for the kill but Harima's mind isn't on the show it's about the fight _"Tomorrow's my last fight...never thought I'd every think that"_ Yakumo sits down near Harima with Iori and Snowflake close by "At least tomorrow we'll get this whole fight dealt with" Harima says to Yakumo but still keeps his attention on the TV "Do you know what time you'll have the fight?" Yakumo asks, Harima scratches the back of his head "He usually wants his fights at the end of the afternoon when the sun goes down" Yakumo slowly nods "I see..." the evening for the two of them is a silent atmosphere for the two of them neither of them know what to say to each other concerning the fight, a loud yawn escapes Harima "Wow I'm tired, sorry to leave you like this" Yakumo shakes her head "it's fine, you need to be rested for tomorrow" Harima nods his head and stands up "Goodnight Yakumo" Harima gives Yakumo a reassuring smile, Yakumo returns a smile back to Harima "Goodnight Kenji" Harima begins to walk to his room stretching his arms, Harima enters his room leaving Yakumo by herself in the sitting room to stay up a little longer.

Yakumo made a warm cup of tea while staying up to watch a few shows with a lot running through her mind _"Kenji told me not to go tomorrow but...what if he gets hurt?" _Iori senses Yakumo's worry and begin to rub his head up against Yakumo's hand "Sorry Iori my mind was elsewhere" Yakumo stands up remembering something _"I need to check if I have any missed calls from sis" _Yakumo walks towards the phone to see its blinking red for a voice mail _"Must be from sis" _Yakumo guesses and pushes the button to hear the voice mail _"Hi sis just calling to let you know I've made it back to America, the plane ride was better than the last one it showed a film! a romance one it was so cute! I told you I'd keep in touch with my favorite little sister, remember to tell Harima I said hi! sorry if this is short I have a lot to study bye sis!" _Tenma's excitement in the voice mail brings a smile to Yakumo "That's great sis" Yakumo says out loud to the voice mail, Yakumo returns back into the sitting room to notice Iori and Snowflake have both lost there fight with exhaustion and fell asleep, Yakumo sits down for a little while longer to watch some recorded 3 for the kill episodes recorded for her curtsy of Sara, Yakumo finishes watching the 3 for the kill episodes and heads up to bed, Yakumo lies down on her bed with the back of her head softly touching the pillow _"Good luck tomorrow Kenji" _Yakumo wills Harima on for tomorrow's fight.

The next morning arrives Harima is first to be up late in the morning, Harima sits up in his bed _"At least I got to sleep in a bed this time" _Harima sits down on the side of his bed _"I knew I'd have to face this day sooner or later, as they say once a delinquent always a delinquent" _Harima stands up out his bed and checks the time on his phone 11:21, Harima looks surprised at the time "Wow I really slept in" Harima says, Harima walks out of his room with only the fight running through his mind, Harima walks into the sitting room to see Yakumo isn't awake yet _"That's odd Yakumo is usually the first one up" _Harima has a simple shrug and walks into the kitchen to see Iori on the table "Your probably hungry right?" Harima asks Iori who gives Harima a "Meow" Harima opens the cupboard grabbing some cat food for Iori and putting it in Iori's dish, Iori walks to his dish eating his breakfast, Harima returns back into the sitting room to sit down and watch TV for a few hours Harima looks at his phone again at the time 12:48, Harima begins to scratch the back of his head "Yakumo's never slept in this long" Harima starts to question Yakumo's laziness, Harima leaves the sitting room and heads upstairs, Harima knocks on Yakumo's door "Yakumo, it's getting kinda late to sleep in" There is no answer at the door, Harima again knocks on the door "I think Iori and Snowflake are getting worried" Again there is no answer "I'm coming in so don't freak out or anything" Harima pulls down the door handle and enters Yakumo's room to be confused "Where is she?" Harima asks, Harima walks towards Yakumo's bed with his head looking back and forth, Harima spots a letter on Yakumo's pillow Harima begins to worry by the range of ideas where she is, Harima picks up the letter and opens it.

_Dear Kenji_

_Don't worry I'm not in any harm, I just don't want to see you get hurt so I left early in the morning to try to find and talk to Tennouji to call off the fight, I'll let you know if the fight Is off._

_ From Yakumo_

Harima shakes his head reading the letter before scrunching the paper up "What the hell is she doing?!" Harima yells at the paper before running down the stairs and getting his shoes on _"You can't talk out of a fight, Yakumo needs to realize there is no good in Tennouji all he knows how to do is fight" _Harima hops on his bike not caring if the snow is too deep or not _"She put on the letter she needs to find him...I don't think he'll be at the warehouse that early" _Harima rides down the road on his motorbike checking the deepest darkest alleys.

Harima rides down the alleys _"Crap...where is she?" _Harima asks himself, Harima begins to run out of idea's where they could be "He'd usually hang out in these stupid alleys" Harima stops in his tracks to stop and think for a little while _"The last place I could check is the old warehouse but I doubt they'll be there" _Harima has no other option but to go to the old warehouse, Harima arrives at the old warehouse to discover the door is wide open, Harima runs through the door "Please don't fight with him" Harima walks into the old warehouse to see Yakumo is doing her best to plead to Tennouji, Tennouji is leaning up against a wall while Yakumo is stood in front of him bowing her head "Please don't fight" Yakumo asks again, Tennouji gets a sudden grin on his face when he sees Harima walk in "You need to keep your girlfriend under control she's been asking me to call this fight off haha" Yakumo turns around seeing Harima's there and hides her face from him "She's just a fool getting in the way of the fight, I'm going to prove I'm the toughest in Yagami" Tennouji begins to move towards Harima, Yakumo moves out of Tennouji's way "You call her the fool? Look at yourself" Harima mocks Tennouji while defending Yakumo "Yakumo I should have told you before you can't talk to a guy who has a brick for a brain" Harima again mocks Tennouji, Yakumo stands to the side of the warehouse to keep out of danger "I know you've got jokes, but we'll see who's laughing at the end" Tennouji says back "So are we going to stand here and chat or are we going to fight?" Harima asks Tennouji, Tennouji begins to punch the air "Ready when you are"

Yakumo puts her head down not wanting to watch the fight "Yakumo, go home" Harima says while turning his head towards Yakumo, Yakumo puts her head back up looking at Harima but doesn't move "Go home, you'll get hurt if you don't" Yakumo without saying a word walks out of the warehouse "Good she's gone she was getting annoying anyway" Tennouji says to Harima "Shut up" Harima shouts back to Tennouji, the two stand there staring each other down Harima is first with his attack with an onslaught of punches directed at Tennouji midsection all of them connecting with there target, Harima knee's Tennouji in the gut "Son of a..." Tennouji mutters while going on his knees, Harima backs up "You can give up now" Harima confidently says, Tennouji picks himself back up on his feet "There's...a lot more left in me" Tennouji struggles to say, Tennouji gets a sick grin on his face "Looks like the real Harima is back...it's about time" Harima shakes his head at Tennouji _"This isn't the real Harima...I'm better than this"_

Tennouji suddenly charges at Harima, Harima is being pushed back at a fast and heavy rate, Harima's back hits the wall full impact Tennouji begins to punch Harima in the gut as hard as he can, Harima becomes winded by each of the punches until he reaches out and grabs one of the Tennouji's punches, Harima with his free hand launches a swift punch to Tennouji's left cheek, Tennouji backs up holding his cheek "GRR" Harima gets a grin on his face but the grin is soon gone off his face when Tennouji picks him up off the floor by his throat, punching his gut again with all his strength, each punch Harima takes makes him loose his breath but Harima counters Tennouji's choke by kicking him in the face, Tennouji drops Harima heavily on the ground, Harima lays on his back trying to catch his break while Tennouji is still feeling the pain from Harima's kick, Harima drags himself back up on his feet not giving up and tackles Tennouji to the floor and begins to repeatedly kick Tennouji's legs _"If he can't stand he can't fight" _

Tennouji reads Harima's plan simply, grabs his leg and punches him full force on his kneecap, Harima feels the sudden impact and limps away putting his hand on the wall to try and keep himself standing up, Harima puts his hand on his kneecap _"Crap...it feels like my whole leg is dead" _As Harima holds his kneecap, Tennouji charges in with a punch but Harima sees it coming and dodges it, Tennouji's fist hits the wall the sound they both hear is the breaking and cracking of fingers, Tennouji backs up holding his hand "AHHH" Tennouji yells in pain, Harima limps away to a nearby table to sit on so he can catch some of his breath back, while he catches his breath back Tennouji again charges in with both hands in the air ready to do a axe handle punch, Harima looks up and again predicts what Tennouji is planning, Harima rolls out of the way while Tennouji strikes the table with his full strength, the table surprisingly shatters into pieces the metal is broken beyond repair, Tennouji looks behind him to see Harima standing to his feet "This isn't a fight if all your going to do is run and hide" Tennouji points out, Harima doesn't say a word and continues to stand there sluggishly, Tennouji slowly backs Harima up against a wall "No where to run now" Tennouji says, Harima realises he's in the corner of the room, Tennouji again starts another onslaught of punches to Harima but Harima puts his arms up blocking most of the punches until one lands hitting him in the face, Harima's sunglasses drop to the floor with a huge swollen mark on Harima's cheek, Harima lands on the ground the hard way Harima puts his hand out to pick up his sunglasses but suddenly another hand picks up the sunglasses Harima's vision is blur due to the punch from Tennouji.

Harima looks up at the person taking his sunglasses it's Tennouji trying on his sunglasses "Oh look at me I'm Harima...haha, All I am now is a boring weakling with an even stupider girlfriend haha, good impression wasn't it?" Tennouji begins to chuckle at his own joke, Harima gets back up on his feet with fire in his eyes a look that Tennouji hasn't seen in a long time "Harima?" Tennouji questions, suddenly a quick heavy punch lands on Tennouji's face knocking Harima's sunglasses off, every single one of Harima's punches have landed on Tennouji's face "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Harima yells while punching Tennouji with all his strength, Tennouji falls back with the back of his head hitting the ground leaving a huge bruise on the back of Tennouji's bald head, Harima turns his back to Tennouji and walks towards his sunglasses that are on the ground, just as Harima is ready to pick his sunglasses up he's interrupted by Tennouji delivering a strong kick to Harima's back dropping him to the floor.

While Harima tries to get off the floor, Tennouji's grabbed a lead pipe Tennouji slowly creeps towards Harima with the lead pipe in his hand, Harima turns around to see Tennouji is ready to strike him, the first strike lands hitting Harima's gut with the lead pipe, Harima puts his hand over his gut trying to catch his breath back, Tennouji raises the lead pipe over his head planning to strike Harima's back, Harima gets a small glimpse of Tennouji before getting down on the ground putting his legs out straight sweeping Tennouji's feet, Tennouji lands full force on the ground he drops the lead pipe that slides across the ground as far away from Tennouji as possible, Harima gets back to his feet very steadily Harima leans against the wall again to try and catch his breath again, Harima notices Tennouji is getting back to his feet Harima quickly approaches Tennouji from behind, Harima climbs on Tennouji's back trying to put him in a sleeper hold around his neck, Tennouji stands back up to his feet but is slowly losing the fight to stay conscious due to Harima's sleeper hold, Tennouji begins to walk around the room trying to shake Harima off his back but Harima keeps a tight grip on Tennouji, Tennouji gets an idea how to get Harima off his back, Tennouji begins to use Harima as a battering ram and starts to push Harima's against the wall, Tennouji's weight and size begins to crush Harima against the wall also the force of Harima's back colliding with the wall is beginning to go into full effect as Harima begins to lose his grip around Tennouji, Harima loses his grip around Tennouji and drops to the ground laying stomach first on the ground.

Tennouji drops to his knees holding his neck "That bastard tried to choke me out..." Tennouji begins to get his break back before getting back up on his feet, Tennouji turns around looking at Harima who's on his knees, Tennouji approaches the weakened Harima "Y...your...nothing...now your...your.." Tennouji begins to lose track of his words, Harima is completely defenseless while on his knees his arms feel like jelly and can't move them due to the shock of his back hitting against the wall, Tennouji raises his fist in the air ready to strike Harima, Harima closes his eyes expecting the worse until Harima hears a loud thud hitting the floor next to him "huh?" Harima opens his eyes to see Yakumo with her arms out with Tennouji on the floor, Yakumo did a martial arts throw laying Tennouji out on the floor, Harima looks up at Yakumo with his black eyes and beaten up face "T...thank...you" Harima thanks Yakumo, who gets down on her knees near Harima and begins to wipe his face down... "Yakumo look out!" Harima yells, Yakumo turns her head to see Tennouji is already back up on his feet "You stupid little...Idiot!" Tennouji shoves Yakumo out of the way by her shoulder, Yakumo is flung across the room until she is stopped by hitting the wall, the back of Yakumo's head hits the wall Yakumo is sat there with her head down with her hand on the back of her head, Tennouji looks down at Harima who grows a ton of concern about Yakumo's well being _"I knew this would happen...why did she comeback?" _"Having your girlfriend fight your battles...your no man" Tennouji questions Harima's manhood, Harima keeps his eyes fixed on Yakumo before turning his head towards Tennouji "Y...you bastard...your a tough guy when your hitting girls" Harima drags himself back to his feet Tennouji tries to punch Harima but Harima easily catches Tennouji's punch and delivers a punch of his own to Tennouji's face, Tennouji falls back landing on the ground Harima walks towards Yakumo holding the back of her head "Are you ok?" Harima asks while getting down to his knee's same level as Yakumo "I..I'm..ok..just my head hurts..." Harima pats Yakumo's head softly "Get better, I'll handle him now"

Harima looks over his shoulder to see Tennouji is getting back to his feet, Harima walks towards Tennouji kneeing him in the gut, Tennouji catches Harima's knee and elbows him in the face while keeping hold of Harima's knee and repeatedly punches his previously hurt kneecap, Harima is pushed to the ground laying on his back holding his kneecap _"Crap...i won't be able to walk on this" _While Harima sits there holding his knee he looks to his side to Yakumo who's still on the floor holding the back of her head.

Harima looks back up to see Tennouji has another weapon in his hand a tire iron, Harima tries to crawl away but it does no use Tennouji places his foot on Harima's leg to stop him from moving away, Harima looks up at Tennouji ready to accept his fate with pain, Tennouji lifts the tire iron ready to swing full force at Harima "Kenji!" Harima hears someone saying his name he turns his head to see Yakumo sliding over a lead pipe near Harima's hands, Yakumo remains sitting down keeping her eye on the fight, Harima nods his head towards Yakumo grabbing the lead pipe and use it to block Tennouji's heavy strike, Harima holds the lead pipe up having a small struggle with Tennouji until Harima moves his hand throwing both weapons as far as he can across the room, Tennouji gets his foot off Harima's leg Harima is barely able to stand up but he uses the support of the wall near him with his hand to get himself up, Tennouji charges at Harima full force with his shoulders hitting his gut, Yakumo closes her eyes, Harima's back hits off the wall again along with the back of his head, Harima falls stomach first to the ground Tennouji backs up "Y...you win..." Harima says quietly but Tennouji hears all of it "It's not over though.." Harima tries to get to his feet but falls back down to his knees "I can't even stand...you're the toughest guy in Yagami" Harima bows his head at Tennouji, Yakumo stands up and slowly approaches Harima while Tennouji throws his arms in the air in victory "Hell Yeah, I'm the winner!" Tennouji continues his celebration while Yakumo helps Harima back up to his feet "Your a real idiot you didn't win" Harima says to Tennouji, Tennouji turns around glaring at the two "I did win, you said it yourself" Harima looks at Yakumo with a slight smirk "Should I tell him or do you want to?" Even Yakumo Is confused at Harima's attitude "In fighting no one wins we're both losers..." Harima says while chuckling at the end, Yakumo's eyes widen at Harima's strong words to Tennouji, Yakumo gets her attention off Harima and walks to another room in the warehouse to grab a first aid kit, Harima keeps his sights on Tennouji.

Yakumo enters back into the room to see Harima is struggling to stand up even though he's leaning against the wall, Yakumo quickly walks towards him but Harima puts his hand up "Check on him first" Harima points at Tennouji, Yakumo hesitantly looks at Tennouji before fearfully approaching Tennouji "I don't need your charity" Tennouji says mean spirited towards Yakumo, Harima notices this "Hey! She's just trying to help you, no need to be an asshole" Tennouji clenches his fist looking at Harima "Please, let me help you, you look very hurt" Yakumo softly says to Tennouji, Tennouji looks at Yakumo and has a short sigh "Whatever"

Tennouji sits down on the ground allowing Yakumo to help him, Yakumo begins to get bandages from Tennouji's face, while Yakumo is patching up Tennouji's face _"I don't need her help...close up she looks kinda cute.." _Tennouji begins to stare and blush while looking at Yakumo, Yakumo notices this and diverts her eyes away from Tennouji "er...sorry about...throwing you earlier" Yakumo apologizes to Tennouji, Tennouji looks away from Yakumo embarrassed that a girl got the best of him "er...don't worry about it" Harima begins to crawl over to the two of them "Why do you fight?" Yakumo asks Tennouji, who scratches the back of his head "It's an easy thing to do and I'm good at it" Harima listens in on there conversation close by "Have you thought about doing anything else other than fighting?" Tennouji clenches his fist "There's nothing else I can do, what else can a 7foot, bald, scary looking guy do?" Yakumo begins to bandage the back of Tennouji's head, Yakumo begins to think about what someone Tennouji's stature can do "Have you thought about being...a bodyguard?" Yakumo asks, Tennouji begins to tap the bottom of his chin at Yakumo's idea "What do you do as a bodyguard?" Harima tries to refrain from laughing at Tennouji's stupid question "You pretty much protect someone...it could be for a famous person trying to keep fans back" Tennouji clicks his finger "Good idea, why didn't I think of that?" Yakumo has a petite smile while looking at Tennouji.

Yakumo finishes patching Tennouji up and walks towards Harima who's worse than Tennouji "Thanks for coming back" Harima admits he was wrong yet thanks Yakumo for being there, Yakumo's quickly puts a bandage around Harima's kneecap, while Tennouji attempts to stand up "Your really something you know that" Harima says to Yakumo's whose busy tending to Harima's knee Tennouji walks towards the two of them "So a bodyguard huh...do you have any idea's where I could start?" Tennouji asks the two of them, Yakumo is too busy tending to Harima so Harima answers instead "Just ask around, especially TV studios a lot of actors need protecting" Tennouji begins to slowly nod his head, Yakumo begins to wipe down Harima's black eyes, Yakumo finishes patching Harima up, Harima stands up but still needs an assist from Yakumo to remain standing, the three walk outside the warehouse to see it's night time already "wow were we really fighting for that long?" Harima asks, Yakumo answer by giving a nod Tennouji begins to lean against the warehouse "so..er...i guess this is goodbye right?" Tennouji asks the two of them "I guess it is, if I was you Tennouji listen to Yakumo about being a bodyguard, she's usually right all the time" Yakumo lightly blushes at Harima's compliment "I will, I was getting bored of fighting anyway"

Yakumo supports Harima towards his bike, Tennouji escorts them towards the bike "Are you ok to ride home?" Yakumo asks Harima who sits on his bike "I'll be fine" Yakumo stands face to face with Tennouji "Goodbye Yakumo, you've given me a good idea" Harima looks over his shoulder while sat at his bike _"Who the hell does he think he is calling Yakumo by her first name?" _Yakumo gives Tennouji a warm smile "Goodbye Tennouji, just remember there's more you can do than fighting" Tennouji starts to walk away but he looks over his shoulder "Sorry about pushing you earlier" Yakumo who's sitting on Harima's bike "Oh...I'm fine its no problem" Harima begins to speed away as they both wave to Tennouji who's walking home from the old warehouse, While on the ride back "Hey Yakumo?" Yakumo who has her arms gripped tight around Harima on the bike "Yes?" Harima stops the bike so the two can hear each other "Remember a few days ago when I promised...we'd go on a...date after the fight" Harima says shyly, Yakumo suddenly remembers and breaks into a small blush "Yes I remember" Harima looks over his shoulder at Yakumo "How about next week on Saturday? I think I'll be healed up by then" Yakumo looks down hesitantly before giving an answer "S...sure" Yakumo blushes saying that, Harima gets a sudden smile "I hope it gets us to forget about this day" Yakumo nods, Harima starts his bike up again ready to go home.

The two arrive back at Yakumo's home, Harima is first to walk into the sitting room along with Yakumo close behind "I'm sorry, Yakumo...today's been tough on me..so is It ok if I..." Harima gets interrupted by Yakumo "It's fine if you go to bed, rest is best as they say" Harima gives Yakumo a smile "Goodnight" Yakumo returns a smile back to Harima "Goodnight" Yakumo says back to Harima who walks into his room who is quick to fall asleep from such a tiring day, while Yakumo who stays up a little while longer holding the back of her head rubbing her head hoping it gets better _"I kinda asked for it...Kenji did tell me not to go" _Yakumo sits in the sitting room with Iori resting on her lap, Yakumo begins to pet the top of Iori's head, The day has been tiring for Yakumo as well and it takes its toll on Yakumo as she begins to lose her fight with sleep, Yakumo lets out a loud yawn, Yakumo brings Iori to her room with her for bed, while Yakumo lays the back of her head softly on her light pillow, Iori rests next to her while a lot Is going through Yakumo's mind _"What do you do on a date? Where do we go? I've never been on a date before, I'll have to ask Sis or Sara what to do" _


End file.
